They say all's fair in love and war
by Charlotte-1208
Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese bar de NY solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Capitulo uno**_

_**Pero, ¿Qué pasa contigo?**_

Bella caminaba de un extremo al otro del bar. Era viernes por la noche, el día más abrumador para la nueva camarera del elegante club situado en una de las tantas esquinas de la ciudad de New York.

Estaba orgullosa de al fin haber podido encontrar un trabajo donde sus estudios universitarios no molestaban. En cada empleo que había solicitado ponían una mueca al escuchar sus horarios de clases, salvo, claro, en un club. ¿A quién le importa lo que hagas de día mientras puedas acarrar una bandeja lo suficientemente alto de un lado al otro?

Bueno, lo de la bandeja había sido un problema para Bella. En realidad, para su equilibrio. Era una de esas personas que, con mucha mala suerte, nacían con dos pies izquierdos... y sus manos tampoco ayudaban mucho. Y bueno, mantener la bandeja derecha fue todo un desafío y más aun cargada de relucientes copas de tragos de todos colores. Si su padre la hubiera visto ella sabría exactamente cual seria la expresión de su rostro.

Bella estaba segura de que hubiera soltado un bufido y nunca hubiera creído que su hija, ahora, llevaba elegantemente una bandeja cargada de dos martinis secos y un cosmopolitan (N\A: Estamos en New York chicas, ¿Cómo no va a aparecer un cosmopolitan?). Bella suspiro al recordar a su padre.

Charlie Swan había fallecido hacia un par de años en un violento asalto a un banco. Era un policía de civil que iba a recoger su paga cuando un par de maleantes entraron al banco reclamando dinero. Y claro, policía o no, el hombre tenia su genio y con un arma en el cinturón no vaciló al defender la vida de todos los demás presentes. Aunque el hubiera caído en el medio.

Y Bella lo extrañaba demasiado.

Había vivido con él los últimos años del instituto, ya que su madre, la alocada Reneé se había vuelto a casar y Bella no quería incomodarla. Pero Charlie nunca había llegado a ver a su hija entrando a la universidad ni la vio cargando orgullosamente la bandeja de moza en su primer trabajo.

"Y nunca lo hará" se dijo a sí misma mientras dejaba las bebidas sobre una de las mesas. La mujer rubia fingió desinterés mientras colocaba el cosmopolitan en su lugar y los dos hombres sonrieron a Bella.

Eran guapos y Bella no pudo negarlo. ¿Cuál de los dos estaría con la mujer? ¿O serian los dos? Bella negó con la cabeza y disperso esas ideas de su mente. Trabajar en clubes tan movidos le llenaban la cesera de lo que ella consideraba estupideces.

Volvió a su trabajo, llevar la bandeja y recordar los pedidos de cada cliente resultaba algo difícil si ibas pensando en otra cosa. Y más con lo despistada que era Bella.

Los primeros días tuvo que concentrarse en cada paso que daba. En ese momento estaba mas confiada, ahora conocía los peligros del club... los lugares donde era mejor no pasar y donde solía resbalarse. Sabia que debía cuidarse de las corridas y las personas que no pensaban en ella a la hora de caminar por el pasillo o levantarse de sus lugares.

Si, había adquirido experiencia después de haberse bañado varias veces en.. whisky, cosmopolitan, champangue, hasta en ron... un loco que solo bebía eso. Puaj. En varias ocasiones el alcohol se había adherido a su ropa y mientras viajaba en tren hacia su casa olía como un borracho.

Pero ahora lo controlaba. O eso creía.

Camino lentamente por uno de los pasillos peligrosos. Casualmente tenia mala memoria para los pedidos pero no para las situaciones embarazosas. Casi podía recordar cada una de las veces que la bandeja y su contenido no habían terminado donde debían. Bueno y ese pasillo era un lugar con altas probabilidades de accidentes, también era buena en matemáticas.

Apretó un poco el paso y volvió a la barra. La cruzó y ingresó al sector de empleados. Necesitaba un momento para tomar aire. Las piernas le dolían y sus pies adoloridos gritaban desde dentro de sus zapatos de tacones altos. Otra cosa mala para el equilibrio.

Emmett, el dueño del bar, había insistido en que los tacones altos no debían suponer un gran desafío para alguien como Bella. Claro, claro que no la conocía. Bella maldijo entre dientes y entorno los ojos. ¡Hasta había llegado a suplicarle a Emmet que la dejara usar sus zapatos bajos! Y con eso solo se había ganado una cuota gratis y de por vida de las bromas de su jefe.

Emmet era un caso particular. La primera vez que Bella lo vio, en su entrevista y después de recorrer varios bares y clubes que estaban publicados en la zona de empleos del diario local, casi se cae del susto. Pensó por un momento salir pitando de allí pero luego lo vio sonreír.

Era extraño. Emmett era gigante, todo músculos, altísimo. Pero cuando sonreía se le formaban dos simpáticos hoyuelos en la comisura de sus labios y eso lo hacia lucir como un niño encerrado en un cuerpo de adulto. Y sus bromas, confirmaban esa teoría.

"Definitivamente suplicar no fue una buena idea" repitió Bella en su mente mientras se preparaba para una hora mas de aquel infierno de tacones altos.

Recordó la cara de Emmet cuando inconcientemente y apelando a la piedad, Bella dibujo un puchero en sus labios para intentar convencer a Emmet. No lo logró. Lo único que consiguió fue su risa estruendorosa y su nuevo apodo. Pucheritos. Bien. Y Emmett había asegurado que le conseguiría una nueva camiseta para su uniforme de trabajo, donde dejara bien en claro su apodo.

Bella se llevo las manos la cara, respiro profundamente y después de unos segundos y con firme determinación, levanto la bandeja y ella misma se irguió sobre sus pies para volver a la carga.

"Solo es una hora"

Le gustaba su trabajo. Y estaba orgullosa de poder llevarlo también, teniendo en cuenta de que estudiaba Literatura en la universidad. Pero había logrado equilibrar las horas de sueño, de trabajo y de estudio muy eficientemente. Hasta podía llegar agregar algunas de ocio. Y no era por que a Bella no le gustara divertirse, sino por que era muy responsable.

Ja, justo como a su madre le gustaba llamarle. Siempre repetía una y otra vez que Bella había nacido con treinta y cinco años y cada año se volvía más adulta.

Un par de pedidos mas tarde, Bella se concibió un minuto para pasar por el servicio de mujeres. Abrió la pesada puerta con una mano y se adentró en el pequeño cubicuelo. Había dos mujeres mas allá, enfrascadas en una conversación. Una lloraba desconsoladamente. Decidió que no era un buen momento para meterse, además no las conocía. Se miro al espejo un segundo.

La camiseta apretada con el logo del bar no le quedaba tan mal. Acentuaba sus escasas curvas y le daba un toque de sensualidad que nunca se hubiera animado a llevar. Seguramente, si Bella se hubiera probado una remera así en una tienda nunca la hubiera comprado y menos, se la hubiera puesto.

Se observó al espejo y se ruborizó. Sino fuera por Emmett y su maldito uniforme no le dolerían los pies y tampoco se sonrojaría así. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados varias veces. Sus ojos cafés relucían todavía, aunque estaba agotada por una semana interminable y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Otro punto en contra para su trabajo. La música no era buena cuando tenias una jaqueca.

Bella decidió no pensar en eso, y si en su cheque próximo a llegar con su paga del mes, y tomó la bandeja.

Recorrió las primeras mesas con una sonrisa medio fingida. Así le gustaba llamarla a ella. No era del todo fingida por que se esforzaba... solo un poco. Pero tampoco lo suficiente como para que fuera una sonrisa sincera. Pero para ella era suficiente. Y punto.

Un hombre levanto la mano desde una de las mesas mas alejadas. Esas que son mas privadas y donde es mas difícil distinguir las copas por la iluminación mas tenue. Caminó con paso decidido hasta la mesa donde la solicitaban.

Una voz profunda le pidió la cuenta. Volvió a la barra y le pidió a Mike el ticket para la mesa 11.

-Ey, Bella.. ¿Qué es lo que haces al salir de aquí? - dijo levantando una ceja, tratando de sonar provocativo. A Bella casi le dan arcadas.

-Pienso tener un hermoso encuentro con mi cama

-No seas aburrida

-Estoy molida..

-Como tu digas - dijo algo decepcionado. Sus ojos celestes se volvieron a concentrar en la pantalla del computador, solo para que Bella no distinguiera la decepción es sus ojos. Pero ella no era tonta y sabía perfectamente lo que hombre rubio y ojos claros que estaba a su lado sentía. Solo que ella prefería mantenerse alejada de él. Ella solo se preguntaba por que los hombres no pueden entender las indirectas. Ella solo deseaba ser su amiga. Mike no la atraía ni pizca. Y eso era ser muy generoso.

-Cuenta para la mesa 11... - dijo extendiendo el ticket. Cuando Bella alargó el brazo para tomarlo, Mike tomó su mano y la miró con sus ojos celestes - solo piénsalo, Bella.

-OKOK. - No tenía nada que pensar. Mike se estaba volviendo una mosca pesada y ahora ni como amigo lo quería Bella.

Suspiro y volvió a la mesa 11. Donde, gracias alguna luz que ahora estaba encendida, podía ver la cara del hombre. Era apuesto, elegante y parecía desencajar con su caro traje negro. Su brazo rodeaba codamente la cintura de una mujer vestida con un apretado conjunto rojo. Bella la observo un momento. Era rubia y su larga nariz le daba un toque de... rareza. No era bonita pero tampoco era fea.

Cuando Bella llego hasta la mesa, el hombre separó por un momento su brazo de la cintura de la mujer, tomó el ticket y luego, revolvió en la billetera. Le tendió a la camarera un poderoso billete de cien dólares.

-Quédate con el vuelto

Bella no podía creerlo. Gracias que habían gastado la mitad de ese dinero en el club esa noche. Bella se atrevía a decir que menos de la mitad. Se le desencajó la mandíbula pero tomó el dinero y volvió a la caja agradeciéndole al hombre.

-De nada... espero volver a encontrarte aquí, .. - entornó los ojos para descifrar las pequeñas letras que Bella llevaba en un costado de la camiseta - ¿Bella?

-Oh, si claro - dijo. Volviendo a observar la camiseta que llevaba impreso su nombre. A Bella le resultaba extraño que la gente ya no preguntara su nombre, sino que directamente leyera la camiseta.

"Solo intentan demostrar que no son analfabetos" Bella bufó en su interior.

Con los cincuenta dólares en un bolsillo y la bandeja en la mano Bella comenzó otra ronda. La mesa ocho rápidamente la solicito y volvió con dos martinis listos.

Pero cuando solo le faltaban dos pasos para llegar y ya podía imaginarse dejando las delicadas copas sobre la mesa, el hombre de la mesa siete corrió su silla hacia atrás sin mirar.

Y precisamente la mesa siete se encontraba enfrente a la ocho. Y precisamente Bella se encontraba parada con la bandeja en su mano derecha y dos maritinis sobre esta, parada en el medio del pasillo que separaba las dos mesas.

"Mierda" Pensó Bella en cuanto sintió el golpe de la silla en su muslo y trastabilló. Por un momento pensó que tenia todo controlado, pero estaba equivocada.. Muy equivocada. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe contra el piso. Pero nunca llegó.

Lo que si llego fue un frío baño de Maritinis.

"Justo lo que me faltaba"

Bella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos color esmeralda surcando su rostro. El hombre que había corrido, irresponsablemente agregaría Bella, la silla desde la mesa siete hacia la mesa ocho la había agarrado de la cintura y la sostenía para que no golpeara el piso.

Bella de repente se sintió volver a la realidad. Percibió el fuerte agarre del brazo del hombre en su cintura y un extraño cosquilleo que le causaba el contacto de su piel fría contra la suya.

Bella se irguió y miró con mala cara al hombre.

-Lo siento.. Yo. - su voz aterciopelada acompañaba perfectamente su rostro que parecía cincelado en piedra.

Bella recorrió con la mirada sus líneas perfectamente rectas y varoniles. Su nariz alargada, su mentón duro, sus largas pestañas, el color níveo de su piel y por ultimo, se permitió echarle una mirada a sus ojos esmeraldas. Soltó todo el aire de una vez.

-No importa, señor. Todo esta arreglado

-¿Señor? - dijo levantando una ceja.

-Señor - repitió Bella, preguntándose interiormente que le pasaba a ese tipo.

-¿No sabes quien soy?

-Yo.. no. - ¿Quién mierda era?

Se rió. Con su risa melodiosa.

-Escucharte, este..Tanya? Tina? - movió la mano como haciendo que no importaba. Bella cayó en la cuenta de que se refería a su acompañante -.. no sabe quien soy

Por primera vez, Bella se fijo en la mujer que estaba en la mesa. Era.. Como explicarlo. Bella pensó que era una modelo cuando la vio bajo las tenues luces del club. Tenia facciones de modelo, por supuesto. Su cuerpo era escultural y su rostro... perfecto. Enmarcado por un brilloso cabello pelirrojo digno de cualquier propaganda de shampoo. Y ese cretino ni siquiera sabia su nombre. Y en cima, era tan arrogante como para pavonearse que Bella no lo conocía.

Ella se desvenia los sesos pensando quien era hasta que lo escuchó y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Obvio, sin tener en cuenta de que era su cliente.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa contigo? - dijo levantando una ceja..

* * *

_**Hola! Bienvenidos a otra de mis locuras!! jaja. Esta vez, decidi no tomar ningun tema complicado y vamos a ver que pasa con esta nueva version de Bella y Edward. **_

_**En serio, deseo con toda mi alma que les guste :d y claro, ustedes saben que los reviews son mi paga.. asi que no se olviden de apretar el botoncito verde de mas abajo..**_

_**Pero antes de despedirme tengo que agradecerle a un par de personitas por siempre apoyarme!**_

_**Vampire Princess, Rosa Cullen Facinelli, **__**katlyn cullen, **__**DeMorcef y Bella de Cullen Swan (perdon si me olvido de alguien pero ya borre la otra historia jiji).**_

_**Muchisimas gracias,**_

_**y nos estamos leyendo,**_

_**Charlotte-1208**_

_**PD: Vampire Princesss: Oh!! Se me paso, perdon perdon perdon. En el momento que lo lei no me andaba el msn y lo deje para despues.. y asi termino y me olvide!. Lo peor de todo es que perdi ese mensaje..se borro o algo asi.. Por lo que, estaria tremendamente agradecida si me volves a mandar tu mail. Y con respecto al argumento de la otra historia, no puedo mandarte mensaje. Me parece (aunque no tengo idea de estas cosas) que tenes una opcion en el perfil que se llama Private Messaging desabilitada y por eso no te puedo siempre, muchisimas gracias!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war  
**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla.**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**

* * *

-  
**_

_**Capítulo dos **_

_**Planteando objetivos**_

_**-  
**_

Ella se desvenia los sesos pensando quien era hasta que lo escuchó y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Obvio, sin tener el cuenta que era su cliente.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa contigo? - dijo levantando una ceja.

El hombre, que antes le había parecido tan apuesto con sus ojos esmeraldas deslumbrantes y su rostro cincelado en piedra, con el fervor que sintió al presenciar la escena se convirtió, a sus ojos, en lo mas desagradable que había visto.. Hacia mucho tiempo.

Bella arrugo el ceño. Y largo la frase sin detenerse a pensarlo. No había tenido en cuenta que ese hombre, primero que todo, era un completo extraño para ella y que además, estaba en el club donde trabajaba, de donde podía ser despedida por maltratar a un cliente.

"Mierda" pensó Bella "Mierda, mierda, mierda"

Pero era demasiado tarde, las palabras ya habían escapado de su boca. Y Bella se arrepintió por ello.

Ahora era el hombre quien la observaba con una ceja levantada. Pero su expresión no era de furia sino de.. Asombro y desconcierto.

La mujer que era su acompañante, que aunque el hombre no recordara su nombre era Tanya, se levantó de la silla y se paro a su lado... frente a Bella que chorreaba de martinis.

La mujer estiro uno de sus largos en dirección a la camera, apuntándola acusadoramente.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido, idiota camarera? - casi grito la mujer con su desafinada y tremendamente aguda voz.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.. Nunca había pasado por una situación así. La ira le inundo las venas y le llego hasta el cerebro. Inmediatamente, dejo de sentir pena por la rubia. Estuvo a punto de contestarle a la mujer. Bella era la dichosa dueña de un fuerte carácter. Nadie la llamaba idiota y vivía para contarlo.

Pero en ese caso era distinto. La mujer era su cliente. Y ella pensó que seguramente no tenía idea de que había sido su apuesto acompañante quien había causado el accidente.

Aunque eso no justificaba que Bella lo hubiera tratado de esa forma. Y ella lo sabia. Así que por un momento dejo la rabia de lado (la rabia que le causaba el petulante hombre de ojos esmeraldas sumada a la que creaba la acusadora rubia oxigenada) y intentó controlar su genio para disculparse.

-Lo siento, señor..?

-Cullen. Edward Cullen

-Muy bien, señor Cullen.. Si lo desea puedo ofrecerle pagar su cuenta por las molestias ocasionadas.

-Creo que seria lo mas correcto - apunto la rubia.

Bella, en realidad, lo que mas deseaba era que se negara. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? Si debía perder su paga de un mes en una noche para no perder su trabajo.. Lo haría. además, ese tema no dañaría su honor ni un minuto mas

Pero el hombre relajó el ceño y soltó una carcajada profunda y aterciopelada como su voz.

-Claro que no voy a dejarte hacer eso.. mm.. - Entorno los ojos y como todos los demás, leyó el nombre en la remera - Bella.

-Pero..

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa.

Por primera vez, Bella miro alrededor. Y también, por primera vez, agradeció que el ambiente donde se encontraban fuera tan oscuro. Solo la pareja de la mesa numero ocho se había enterado del percance. Y gracias a la música atormentadora solo ella había escuchado los gritos de la rubia.

Edward miraba el accidente con otros ojos. Solo había alejado la silla de la mesa para salir pitando de allí en cuanto descubrió que su compañía no era del todo grata. No recordaba su nombre pero su voz aguda y su constante cotilleo habían logrado que en solo diez minutos de conversación, (o de monologo, ya que solo hablaba ella y gracias que le daba tiempo a Edward de pronunciar un par de monosílabos) sentía un zumbido molesto en la cabeza.

Pero no se arrepentía de haber corrido la silla justo en ese momento. Cuando pensaba que su noche estaba arruinada por haber elegido tan mal su compañía. Ahora agradecía al destino que su silla justo hubiera golpeado a la hermosa camarera que ahora tenia enfrente.

Había logrado sostenerla justo un segundo antes de que su cabeza diera con el piso pero no había podido evitar que terminara toda bañada de Marintinis

"Aunque eso lo hace todavía más sexy" pensó Edward con deseos puramente físicos.

La extraña camarera, con sus ondas cafés cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros y sus ojos a tono entornados en unos aparatosos anteojos, le resultaba hipnotizante.

Y cuando reacciono de ese modo, tan molesta cuando él le preguntó si no lo conocía, encendió la chispa de la curiosidad en Edward. Una chispa que llevaba varios años apagada.

Bella con solo un par de palabras había logrado intrigar al hombre que estaba enfrente.

Pero entre la furia de Bella.. Que pronto se convirtió en arrepentimiento y la intriga de Edward hubo algo más. La insospechada y molesta voz acusadora.

Edward se repitió mentalmente cuan mal había hecho invitando a esa mujer a tomar unos tragos. La había conocido en otro bar pero la había encaminado hasta este por que el ambiente mas relajado y la luz más tenue, le daban algo mas de privacidad al encuentro. (N/A: Nuestro Edward ha desparecido por un par de capítulos... veamos un poco a esta egocéntrica versión.

Pero en ese momento pudo descubrir que su noche, capaz no estaba del todo arruinado. Bella había disparado la chispa de la curiosidad instaurando en Edward un nuevo objetivo. Conquistarla.

Con tan solo esas palabras, Edward quien tenia una extraña capacidad de deducir características de una persona con un par de miradas, supo por su postura, su expresión y su reacción que Bella seguramente era una mujer de esas... "aburridas". Que era sumamente introvertida, tímida y seguramente se pasaba el día con la nariz pegada algún libro.

Nunca le habían atraído ese tipo de chicas. Desde había años prefería las.. Fáciles. Si, lo admitía sin pudor. Edward era todo un casanova. Y las mujeres solo le duraban un par de citas. Nada mas. Nunca había tenido el suficiente interés en ninguna como para pasar de eso.. Claro que en esas dos citas se aseguraba un algo mas que un par de copas y un buen momento. La mayoría de las chicas con las que salía terminaban en su cama y no precisamente durmiendo.

Bueno, el sabia exactamente a quien quería en su cama esa noche y a quien no.

La rubia quedaba totalmente descartada. Desde el primer momento en que se sentaron en el bar y la mujer tuvo la suficiente confianza para soltar la lengua. Edward pensaba que tenia un cuerpo digno de ser observado pero... había que amordazarla para que pudiera soportarla. Y aun así dudaba mucho que quisiera su compañía.

En cambio, Bella..

Cuando le ofreció pagarle la consumicion.. Edward solo atino a carcajearse. Aun estaba atónito por que no supiera quien era.

Y el que creía que era conocido en todo el país. Por un lado fue un alivio saber que había gente, en la misma New York, que no sabia quien era... pero por el otro lado fue totalmente imprevisto. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente que pasara por la calle lo reconociera y saltara sobre él en pos de un autógrafo o una foto.. Especialmente las mujeres. Y especialmente las mujeres de la edad de Bella.

Edward Cullen se había transformado, de un día para el otro, en el cantante con mas éxito en todos los Estados Unidos.. Y en buena parte de Europa. Y su inesperable y sorpresiva fama hicieron que su ego subiera hasta las nubes en menos de dos segundos.

De un día para el otro había pasado de ser un acomodado chico de Inglaterra al nuevo cantante sensación del mundo.

Premios, discos y fama todo junto en un solo paquete. Y estaba cegado.

Aunque claro, para el la fama era algo que le facilitaba la tarea a la hora de la conquista. Pero tuvo muy claro que eso con Bella no iba a servir.

Bella 1, Edward 0.

Pero Edward no iba a darse por vencido tan fácil. Las mujeres eran un reto para él. Nada mas que un reto. Eso era lo que él permitía. Nunca dejaba que las cosas llegaran a más. Sabia que una mujer no le convenía. Y nunca había encontrado alguna con la que quisiera pasar mas de una noche.. O dos.

Con un nuevo objetivo en mente, Edward comenzó a trazar un plan. Una red de miradas, engaños y coqueteo que solo esperaba que le permitieran enterar sus manos en esos cabellos color chocolate, presionar su cintura entre sus brazos y saborear los suaves y dulces labios de la inesperada camarera. Su nuevo objetivo.

Entrecerró los ojos un momento para aclarar sus ideas.

Bella seguía inmóvil, paralizada ante la risa poco realista del hombre. Y la rubia, también.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa

-Pero yo.. No debí decir lo que dije

-Lo sé - dijo descargando todo el poder sus ojos esmeraldas sobre Bella. Conocía sus armas perfectamente y sabia como usarlas.. Sobre todo contra las mujeres.

Pero Bella pareció no inmutarse. No parecía ni estar deslumbrada por su mirada ni miedosa por su situación. Al revez, parecía enojada y totalmente encaprichada.

Eso hizo creer aun más la llama de la curiosidad en Edward.

-Este.. - se giró mirando a la mujer a su lado. El hombre evaluó una vez mas a la mujer. Y concluyo, a pesar de su buena figura, que no valía la pena. No podía recordar su nombre aun. La señalo.

Y la mujer, no tan tonta como él creía, le sonrió y le contesto con un susurro su nombre

-Tanya. Creo que ya me voy.

-Espera.. No tienes mi numero.

-No hace falta - dijo sonriendo de lado.

La mujer hizo una mueca, captando la indirecta muy rápidamente. Tomo su bolso y antes de que Edward siquiera se hubiera movido hacia la salida, ella salía contoneando sus caderas y moviendo su cabellera hacia los costados por la puerta de entrada dejando el estruendoso bar para internarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Bella seguía en su lugar. Chorreando martinis. Y Edward también.

-Creo que necesitas un baño.. - dijo mirándola - Hasta luego, Bella - calvo sus obres sobre las de ella y noto por primera vez la profundidad de esos ojos chocolates que le devolvían la mirada y parecían ni enterarse de la presencia de Edward. Él supo que esos eran ojos peligrosos. Llameando incansablemente.. Llamándolo.

"Como si quisiera volverte a ver" pensó Bella. Y sintió una nueva ola de furia contra ese hombre desconocido y que no quería volver a ver en su vida. Lo odiaba y ni siquiera recordaba cual era su nombre.

Edward enfilo por el pasillo y paso delante de Bella. Pero antes de que esta se diera cuenta, Edward volvió sobre sus dos últimos pasos y la tomó del brazo con determinación. Bella se asusto y contuvo un gritito histérico que amenazo por escapar entre sus labios.

-No he dejado que pagues.. Pero tampoco he olvidado lo que has dicho - dijo con un susurro tan cerca del oído de Bella que esta pudo sentir su aliento mentolado contra su piel. Que inmediatamente se tenso y miles de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas le recorrieron el cuerpo. Todas partiendo del pequeño espacio de su cuello donde había sentido su aliento hasta la planta de sus pies, hasta la punta de sus dedos, hasta la comisura de sus labios finos...

Pero no permitió que esa sensación llegara a su cerebro. Bella era practica e inteligente. No iba a dejar que una cara bonita la molestara. Ella era fuerte. Y realmente lo era.

Con la cabeza fresca, aunque eso denotara toda su atención y tuviera que esforzarse fuertemente por ello, Bella entendió perfectamente las palabras de aquel hombre arrogante y altanero. Iba a cobrarse el favor.

Ja. A Bella le hirvió la sangre, literalmente. Tenía ganas de agarrar a ese hombre del cuello de la camisa y darle una buena cachetada. Edward solo pensaba en que Bella se inclinara sobre él y lo tomara el cuello de la camisa, no para mostrarle su furia, sino para besarlo desenfrenadamente. Justo como él quería besarla.

Pero Bella no se movió y Edward salió con su paso ligero por la puerta del club.

Bella lo observo desvanecerse y perderse entre la oscuridad de esa noche.

Una mujer pasó a su lado y la sacudió levemente. Eso hizo volver a la realidad a la camarera. Que por un momento se había dejado perder entre sus pensamientos y su ira aparentemente controlada.

volvió a su trabajo pero antes tuvo que hacer una visita al baño para ver cuanto podía sacarse de la ropa el olor a alcohol. Y de la piel. Se lavo la cara y volvió al salón. Ya lidiaría con eso mas tarde.. Cuando el sol comenzara a salir por el horizonte, camino a casa.

Tomo la bandeja y volvió cargarla con los dos martinis secos que había perdido en el camino.

Y así continuo la noche. Copas, clientes, pagos y propinas.

El sol se asomaba entre las nubes lentamente, como reticente a que esa noche preciosa, colmada de estrellas, terminara. Como si quisiera alargar la pena de la mujer que ahora, con algo de olor a alcohol, esperaba sentada en el subterráneo esperando la llegada de la siguiente estación para finalmente lograr entrar a su departamento.

Bella en ese momento no deseaba otra cosa mas que su mullida y calentintita cama que la esperaba a no más de diez minutos de viaje y un par, de caminata. Era bueno tener la estación de subterráneo tan cerca de su casa, se dijo.

La estación que le correspondía llegó más rápido de lo esperado y se levanto de su asiento con una mezcla de cansancio y excitación.. No podía esperar a estar en su departamento para darse una buena ducha y luego, descansar de una semana terriblemente larga para ella.

Bajo del subte y camino las cuadras que la separaban de su hogar. No tardo mucho en encontrar las llaves en su atestado bolso, por suerte. Las luces de la calle se habían apagado pero el sol todavía no alumbraba lo suficiente. A Bella le aterraba llegar a esas horas y caminar por esas calles sola.

Bella vivía en uno de los barrios de clase media donde muchas mujeres solteras se habían encontrado con un delincuente en su camino, a veces solo perdían su cartera y otras, mucho más que eso. Bella calmo un temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo al pensarlo.

Empujo la pesada puerta de su departamento, puso un pie a dentro, luego el otro y la cerro. Una vez a dentro se sintió más segura.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. El corredor y las escaleras no estaban sucios, pero la capa de pintura celeste desvaído que traían había perdido casi todo su color y en algunas partes el papel caía deprimente hacia el piso atraído por la gravedad. Una fea y desagradable capa de hollín oscuro cubría todo. Por más que Selia, la mujer del portero, dedicara todo su tiempo a limpiar los pasillos.. Nunca conseguiría que la pintura volviera a la vida.

Bella subió, con pesar y cansancio los últimos escalones del tercer piso y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Adentro no era muy diferente del corredor. Bella no era pobre.. pero tampoco rica. Muchas veces la plata le había faltado pero siempre sabia como manejarse. Su madre la ayudaba, le pagaba la renta.. pero no la dejaba hacer más. Bella era orgullosa y aunque Reneé fuera su madre, ella se consideraba mayor y estaba segura que un día u otro conseguiría algo mejor.

De todas formas, ese departamento era su hogar. El lugar donde se pasaba horas estudiando, donde dormía, comía y se bañaba.

"Baño" pensó Bella.

Camino los pasos que la separaban de su objetivo, dejando caer su cartera en el camino. Se saco los zapatos y después la chaqueta. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño solo conservaba la remera ajustada y sus pantalones negros que formaban su uniforme de trabajo.

Gruño y se saco la camiseta apretada. Y el resto de la ropa para saltar dentro de la bañera llena de confortable agua caliente.

Bella se perdió entre el vapor del baño y el agua tibia que recorría cada centímetro de su anatomía. Cerro los ojos y casi se queda dormida... el agua comenzó a enfriarse y, con mucho pesar, Bella salió del baño. Se puso su pijama y se metió dentro de la cama. Se tapo hasta la nariz con la sabana. Pero no fue suficiente. Aun tenia frío. Camino hasta el armario y saco una frazada.

El verano había abandonado New York y el otoño se acercaba amenazador. Era hora de acostumbrarse a los pesados edredones.. A las hojas en el suelo esperando la llegada de la nieve blanca y fría para cerrar el ciclo.

Bella se estremeció bajo la frazada y froto sus pies para entrar en calor. No se había dado cuenta de ese frío camino a su casa.

El sol iluminaba plenamente la ciudad dando fin a la estrellada noche para comenzar una mañana hermosa y luminosa pero Bella no se enteró por que sus cortinas interceptaban cada rayo de sol que intentaba colarse en su habitación.

Cerro los ojos y se acurruco en su cama. Llevo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y soltó el aire todo de una vez. Por suerte, tenia todo el sábado para dormir. Todo el sábado. Pero recordó que tendría que estudiar por la tarde. Y soltó un gruñido y un par de palabrotas.

Cerro finalmente los ojos y se dejo ir. Dejo que los pensamientos y las imágenes de esos días pasaran por su mente sin retenerlas, como el subte que había tomado esa madrugada, como los cócteles que había dejado en las mesas y que más tarde, a la hora de cerrar, había levantado, vacíos, de las mesas del club. Abrió los ojos un momento para volver a la realidad pero sus párpados pesaban como varios miles de elefantes y termino rindiéndose.

Cuando volvió a cerrar sus profundos ojos marrones solo pudo ver la intensidad de otros.. Esmeraldas.

-Maldito, engreido.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en un gran apartamento de sobre Park Avenue, Edward se revolvía entre las sabanas. Enrosco sus brazos alrededor de la mujer con quien compartía la cama. Encontró su piel tersa y suave al tacto y su color perfectamente tostado le recordó a uno muy diferente.. Pálido. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en olvidarse de todo. Especialmente de _ella._

Sabia el nombre de la mujer que lo acompañaba esa noche por que era una de esas chicas que llamaba cada tanto, una de las chicas que calentaba su cama cuando tenia una mala noche.

Jessica susurro algo en sueños y se alejo de los brazos de Edward para terminar en la otra punta de la espaciosa cama.

Edward vivía en un amplio piso ubicado en el centro de New York, muy cercano al Central Park y en la zona más costosa de toda la ciudad, y posiblemente, de todos los Estados Unidos.

El lugar, a pesar de la intrigante y moderna decoración que parecía haber sido colocada con gran esfuerzo y dedicación, no daba la sensación de un hogar.. Era muy impersonal. Era obvio que su dueño no lo había amueblado a su gusto.

Edward gruño levemente al recordar a su madre, un par de meses atrás, encerrada en su nuevo departamento tratando de conseguir el diseño perfecto para su hijo. Esta vez, Esme Cullen no lo había conseguido. No por que le faltara talento. No, era claro que lo tenia, eso era indiscutible.. Pero la falta de atención de su hijo le había jugado varios puntos en contra.

Esme no podía creer, y tampoco podía ver, que su hijo se empeñaba en mantenerse duro, frío e indiferente como el mismo exclusivo granito que tan laboriosamente había conseguido para la solemne cocina de la casa de su hijo menor.

Pero eso había sido hacia dos meses. En ese momento, todo seguía igual.. Capaz un poco más sucio y desordenado, varios calcetines tirados y un par de libros amontonados sobre un escritorio.

Edward concentro su mirada en el techo de su departamento. Tan blanco y reflexiono sobre esa noche.

Cuando salió del bar no se le había pasado por la cabeza llamar a Jessica, pero en cuanto se acostó y recordó los profundos ojos chocolates que había visto esa noche decidió que necesitaba compañía. Bella tenia que esperar a otra noche. No entendía por que no podía alejarla de su mente.. Ni siquiera la conocía.

En la cama, fría y con una compañía que lo hacia sentir tan solo como si realmente lo estuviera, volvió a pensar en esos ojos. Y se repitió mentalmente que Bella solo era su nuevo objetivo. Solo eso.

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que bien. Yo estoy genial.. algo aburrida de tener tanto tiempo libre (que ironia!). Pero eso es bueno para quienes le gusto la historia, jajaja.. tengo mas tiempo para escribir! (eso deberia estar prohibido jaja)**_

_**Bueno, como siempre tengo que agradecerles el apoyo a todas las personas que me agregaron a alertas, a favoritos, leyeron mi historia y especialmente, a los que dejaron reviews, y aqui van:**_

_**fallen . angel's . doll: jaja.. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario!. Nos estamos leyendo.  
**_

_**Lady Madrid: **__**Bienvenida! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, significa mucho cuando recien empiezas una historia. Espero volver a.. lerte jajaja! Muchas gracias otra vez, y suerte!**_

_**katlyn cullen: como siempre, muchisimas gracias y muchisima suerte! bye**_

_**Vampire Princess: me encanto lo de la ultima coca cola jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo. Saludos!**_

_**pauliii: Bienvenida, y muchas gracias**_

_**ari: Hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario. Agradesco tu ayuda pero lamentablemente tu mail se borro del comentario.. pasa siempre, tenes que poner espacios o puntos de mas para que no desaparesca, es algo propio de la pagina. Nuevamente, muchas gracias y nos leemos prontoo**_

_**Ckamilafanstwilight: Muchisimas gracias! que tengas una buena semana**_

_**maria: muchas gracias por tu apoyo. y generalmente actualizo los domingos.. bien tarde. Hoy ya se me hizo lunes XD. Saludos**_

_**lucero08: es genial volver a leerte! jaja. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos y mucha suerte**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: como siempre, muchas gracias!!! **_

_**Mel99: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Suerte**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo. Nos leemos el domingo que viene. **_

_**Los quiero muchisimo y les deseo la mejor de las suertes,**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war  
**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla.**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**

* * *

--  
**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**--  
**_

_**Fichas blancas**_

El teléfono sonaba y vibraba incesante sobre la mesa de luz de caoba bastante maltratada. Era una bella pieza, antigua.. Una reliquia. Y Bella, que tenia un don especial para ello, había sabido ver su valor entre un montón de chatarra en una venta de garaje. La había conseguido por un par de dólares, las puertas estaban algo caídas y la madera maltratada, pero valía mucho mas y ella se disponía a arreglarla, en cuento tuviera tiempo.

Era uno de los tantos pasatiempos que tenia Bella pero que no podía llevar adelante. Sabia como restaurarla. Hasta había pensado que materiales y que herramientas necesitaría.. Y había soñado como quedaría terminada. Hermosa. Solemne.

Todavía no había descubierto que estilo era por que no tenía mucha idea sobre ello. Pero ella quería creer que había pertenecido algún ciudadano francés hacia varios siglos. Y estaba feliz, que después de haber cruzado un océano y haber sobrevivido tantos años de maltrato y deterioro, la elegante mesa de luz ahora compartiera su hogar.

Bella saco la cabeza de entre las sabanas y nuevamente, y como tantas veces lo había hecho, se perdió en el suave diseño de la pieza. Pero la razón por la que se había levantado continuaba repiqueteando sobre la desvaída madera.

Con un gruñido y varias palabrotas, la mujer, con los cabellos castaños bastante enredados y los ojos aun entrecerrados por el sueño, atendió el poseído celular sin prestar atención al identificador.

-¿Bella? - pregunto una voz de soprano del otro lado de la línea.

Bella se sentó sobre la cama, acomodo las sabanas que eran un revoltijo de ropa blanca que se le enredaba en las piernas y se froto los ojos para intentar pensar con mas claridad.

-Bella! - repitió la voz algo más aclamante - Te escucho respirar. Contenta

-Alice?

-¿Estabas durmiendo? - contesto con algo de lastima

-Si - contesto con un suspiro la bella durmiente.

-Oh, lo siento Bella.. lo siento

-No te preocupes, Alice. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres

-¡Las tres! Menos mal que llamaste, enana.. Sino me hubiera pasado la tarde durmiendo.

-Siempre supe que estaba destinada a ser la heroína.

-Si, muy gracioso Alice - contraatacó Bella.

Del otro lado del teléfono, la mujer que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de su casa, daba saltitos de alegría. Bella podía escuchar el sonido que producían los finos tacones que Alice solía usar contra el piso de madera de su apartamento. Pero no se asusto ni se sorprendió de ello. Era tan común en Alice. Esa mujer intrépida y desvergonzada, llena de energía que había conocido de casualidad en un centro comercial. Cuando la había ayudado con el mar de bolsas que cargaba.

Había sido una hermosa casualidad, pensó Bella al recordar el momento. En cuanto varias bolsas habían caído al suelo, Bella que pasaba por la vereda se detuvo a ayudarla. Y cuando los elegantes envoltorios de ropa que colgaban de sus manos le dejaron ver su rostro, Alice le había dedicado una sonrisa.. Una de esas que la caracterizaban, que al conocerla lo suficiente, descubrías que esa cara era la que ponía cada vez que sabia algo.

Recordó sus ojos casi dorados que había visto correr líquidos como el caramelo de la alegría y refulgir de la rabia. Su pelo oscuro como el azabache curiosamente ordenado para parecer desordenado contrastando con su piel clara como la tiza. Y su ropa, aunque Bella no le interesaba mucho la moda y odiaba comprar, sabia apreciar un buen conjunto.

Sonrió al recordar todas las tardes de tortura que Alice la había casi obligado a asistir por culpa de esa amistad.

-¿Cómo esta Jasper?

Jasper Whitlock era una de las personas mas amables que Bella había conocido en su vida. Y también, mas pacificas. Era extraño y hasta veces intimidante como podía controlar las emociones de las personas y las situaciones que se podían desarrollar en una sala. A Bella le gustaba pensar que tenia un don. Como el que ella tenia para soñar, para volar en el éter como decía una de sus profesoras de literatura en el instituto.

Y la apariencia física del novio de Alice iba en sintonía con su don. Sus ojos claros y del color del mar sereno, transmitían exactamente eso... serenidad. Acompañado de facciones finas y dulces pero muy masculinas. Una nariz prominente pero equilibrada y su espesa cabellera rubia. Bella pensaba en Jasper como la playa. El agua de sus ojos, la arena de su cabello.

Bella era precisamente un amante de la playa. Y Jasper era su mejor amigo.

-Genial, genial. Pero no llame para hablar de mi.. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche en el club?

-Genial, genial - le dijo con un dejo de ironía repitiendo las mismas palabras que su amiga había usado unos segundos antes.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Alice, con un nuevo y espontáneo entusiasmo por lo que su amiga tenia por contarle.. - ¿Alguien famoso? ¿Algún chico guapo?

-Curiosamente las dos cosas.. - dijo Bella con voz roca por su siestesita.

La mujer de ojos cafés no podía dejar de resaltar la ironía del asunto. Curiosamente, el hombre que había visitado el club donde ella trabajaba, la noche anterior, era aparentemente famoso y Bella no podía negar que también era guapo.

Bella recordó su rostro de facciones finas y duras.. y sintió un leve escalofrió al recordar que clase de persona era.

-Oh! - dejó escapar su amiga del otro lado de la línea.

-Pero no te ilusiones, Alice.. es un engreído

-¿Así?

Bella le contó acerca de lo que le había sucedido esa noche. Esa horrible noche de trabajo en el bar. Alice escuchaba atentamente del otro lado del teléfono la historia acompañada de varios improperios contra el hombre de ojos verdes.

Cuando Bella termino no pudo evitar preguntar su nombre, aunque ello conllevara una hora mas de improperios en su contra.

-Bella.. pero nunca me has dicho su nombre

-Es.. es que no lo recuerdo del todo

-Puf! Puedes recordar como insultarlo pero no su nombre.. ¿Por qué no me suena raro de ti, Bella?

-Era algo así como.. Edwin o Ed... E..

-Bella ¿No estarás hablando de Edward Cullen, no?

-Eh. Si, creo que si. Edward Cullen, creo que así dijo que se llamaba

Alice soltó un gritito del otro lado de la línea.

-Edward Cullen!! Edward Cullen! ¿Cómo es posible que no recordaras su nombre? EDWARD CULLEN!

-Ali ¿Que sucede, cariño? - Bella escucho la inconfundible voz de Jasper de tras de los gritos de Alice.

-Nada.. Nada.. Después te cuento

Bella lanzo un suspiro al aire por Jasper... no quisiera ser el esta noche.

Pero ella tenia algo mas por lo que enojarse. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía conocer al arrogante tipo del club y ella no? ¿Por qué Alice reaccionaba así? ¿QUIÉN ERA ESE TIPO?

-Alice, ¿Puedes calmarte? Es solo un hombre. ¡Por favor!

-Esta bien, esta bien.. Es que no puedo creer que no lo reconocieras.

-Nunca lo había visto en mi vida, Alice

-¿QUÉ? ¿En que planeta vives Bella?

-Creo que en la Tierra

-¡Por Dios, ese hombre sale en la televisión todos los días.. Por la mayoría de los cien canales que tienes en tu televisión!

-No veo mucha televisión

-Su rostro debe estar en cada revista del puesto de la vuelta de tu casa!

-Bueno, bueno.. Ya basta. -Bella comenzaba a molestarse. En parte por que Alice dijera todas esas cosas y en parte, por darse cuenta de que su despiste iba cada vez en aumento. Además, estaba harta de que su amiga lo nombrara y no le dijera de una buena vez, quien era Edward Cullen - ¿Puedes decirme quien rayos es Edward Cullen? (N\A: Para las argentinas.. remplacen rayos por mierda ok? )

Las pupilas de Bella estaban dilatadas y tenia las manos contraídas en dos fuertes puños, toda esa conversación la habían logrado poner tensa. En realidad, todo lo que se refería a Edward Cullen la hacia poner tensa.

Y darse cuenta de eso, solo la enfureció mas.

Alice se dio cuenta del tono de su amiga y le contesto algo mas calmada.

-Aun no puedo creerlo, pero bueno - decidió que no era buen momento para jugar con su amiga - Edward Cullen es.. cantante pero además, es el nuevo soltero mas codiciado de los Estados Unidos.. Y aunque estuviera casado, seguiría siéndolo. - Bella escucho un par de risitas del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Así?

-Claro

-Ahora puedo entender por que es tan egocéntrico... Es un estúpido playboy

-Bella!

-Vamos, Alice!. No puedes decirme que te gusta

-Bueno.. no es mi tipo

-Bien

-Además, no tengo tanta suerte como para encontrármelo en un club como tu

-Tu tienes a Jasper. Yo conocí a un idiota, egocéntrico, tarado.. ¿Quieres que siga? Tu ganas

-Si, tienes razón. Tengo mucha mas suerte que ti, Bella

-Lo que mas rabia me dio, fue lo que dijo antes de irse!. Se que lo volveré a ver.. Va a cobrarse el favor! Y ¿Yo que voy a hacer? ¿Decirle que si?.. ¡Ni loca!

-Ya lo se, es un idiota. Escucha. ¿Hace mucho que no nos vemos, eh? - el tono de su amiga había cambiado de pronto. Era demasiado dulce, y su voz de soprano había adquirido un tono mas relajado. Bella conocía perfectamente ese tono y el repentino cambio de tema tampoco era una buena señal.

-¿Qué quieres, Alice?

- Esta tarde - Alice se corto para tomar aire, estaba muy excitada - Esta noche vamos a salir.

-¿Qué?

-Si. Tu, Jasper, Angela, Ben y yo. Y vamos a divertirnos.

-Alice, no.. Sabes que estoy cansada de los bares y esas cosas. ¡Trabajo en uno y sabes que no soy muy.. fiestera! No me obligues a ir.. con un par de parejitas.

Su amiga pareció considerar un segundo lo que Bella le decía.

-Esta bien

Bella casi salta de alegría, por primera vez había logrado convencer a Alice de que cambiara sus planes.

-Entonces te recojo en una hora para ir al centro comercial

-NO!

Alice carcajeó del otro lado del teléfono y Bella tuvo ganas de estrellar el aparato contra una de las paredes de su departamento.

-Alice ¿Por qué quieres torturarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me quieres? - dijo dramática

-Vamos, Bella.. no seas melodramática. Nadie se muere por una tarde de compras

-Yo, si

-Vas a sobrevivir

-Maldición.

Bella sabia que de esta no se iba a librar. Alice siempre ganaba y estaba segura de que había tenido suficiente suerte como para convencer a su amiga de evitar una noche de baile, alcohol y supuesta diversión al estilo Alice. Pero sabia perfectamente que no iba a conseguir que cambiara de opinión otra vez. Alice era Alice. Testadura y capaz de conseguir lo que quiere cuando lo quiere.

-Maldita enana.

-Vamos Bella.. paso a buscarte en una hora

-No. Tengo que estudiar.

-No te vas a escabullir. En una hora estoy allí

-Que sean dos! - grito antes de que Alice cortara la comunicación. Y antes de ella dejar el teléfono sobre la mesita de madera oscura, susurro un adiós contra el auricular del aparato sabiendo que su amiga, hacia varios minutos ya no la escuchaba.

Se levanto de la cama y se lavo la cara para despertarse. Comió algo rápido y se sentó en el amplio escritorio que casi cubría toda la extensión de su dormitorio. Era aun mas grande que su cama y definitivamente, el lugar que mas usaba. Tenia una amplia ventana desde donde podía ver todo New York extendiéndose hacia el oeste y a lo lejos un par de árboles del Central Park. Era un lugar inspirador. Donde Bella estudiaba, muchas veces comía y dormía, y escribía, su gran pasión.

Por suerte, esa semana había logrado terminar con la mayoría de su trabajo y entonces, solo tenia que revisar un par de informes y todo estaba terminado. Bella soltó un suspiro y termino en menos de una hora con todo.

"Ojalá estuviera cubierta de papeles, de esa forma me libraría de Alice"

Se percato de que la luz del viejo contestador titilaba en color rojo, indicándole que tenia un mensaje por escuchar. Bella se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a escuchar los tres mensajes que la esperaban. Uno era de Alice y solo quería saber cuando volvía a casa -era bastante viejo, por cierto -; otro era de la lavanderia donde le informaban que su ropa estaba lista - lamentablemente la lavadora de Bella había decidido espirar justo esa semana -; y el ultimo era su madre, de esa misma mañana, en la que Bella había estado durmiendo y seguramente no había escuchado el repiqueteo del teléfono. Reneé le preguntaba sobre su trabajo en el club y sus notas en la universidad. Además de que casi exigirle que la llamara pronto. "Voy a volverme loca si me haces esperar otro día, Bella.. ¿Cómo te has olvidado de tu madre tan pronto?" Le reclamaba a la contestadora.

Bella recordó a la perfección el rostro de su madre, tan parecido a ella. De piel blanca, a pesar del intenso sol de Phoenix donde vivía, sus ojos chocolates idénticos a los de su hija y su pelo cobrizo que en uno de sus ultimas ideas de locura había teñido de rubio oscuro. Bella frunció el ceño al recordarlo y sonrió para si misma.

Reneé nunca iba a cambiar. Era tan diferente a su hija, en todos los aspectos menos en el físico. Reneé era impulsiva, cambiante y irresponsable en cierta forma. Bella era exactamente lo contrario y había intentado, desde que tenia uso de la razón, hacer cambiar a su madre.. pero antes de partir a la casa de Charlie se dio cuenta de que nunca lo lograría. Reneé era un caballo indomable y ni siquiera su propia hija podía lograr algo. La dejo en manos de Phil, su nuevo joven esposo, para que la cuidara de esas locuras que se le ocurrían cada tanto. Bella suspiro preguntándose que nuevo hobbie tendría su madre por esos días. Se hizo prometer que esa noche le mandaría un mail a su madre para tenerla informada. Capaz también le devolviera un mail lleno de exclamaciones al contarle sobre Edward Cullen.

Pero el fin del mensaje y el sonido del celular, que se estaba quedando sin batería, le hizo recordar la conversación que había tenido con su amiga, varios minutos antes y el bichito de la curiosidad pico sus entrañas. Primero intento pensar en otra cosa. Y después, se puso a limpiar su departamento para alejar la curiosidad de su mente... y de su estomago. Pero finalmente, sin otra opción y con unos nervios y una curiosidad que estaba ansiosa por saciar prendió su viejo ordenador.

El aparato chillo un rato antes de prenderse lentamente. Cuando finalmente la pantalla se encendió y Bella pudo conectarlo a Internet, después de cerrar varias ventanas de publicidad, entro en el buscador. Y hizo lo que hace todo el mundo cuando tiene curiosidad sobre algo.

Tecleo claramente las palabras Edward Cullen y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de resultados que tenia su búsqueda al ver el numero de varias cifras al costado de las sugerencias. (N\A: No quiero hacer publicidad pero, sino se dieron cuenta, en la parte izquierda cuando se despliega el menu de sugerencias cuando escribes en el google, aparece un numero en color verde.. son la cantidad de webs donde aparece tu búsqueda!)

"Mierda"

Se seguía preguntando como había hecho para evitar una noticia así. Pensaba que después de todo, era mejor así. Si lo habría conocido esa noche en el bar, seguramente no sabría disimularlo, y no le iba a gustar mucho cuando reaccionara como Alice. Aunque se repitió mentalmente que ella no era como su amiga, nunca se había sentido tentada de gritar por algún hombre famoso... por mas guapo y famoso que fuera. Y esta no iba a ser una excepción. Por mas que Edward Cullen fuera el mas guapo y famoso de todos.

Presionó enter y se adentro en las miles de opciones que la web le ofrecía para averiguar sobre esa nueva proeza de la música romántica.

Si, romántica.

A Bella casi le da un paro al leer la primera descripción de la persona que se lamentaba haber conocido esa noche.

Resultaba que Edward Cullen era tan conocido que seguramente toda persona sobre la tierra, exceptuando Bella por supuesto, sabia de su existencia y varios detalles de su vida personal.

Bella supo que Edward era ingles, de un pueblo pequeño ubicado a pocos kilómetros de Londres. Que no tenía hermanos pero si miles de propiedades alrededor del mundo para compensar su falta. No solo era famoso y apuesto.. sino que también era rico.

Una bocina aguda resonó contra el silencio de la tranquila calle donde el apartamento de Bella estaba ubicado. Bella se asomo por la ventana que tenia frente al escritorio y descubrió que un descapotable amarillo relucía bajo el precioso sol que alumbraba New York esa tarde.

El parque de enfrente estaba colmado de vida. Niños con sus padres, hermanos pequeños y perros jugando tranquilamente.. como otra tarde de sábado. Bella abrió la ventana pensando que quizás, por la cercanía del invierno, no volvería a abrirla en un largo tiempo. Una brisa ligera le revoloteo los cabellos cafés. Ella se paso la mano por el pelo y se acomodo los mechones que habían escapado de su coleta.

La bocina volvió a resonar en la tranquila calle plagada de risas de niños y los padres que, por primera vez, se dieron cuenta de donde salía semejante ruido. Todos los adultos a medio kilómetro a la redonda se habían percatado del auto que estaba aparcado en la acera frente al departamento de la mujer de ojos cafés.

Era un ultimo modelo, uno de esos autos que se ven en las autopistas de las ciudades grandes y todo el mundo saca la cabeza por la ventanilla para apreciarlos mejor. Uno de esos autos por los que los hombres babean.. y algunas mujeres también.

Bella observo como una cabellera oscura se movía a un lado y al otro desde el interior del auto.

-Te vi, Bella. ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!

Bella tuvo el impulso de contestarle pero después de soltar unas risitas metió la cabeza dentro del departamento y cerro la ventana. Apago el ordenador, alejando que esa noche tendría tiempo para averiguar algo mas del engreído, tomo su cartera y salió del departamento. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos, y no por que estuviera apurada por encontrarse con su amiga, y llego al lado del flamante descapotable en pocos segundos.

Dentro, y bastante ansiosa por cierto, la esperaba Alice. Como siempre, perfectamente peinada y vestida como solo ella sabia hacerlo. Su soberbia camiseta amarillo claro combinaba con su auto. Bella se pregunto por que la vida era tan injusta.

Alice no solo era hermosa y tenia al hombre que ama.. sino que también era rica. Bueno, técnicamente lo era su novio. Pero Jasper, un afortunado heredero proveniente de una adinerada familia sureña que conducía el ultimo modelo de Mercedes, no podía dejar que su novia condujera un trasto.. y Alice no iba a negarse. Bella negó con la cabeza al recordar el viejo auto que su amiga conducía antes de conocer a Jasper.

-Bella! Ahora vamos a tener que apurarnos para volver a la hora de la cena!

-¿Qué? - A Bella se le escapo todo el aire de los pulmones. ¿Es que Alice pensaba matarla? ¿Tendría que soportar, esta vez, la mas larga de las largas maratones de compras de su amiga? Lo único que podía preguntarse era.. ¿Por qué a mi?!

Pero antes de que Bella se pudiera quejar ya habían llegado al centro comercial y Alice aparcaba para salir corriendo hacia la primera tienda. Bella había dejado el cuerpo todavía en la calle de Alice y se agarraba fuertemente al asiento clavándole las uñas.. Detestaba la velocidad con la que conducía Alice.. aunque nunca hubiera tenido ningún accidente ni multa alguna.

-Bella, mira esto! Te va a quedar genial

-Oh, Dios.

Bella se obligo a si misma a bajar del descapotable y aguantar esa maratón de compras por su amiga. Respiro profundamente varias veces, recupero su cuerpo y su corazón, y salió del auto.  
No tenia idea de lo que le esperaba.

Cinco horas después cargaba bolsas de todos los colores.. de todas las tiendas del centro comercial donde, en cada una de ellas, Alice se había encargado de comprarle una prenda a su amiga y una a ella misma... y a veces mas de una.

Bella se rindió en un banco y dejo las bolsas sobre el suelo amozaicado del centro comercial. Ya no la sostenían las piernas y le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo. Cerro los ojos deseando estar tomando un relajante baño de espuma en su casa..

-¿Saturando la tarjeta de tu marido, eh? - una voz dulce y masculina le interrogo desde la izquierda. Con los ojos cerrados y agotada como estaba, no se había dado cuanta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

Bella soltó una risotada y abrió los ojos.

A su lado, un hombre que a Bella le pareció altísimo y definitivamente, musculoso le devolvía la sonrisa que relucía junto con su piel cobriza con los faroles de luz amarilla del centro. Bella intento compararlo con Emmett .. y concluyo que ese hombre, seguramente era mucho mas grande que su jefe.

-Yo no me hago cargo de ninguna bolsa - dijo señalando desaprovatoriamente el mar de bolsas de colores que se extendía a sus pies.

-¿No son tuyas?

-De mi amiga - dijo señalando el interior de un local, donde Alice seguía recogiendo prendas y mas prendas para que su amiga se probara.

-Así que tu marido esta a salvo, eh?

-No tengo marido - Y dejo escapar una sonrisa. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante. -¿Debería?

-Bueno, no es algo normal que una mujer como tu siga sola..

Bella se sonrojo aun mas.

-No me has dicho tu nombre

-Bella.. Isabella Swan pero dime Bella

-Ok, Bella

-¿Y el tuyo?

-BELLA!

Alice caminaba directamente hacia su amiga, con una expresión de enfado que surcaba su perfecto rostro color marfil.

-¿Por qué desapareciste así? ¿Quieres darme un ataque? - casi grito mientras se acercaba al banco de madera donde Bella se había despatarrado y había dejado sobre el piso sus preciosas bolsas. Frunció el ceño y se percato de la presencia del hombre de piel morena.

-¿Jacob? ¿Jacob Black?

-Alice Masen!?

-La misma

-Waw - dejo escapar el hombre moreno y Alice formo una graciosa "o" con sus finos labios.

-¿Se conocen? - Bella se sentía algo incomoda ante semejante suceso. ¿O era que estaba pintada?

-Si, claro.. claro. Fuimos compañeros de la preparatoria. - explico Jacob

-¡Hace años que no te veía, Jacob! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien.. como siempre. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Pero llámame Jake, Alice.. por favor

-Bien, Jake. -dijo Alice curvando sus labios en una sonrisa tímida. Se podía palpar la incomodidad en el aire. Era obvio, para cualquiera que viese la situación, que esos dos casi desconocidos ya no tenían de que hablar. Así que Bella, sabedora de esa situación, intervino.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora se tu nombre, Jake.

-Claro, Bella.. Tengo que irme. Espero volverte a ver - Jacob se despidió de Alice con un beso en la mejilla y sin titubear, hizo lo mismo con Bella. Esta, sorprendida y algo complacida por que el hombre se hubiera detenido algo mas de tiempo del necesario para darle ese beso intrépido en la mejilla, solo atino a saludarlo con la mano cuando se alejaba por la vereda del centro comercial para desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Te gusta - acuso Alice

-¿QUÉ?

-Te gusta, lo se.. La verdad, Bella, no entiendo tu gusto por los hombres

-¡ES QUE APENAS LO CONOZCO!

-Vamos Bella, te conozco.. pero ¿Jacob Black? ¿Jacob Black? Perdona que te lo diga, pero creo que te mereces algo mejor que él.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? A mi me pareció un buen hombre

-¿Ves? Ya lo estas defendiendo

-Yo no.. ¿Y que prefieres que termine con Edward Cullen?

* * *

_**Hola!! ¿Como estan? Espero que bien.. genial! jaja. Bueno yo estoy algo aburrida pero cada vez falta menos para que me vaya de vacaciones. SII! Por eso, les aviso que el domingo 31 no voy a poder subir el capitulo numero cinco (no se preocupen, en el siguiente cap vuelvo avisar) y la actualizacion se va a ver retrazada hasta el viernes o sabado de la siguiente semana! Lo siento**_

_**Bueno, ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? El mas largo de todos los que escribi.. fiuu. Me gustaria que presten atencion a los titulos de los capitulos, hay algo detras de eso... o por lo menos lo intento jajaja.**_

_**Como siempre, muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, me agregan a favoritos y/o a alertas a mi o a cualquiera de mis historias y por supuesto, a todas las que dejan su review y aqui van:**_

_**fallen . angel's. doll: Muchas gracias! me haces sonrojar jajaja! saludos**_

_**katlyn cullen: jaja.. si es algo obvio pero igual me encanta leer ese tipo de fics jaja. asi que ahora escribo uno exactamente como quiero.. un capricho jajaj. Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios.**_

_**Ckamilafanstwilight: (perdon si me equivoque con el nombre XD) muchas gracias por tu comentario! y por ahora, sigue en marcha. Saludos!**_

_**KETSIA: Bienvenida! Muchas gracias y espero que te siga llamando a gritos jajajaja... KETSIA KETSIA jajaj. Muchisima suerte**_

_**sheiilaamariicela: Muchas gracias!! saludos y suerte!**_

_**VampirePrincess: Como siempre, muchisimas gracias.. nos leemos en otros ocho XD Suerte y que tengas una semana genial**_

_**lucero08: Las redes de Edward Cullen son algo dificil de esquivar... yo caeria seguro a la primera jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: Muchas gracias! Saludos y espero que tengas una buena semana.**_

_**Bueno, como siempre los espero el domingo que viene con un nuevo cap. Espero que este les guste.. y no se olviden de apretar ese botoncito lindo y verde que esta mas abajo!!! (A)**_

_**Saludos y los mejores deseos para mis fieles lectoras **_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla.**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

--

_**Capitulo cuatro **_

_**--  
**_

_**Fichas negras**_

La noche estaba todo su esplendor ese domingo por la madrugada. Las primeras horas ese día eran combulsionaddas pero pacíficas al mismo tiempo. Un viento imprevisto golpeaba las copas de los árboles haciendolos balancear de un lado al otro contra el oscuro cielo de New York.

El silencio reinaba en el Central Park. La ciudad, al fin, parecía dormida. En el aire podía olerse la lluvia que se avecinaba. Ese aroma característico y familiar a césped mojado que llevaba el viento era inconfundible. Las estrellas cubiertas de nubes, recelosas por no poder mostrar su belleza. Los cenderos del parque estaban vacios y las calles aledañas estaban desiertas.

A pocos metros un hombre se removía entre las sabanas de su cama. Estaba claro que esa noche no iba a poder dormir. Y era algo extraño en él, estaba acostumbrado a dormirse solo al sentir una comoda almohada bajo su rostro. Pero esa noche era diferente.

Había algo que lo inquietaba y el silencio total que reinaba, insólito para la ciudad llena de vida que era New York, lo inquietaba aun más. Y en realidad, no tenía idea de cual era la causa de su malestar.

Había pasado un domingo como tantos otros. Había decidido quedarse en casa y posponer la cita con su representante por que repentinamente se sentía inspirado para componer. Estaba preparando su nuevo disco, que teníia que estar preparado en muy poco tiempo, y todavía no habia podido escribir más de dos o tres ideas.. nada con forma. Pero esa mañana, después de desalojar a Jessica, se había convencido de que estaba inspirado.

Era evidente que ese instinto le había fallado. Después de asearse y ordenar el desastre en el que su apartamento se había convertido, se sentó en el elegante piano de cola que conformaba parte de la decoración del excéntrico living.

Tocó un rato viejas canciones y varios clásicos que sabía de memoria, esperando que las nuevas melodías salieran por impulso, como siempre. Nuevamente su naturaleza le falló por completo. Ni esa mañana ni esa tarde pudo escribir nada. Simplemente parecia que tenía un gran vacio en el cerebro. Como si algo se hubiera llevado parte de su materia gris algun lado.. bien lejos de allí.

Se pasó todo el día frente al piano, repitiendo una y otra vez las melodías que sabía. Hasta que le dolieron los dedos y decidió que era hora de acostarse, que ese día no habia sido nada de lo que esperaba, que el siguiente seria mejor.

Pero tampoco había nada interesante que hacer en la cama.. y sobretodo cuando no pudo conciliar el sueño. Contempló el techo de su departamento un largo rato luego de darse cuenta de que cerrar los ojos no cambiaba nada.

Se giró en la cama y tomó el reloj de mano que descansaba sobre la mesa de luz. Entornó los ojos para descubrir la posición de las manecillas entre la oscuridad y descubrió que el domingo ya habia termido hacia tres largas horas pero nada habia cambiado con la llegada del lunes.

En esos momentos, sentía que su vida estaba sin rumbo claro, vacia. Cuando no corria de un lado a otro escapando de los paparazzi y otras veces de los fans, cuando no estaba de gira o no tenía que estar grabando o componiendo. En esos momentos sentia que no tenía nada que hacer. Se sentia solo a pesar de que su familia lo esperaba... del otro lado del océano Atlántico. En esos momentos salia de su departamento, disfrutaba de la noche y se encargaba de volver acompañado.. siempre.

Él no lo sabia, pero con cada relación por más esfimera y superficial que fuere, Edward Cullen intentaba llenar su soledad de este lado del oceano. Una soledad que era palpable y que habia sentido desde que habia abandonado Londres.

No era un hombre de muchos amigos... habia personas con las se reunia cada tanto pero casi todos eran negocios. La mayoria de la gente que queria se econtraba a miles de kilómetros de New York. Sus compañeros del instituto, sus padres, sus verdaderos amigos. Hacia un año entero que no veia a sus padres, entre sus giras estos dos últimos años de locura y el trabajo de sus progenitores, las coincidencias no eran algo al azar.

Tenia "amigos" en New York, dos compañeros de la noche y la bebida... James y Mike. Era ese tipo de amistad frágil y para nada confiable lo que los unía. Eran personas para estar en las buenas pero desaparecian en las malas.

A James lo había conocido una noche que su presiado Volvo decidio dejarlo estancado en el centro de la ciudad y esta, misteriosamente, estaba vacia. Edward lo intento empujar hasta su departamento, que quedaba a pocas cuadras, pero un grupo de chicos surgió de la nada a los pocos minutos. Por un segundo, Edward dudo entre meterse dentro del auto y trabar todas las puertas o pedir ayuda. Antes de que pudiera resolver algo James ya cruzaba la calle en dirección al Volvo. Por suerte, James traia "bandera blanca" y lo ayudó a remolcar su auto hasta Central Park.

Y Mike habia trabajado un tiempo en la empresa de su representante, era algo asi como el chico de los recados, aunque el puesto le duro poco por que intento ligar con una secretaria.

Asi eran las cosas, Mike no era muy inteligente y James era un mecánico con mucha suerte y mucha adversión por la bebida. Los tres armaban un equipo explosivo... como la dinamita, la mecha y el fuego. Eran apuestos. Edward, el inteligente; James, el musculoso intimidante y Mike, el de los contactos. Iban los tres por las calles de New York, cada vez que tenían tiempo, de fiesta en fiesta.

A pesar de sus amigos de fiesta, Edward se sentia solo la mayor parte del tiempo. No le importaba mucho pero en momentos como ese, en el que se retorcia en su cama de su departamento desierto, lo hacia reconsiderar algunas cosas. Y recordar otras.

Edward se adentró en su mente y se zambulló en los recuerdos que guardaba. Recordó a aquella persona con quien había tenido una amistad que había valido la pena. Uno de esos lazos que parecen infinitos e imposibles de cortar pero que de tanto tirar, finalmente se rompen. Era una relación que Edward se encargo de arruinar, sin querer pero sin disculpas tampoco

Emmett McCarthy había sido como su hermano desde que Edward recordaba, durante toda la infancia de Edward y gran parte de su adolescencia. Pero cometió un error, un error por el que nunca pidió perdón pero tampoco estaba seguro de que Emmett se lo hubiera dado.

Recordó esa mañana en la que se despertó en su departamento ubicado en su ciudad natal, en Inglaterra y del otro lado del océano. En un edificio muy distinto en el que en ese momento vivía.

La luz del día se colaba por la ventana entre abierta, era verano en Londres y hacia un calor insoportable. Esa noche los ingleses, atrapados en sus casas y con falta de energía característica de la época, se resguardaban y con esperanza, abrían sus ventanas a la caldeada noche esperando que les regalara una pequeña brisa.. Un arribo de frescura.

Ya había amanecido pero la frescura matinal no se había presentado al encuentro. Edward se encontró pegajoso entre las sabanas y en cuanto se sentó sobre la cama, la cabeza le dio vueltas. Estaba viendo la resaca de los tragos de esa noche.

Como tantas otras noches, en las que Edward todavía no era reconocido por la calle, se había encerrado con un grupo de amigos en el club de Emmett. Gracias al apoyo de sus padres y un dinero ahorrado, su amigo había podido abrir un pequeño club en el centro de Londres. Y a Edward le encantaba pavonearse por ahí.

Esa noche, su amigo había estado demasiado ocupado con su trabajo y la gente colmaba el local como nunca antes. Había abierto hacia varios meses, pero nunca había recibido tanta gente en una noche. Emmett atribuía su éxito a un pequeño articulo, de no más de ciento cincuenta palabras que había salido en un periódico local esa semana.

Emmett estaba loco de la alegría al ver que su pequeño emprendimiento iba tomando forma. Pero no tenía idea de lo que pasaba unos metros mas allá de la barra. Donde su mejor amigo y su novia conversaban tranquilamente. Dos tequilas, un martinis, un whisky y Edward perdió la cuenta.

No podía recordar el nombre de la chica. Ni su rostro. Pero seguramente era bonita.

Un segundo después de la segunda cerveza habían desaparecido. Edward había ganado. Lo que no sabía era que en realidad, estaba perdiendo lo más importante que tenia.

Emmett descubrió su falta una hora antes de cerrar el bar. Llamo a su novia pero ella no contesto el celular. Decidió que seguramente se había ido a su departamento, ella le había comentado que no se sentía bien ese día. Pero a los pocos segundos descubrió que tampoco Edward estaba en el bar.

Se acerco a una mujer morena que estaba en la mesa contigua donde había recordado verlos por ultima vez y la mujer le contesto

-Si, los he visto.. se han ido a su departamento - miró a Emmett sin interés tal ve la cara del hombre con quien hablaba, ahora preocupado, lo pensó mejor y agrego - en realidad, no lo sé, estaba tan borracha que no entendía lo que decía

Emmett intento creer que Edward la había acompañado a su departamento por que estaba pasada de copas. Así que condujo algo desesperado hasta su departamento pero nadie le contesto el timbre.

Completamente seguro de lo que había sido capaz Edward condujo hasta su departamento cuando la luz del sol se asomaba por el horizonte.

Edward casi se desmaya cuando reconoció a la chica que descansaba a su lado con su pelo oscuro sobre las sabanas blancas. Y solo para confirmarlo, levanto solo un poco las sabanas y confirmo lo que sospechaba. Estaba desnudo y no dudaba que ella también.

Pero no podía recordar nada, nada de nada. Solo se recordaba en el club pero no tenía idea como había llegado a su departamento.

Se levanto de la cama, se puso algo de ropa y camino hasta su cocina en busca de un café bien fuerte y una aspirina. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Era la novia de su mejor amigo! Se preguntaba si hasta borracho era tan idiota. Evidentemente, sí. Nunca le había gustado la chica para su mejor amigo, pero eso no justificaba para nada lo que había hecho. ¿Que le había ocurrido?

Descubrió que solo tenia dos posibilidades: contarle a Emmett lo sucedido y apelar a su bondad, o simplemente, borrar ese capitulo de su mente y la de la chica y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Decidió que si no quería terminar con todos los huesos rotos en alguna zanja de la ciudad, era mejor la opción dos.

Se dijo a sí mismo que en cuanto la chica abriera los ojos le diría que eso no saldría de esa habitación. A ella no le convenía y a él tampoco. "Y a Emmett, tampoco" pensó para su mismo.

Pero era tarde.

-EDWARD!

El vozarrón de Emmett se escucho hasta el séptimo piso y también el ruido de la puerta al caer sobre el piso de madera.

-EDWARD! ESTABA BORRACHA, ESTABA BORRACHA! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

-Emmett? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-NO TE HAGAS EL SANTO, CULLEN. SÉ QUE ESTA AQUÍ

Emmett entro por el espacio vacío que había dejado la puerta al salirse de las bisagras y caer al suelo, hecho una furia y cruzo la cocina para adentrarse en el departamento. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y encontró todas las pruebas que necesitaba. La chica finalmente se había despertado y miraba con cara de asombro a Emmett y a Edward, que silenciosamente, se había colocado en el alfeizar de la puerta dispuesto a correr por su vida.

-Emmett, escucha.

-ESTABA BORRACHA! CÓMO PUDISTE? MALDITO INFELIZ

-YO TAMBIEN LO ESTABA.

-PENSE QUE ERAS DESENTE. CONFIE EN TI. ERES.. ERES UN MALNACIDO

-NO SABES LO QUE DICES

-CLARO QUE SÍ. NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER CULLEN. NO VUELVAS A APARECER ANTE MIS OJOS SI VALORAS TU VIDA. Y TU - dijo señalando a la chica - Tampoco quiero verte otra vez.

Salió de la habitación y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta hasta el ascensor, se enfrento a Edward

-Ganaste, Cullen. Ganaste

Y salió de la habitación. Dejando a Edward en shock y a la chica llorando desconsoladamente sobre las sabanas de la cama.

Emmett le había concedido su victoria. Ese chiste machista y estúpido que usaban cada tanto para referirse a las chicas con las que salían.. Esa competencia sin sentido que Emmett había abandonado hace tiempo, cuando había conocido a la chica con la que su mejor amigo había engañado.

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta del mal que había hecho y que en vez de suplicar el perdón como debía haber hecho, había peleado con su amigo y había defendido lo indefendible, era tarde nuevamente.

Edward llamo a casa de su amigo y la amorosa madre de Emmett atendió el teléfono. Solo le dijo que su hijo se había ido de Londres, que estaba en New York para abrir un nuevo bar que le habían ofrecido.

La segunda vez que llamo, nadie contesto sus llamadas. Y nunca mas fueron contestadas.

Lo que más rabia le daba era que ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de la chica. Ni su nombre. Podría habérsela cruzado por la calle o el subte pero nunca la habría reconocido. Lo único que recordaba era el dolor, la rabia y la profunda culpa que le había causado ese episodio. Solo eso.

Habiendo recordado ese episodio, Edward había convertido sus manos en puños y era oficial que ya no podría dormir. Así que se levantó de la cama, se puso algo de ropa y salió del departamento rumbo a algún lugar.

Termino en la puerta del club al que había ido el viernes por la noche o el sábado por la madrugada. Aparco el Volvo que conducía y bajo del auto rumbo a la entrada.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa, supo lo que esperaba ver. Esperaba encontrarse con la camarera de ojos intrigantes. Y esa sensación le molesto un momento pero luego le pareció cómica. ¿Cómo podía ser que la mujer que parecía ignorarlo lo atraía de esa manera?

Edward estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que deseaba y Bella no iba a ser la excepción. Así que se sentó en esa mesa, la misma en la que se había sentado el viernes con Tanya a esperar que Bella apareciera.

Se entusiasmo cuando una camarera se acerco a su mesa pero al ver que no era la indicada se desilusionó un poco. Se quedo en esa mesa hasta la hora en la que el bar cerro. Era evidente que Bella no trabajaba allí los domingos por la noche. Y Edward se contento con saberlo.

Volvió a su departamento algo decepcionado de que esa noche ni ese día habían sido algo productivo. Se sentó en el piano una vez mas y disfrutando de que las paredes estaban preparadas para que nadie escuchara nada mas allá de su departamento, toco una pieza.

Varias notas seguidas que conformaban una melodía llena de ansiedad pero cargada de algo mas que no supo reconocer. Después de un rato de repetir las notas en el piano y de perfeccionar un poco el ritmo, Edward se dio cuenta de que no conocía la melodía. Que nunca la había escuchado ni tocado y cuando tomo conciencia de ello largo una risotada.

Eran las once de la mañana y Edward continuaba en vilo sentado en el piano tratando de componer alguna letra que encajara con la perfecta melodía que había creado esa madrugada.

Sus canciones se caracterizaban por ser cortas, profundas y de pocas palabras, como el mismo se consideraba. Era extraño que escribiera canciones de amor cuando el mismo pensaba que nunca se enamoraría. En realidad, nadie que se jactara de conocer a Edward Cullen diría que era un compositor melódico. Pero lo era.

En realidad, lo que al hombre de ojos verdes le apasionaba era la música clásica. Nunca le habían interesado las fans ruidosas ni las revistas del corazón que cada semana parecían encontrarle una nueva relación. Cada revista se encargaba de emparejarlo con cada mujer que existía en la ciudad. Y eso comenzaba a consumirlo por dentro.

-La música clásica no es lucrativa. Además, cuando consigas fama y dinero podrás tocar lo que quieras.. Y la gente lo amara de todas formas. - había dicho Rosalie Hale, su representante, el día que lo había escuchado cantar en el bar donde solía reunirse con sus amigos a tocar la guitarra y a pasar el rato - Tu tienes que concentrarte en lo que el mundo quiere. Quieren un romántico, les daremos un romántico.

Y ese había sido el comienzo de su carrera. Nunca había buscado la fama ni necesitaba el dinero pero acepto el trato. Lo hizo, en realidad, por que se sentía atrapado en Londres y sabia que si su carrera como músico no funcionaba como debía iba a terminar trabajando en la empresa familiar. Y eso le parecía repulsivo. Había perdido a su mejor amigo y sus padres seguían pensando que el mejor futuro para su único hijo estaba en la empresa familiar, creía que nada lo ataba a Londres y dicen que el tren de las oportunidades solo pasa una vez ante tus ojos y Edward no era de los que lo dejan pasar.

Y ahora se encontraba en la ciudad más famosa del mundo, cargado de fama y colmado de dinero pero en soledad. Había tomado con manos abiertas lo que el mundo le había ofrecido a cambio de su talento que el mismo se encargaba de encausar en contra de sus voluntades.

Al principio de todo, cuando recibía las primeras ofertas y tocaba en sus iniciales conciertos, Edward sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no era realmente lo que quería. Sabia que se estaba engañando a sí mismo y también, a toda esa gente con esa persona que creían que era.. Pero que en realidad nunca fue.

Pero luego, la fama y las oportunidades cegaron sus sentimientos y ya no supo distinguir lo que quería en verdad y lo que estaba haciendo. Dejo su curso en el conservatorio, se alejo de Londres y se propuso componer para vender.

El teléfono sonó contra el extraño silencio que se había formado en la sala del departamento. Edward se levanto reticente del banquillo del piano y tomo el aparato.

-¿Edward?

-Rosalie, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-¿Cómo que que es lo que sucede? Hace una hora que te estoy esperando!

-¿qué?

-Así que te has olvidado

Rosalie Hale era su representante desde que se había decidido por dejar su sueño de lado y abrazar la fama. Era una mujer de armas tomar y de todas formas posibles siempre desearías ser su amigo a que su enemigo. Nadie nunca se negaba a Rosalie, que conseguía con su deslumbrante belleza o su imbatible inteligencia todo lo que quería. Salvo dominar a Edward Cullen.

-Yo.. Estuve componiendo

-Esta bien, estoy allí en quince minutos - y corto el teléfono.

Edward miro a su alrededor y encontró que, aunque la mañana anterior se había encargado del orden de su departamento, la cosa no había funcionado del todo. Pero no se preocupo mucho, Rosalie había estado en su casa cuando esta estaba en peores condiciones.. Así que saco algunos platos que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor, los puso en la pileta e hizo un poco de espacio para apoyar dos tazas de café. El de él amargo y oscuro, el de ella dulce y con leche. Por suerte todavía le quedaba café, azúcar y algo de leche. No acostumbraba ir mucho al supermercado. Bufo al recordar la primera vez que decidió ir de compras al supermercado que quedaba a varias cuadras de su departamento... a plena luz del día.

Recorría las estanterías metiendo algunas cosas en el canasto. Había tenido la precaución de llevar una gorra de béisbol y un par de anteojos de sol bien oscuros por las dudas. No sabia mucho acerca del impacto que su trabajo tenia en Estados Unidos pero le encantaba eso de esconderse detrás de una gorra y jugar a los detectives.

Pero la gorra y los antojos no sirvieron de mucho cuando le sonrió a una señora mayor que ayudó a abrir la puerta de un refrigerador. Solo hizo falta una mirada, un gritito y boom. Todo New York sobre su espalda pidiéndole un autógrafo, una foto o un beso.

Escapo de suerte y ya no le gusto jugar a los detectives. Ahora a todos lados donde salía, a la luz del DIA, terminaba firmando miles de autógrafos o finalmente tenia que recurrir a los guardaespaldas, cosa que le resultaba totalmente repulsiva.

Edward empezaba a ver que en ese mundo no todo era color de rosa.

A las pocas semanas de haberse instalado en New York, la prensa ya se había enterado donde residía la nueva estrella de la música contemporánea. Edward se levanto ese día, como todos los demás, y bajo a buscar su correo, esperaba un paquete de su madre con algunas cosas que no había podido encontrar en los Estados Unidos. Pero al abrir la puerta un mar de fans, flashs y micrófonos lo atacaron. Con un movimiento rápido, volvió a cerrar la puerta y corrió escaleras arriba con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad en el pecho.

Durante dos semanas completas la puerta de su edificio estuvo colmada de paparazzi y cada vez que tenia que salir debía ingeniar alguna forma nueva de escape o conseguirse un buen disfraz. La mitad de las veces, lo agarraban. La otra, lograba escapar.

El decimoquinto día, Edward estaba cansado del acoso y solo quería sacar la cabeza por la ventana de su decimo piso y decirles a todos esos periodistas lo que pensaba de sus lindas madres. No solo tenia que lidiar con los fans y las periodistas sino que también con los vecinos que, con mucha razón, estaban artos de los gritos y la falta de privacidad.. Aparte de la obstaculización de su vivienda.

Una mañana, cuando Edward se encaminaba a la puerta de entrada para recoger su correo y su periódico se encontró con una anciana que caminaba lentamente por el pasillo ayudada por un costoso bastón. Según lo que Edward sabia, la mujer vivía en el quinto piso y era una de las que no era bueno tener de enemiga. Participaba del consorcio y siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el edificio y en varios otros..

Y seguramente, Edward tuvo que haber sabido que la expresión de la señora Norris esa mañana no era precisamente algo que le a todos nos gusta esperar al ser un nuevo inquilino. La ceja poblada de arrugas estaba fruncida hasta parecer diminuta, al igual que su boca que era un fina línea color rojo oscuro y sus profundos ojos celestes entrecerrados, debieron ser una mala señal.

Pueden imaginarlo, Edward logro salvarse por poco de un bastonazo en la pierna. Cuando pudo componer dos o tres palabras de disculpa a la furiosa señora que revoleaba su bastón, salió corriendo hasta su departamento. Y no sabia como, la prensa se había enterado. Y junto con el comentario había aparecido una foto nueva. En la foto no estaba la señora del bastón acompañando a Edward, ni nada menos. El hombre de ojos verdes rodeaba la cintura de una de las tantas modelos que residían en New York y se notaba a una legua que ambos estaban pasados de copas. El articulo se titulaba "Las aventuras de Edward Cullen".

Rosalie se había encargado de llevarle la revista a Edward la misma mañana que se había empezado a vender al publico. El protagonista de la noticia del día hirvió literalmente al ver el articulo... ¡Es que nunca voy a tener paz en New York! Pensaba furioso.

Por suerte, Rosalie llego justo a tiempo para evitar un potencial torbellino de ira. Había logrado, con uno de sus anónimos e importantes contactos, que toda la calle quedara libre de periodistas y fans. Todo el mundo sabia que allí vivía Edward Cullen, en alguno de los veinte apartamentos de la torre frente al Central Park pero nadie podía acercarse. Lo que mas lamento fueron los guardaespaldas que siguieron su sombra hasta dos semanas después de que todo fuera despejado. Justo en ese momento logro convencer a Rosalie que el sabia como manejar todo eso y no necesitaba dos gorilas a su lado para defenderse de un par de fans alocadas.

A pesar de las medidas tomadas por su representante la gente seguía acosándolo cada vez que salía de su departamento y no podía evitar preguntarse por que la gente de New York tenia tanto tiempo libre, por que el no lo tenia.

Pero todavía le quedaba un momento en el que solo la gente que el quería lo reconocía. La noche le proponía un juego mucho mas divertido que la gorra y los anteojos de sol. Solo hacían falta las palabras adecuadas y el dinero suficientes y nadie que no quisiera se enteraba de su presencia. Edward había aprendido eso en solo un mes que llevaba en New York. Aunque cada semana salía una nueva edición de cada revista de chismes del país, informando un nuevo amorío o una nueva aventura del que titulaban el mas codiciado de la ciudad.

Edward escucho el timbre y el sonido lo hizo volver a la realidad en pocos segundos. Cruzo el departamento y camino hasta la puerta principal. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un torbellino de pelo rubio que entraba sin pedir permiso a su propiedad.

-Edward no puedo creerlo! ¡Me has dejado plantada otra vez! ¿Es que nunca piensas consultar la agenda que tienes en el celular? Paso horas armándola! Mierda

Rosalie ya estaba ubicada en su departamento, sentada en uno de las altas sillas que decoraban la cocina tomando su café y el seguía sosteniendo la puerta.

Negó moviendo la cabeza, cerro la puerta y acompaño a su representante con su café amargo.

Edward consideraba que Rosalie era una mujer de belleza deslumbrante. Era rubia, alta y muy elegante. Una de esas chicas que perfectamente podría salir en una de las revistas de moda que ahora publicaban los amoríos de su representado. Su larga cabellera rubia se meceó a su lado cuando dejo la taza de café sobre la mesada, abrió su cartera y saco varias revistas de adentro.

Cuando Edward las vio solo frunció el cejo

-¿Qué mierda dicen ahora?

-Edward estuve leyendo esto

-¿Lees esa basura?

-Soy tu representante, tengo que hacerlo. Edward creo que esto no esta bien

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mira, nuestra intención es presentarte como un hombre apuesto, elegante y decente que busca el amor y compone para una mujer... estable

-¿Qué quieres decir? - ¿Adónde iba Rosalie con toda esa cháchara?

-Edward, necesitas una prometida

-¿QUÉ?

* * *

_**Hola!! ¿Como estan? Yo, genial.. algo dolorida por que me arrastraron al gimnacio (jajaja) definitivamente no es lo mio, prefiero la natacion sin duda :P **_

_**Bueno, les traigo malas noticas (aunque geniales para mi) me voy de vacaciones, asi que, el domingo que viene NO VA A HABER ACTUALIZACION. Pero les prometo que en cuanto vuelva subo un nuevo cap. **_

_**De casualidad ¿Estan remodelando la pagina? (Dijo fanfiction) Anda medio mal jajaja**_

_**Como siempre, mis agadecimientos para todas las personas que leen esta locurita, me agregan a favoritos y/o alertas a mi o a mi historia y claro, los mas importantes, los que dejan reviews y aqui van:**_

_**MSHelena: Holaa! tanto tiempo.. nos tenemos que encontrar, yo pense que tu hermano iba a ser algo. ¡que cosa este chico, eh? jajaja. Muchas gracias como siempre y suerte!**_

_**Bella Uchija: muchas gracias y bienvenida!**_

_**Jos WeasleyC: Voy a intentar responderte tus preguntillas.. a ver, Alice no tiene nada contra Jacob es solo un antiguo compañero de Alice pero a ella no le parece suficiente para bella (como la mayoria que nunca consideran suficiente al novio de su amiga pero bueno). Despues, Alice no tiene ningun parentesco con Edward.. pero tampoco lo definde, va o eso intente poner.. Alice no lo nombra como candidato de Bella solo, ella enojada por que el rechazo de Jacob que hace su amiga, se enoja y le dice que si prefiere que termine con alguien como edward (que ella lo considera como algo malo). Bueno, espero haber saciado tus dudas. Culquier cosa no dudes en preguntar. Muchas gracias !!!**_

_**Ckamilafanstwilight: muchisisimas gracias! suerte**_

_**Vampire Princess: como siempre, muchisimas gracias! Besos**_

_**lucero08: jaja si Jacob es Jacob y Edward es Edward; uno, terrenal; otro, mas perfecto de cualquier mortal ¿Que se le va a hacer? jaja. Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: Muchas gracias! Saludos y suerte**_

_**Bueno, como siempre espero que no se olviden de dejar su comentario (A) Y nos estamos leyendo!!! (ACUERDENSE QUE EL DOMINGO QUE VIENE NO HAY ACTUALIZACION)**_

_**Besos, abrazos y mucha pero mucha suerte,**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**

* * *

--  
**_

_**Capítulo cinco**_

_**---  
**_

_**Esta vez, el blanco no mueve primero**_

-Edward, necesitas una prometida -

-¿QUÉ?

Edward, inconcientemente, abrió los ojos como platos y su rubia acompañante pudo apreciar en detalle el mar esmeralda que se hallaba congelado en sus pupilas.

-Vamos, Edward.. No puede ser tan difícil. Sales con.. ¿Qué? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Siete por semana? Dime que alguna vale la pena

-No, no..

-Vamos, un poco de imaginación - La rubia se removía en su asiento y no porque se encontrara incomoda por la situación precisamente, solo que su diminuta pollera que apenas cubría sus largas y esplendorosas piernas de piel nueve era algo... diminuta.

Rosalie nunca tenia miedo de nadie y siempre, por mas duro que fuera, entregaba su mordaz opinión a quien fuera. Estaba segura de que cada cosa que hacia era correcta y que sus decisiones nunca eran erróneas. Esa era una de sus mayores desventajas al buscar novio, era incapaz de reconocer un error. Su ego era tan.. Despreciable según Edward.

-No estoy hablando de chicas, Rosalie! ¿Estas loca o que? ¿Tomaste algo extraño con el desayuno? ¿Había algo en el café? - Olisqueo su taza y la devolvió a la mesada - Quizás el azúcar estaba algo rancia - abrió la alacena y bajo con un movimiento rápido la lata del azúcar. Parecía realmente convencido de que Rosalie no disponía de todas sus funciones cerebrales.

-Ya, Cullen, muy gracioso.. Deja de hacerte el idiota - dijo clavando su mirada de intenso turquesa sobre la de Edward. Era una lucha que iba mas allá de sostener la mirada más tiempo del que la gente considera normal. Y como era de esperarse, Edward termino en una de las sillas altas de su departamento, frente a Rosalie, escuchando todo lo que su representante creía mejor para él. Después de todo Rosalie era la responsable de que Edward tuviera tanto éxito y además, los unía algo mas que el trabajo, eran amigos, compañeros...

-Necesitamos alguien normal, una chica común.. Como cualquiera de tus fans. Educada, sencilla y estadounidense. Dos o tres citas, un anillo, y la prensa se olvida de tu prontuario y luego, has lo que quieras.

-Es una locura.

-Necesitamos que la gente piense que lo que dices en tus canciones es verdad! No quieren un mujeriego que hable de amor cuando nunca lo siente.

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-Vamos, Edward... los dos sabemos que lo nuestro no es el amor

-No pienso comprometerme.. Es una locura. ¿Imagínate la cara de mi madre cuando escuche sobre ello? ¿Crees que Esme me perdonaría que después la deje así por que sí?

-Bueno.. - Edward casi podía escuchar el ruido de los engranajes moviéndose a toda maquina en el cerebro de Rose. El sonido de las ideas siendo encajada perfectamente una con la otra como una cadena de pequeños eslabones o un puzzle de diminutas y infinitas piezas.

-¿Qué sucede? Dispara Después de todo esto ¿qué puede asustarme?

A diferencia de Rosalie, Edward experimentaba un momento de "vacío cerebral". Estaba entre el shock del momento y las ideas de su representante repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez. La cabeza le latía del dolor y el café no había cambiado ni revertido la noche en vela que Edward había vivido. Y por cada latido escuchaba una palabra en su cabeza. Compromiso, compromiso, compromiso.

Nunca dejo de imaginarse un futuro lejano en donde estuviera casado y tuviera varios hijos. Pero no ahora, en un futuro bien lejano. Y menos con alguien que no conocía y tampoco quería conocer.

Pensó en su madre, la alegría que experimentaría al enterarse que su único hijo iba a casarse. Y después de unas semanas, pudo imaginar también, el llamado de su madre gritándole que por que había roto el compromiso.

-Bueno, si no crees poder hacerlo en serio... podemos simularlo

-¿Qué?

-Solo un par de cita, nada extraño .. En cuanto empiecen los rumores de casamiento todo se va a la basura y no te hará daño invertir unos dólares en conseguir una chica decente.

-¿Decente? ¿Qué chica decente va a hacer una cosa así?

-Yo creo que conozco..

-NO, NO, NO.. Espera - contraataco Edward antes de que Rosalie armara una nueva idea esa cabeza suya. Y mientras le señalaba colocando su dedo sobre sus labios. - Todo esto es una locura

-Pero

-No, no... necesito tiempo para pensarlo. Y eso no cambia lo de Esme

-Yo iré buscando alguien

-No! Primero, déjame pensarlo. Luego, veremos - NO iba a dejar que Rosalie controlada su vida supuestamente amorosa, ya era suficiente que controlara su vida laboral. Había cosas que nunca permitiría que Rosalie manejara

-Esta bien - asintió algo molesta por el rechazo de su cliente - ¿Qué estuviste haciendo que te olvidaste de nuestra cita? ¿Algo nuevo?

La conversación giro demasiado y Rosalie se intereso definitivamente por el nuevo trabajo de Edward. Seguía trabajando en la letra... algo que generalmente le costaba mucho más que la melodía, por que el tema que trataban no era su fuerte precisamente. Siempre había otra opción, como Rosalie se encargaba de comentarle cada vez que sucedía, podía pedirle a alguien que compusiera la letra. Pero estaba seguro de que ese no era su estilo y nunca se sentiría cómodo cantando algo que no fuera de su autoría. Había dejado de lado su pasión por la música clásica pero no iba a quebrantar todos sus valores. Era algo de honor.

Varias manzanas al sur, Bella Swan cerraba la puerta de su departamento cargada de bolsas de papel marrón. Aprovechaba la mañana del lunes, el único momento libre en su ajetreada vida, para ir al super, hacer la colada y limpiar su departamento para toda la semana siguiente.

Ese lunes comenzaba otra semana que presentía tan rutinaria y aburrida como siempre.

Saco la poca ropa que había en el fondo del canasto que usaba para poner la ropa sucia y la llevo hasta la lavadora. La metió dentro, agregó todo lo necesario para que su ropa - escasa pero suficiente - tuviera ese perfume a fresias que tanto le gustaba, cerro la puerta de la lavadora y en cuanto el lavado empezó, el teléfono comenzó a sonar en su diminuto living.

Corrió atender, llevándose por delante varios muebles, provocándose varios moretones y apostándose a sí misma varios dólares que era Alice quien estaba llamando.

-¿Bella? - la voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba cansada y áspera, como si la persona que hablara se hubiera pasado toda la tarde llorando desconsoladamente. Al escuchar esa voz era imposible no imaginarse un mar de lagrimas saladas. Pero bajo esa tristeza había una voz que Bella podía reconocer claramente.

-¿Bella, estas ahí?

-¿Mama?

Bella pudo imaginarse a su madre, con sus rizos chocolates y su piel nívea, exactamente igual a la suya, del otro lado del teléfono.. En Phoenix.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Bella, tengo una mala noticia

-¿Qué paso? ¿Phil esta bien?

-Sí, sí.. No es eso. Bella, me despidieron

-¿Qué?

-Me despidieron de mi trabajo. Ese maldito Smith.. Idiota.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Hacia años que estas en la compañía, - Reneé trabajaba en una compañía de seguros, la misma en la que su padre había trabajado toda su vida. Siempre habían aguantado los cambios de Reneé. Bella contuvo una sonrisa al recordar los miles de efímeros pasatiempos que su madre había tenido en solo diez años. ¿Por qué ahora, después de casi veinte años, la despedían? - ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Hubo un problema con un cliente, me equivoque con unos papeles.. Pero nada grave. Bella, la verdadera razón es que ya estoy vieja para ellos. - Reneé se sorbió la nariz y sollozo un segundo

-¿Qué? Si tienes cincuenta.. ¿Qué locura es esa?

-Quieren chicas nuevas, atractivas.. ya sabes

-Están locos

-Lo sé.. Pero eso no importa. No tengo trabajo Bella. Y sabes que no me será fácil volver a encontrar uno con la edad que tengo... y también, sabes que Phil es un aficionado, el salario que tiene no alcanza ni para mantener esta casa. Bella.. Ya no voy a poder ayudarte.

-OH

-Lo siento, corazón... no puedo hacer nada, te prometo que en cuanto tenga algo de dinero te lo mando. Te quiero, Bells. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer..

-No te preocupes, mama... yo voy a arreglarme. No te preocupes

-Te quiero, Bells. Y lo siento

-Yo también te quiero..

-Tengo que irme, tengo una entrevista de trabajo en diez minutos

-Espera, ¿Hace cuanto te despidieron?

-Mmm una semana, no te llame antes por que...

-No importa, mamá

-Lo siento

-Ya, esta bien.. voy a encontrar una solución, después de todo solo es dinero

-Bella

-Chau, Reneé

Bella estaba en estado de shock, corto el teléfono y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. El dinero que sui madre le enviaba cada mes servia para pagar el alquiler del departamento y la cuota que debía pagar para la universidad. Sin ese dinero Bella no tenía casa ni carrera.

-OH , Dios

Lo que ganaba en el bar apenas le alcanzaba para pagar las cuentas de su departamento, la comida, la ropa y los libros que necesitaba para la universidad.

Bella recostó su cabeza entre sus piernas, el mundo había empezado a dar vueltas ante sus ojos y el dolor de cabeza estaba matándola. Lo único que supo hacer fue llamar a Alice.

-Bella! ¿Qué sucede?

-Alice. Estoy en problemas

-¿Qué paso?

Se levanto de la silla y corrió hasta el baño para buscar en el pequeño estante bajo el espejo redondo de la habitación, un par de aspirinas. Removió las cosas, tiró un par al suelo hasta que encontró el blister de las aspirinas totalmente vacío..

-Mierda

-¿Bella que rayos esta pasando? Me estas preocupando - Alice del otro lado de la línea sonaba justamente preocupada.

-No pasa nada grave, ¿Puedes pasarte por casa? ¿Y traerme varias aspirinas?

-En diez minutos estoy allí

-Alice, no sé que voy a hacer.. no tengo forma de pagar el departamento ni la universidad

-Tu madre

-No, no puedo pedirle mas cosas

-Bella, no te preocupes.. todo va a salir bien

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Voy a perder todo.. No voy a poder estudiar, RESIVIRME.. NADA

-Bella , ya tranquila - Alice se puso de pie y tomo entre sus pequeñas manos los brazos de su amiga, quien no paraba de dar vueltas en su pequeño departamento, compadeciéndose de sí misma - yo voy a ayudarte

-¿Cómo?

-Hablare con Jasper, te conseguiré un trabajo mejor.. Él puede hacerlo, te lo prometo

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso

-No puedo hacer eso

-Vamos, Bella.. ¿Qué mas quieres que haga?

-Yo

-No vengas con eso de que te da vergüenza y no puedes aceptarlo.. Déjame hacer algo por ti.

Alice calvo sus ojos dorados sobre los de Bella, ella conocía demasiado bien esa mirada..

-Esta bien

-¿Qué tienes hoy en la tarde?

-Tengo que ir al bar, por la noche.. y pensaba estudiar algo antes

-Nada de eso.. vamos a divertirnos un poco

-Pero Alice

-Nada, Bella.. Ahora me debes una y pienso cobrármela muy cara- dijo mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa traviesa entre sus labios finos y perfectamente pintados de rojo. Su rostro suave la delataba, parecía un niño pequeño a punto de hacer alguna travesura

-Alice!

Su compañera soltó una risita suave y desapareció por el pasillo camino al cuarto de Bella, mas precisamente, al ropero.

-¿Alice que vamos a hacer a las once de la mañana? Tengo cosas que..

-Nada de eso, mi querida amiga. Primero que todo vamos a ir a mi casa.. Por que la ropa que tienes ahí - dijo señalando el ropero de su amiga con cara de disgusto - no merece ser llamada ropa.

-Alice!

-Vamos, Bella, lo único que tienes en este horroso ropero son pantalones de chándal y remeras de hombre

-Mentira, tengo ropa cómoda

-No me importa. Hoy, yo decido.. así que vamos, Bella

-Prométeme que no pasaras de setenta por hora

-No prometo nada! - concluyo mientras salía de la habitación de Bella en busca de su porsche amarillo que estaba aparcado en la acera. - Vamos, Bells!

-OH, Dios

Bella tenia razón al pedir una salvación divina, lastima que no la recibió. Alice no solo la uso de Barbie esa mañana sino que también, esa tarde la hizo acompañarla en su fatal rutina de compras. Otra vez, amabas terminaron con los brazos llenos de bolsas de colores y los pies adoloridos, o por lo menos Bella.

-Esta noche

-Ah, no Alice! Tengo que trabajar en el club.. - al ver que su amiga abría la boca para decir algo ella la intercepto justo a tiempo - Todavía no hablaste con Jasper, no sé en que me puede ayudar y no puedo permitirme que me despidan de la única fuente de dinero que tengo.. Así que esta noche no. Cualquier otra, pero esta no

-Ok. Voy a tomar tu palabra.. De esta no te salvas. Y en cuanto hable con Jazz.. vas a tener que conseguirte un ropero mas espacioso.

-Mierda - mascullo Bella mientras su amiga entraba al auto amarillo y se preparaba para dejar a su amiga en su departamento.

Bella, como todos los lunes a la noche, fue a trabajar al bar. Nunca había mucha gente los lunes, pero ¿Qué clase de persona salía un lunes cuando tenia toda la semana por delante?

Bueno, había un par de locos y gracias a ellos, Bella trabajaba también los lunes por la noche. Por lo menos, era un día mas de paga. así que la chica de ojos cafés se calzo las botas de taco alto, los pantalones apretados y la remera aun mas apretada y con bandeja en mano, tomo el primer pedido.

-Un martini seco para el señor. ¿Usted quiere algo, señorita? - Bella levanto la mirada de la mesa y mas allá del señor Linderman, un hombre de pelo entrecano y su acompañante, una poco agraciada mujer de ojos oscuros y piel color mate, vio a un hombre quien definitivamente no quería volver a ver en su vida.

Del otro lado del club, en la misma mesa que siempre, un hombre de ojos esmeraldas esperaba a la mesera.. esperaba a Bella.

-Señorita.. señorita- la mujer de ojos oscuros intentaba llamar la atención de Bella

-OH, si lo siento.. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Un cosmopolitan - respondió la mujer con voz aguda y tono enojado.

-Bien, ya vuelvo

Pero Bella, en vez de anotar el pedido y caminar hasta la barra en busca de los tragos, volvió la mirada hacia Edward y camino derechito hacia su mesa. Había algo que tenia en mente desde el momento en que había conocido la real personalidad de ese hombre.

-Buenos días - dijo clavando sus ojos oscuros sobre los claros de él -¿Qué desea ordenar?

-A ti

Bella bajo la mirada y, aunque sentía una furia incontenible, soltó una risita y disimulo muy bien su enojo.

-Eso no esta a la venta.. así que por favor dígame que va a tomar

-Bien, voy a ordenar y luego, tu te vas a sentar justo aquí - dijo señalando el lugar a su derecha sin dejar de mirar a Bella a los ojos - y vamos a encontrar una solución para nuestros problemas

Bella mantuvo su mirada contra la de Edward deseando que con solo eso pudiera traspasar hacia el otro lado. Casi estaba por explotar de la furia que sentía. ¿Quién se creía este hombre? Nadie le daba ordenes y menos un hombre como el. Justo a tiempo recordó que mientras estuviera dentro de ese club, el era su cliente y ella la empleada que se suponía que debía servirle. Pero sus obligaciones llegaban hasta tomarle su pedido y traerle su trago.. nada mas y Bella sabia eso. No iba a dejar que ese hombre, arrogante y egoísta, tuviera ningún poder sobre ella.

Pero, como no creía que fuera a tener la oportunidad de encontrarlo fuera de ese club -no por que quisiera tampoco -, decidió que era un buen momento para hacerle pasar un mal momento y que esta vez, sea el la persona que vuelva a casa con olor a alcohol.

-¿Qué va a ordenar? - le pregunto Bella con voz suave, controlando su furia y regalándole una sonrisa para convenserlo que todo estaba bien.

-Tráeme algo de agua

-¿QUÉ?

-¿No sirven agua, Bella? - dijo clavando sus ojos esmeraldas y dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa torcida que a Bella le pareció tan.. despreciable.

-_¿Cómo pudo adivinarlo? ¿Tan obvia soy? Piensa, Bella.._

_-_No creí que usted fuera de esos

-¿De esos?

-Ya sabe, de los alcohólicos que vienen aquí a probar si pueden superarlo.. piden agua y miran como los demás beben. Después, terminan ordenado vodka.

-¿Yo alcohólico?

_-¿Lastime tu inmenso ego, Cullen? Bien_

-Yo solo..

-Tráeme algo tu

-Bien - Bella escondió una sonrisa ante la expresión de furia de Edward y camino a la barra decidió que le serviría un martini, era la copa que menos estabilidad tenia, la más fácil de pretender su caída.

Tomo las copas, la de Edward y las del hombre de pelo entrecano -que milagrosamente había recordado el pedido exactamente - y las cargo en la bandeja. Dejo el pedido en la mesa del señor Linderman y continuo su camino, solo con una copa hacia la mesa del hombre de los ojos esmeraldas.

Cuando llego a la mesa, fue demasiado fácil pretender que perdía el equilibrio con el pequeño desnivel del piso y aun más, hacer caer todo el contenido de la copa (y la copa en si) sobre su perfecta camisa Armani que combinaba con sus ojos.

Bella contuvo la risa ante la cara de sorpresa de Edward y simulo estar muy apenada

-Lo siento.. Yo..

Pero Bella no era tan buena actriz. Y Edward pudo verlo y la sorpresa se volvió furia.

Por suerte, en el club solo quedaban un par de personas que estaban muy ocupadas como para interesarse en una camarera demasiado torpe.

-¿Qué hiciste, Bella? - Edward la acuso y Bella por primera vez, tuvo miedo de su expresión.

-_Mierda_

-Siéntate ahí. Ahora. Y no quiero volver a repetirlo.

Bella supo que no había sido una buena idea. Temiendo que ese hombre pudiera hacerle daño de alguna forma, ya que ni siquiera lo conocía, se sentó lentamente en la mesa.. Frente a sus ojos esmeraldas que refulgían de furia y en la oscuridad del club, brillaban.

-Bella.. ¿Sabes que por algo así pueden despedirte, no?

-Fue.. Fue un accidente - respondió Bella con voz débil e intentando no hacer contacto con Edward. Quería demostrarle que no le tenia miedo pero... realmente lo tenia.

-Claro que no fue un accidente. ¿Y a quien crees que le creerían si yo dijera que dos veces intentaste tirarme una copa encima y precisamente, una termino en mi camisa favorita?

Bella se contuvo de felicitarse a así misma por manchar justo su camisa favorita y se dio cuenta de que seguramente le creerían mas a él, un hombre rico y famoso, que a ella una torpe camarera.

-¿Vas a delatarme?

-Depende - dijo clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en los de Bella. Ella rápidamente bajo su mirada. Lo único que deseaba era poder volver el tiempo atrás y faltar ese día al trabajo, estar con Alice a varios kilómetros de este hombre, donde no podría hacer estupideces por un hombre que tanto despreciaba.

Recordar cuanto lo odiaba y cuanto odiaba que en ese momento, él tuviera el poder para despedirla y arruinar lo poco que le quedaba, le dio fuerzas para levantar la vista y clavar sus ojos en los de Edward.. Intentando demostrar que no tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera decir.

-¿Depende de que? -

-Necesito un favor, Bella

-¿Un favor?

-Te pagare por él

-¡¿Qué?!

-Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi prometida, Bella

-¿Lo dice en serio? - Al ver que Edward no lo negaba Bella casi se desmaya - ¿Esta loco? Yo creí que era un engreído pero esto.. ¡También es estúpido!

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus pulgares claramente furioso

-Puedes tomar el dinero y recuperarlo todo - dijo clavando su mirada en la de Bella. Y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si sabia lo de su madre - O puedo hacer que te despidan.

A Bella, inconscientemente, se le desencajó la mandíbula. Definitivamente el hombre estaba loco. ¿Cómo podía pedirle aquello? ¿Y como pensaba que ella iba a aceptar semejante cosa pro dinero?

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Puede ser lo que quieras.. yo lo veo mas como un trato

-Usted esta loco

-No eres la primera que me lo dice

-¿Y por que cree que yo voy a aceptar semejante cosa?

-Por que no sólo vas a peder tu trabajo, Bella, también tu departamento y tus estudios

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Sí o no?

* * *

_**Hola!! ¿Como estan? Yo, genial.. de vuelta de mis vacaciones, lamentablemente pasaron muy rapido jaja. **_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdon por la demora, tuve un problema tecnologico..estas compudoras!! **_

_**Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, la agregan a favoritos y/o alertas y claro, a todas aquellas que la comentan, aqui van:  
**_

_**Lucero08: muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Jos WeasleyC: bueno, ¿Quién no dijo alguna vez que los hombres son todos unos idiotas? Hoy fui a hacer la renovación del documento (si no sabes, en este pais, mi querida argentina, hay que hacer una cola de mil años y medio para hacer el tramite para que una persona de muy mal humor te atienda) por que estoy por cumplir diesisite y todavía no lo habia echo (ups). Y la mujer que estaba tras nuestro me hizo acordar a tu comentario (y eso que lo lei hace dos semanas).. dijo que los hombres eran todos iguales. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Jaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y como siempre, espero que tengas una semana genial. Saludos!**_

_**MSHelena: Holis! La verdad es que la pase muy bien.. el ultimo dia estaba un poco aburrida, ya sabes.. eso de no tener nadie para hablar mas que mi familia y no tener internet, jajja. Bueno, saludos a todos por alla. Besoss!**_

_**Nora . Bells: Igual me sigue gustando jajaja. Gracias!**_

_**Vampire Princess: muchas gracias!! Igual, aunque cual club es de Emmet, me parece que nos quedaria un poco lejos jajajaja.. Saludos y suerte!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Bueno, muchisimas gracias y nos estamos leyendo pronto**_

_**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU COMENTARIO (no sean vagas) (A) **_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war  
**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla.**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**

* * *

**__**--  
**_

_**Capítulo seis**_

_**--  
**_

_**Juegas sucio, Cullen**_

-Por que no solo vas a perder tu trabajo, Bella. También tu departamento y tus estudios

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Sí o no?

Bella estaba en estado de shock. En parte por la sorpresa, eso de que hombre famoso y rico aparezca en tu vida de repente y encima, te proponga actuar como su prometida a cambio de dinero... no era algo que a Bella le sucediera a menudo. A nadie en realidad. Y la otra parte por el miedo que le producía que ese hombre, del que poco y nada conocía, supiera semejantes cosas sobre su vida privada. Es mas, cosas que habían sucedido tan recientemente que solo Alice sabia. ¿Alice? Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si su amiga estaba involucrada en esto. Pero descarto ese pensamiento, Alice no conocía a Edward y además, Bella estaba convencida de que su amiga nunca tomaría una proposición así como algo bueno. Ella no lo hacia.

Pero volviendo a lo que importaba, ¿Cómo sabia este hombre tantas cosas sobre su vida? ¿La estaba espiando? La respuesta era demasiado obvia.

Edward continuaba esperando una respuesta de Bella y esta, luego de varios minutos, seguía muda.

-Bella.. No es tan complicado. ¿Sí o no?

-No

-¿No? ¿Esta segura, Bella?

-No

-Bueno, es un buen comienzo

-Estoy shokeada

-Lo entiendo

-¿Seguro que esta bien? ¿Su bebida tiene algún sabor extraño? - dijo Bella levantando una de sus cejas e intentando sonar segura y seria a pesar del shock que estaba viviendo.

-Bella, estoy perfectamente. Tu pareces un zombi. Y por favor, soy Edward y puedes tutearme.

-Yo..

-Piénsalo, Bella.. Todavía hay tiempo.

-¿Qué quiere...?

-Tengo que irme

-Pero - Bella tenia miles de preguntas. Aunque sabia la respuesta a la del hombre, estaba segura. Quería responder que no. Obviamente. Todos sus instintos la llamaban a alejarse de ese hombre que no solo odiaba sino que también le parecía peligroso. Quería preguntarle como sabia lo de su departamento, cual era su intención proponiéndole semejante cosa, y de vuelta, si se sentía bien.. Entre otras cosas.

-Volveré el jueves, ¿Estarás aquí?

-Trabajo aquí los jueves por la noche

-Lo sé

Bella sintió como un escalofrio le recorría el cuerpo. Este hombre parecía saberlo todo. Salvo la respuesta que ella quiera darle.

-Pero..

-Adiós, Bella.. Piénsalo - remarco mientras dejaba un par de billetes en la mesa, se levantaba de su asiento con un movimiento fluido y se alejaba hacia la puerta con elegancia.

-Esta loco - murmuró Bella para sí misma.

Se quedo en la mesa varios minutos. Solo estaba tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. No era fácil. Desde que se había levantado esa mañana, no para de recibir noticias sorprendentes y shokenates. Definitivamente, cuando esa mañana de lunes se había despertado en su cómoda cama con planes de lavandería y limpieza no esperaba que ese día se convirtiera en una pesadilla que parecía no acabar nunca.

¿Qué mas puede suceder? Se pregunto a sí misma. Preguntándose que más tendría que soportar ese día. Pero cuando miro el reloj de soslayo, vio que el día ya había terminado.. Solo por un par de minutos.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había estado sentada en esa mesa por mas de media hora y que, seguramente, nadie estaba atendiendo a los clientes que le correspondían. Se levanto de un salto de la silla y decidió que sus reflexiones debían ser postergadas un rato. Su turno terminaba a la una, después había tiempo para pensar.

Era la peor noche de su vida. Contó ovejas, escucho música, leyó un rato su libro favorito pero nada parecía alejarla de la realidad. No quería pensar ni revivir su desastroso día ni un segundo más. Pero cuando cerraba los ojos sus pensamientos no se detenían ni un momento. Su cerebro estaba en un estado de completa actividad y parecía que nada podía detenerlo.

A las tres y media de la mañana, Bella desistió, después de haber pasado casi una hora mirando el techo de su cuarto -que por cierto necesitaba urgentemente una capa de pintura- y se levanto de la cama.

Atravesó el departamento, busco algo de jugo en la heladera y camino con su vaso lleno hasta la ventana de su escritorio. Mientras sorbía lentamente del vaso, se dio cuenta que no podía evitar esa charla con sí misma mucho tiempo más. Necesitaba dormir y estudiar y concentrarse en algún momento.

Para ella era mas que obvio que no iba a aceptar su oferta. ¿Qué chica decente, en manejo de sus facultades, podía acceder a semejante cosa? El dinero, después de todo, era dinero y siempre había conseguido algo.

Si tenia que abandonar sus sueños en el camino, lo haría. Además, Alice dijo que conseguiría un puesto para ella. Y estaba segura de que si su amiga se lo proponía, siempre lo lograría. Siempre había una salida. Y Bella ni siquiera le cabía la posibilidad de que algún día tomara una oferta semejante. Eso no estaba en discusión.

Lo que la atormentaba, en verdad, era sentirse espiada. Observada. Camino a casa, de regreso del bar, se paso todo el viaje mas que paranoica. Buscaba entre la gente de la calle alguna con ropa oscura y anteojos de sol siguiéndole a donde fuera. Miraba demasiado seguido sobre su hombro y mucho más por las ventanas de su departamento.

Sentía que había alguien ahí afuera y que cada vez que ella miraba se escondía en algún lugar donde no podía verlo. Y eso la asustaba y la ponía algo paranoica. Mañana llamaría sin dudas a Alice, ella siempre lograba calmarla.

El sol se filtraba por el ventanal del escritorio y las pequeñas ventanas del departamento, calentando el lugar. Bella se removió en su lugar. No podía haber elegido un mejor lugar para finalmente haberse entregado a los brazos de Morfeo. Dormía sentada en una de las incómodas sillas de madera del diminuto comedor, su cabeza estaba sobre la vieja mesa de pino en una extraña posición. Casi temblaba del frío que sufría pero a pesar de eso un perlado sudor bañaba completamente su frente.

Finalmente, cuando el sol termino de subir en el cielo dándole de lleno en los ojos, en el mismo momento en que la ciudad comenzaba a revivir para otro día de otoño y los sonidos llegaban a sus oídos, se despertó. Con el cuello duro y la cabeza quejándose de la jaqueca que sufría.

Lo único que pudo decir, al descubrir su extraña posición, fue un leve y suplicante "Aunch". Lentamente y ahogando un grito de dolor, se sentó erguida en la silla y descubrió que su cuello parecía compuesto de roca junto con su espalda y su trasero. Y la cabeza, la cabeza. Menos mal que el día anterior Alice le había alcanzado aspirinas. Camino despacio hasta el baño, minimizando sus movimientos. Tomo dos pastillas y casi se desmaya al ver la hora que mostraba el reloj sobre la repisa de la entrada.

Eran mas de las diez y llegaba taradísimo a su primera clase de la semana. Dejo de lado el dolor de cuello y los pensamientos de la noche pasada y a toda velocidad se lavo la cara, se vistió, se peino como pudo y en quince minutos estuvo fuera. Cuando llego al imponente edificio de la universidad se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de desayunar. El estomago le crujía pero ya no había tiempo.

Abrió la puerta suavemente y con disimulo se coló en el aula que le correspondía, pensó que lograría llegar a su asiento sin llamar la atención pero era demasiado pedir, dio dos pasos y se olvido de subir el escalón hacia los escritorios. Fue la burla de ese día.

-Alice?

-Bella!! ¿Cómo estas?

-No lo se.

-Vamos. Hable con Jasper

-¿Y? - pidió Bella algo sorprendida por la rapidez y bastante ansiosa por su respuesta.

-Dice que hay una secretaria que esta embarazada y que toma licencia en dos meses

-¿Dos meses? - El sueldo de camarera no le iba a permitir costear su vida de ese mes, que lamentablemente recién empezaba, y el siguiente.

-Lo siento, Bella.. Se lo pedí de mil formas pero se enojo y me dijo que no era su culpa. Lo siento..

-No te preocupes, Alice.. Gracias y agradece de mi parte a Jasper. - Conocía muy bien el poder de disuasión de su amiga y si eso dejaba claro que Jasper había hecho todo lo que podía.

-Te ayudare.. saldremos de esta

-No importa Alice

-Sabes que tengo dinero

-No

-No vengas con eso de que te da vergüenza

-No, Alice

-¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?

-No

-Mentira, Bella. Te conozco. En diez minutos estoy en tu casa.

-NO, TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR

-Solo son unos minutos. Chao, Bella

-Alice!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su amiga ya había cortado el teléfono y seguramente ya se encontraba sobre el posche amarillo camino a la casa de Bella.

-Genial - murmuro para si misma y intentó lidiar un rato mas con la enorme pila de papeles que esperaba sobre su escritorio. Faltaban pocas semanas para los exámenes antes de las vacaciones de invierno y necesitaba aprobarlos todos. No era el mejor momento para tener una amiga sobre tu hombro espiándolo todo ni para tener problemas económicos.

A los diez minutos, Alice tocaba insistentemente el timbre. Solo ella podía tocar el timbre tantas veces y pasar descaradamente frente al dueño del departamento sin mostrar estribo de arrepentimiento.

-Alice, con tocar una vez el timbre es suficiente

-Pero Bella, no sabrías que soy yo

-Alice, no espero a nadie. Sabia que eras tu

-Bueno, Bueno - Alice lucia hermosa como siempre con su cabello caoba y su peinado naturalmente despeinado - ¿Y Bien? ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

-Yo

-Vamos, Bells. Lo adivinaré si no me lo dices.

-Como quieras - dijo obstinada

-Bien. A ver.. Tiene que haber sido en el bar. En esa universidad a la que vas nunca pasa nada interesante

-Alice!

-Estoy bien entonces. - Alice clavo la mirada en la de Bella. Miel contra chocolate - ¡No me digas que Edward Cullen volvió al BAR! - dijo elevando la voz. Su amiga supo que no podía mentirle

-Si, si - dijo como restándole importancia

-¿Qué te dijo? Hay, Bella.. cuéntamelo ya

La rabia afloro en Bella y se encontró gritado sobre la extraña proposición que Edward Cullen le había hecho la noche anterior. Alice tenia cara de sorprendida y admitió que nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Pero cuando Bella se calmo y reino un silencio total, tuvo suficiente tiempo para idear algo dentro de esa extraña cabecita suya.

-¿Qué estas pensando, Alice? - le pregunto Bella con un tono acusador. -No pienses que voy a aceptarlo

-Claro que sí

-¿QUÉ? ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA? ¿TODOS ESTAN LOCOS?

-Bella tranquila.. creo que deberías tomar la oportunidad

-¿QUÉ?

-Escúchame un momento. Si aceptas, tienes el dinero, un futuro asegurado, te diviertes y en cima, le puedes dar una buena lección a Edward. Si no aceptas, pierdes tu casa, tu trabajo y tus estudios... y ganas un enemigo, un enemigo bastante poderoso.

-Alice! No es correcto. Espera, ¿Dijiste darle una lección?

-La cazas al vuelo, Bells.

-Suficiente con las bromas

-Bueno, bueno.. - Era mejor no jugar con fuego y Alice lo sabia. - Creo que podías darle una buena lección de modales al chico.

-¡LO ODIO, ALICE!

-Bueno, tendrás que aprender a mentir

-No quiero estar cerca de él

-Vamos, todos los beneficios valen la pena

-No es algo bueno

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?

-Puedo buscar algún trabajo..

-¿Aparte del bar? ¿En que tiempo, cuando duermes o cuando estudias?

-No lo sé

-Vamos, Bella. El mismo te lo dijo. Solo dos o tres citas, te ven. - Abrió como platos sus ojos color ámbar - ¡BELLA VAS A SALIR EN LAS REVISTAS! ¡VAS A SER FAMOSA!

-NOOOOO! No pienso hacerlo, Alice - Bella se cruzo de brazos y se dio media vuelta. Pero sabía que Alice no se iba a resignar tan fácilmente

-Bella, mira esto! - dijo señalado su casa

-¿Qué tiene mi casa?

-Bella, tu te mereces algo mucho mejor. Con ese dinero, quizás puedas dejar tu trabajo en el bar y mudarte a un departamento más amplio...

-Alice, es dinero

-quizás podrás viajar a Roma

-Estas jugando sucio, Alice. ¡TU TAMBIEN, NO! PENSE QUE ESTARIAS DE MI LADO, NO DEL SUYO

-Estoy de tu lado Bella. Precisamente estoy aquí para aconsejarte.

-¿Y si es un sátrapa? ¿Un malintencionado?

-Nadie dijo que tienes que estar con él en privado. No dijo que solo serian un par de citas. Y van a ser precisamente en publico. Él quiere que los vean.

-Pero - A Bella se le acababan las replicas pero se sentía igual que esa mañana. Aceptar una propuesta como esa, no la haría mejor persona.

-Piénsalo, Bella

-No quiero pensarlo!

-Acepta

-No!

-Eres tan cabezota. Llámame antes de decirle que aceptas, tengo que irme - Tomo su bolso y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-¡NUNCA LO HARE! - le contesto su amiga mientras Alice cerraba la puerta.

Antes de que Bella escuchara el sonido de la puerta del viejo ascensor abrirse, creyó escuchar un característico "sí, claro" de su amiga.. Y un par de risas agudas.

-No pienso aceptar. MALDITO CULLEN

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Como estan? yo, algo cansada... me tuve que levantar temprano y tuve un largo dia de pileta (no me quejo jaja) **_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo.. quizas no es lo mejor que pude haber escrito por que estuve trabajando en un one-shot para un concurso al que me invitaron... ademas de que estoy muerta de sueño. **_

_**Como siempre, muchisimas gracias a los que leen mis historias, me agregan a favoritos y/o alertas y claro, mis fieles lectoras que dejan su review:**_

_**Vampire Princess: Muchisimas gracias! Saludos y suerte**_

_**karin cullen: gracias a tu por tu comentario.. uno mas marca una gran diferencia :D Saludos!**_

_**Jos WeasleyC: Bueno, todavia no.. es algo que queda pendiente (espero no olvidarmelo cuando escriba lo que sigue XD). Muchisimas gracias. **_

_**: Debemos inscribirla en algun curso de autocontrol jaja. Muchas gracias! Suerte!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Bueno, como siempre (si no surge ninguna eventualidad) nos volvemos a leer el domingo que viene, cualquier cosa les aviso:D**_

_**Muchisimas gracias,**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**

* * *

--  
**_

_**Capítulo siete**_

_**--  
**_

_**Callejón sin salida**_

-No pienso hacerlo, MALDITO CULLEN.

La rabia se había apoderado de Bella y la sangre le hervía en las venas, su corazón latía de forma frenética y el color en sus mejillas estaba totalmente fuera de control. Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba sino las lagrimas traicioneras que escapaban de sus ojos como cada vez que se enojaba. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal y llorar por tristeza y no por rabia?.

La rabia no le permitía pensar claramente y era algo que necesitaba hacer con urgencia, necesitaba todo su tiempo conciente posible. Le quedaban menos de 48 hs para decidir que iba a hacer con Edward Cullen.

Al principio todo parecía tan claro. Para ella había sido obvio que iba a negar esa propuesta. Edward no era mas que un niño rico que siempre obtenía lo que quería. Era solo un hombre.

Pero Alice se había encargado de sembrar la duda en su cabeza. ¿Es que simplemente no podía apoyarla y listo?

Se preguntaba si era algo normal todo lo que le estaba pasando. Miro por la ventana de su cuarto y se pregunto, cuantas chicas del edificio de enfrente, por ejemplo, podrían haber vivido algo semejante. Por un segundo estuvo segura de que era la única en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

¿Quién era lo suficientemente extraño y demente para proponerle a una mujer, que casi no conoce, que finja ser su novia? Corrección, su prometida.

Y Bella, sola en su departamento y luego de la conversación con Alice, se sentía en un callejón sin salida.

Sabia que no tenía opción. Tenia que decidir que iba a hacer. Ahora o más tarde. Pero seguro antes del jueves por la noche. Bella deseaba que el día no llegara nunca. Que el reloj se detuviera y no tuviera que decidir nada. Las decisiones no eran su fuerte. Pasaba horas de dudas y preocupación antes de tomar una. Era precavida, tomaba los pros y los contras, los analizaba. Pero una vez que desidia algo, no había nadie capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión... salvo, Alice.

Pensó en ponerse en el lugar de otra persona. Se pregunto que haría su madre en su lugar. Y no supo bien la respuesta, su madre era tan aventurera que seguramente aceptaría la propuesta solo cambiar de aire y tener la posibilidad de cambiar de pasatiempos.

Se pregunto que haría su padre. Pero lo descarto. Seguramente, y sin pensarlo un segundo, se hubiera negado rotundamente. Como ella lo había hecho. Pero al igual que Charlie caía en las redes de Alice demasiado fácil.

Se pregunto que haría Alice. Pero ya lo sabia. No era difícil de adivinar. Y finalmente se pregunto, que haría Jasper.

Jasper, el novio de Alice, siempre le había parecido un hombre centrado y seguro. Siempre estaba decidido y tomaba sus decisiones a tiempo. Llevaba una empresa exitosa y una vida llena. Además, transmitía tanta paz y seguridad que era imposible de evitar. Así que se pregunto que haría el de estar en su lugar. Evaluó los beneficios y las desventajas.. Y antes de irse a la cama, con la mente fresca después de días, ya tenia una respuesta para Edward.

Cuando Bella hubo tomado una decisión el tiempo pareció volver a la normalidad. Las horas tenían exactamente sesenta minutos y los minutos sesenta segundos. Su rutina volvió a ser la misma, salvo quizás por las llamadas elocuentes de Alice y su propia ansiedad por encarar de una vez el problema.

El jueves llegó al fin y antes de salir de su casa, esa noche, Bella decidió que lo mejor era simular que nada sucedía. Todavía guardaba la esperaza de que si lo hacia quizás se hiciera realidad y Edward Cullen nunca apareciera en el bar.

Tomo su bolso y las llaves y partió hacia el centro de New York en busca de su paga mensual.

El subterráneo no se demoró demasiado y las calles conservaban su vida característica cuando Bella llegó al club. No se demoro demasiado, se coloco el apretado uniforme, tomo la bandeja y se concentro en sus pedidos.

Logro concentrarse totalmente en lo que hacia y se perdió la entrada altanera de Edward, justo a medianoche. El hombre de ojos esmeraldas se sentó en la mesa de siempre y espero a que su camarera llegara.

Bella seguía muy ocupada del otro lado del bar. Los tragos iban y venían y la gente, a pesar de que era jueves o mejor dicho viernes a la madrugada, estaba en todas partes.

Dos matinis, tres cosmopolitan para la mesa dos, cinco cervezas para los chicos morenos. Bella iba y venia de la barra con la bandeja en alto. Y no se entero de la presencia de Edward hasta pasada la una. Cuando, Sophie, una de las camareras que trabajaba con Bella esa noche, pasó a su lado y le susurró que un caballero de ojos verdes la esperaba en la mesa siete.

-Genial - murmuró Bella para sí misma. Lo de simular que nada pasaba no había dado frutos. Aunque nunca había tenido esperanzas de que funcionara.

Camino hasta la barra después de retrasar tanto el momento que casi terminaba su turno. Dejo la bandeja y se preparo para encarar lo que seria su futuro después de esa noche. Camino segura hasta la mesa aunque en cuanto esos ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y perder su confianza.

-Bella.- la saludo con una de sus sonrisas de lado.

-Edward- respondió Bella de forma monótona. Quería aclararle que esto no era algo que él pudiera manejar. Que ella no era su sirvienta.

-Siéntate por favor - La invito mientras señalaba la silla de enfrente.

-Estoy trabajando

-No preocupes por eso

-Bien - Bella se sentó enfrente del hombre de ojos verdes. Después de todo, cualquiera de sus respuestas terminaría sacándola de ese bar. Tanto si aceptaba como si se negaba a la elocuente oferta de Edward, ya no trabajaría en ese club. Bella se dio cuenta de ello en cuanto se sentó en la cómoda silla blanca y ella misma se volvió tan pálida como la silla. Iba a extrañar su primer trabajo, sus compañeros, Emmett y aunque no pudiera creerlo, al extravagante uniforme.

-¿Estas bien, Bella? Estas pálida

Bella parpadeo un par de veces y se recordó que debía mantener la compostura.

-Perfectamente.

-¿Lo has pensado?

-Claro que si - dijo intentando sonar segura y dura. Edward lo supo y se dijo para sus adentros que el que creyera que Bella era dura y violenta estaba seguramente mal de la cabeza. Bella era a sus ojos, una dulce y frágil muñeca. Nunca podría hacerle daño a nadie.

-¿Y bien? - decidió que si ella iba a actuar algo que no era, él podía ponerse a su nivel.

Bella entorno los ojos ante el cambio de tono de Edward pero continuo.

-Quiero unas respuestas antes que nada.

-No creo que..

-No, Edward - Ya no intentaba sonar segura.. Estaba segura. Ahora que, gracias al enfado y la extraña situación que vivía, la adrenalina había comenzado a circular por sus venas y eso la hacia sentir.. Poderosa - No pienses que voy a aceptar algo si no me das respuestas. ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Un juguete? No, Cullen.. Tengo preguntas y tu - dijo señalando acusadoramente - vas a responderlas.

-Como quieras - Ahora estaba enfadado. ¿Quién se creía esta mujer para tratarlo de esa forma?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-No te hagas el idiota

-Y tu, no te pases

-Bien, bien.. ¿Por qué quieres que me haga pasar por tu prometida? - dijo lentamente como si quisiera hacérselo entender a un niño muy pequeño o aun tonto.

Edward se tomo el punte de la nariz e intento calmarse antes de que su temperamento se saliera de control.

-Para vender mas

-¿Para vender más? Explícate

-¿Me estas ordenando, Bella? - dijo con tono amenazador.

-Yoo.. - Bella dudo un minuto - ¿Puedes explicármelo.. - Edward seguía molesto - por favor? - dijo con la mejor cara de ángel que pudo sacar de la manga. Y pareció que después de todo, tantos años con Alice servían de algo.

-Mi representante

-¿Representante? -Bella se había olvidado que ahora trataba con una estrella de New York y todo lo que eso implicaba..

-R-e-p-r-e-s-e-n-t-a-n-t-e. - Ahora el deletreaba para un niño pequeño.

-No seas.. - se guardo el insulto que pensaba decirle, había aprendido que con Edward no era la mejor opción - Puedes seguir, por favor.

-Mi representante cree que mi imagen de casanova no es buena para el negocio

Bella formo, inconscientemente, una "o" con su boca de labios finos. Ahora comenzaban a encajar las piezas, después de todo la propuesta no parecía tan descabellada.

-Y para ello necesitabas una novia.

-Una novia, al principio.. Después, una prometida.

-Un par de citas

-Un par de fotos

-Y las ventas crecen.

Bella tardo solo un segundo en asimilar toda la información para seguir su larga lista de preguntas.

-¿Por qué yo? Dijo, seguramente tienes miles de fans que matarían por un lugar así..

-Necesitaba alguien inteligente.. Una americana común.

-_Aunch_ - Una cosa era que ella misma se creyera común y otra cosa es que un prepotente desconocido se lo dijera. Bueno, por lo menos, le había dicho que era inteligente. La rabia dejo paso a la vergüenza.

-Tu ganas un aumento en las ventas, ¿Y yo? - dijo Bella con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

-Pagare tu carrera. - Bella abrió mucho los ojos - y tendrás un departamento en New York.. Lo compre hace mucho tiempo como una inversión, mi primer CD. No es una gran cosa pero..

Bella estaba totalmente sorprendida. Nunca había esperado algo así.

-¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

-Cinco citas. Y.. Unos días en mi departamento.

-¿Qué? Eso no lo dijiste nunca.

-¿Te parecería creíble que mi futura prometida no pasara alguna noche en mi departamento?

-Yo..

-¿No te parece justo el trato, Bella?

-No es eso, solo que - Bella sintió vergüenza

-¿Qué?

-No te conozco..

-¿Y?

-No me gustaría quedarme en tu departamento.

Edward lo entendió y le sonrió.

-¿Crees que intentare lastimarte?

-Yo... - las mejillas de Bella estaban a punto de explotar, su corazón latía frenético y seguramente, si se hubiera parado sobre sus piernas estas fallarían.

-¿Crees que me arriesgare a que todo esto salga a la luz? ¿A que me involucres en un escándalo mediático solo por ti?

Ese solo por ti fue el colmo. ¿Qué intentaba decir? ¿Qué ella no merecía la pena? La adrenalina volvió a sus venas. Respiro profundo e intento controlar sus nervios.

-Lo entiendo

-Muy bien.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Solo se oía el sonido de la música electrónica saliendo febrilmente de los parlantes. El turno de Bella estaba por acabar en diez minutos. En el club ya no quedaba mucha gente. La mayoría había dejado su paga en la mesa y se había ido. Solo quedaban los mas trasnochados, los que habían llegado tarde o los que simplemente, ni siquiera podían levantarse de la mesa por su exceso de alcohol en sangre. Bella y Edward parecían encerrados en una burbuja. Pero Bella no prestaba atención alguna a la gente de alrededor. Su cerebro seguía trabajando. El la había llamado inteligente, y ahora el debía enfrentarse a las consecuencias de que lo fuera.

-¿Y que me garantiza a mi que tu cumplas con tu parte?

-Lo mismo que me garantiza a mi que tu lo cumplas

-¿Qué?

-Un contrato

-¿Un contrato?, no es algo...

-¿Qué?

-No lo se, ¿no es demasiado?

-Claro que no, Bella. Si no firmas un contrato nada de esto sucedió en realidad.. Para nadie. Solo en nuestras memorias, que porciento no son muy fiables.

-¿Voy a necesitar abogado?

-Solo si así lo quieres

-Bien.

-Aun no has respondido

-Esto cambia un poco las cosas. Pudes..

-El tiempo no es infinito, Bella

-Lo se. Sabes, cuando hablas así.. Pareces mafioso.

-No soy mafioso

-No lo se

Edward la observo un minuto, con sus ojos llenos de rabia para entender que realmente Bella no lo sabia.

-Te daré hasta el mañana por la noche

-Eso no es mucho..

-Necesito tiempo para encontrar a alguien mas si tu te niegas. - Se levanto de su lugar con un movimiento rápido y dejo varios billetes sobre la mesa aunque no había ordenado nada - Me estas costando mas tiempo de lo que pensaba Bella. Hasta mañana

Bella no le contesto. Cada palabra que salía de los labios de Edward Cullen incrementaban el odio que sentía hacia el. Cada frase que pronunciaba lograba herirla y hacerla salir de sus casillas. Ese hombre era increíble. Increíblemente desagradable.

El turno de Bella había terminado hacia varios minutos, así que en cuanto logro controlar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, se levanto de la mesa y volvió a la parte trasera del bar. Se saco el apretado uniforme y reconoció que quizás el día siguiente seria la ultima vez que lo llevara puesto. Tomo su cartera y salió del bar sin antes saludar a todos sus compañeros del bar.

Ahora sentía un odio mas profundo hacia Edward quien no solo llegaba a su vida para complicarlo todo sino que también buscaba cambiarla. Y para Bella los cambios significaban más trabajo y menos horas de sueño. Ella prefería que las cosas se mantuvieran iguales siempre. La tranquilidad en su vida le daba equilibrio. No le gustaban las sorpresas y esta en particular. Deseaba rebobinar su vida, volver al lunes desastroso para modificarlo de alguna manera. Pero, lamentablemente, aun no había aprendido a viajar en el tiempo, era una asignatura pendiente.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y supo inmediatamente quien era. ¿Quién mas llamaría a las dos de la mañana a su departamento, solo para escuchar las noticias? ¿Quién podría ser tan impaciente como para no soportar esperar hasta el siguiente día?

-Alice. ¿Qué pasa?

-Bella!! Dime que le has dicho - ordeno con su voz de soprano del otro lado del auricular.

-Alice, son las dos de la madrugada. ¿No puede esperar a mañana?

-No, no puede.. ¡Cuéntame todo!

Alice se había tomado la molestia de llamar todos los días para saciar su curiosidad y saber si Bella había tomado una decisión. Cada vez que llamaba Bella se encargaba de negar su pregunta y cada vez que llamaba su ansiedad iba creciendo. Así que Bella supo que, sino quería tenerla a Alice en diez minutos en su departamento, tendría que soltar la lengua.

-¿Entonces voy a tener que esperar hasta mañana?

-Alice!

-¡Es peor que una telenovela! Me estoy volviendo loca de la ansiedad.. Soy tu mejor amiga, debo saberlo!

-Alice, se lo que tu opinas y se que si te lo dijo me vas a volver loca, comprando cosas si acepto -con la excusa de que ser la prometida de un músico de moda necesita un cambio de guardarropas- y si no lo hago, vas a llamarme cada dos minutos con nuevas excusas para que no me niegue.

Alice no supo que contestar.

-Niégalo, Alice, y te diré la respuesta.

-Yo.. yo.

-¡Lo sabia! Mañana te lo diré.

-No vas a salvarte de las compras, de todos modos

Bella dibujo un puchero.

-Claro que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Me voy a dormir

-Bien

-Bien

Bella corto el teléfono. No le gustaba tener esas conversaciones con Alice pero a veces era la única forma con la que podía lidiar con su amiga. La quiera muchísimo pero a Alice no le agradaba respetar los limites que su amiga ponía por su propia salud mental y, muchas veces, Bella debía imponerlos. La siguiente noche volvería a llamar y todo esto quedaría en el olvido.

Pero no hizo falta esperar hasta la noche, Alice llamo a primera hora de la mañana para volver a preguntar por su decisión y no se dio por vencida hasta que Bella dejo de atender el teléfono a eso de las siete.

Bella había tomado su decisión y estaba tan segura como la noche anterior.. Solo que esta vez había tomado todos los recaudos necesarios para encararlo de una vez por todas.

El horario de trabajo llego demasiado rápido y después de calzarse las botas altas, para Bella, fueron las horas mas fugases de su experiencia laboral. Y a las doce se detuvo el tiempo cuando levanto la mirada de una de las mesas que servia y encontró unos ojos esmeraldas devolviéndole la mirada.

-Bella

Ella no espero la invitación para sentarse y simplemente, tomo el lugar frente a Edward.

-¿Y bien?

-Yo.. lo he pensado y

Edward no pronuncio palabra y espero su respuesta. Si estaba impaciente era imposible saberlo detrás de su mascara inexpresiva. Su boca distendía, su mirada clavada en Bella de forma desinteresada y su rostro anguloso inesctrutible no lograban delatar ningún sentimiento.

Bella estaba bastante nerviosa. Y en realidad no deseaba dar ninguna respuesta pero después de varios segundos de expectativa se dio cuenta de que no podía dilatarlo mas, después de todo ni ese plazo de un día que Edward le había dado la noche anterior ni sus respuestas habían logrado cambiar su decisión.

-Lo haré.

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Como estan? **_

_**Yo, estoy bien.. algo cansada por q mi bisabuela tuvo un pequeño accidente, pero nada grave por suerte!. Justo a tiempo para subir el cap. Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar su comentario**_

_**Como siempre, tengo q agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia, la agregan a favoritos / alertas o la comentan:**_

_**lucero08: que bueno q te vayas poniendo al corriente de la historia!! muchas gracias y suerte!**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo: Bienvenida. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Saludos!**_

_**katlyn cullen: como siempre, muchisimas gracias.**_

_**KathieWych: Bienvenida y gracias!**_

_**MSHelena: es raro escribir en neutral, no? ajjaa.. a mi me cuesta un monton. Espero que cuando empieze el cole no se me chispotee y en ves de vos, escriba en tu.. que verguenza! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besitos!**_

_**karin cullen: muchisisisismas gracias!**_

_**: muchas gracias y espero que este cap tmb te haya gustado. Besos!**_

_**VampirePrincesss: besos y abrazos.. Gracias!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Bueno, como siempre nos estamos leyendo el proximo domingo. Que tengan una buena semana, las quiere mucho mucho,**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	8. Nota de autor

---

_**Nota de autor**_

_**--**_

_**Perdon, no es un capitulo, se que es horrible recibir el mail con la actualizacion pero preferi subir la nota antes de que entren a al fic y no encuentren actulizacion ni explicacion. Desde el sabado que estoy algo enferma y la verdad es que lo que menos tuve ganas de hacer fue escribir. Asi que les prometo que encuanto me sienta mejor voy a subir el siguiente cap.**_

_**Nuevamente, perdon y muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios.**_

_**Les deseo lo mejor para esta semana y a nuestos hermanos chilenos les deseo suerte y mi sincero pesame ante sus perdidas. **_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

_**

* * *

--  
**_

_**Capitulo ocho**_

--

_**Un infierno de cuatro meses**_

-Lo haré.

Edward esbozo una de sus características sonrisas torcidas y Bella, con algo de reticencia, se la devolvió. Tenía la leve impresión de que no estaba tomando una buena decisión. Hacer cosas como la que acababa de aceptar no era algo que hiciera muy seguido. Su vida era rutinaria y aunque a veces se sintiera falta de adrenalina, eso le daba cierta tranquilidad que la hacía sentirse cómoda y medianamente feliz. Tenía su trabajo, su casa, su estudio y sus amigos y para ella eso era suficiente. Y ahora un loco le venia con amenazas. O tomaba todo o perdía todo. Así que sin muchas opciones, arriesgo todas sus fichas en una sola jugada.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta. Ahora, necesito tu teléfono

-¿Qué?

-Tu teléfono, Bella

-Dime algo, ¿Te molestaste en espiarme y saber todo acerca de mi vida más reciente y no tienes mi número telefónico? - pregunto Bella algo desconcertada. También, sin evitarlo, se pregunto, nuevamente, como era que ese hombre sabia, aparentemente, todo sobre ella. Y tampoco pudo evitar sentirse totalmente rabiosa. Aunque esta vez pudo controlarlo perfectamente. Sus mejillas coloradas la delataron pero la escasa luz del bar, esta vez estuvo de su lado.

-Solo intentaba normalizar las cosas

-Edward, esto nunca va a ser normal

-Bien. Te llamare para hablar con tu abogado.

-Bien - Bella ya se había encargado de llamar a un viejo amigo de su padre, Marcus Volturi, para pedirle su asesoramiento... A cambio de una buena ración de pollo frito casero.

Bella se levanto y tomo su bandeja. Y observo que Edward no daba muestras de irse pronto, lo que le molesto en cierta forma

-¿Desea tomar algo?

Edward la miro extrañado.

-Estoy trabajando - respondió ella

-Con respecto a eso...

-No, no, no... Esto - dijo señalándolo a él y luego a ella - No ha comenzado aun. Yo conservo mi trabajo, tú me llamas cuando tu abogado me espere.

-Un whisky doble - contesto serio.

A Edward le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran a su manera pero Bella se le resistía demasiado. Pero, a pesar de que esa chica no era santa de su devoción, se había convencido de que era la chica que necesitaba. Lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar su oferta y lo suficientemente fría para no involucrarse demasiado. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Aunque Rosalie se había encargado de presentarle suficientes chicas para llenar un concierto con localidades agotadas, él las había pospuesto y dejado como segunda opción. Y no le agradaba mucho la chica que debía entrevistar si Bella se hubiera negado. Era una suerte que ella no lo hubiera hecho.

El whisky doble llego y también, el fin del turno de Bella.

Bella regreso a casa pensando para cuando debía esperar la llamada del abogado de Edward. Nunca había tenido que recibir una llamada semejante por lo que no tenía idea de cual era el plazo normal. Sonó el teléfono en cuanto abrió la puerta y dudo un instante. Dejo que el contestador atendiera por ella y escucho una voz cantarina del otro lado.

-Bella, sé que estas ahí. ¡Atendé! Tengo derecho a saber que le dijiste y que te dijo, y que le contestaste..

Pensando que era mejor terminar de una sola vez con el asunto, levanto el teléfono.

-Alice

-Bella! Sabia que estabas ahí, ¿Por qué no atendiste?

-Yo.. Acabo de abrir la puerta, cuando escuche tu voz y corrí a atender

-Me estas mintiendo, pero bueno eso no importa ahora. Dime, ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Mmm... - Bella dudo un segundo. No tenía idea de lo que se venia.- Acepté

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII, LO SABIA, LO SABIA - Acompañando los gritos agudos de su amiga, pudo reconocer el ruido de sus tacones golpeándose repetidamente contra el piso y pudo suponer que su amiga estaba dando pequeños saltos.

-Alice, tranquila.. No es para tanto

-Hay, Bella.. Lo sabía. Sabes lo que opino al respecto.

-Si, si

-Es hora de darle una buena lección a ese idiota. ¿Y el que te dijo?

-Que su abogado me va a llamar

-¿Abogado?

-Si, quiere un contrato o algo así.. No sabía que existieran contratos para este tipo de cosas.

-¿Un contrato? Como no se me ocurrió a mí..

-Alice!

-¿Qué? Es un idiota pero sabe lo que hace. Bien. Mañana a las diez estoy en tu casa

-¿Qué?

-Vamos de compras

-NO - Contesto instintivamente Bella.

-Vamos, Bella. Tu misma lo dijiste. No puedes ir así de la mano con un famoso y vestir un pantalón de chándal

-¿De la mano?

-De la mano, besándose y eso.. Ya sabes

-No había pensado en eso

-Dios, Bella.. A veces eres tan ingenua que me pregunto cuantos años tienes en verdad.

-Hoy no estoy para bromas

-Bueno, creo que deberías pensar lo de los besos.

-Lo se.

-Nos vemos, mañana, a las diez

-Tengo que ir a la universidad

-¿Mañana?

-Mañana

-Oh. Bueno, vamos a perder unas horas pero no importa. Estoy por ahí tipo tres..

-¿No podemos suspenderlo?

-Claro que no.

-Peroo..

-Chao, Bellita

Al día siguiente, Alice supo muy bien como compensar las horas perdidas. Visitaron miles de tiendas en la ciudad y Bella esperaba ver la última de ellas con desesperación. Alice no se conformo con un solo centro comercial, recorrieron varios… solo para no perderse nada. Bella, como siempre, termino con dos empanadas en vez de pies y Alice seguía tan enérgica como de costumbre.

Cuando Bella cerró la puerta de su departamento y miro el piso del comedor encontró miles de bolsas de todos los colores, formas y tamaños esperándola para acomodar. Alice no se había conformado con un vestido. Le había comprado mínimo cinco. Ni con un jean, ni con una remera.. Alice compraba en cantidad.

Bella levanto un par para poder pasar hasta su dormitorio, decidió que las bolsas podían esperar a por la mañana, y descubrió, al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, que tenia en las manos una sofisticada bolsa de Victoria Secret. Con tan solo recordar lo que había dentro se sonrojo.

_-Ahora.. – Alice se llevo un dedo a los labios y reflexiono sobre su próximo paso del día de compras. Finalmente, tomo una decisión y señalo uno de los locales más importantes del centro comercial – Ahí_

_Bella instantáneamente se puso colorada._

_-¿Victoria Secret?_

_-Si.. Hay unos_

_-Para ti_

_-No, para ti_

_-¿Qué? Alice, no pienso acostarme con el! Ni siquiera quiero tocarlo. ¿Qué estas insinuando?_

_-Nada, nada – dijo levantando una ceja – Sabes que yo soy bastante buena en esas cosas.. Y bueno, no creo que tu odio sea tan profundo. _

_-Alice Brandon. Terminemos con esto quiero ir a mi casa_

_-Bien. Pero primero tendrás que entrar ahí – dijo señalando el local. – Y después te llevo. A menos que te quieras ir en taxi con todas estas bolsas. – termino señalando la inmensa cantidad de paquetes que llevaba en los brazos. Bella no dijo nada – Eso creía._

Bella dejo caer la bolsa del otro lado de la puerta y la cerro con fuerza dejando todos los paquetes fuera de su vista. No quería pensar en los poco recatados conjuntos de lencería que Alice le había obligado a probarse ni en los pares de zapatos que la esperaban del otro lado de la puerta. Se tiro en la cama y perdió la noción del tiempo.

Pero al otro día fue inevitable desarmar las bolsas, sobretodo por el espacio que ocupaban en el diminuto departamento de Bella. Así que, con algo de impaciencia y pocas ganas, Bella desarmo cada paquete.

Cuando termino, su armario le quedaba chico y seguramente, su mejor amiga se iba a encargar pronto de que su problemita de espacio continuara agravándose. Antes de cerrar las puertas corredizas de madera hecho una ultima ojeada a todas sus compras. Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las prendas eran de color azul. En realidad, mas que la mayoría. Salvo por una remera blanca y un par de zapatos plateados, el resto… era azul. Y estaba segura de que no era algo casual.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en el comedor y el sonido detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Corrió a atender el teléfono pero antes de que hubiera levantado el aparato, el contestador había atendido por ella. Por suerte, era una propaganda. Pero eso le hizo acordar revisar los mensajes. Tenia uno bastante largo de su madre, que por cierto estaba enojada por la falta de comunicación con su única hija y uno más viejo de Alice, de cuando llamaba varias veces al día para saber que había decidido Bella.

Borro los dos y llamo a su madre que la mantuvo pegada al auricular del teléfono como una hora, lo que era genial para la compañía de teléfonos. Le corto con la excusa de que tenia que trabajar y en cuanto pudo dejar el aparato se concentro en un trabajo sobre literatura inglesa de medidos del siglo XVIII que debía entregar en pocos días.

Eran alrededor de las doce cuando el sonido de su teléfono la desconcentro del apasionada época de las revoluciones y casi la hace caer al suelo. Esta vez, llego a tiempo para atender el teléfono.

-Buenos días, ¿Es usted la señorita Swan?

-Si.. ¿Quién habla? – Bella encontraba desconocida la voz y su gramática tan formal.

-Soy el doctor Ashwood, hablo de parte del señor Cullen – Bella se sorprendió al escuchar al tal Ashwood, gracias a Alice y a la literatura de cuatro siglos atrás, había logrado olvidar la extraña relación que mantenía con el tal señor Cullen.

-O si, si. Claro. Ella habla

-Muy bien. Quería confirmar que usted puede presentarse con su abogado, si es que lo tiene, en mi oficina el día viernes por la mañana.

El viernes tenía la mañana libre, por suerte. Pero aun tenia que hablar con Marcus. Aunque estuviera retirado seguramente tenía otras cosas que hacer más importantes que hacer caridad.

-Mmm... ¿Puedo confirmarle mas tarde? Tengo que hablar con mi abogado.

-Si, claro. Avíseme cuanto antes.

-Su teléfono?

El hombre le dicto con voz profesional el teléfono de su estudio y le corto inmediatamente. Bella imagino que debía estar bastante ocupado y que seguramente cuando volviera a llamar una secretaria estirada la dejaría esperando el línea media hora.

Y no se equivocaba. Después de hablar con Marcus, un viejo amigo de su padre y prometerle varias raciones de pollo frito casero, Bella marco el teléfono de la oficina del tal Ashwood. La atendió una mujer de voz extremadamente aguda y a Bella le pareció tan pedante que casi le daban arcadas. Podía imaginársela con su larga cabellera rubia limándose las uñas. Y como Bella esperaba, le dijo que esperara unos momentos, y pasó mas de quince minutos escuchando una cancioncita desagradable para que finalmente el abogado la atendiera y le contestara que la esperaba el viernes.

Cortó el teléfono bastante molesta gracias a la espera y volvió a sumergirse en la literatura inglesa. Volvió a la realidad varias horas mas tarde cuando su turno en el bar estaba por comenzar. Saco lo primero que vio apetecible de la heladera, tomo su cartera y salio del edificio para encaminarse al subterráneo que la dejaba a unas pocas cuadras de su trabajo.

Llego justo a tiempo y inesperadamente, encontró a Alice y a Jasper en una de las mesas. Les sonrío y camino detrás de la barra para ponerse el apretado uniforme del club. Esa noche, Alice se encargo de que Bella atendiera la mitad de los pedidos que recibía la mayoría de las noches. Pero Bella estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera por allí, de esa forma le era mas fácil aguantar la música estridente y los molestos clientes.

El viernes no tardo en llegar y se sintió en una película en cuanto entro la espaciosa sala de conferencias de la agencia del señor Ashwood. De un lado de la mesa, el elegante señor Cullen vestido con un traje negro impecable concordando con el resto de los hombres en la sala pero curiosamente solo a el le destacaba perfectamente el negro del traje contra el color blanco níveo de su piel. Su rostro anguloso sin emoción visible y su cabello cobrizo, como siempre, descontrolado. Estaba acompañado por el tal Ashwood que término siendo un hombre de edad bastante avanzada con una insipiente calvicie y una prominente barriga.

Del otro lado de la mesa de color oscuro estaba Bella, vestida por Alice.. Con un conjunto que ella solo había visto en las películas o en los bares atestados de empresarios apurados. Llevaba una falda de tubo de color oscuro y una camisa blanca con algunos detalles simples. Y, aunque lo intento, no pudo convencer a Alice de que unos zapatos sin tacos quedaban igual de elegantes. Así que termino vistiendo unos tacos básicos de color negro, no eran extremadamente peligrosos pero tuvo cuidado al caminar, una caída arruinaba toda elegancia.

Marcus, su abogado, revisaba los papeles que se extendían sobre la mesa de caoba y se pasaba la mano una y otra vez por el abundante cabello blanco de su cabeza. Repitió tantas veces ese movimiento que Bella comenzaba a desesperarse. El silencio en la sala era profundo. Bella intentaba adivinar que era lo que Edward sentía y Edward parecía muy interesado en el color de las paredes.

Por fin Marcus termino y le susurro a Bella que no encontraba nada fuera de lugar. Nada que Bella hubiera prohibido.

-Bien, creo que ha hecho un muy buen trabajo, señor Ashwood

-¿Su cliente esta de acuerdo?

-Me haría el favor de explicarle los puntos mas importantes?

Ashwood puso mala cara pero se dirigió a Bella, que se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Todo parecía referirse a su persona pero ella no entendía ni jota de lo que decían, la mayoría del tiempo.

-Señorita Swan, en el caso de que usted firme este contrato se vera implicada en una relación estrictamente laboral con el señor Cullen. Usted prestara un servicio y el le pagara a cambio – Bella se sintió una ramera por un minuto. Abrió la boca para replicar pero al ver la cara de Edward, la cerro – Usted tendrá que asistir a la cantidad de encuentros que el señor Cullen encuentre necesario.

-¿Ilimitadamente?

Ashwood acentuó su mala cara y comenzó a hablar como si lo hiciera para un niño de dos años.

-Señorita Swan, un contrato tiene una fecha de caducidad.

-¿Y cual seria? – Bella se sentía increíblemente tonta.

-Exactamente el treinta y uno de marzo de este año

-¿Qué? ¿Cuatro meses?

-Exactamente – contesto Ashwood, como preguntándole a Bella si sabia contar.

-Es mucho tiempo – Bella se mordió el labio y espero a que alguien dijera algo. Pero nadie lo hizo. Volvió a reinar el silencio. – Puede continuar – Bella se sonrojo pero intento continuar como si nada pasara.

¿Tenia que estar a disposición de ese idiota por cuatro meses? Cuatro meses en el infierno. Un infierno de cuatro meses. Aunque sea tenía fecha límite, pensó sarcásticamente Bella. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir?

Extrañado de que Bella realmente pensara, Ashwood continuo con su monologo. Edward continuaba interesado en la pared y Marcus removía los papeles nuevamente para no pasar nada por alto.

-A cambio, como usted debe saber, recibirá un departamento ubicado en la quinta avenida y el señor Cullen abonara su matricula y cuota en la Universidad que concurre. Se le avisa en el mismo – dijo señalando el contrato – que recibirá una proposición de casamiento, para la cual no podrá negarse. Y terminado el plazo del contrato devolverá el anillo de compromiso. Se vera obligada a no mostrarse en publico con hombres que no sean sus familiares.

Bella no encontró nada significativo en su ultima cláusula. Después de todo, hacia varios años que no tenia novio pero tampoco lo buscaba.

-El trato es más que justo Bella.. Solo es un poco de tu tiempo y estarás libre de deudas por un largo tiempo – Le susurro Marcus al oído.

Bella no estaba en desacuerdo con Marcus pero le irritaba la sola idea de que pronto tendría que cumplir los deseos de ese.

-Ah, claro me olvidaba – dijo Ashwood observando a Bella atentametente – Deberá actuar como la verdadera prometida de Edward ante quien este decida y no podrá divulgarlo. A nadie.

Bueno, Bela considero que Alice quedaba excluida de ese alguien.

-Acepta, Bella – Le susurro Marcus con su sonrisa amplia dándole apoyo.

Cerró los ojos y con la adrenalina en su cuerpo, considero un segundo más lo que iba a hacer. No podía creer lo que iba a decir. Tan solo una semana antes, nunca hubiera llegado a imaginarse en ese lugar ni con esa compañía y nunca en toda su vida, se le hubiera ocurrido que semejante proposición fuera real.

Volvió a considerar todo. Ya se sabía los puntos en contra y a favor de memoria. Y sobre todo los que Alice se había acordado de recordárselos la noche anterior con su voz aguda y alarmante.

Ya no había tiempo. Además, no podía volverse atrás. No podía arrepentirse por el mismo orgullo que sentía cuando pensaba en los próximos cuatro meses.

-¿Cuatro meses?

A Bella le parecía una eternidad. En cuatro meses, la nieve seria historia, la primavera estaría en su esplendor y estaría preparada para cursar el último año antes de recibirse. Cada vez parecía más lejano.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con tres pares de ojos observándola atentamente. Un par, verde, dejo de mirarla al instante y volvió a la pared. Los oscuros de Ashwood mostraban ansiedad y sobretodo, malestar. Y los de Marcus, cristalinos como el agua, buscaban una respuesta para saciar su propia curiosidad.

Ya se había acabado el tiempo.

-Bien, acepto – dijo cerrando con fuerza los ojos esperando las consecuencias de sus palabras.

* * *

_Hola! ¿Como estan? Siento de verdad no haber podido subir el cap antes. Tenia un dolor de estomago horrible y recien tuve ganas de continuar escribiendo._

_Como siempre, les agradesco profundamente a todas aquellas que se toman su tiempo para leer mis historias, agregarlas a favoritos o alertas y claro, comentarlas._

_karin cullen: Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, nos estamos leyendo!_

_E. Cullen Vigo: muchas gracias por tu preocupacion y claro, por tu comentario. Un departamento, la carrera paga y cuatro citas con el hombre perfecto (aunque todavia no lo sea).. creo que muchas matariamos por eso. Besos!_

_Vampire Princesss: Por suerte ya estoy bien. Muchisimas gracias por seguir mis historias irrevocablemente. Besos y mucha pero mucha suerte_

_katlyncullen: muchas gracias por tu comentarios y claro, por tus deseos. Saludos y espero que nos leamos pronto._

_MSHelena: jajaj. No, todavia tengo con Carbi. Y hablar asi seria.. humillante y .. ah! Horrible. Me muero de verguenza. Bueno, muchisimas gracias y nos vemos el lunes (Oh, Dios mio, que rapido paso!). Besos._

_polin: Es genial que te haya gustado, espero seguir reciviendo tus comentarios. Muchas gracias!!_

_: Muchisisismas gracias!_

_MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP: todo genial con mi abuela, gracias!. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo_

_lamb'stown: jajaj.. ya va a llegar el Edward, perfecto. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario._

_JosWeasley: paciencia, ya nos vamos a enterar como Edward sabe todo. Besos!_

_Rosa Cullen Facinelli: Muchisimas gracias!_

_**ANTES DE DESPEDIRME, LAS INVITO A PASAR POR MI NUEVO ONE-SHOT... AQUI TIENEN EL SUMMARY, ES PARA EL CONCURSO THE SANDNESS STORY CONTEST. **_

_**Titulo: Tiramisu**_

_**Summary:Bella es la nueva chef de un reconocido restaurante de Londres. Edward, un experimentado y reconocido crítico que está listo para meterse en su cocina.. Y en su corazón. Un postre, un sueño y un amor. TH para The Sadness Story Contest**_

_**Link (borren los espacios) : www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5795244 /1/ Tiramisu**_

_Gracias y nos estamos leyendo, que tengan una semana genial_

_Charlotte-1208_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**

* * *

--  
**_

_**Capítulo nueve**_

_**--  
**_

_**Infiltrados**_

-Bien, acepto – dijo cerrando con fuerza los ojos, esperando las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Ashwood resoplo en respuesta, Marcus esbozó una de sus sonrisas y la cara de Edward se mantuvo estática… como tallada en piedra. Bella, entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

-Firme aquí, y aquí y aquí – Le dijo Ashwood a Bella esperanzado de que, al fin, todo el tramite terminara.

Bella no volvió a dudar mientras firmaba los papeles. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando terminó, el abogado de Edward tomo los papeles, le informo a Bella que una copia del contrato le llegaría en unos días a su departamento y salió de la oficina. Edward no tardo en seguirlo. Aunque Bella tenia varias cosas que hablar con él. Ella lo vio desaparecer por la puerta pero primero tuvo que despedirse de Marcus. Con una sonrisa tan cristalina como sus mirada Marcus le aseguro que había hecho lo correcto y le dijo a Bella, guiñándole un ojo, que ansiaba su encuentro con su pollo frito. Bella le sonrió y le prometió llevarle a domicilio una ración en cuanto pudiera. Se despidió a toda velocidad y salió de la oficina en busca de una cabellera cobriza.

Corrió por el pasillo buscándolo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la gente la miraba y entonces reemplazo su carrera por una caminata rápida.. Sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Finalmente, decidió que lo mas probable era que Edward hubiera tomado el elevador para irse del edificio. Ansiosa apretó el botón del ascensor. Una vez, dos veces, miles de veces hasta que las puertas de metal se abrieron ante sus ojos.

Tardó unos segundos en llegar hasta la planta baja pero, durante todo el camino, Bella, ansiosa, golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo hasta que en el tercer piso una mujer de ojos oscuros y lentes enormes la miró con mala cara. Avergonzada Bella dejo el pie en el suelo.

Y cuando las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja, Bella fue la primera en salir del elevador. Camino a paso rápido hasta el corredor principal llegó a ver una cabellera cobriza que se escabullía por la puerta principal. Apretó el paso y cuando Edward puso un pie en la concurrida vereda, Bella lo tomo por un brazo.

Al contacto Bella sintió una extraña descarga eléctrica que partió de su mano y recorrió su cuerpo. Un ligero temblor agradable. Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero Edward se dio vuelta en ese segundo y Bella pudo ver su rostro crispado.

-¿Qué sucede?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se concentro en lo que tenia que decir.

-No tan rápido, Cullen. Tengo dudas que aclarar.

-Todo estaba en el contrato. No tengo mas nada que decirte

-Pero.. ¿Cuándo piensas.. – Bella se puso colorada, como si en verdad ese hombre significara algo para ella – Ya sabes, llamarme?

-No lo se

-¿Qué?

-Lo decidiré en el momento

-¿Y mientras que? Debo estar disponible siempre que llames o tengo que pasarme el día al lado del teléfono –Bella comenzaba a desesperarse. Ella también tenia una vida. Tan importante como la de Cullen.

-Es una buena idea. Adiós, Bella.

Edward se volvió al auto plateado que estaba estacionado en la puerta del edificio y se metió a dentro para, a los pocos segundos, salir a toda velocidad en dirección al centro de la ciudad, dejando a Bella con varias palabras en la boca.

-¡Lo odio! Juro que voy a matarlo algún día – Casi grito Bella sin darse cuenta que la gente aun pasaba por la vereda, estaba a dos cuadras del centro de la ciudad mas importante del mundo!. Una señora que pasaba, con su abrigo de piel, la miro extrañada y apuro el paso, pensando quizás que era una asesina en serie. Bella se sonrojo, como siempre, dio media vuelta y camino hasta media cuadra donde un hombre de traje se bajaba de un taxi. Aprovecho la situación, por que consideraba que sus probabilidades de llegar sana a su departamento con esos tacos eran nulas.

Llego a su departamento y esta vez, fue ella la que llamo a Alice.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?

-Maldito Cullen. Juro que voy a matarlo

-¿Qué paso?

-Ugg.. Firmamos pero

-Espera, espera, espera. Tengo visitas en casa, te acuerdas de la hermana de Jasper..

-¿La hermana de Japer? ¿No es hijo único? – Bella había supuesto que el novio de su amiga era el único hijo de Robert Whitlock por que nunca se había hablado de una herencia ni nada, cuando este murió. Y por lo que sabia, Jasper siempre había tenido la mayoría de las acciones.

-Técnicamente, si

-¿Cómo que técnicamente?

-Su padre, Robert ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si, si – Bella solo lo había visto una vez, en una de las revistas que hojeaban cuando Bella y Alice aun estaban en la preparatoria y Robert uno de los empresarios mas conocidos de New York. Bella todavía recordaba que el articulo se refería a la gran compra que la empresa Whitlock había hecho ese año.

-Bueno, resulta que tuvo otra esposa antes de casarse con la madre de Jasper. – La madre del novio de su amiga, de la cual desconocía el nombre, había fallecido hacia muchos años. – Y una hija

-Oh – Así que la vida de los millonarios era toda una telenovela.

-No tenía idea que Jasper tenia una hermana, yo tampoco. Me entere hace pocos meses.

-¿Meses? ¿Y yo que? ¿No pensabas decírmelo?

-No se como pude olvidarme, pensé que lo había hecho.. Mierda

-Bueno, bueno.. No importa. ¿No puedes hablar ahora?

-No es eso. No quiero hablar por teléfono. ¿Por qué no te pasas?

-¿No dijiste que tenias visitas?

-¿Y que? La hermana de Jasper es… genial! Tienes que conocerla.

-¿Es genial y nunca la mencionaste?

-En realidad, no la veo muy seguido. Pero esta semana se ha tomado vacaciones y Jasper la invito a su casa… a nuestra casa. No te lo dije por todo eso de Cullen.

-¿Y no la arrastraste a tu día de compras? Podría haberla conocido allí

-Estaba ocupada ese día. Tuvo un llamado de uno de sus clientes y no pudo retrazarlo.

-¿Aunque estaba de vacaciones?

-Esta loca por su trabajo

-¿Es abogada?

-No, representante

-¿Representante? ¿Esos que buscan estrellas y eso?

-Si, algo así. Pero ella lo hace realmente bien.

-Oh

-¿Y que dices?

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas, ahora. – Bella pensaba darse un buen baño para olvidarse de Cullen hasta que se dignara a llamarla por teléfono para su "primera cita". Y después, tenia que ir a la universidad. Aunque la verdad, la atraía mucho mas la cama que salir de su casa calientita para ir hasta su universidad, del otro lado de la ciudad. Había empezado a nevar la noche anterior y las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, las aceras resbaladizas y todo estaba mojado. Bella, aunque amaba el clima festivo de diciembre, odiaba la nieve por que significaba que hacia tanto frío que hasta la lluvia se congelaba. Y aunque, había vivido un año entero en Forks, el pueblo con mas precipitaciones de Estados Unidos, la lluvia no era realmente de su agrado. –Dijiste que se queda en tu casa

-Si, solo hasta mañana por la mañana

-¿Vive en New York? – La casa de Alice, aunque técnicamente era de Jasper, quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, en un hermoso barrio donde las casas eran mansiones y los autos eran limusinas.. o porches.

-Si, si. Aunque Jasper la invito a quedarse.. técnicamente, nada de lo que heredo es de ella pero sabes como es Jazz.

-¿Se siente culpable?

-No se si culpable.. solo molesto

Jasper era muy diferente a su padre. No era el típico empresario totalmente concentrado en ganar mas y mas dinero para invertirlo y ganar aun mas dinero. Era una persona simple, aunque siempre había dispuesto de todo lo que alguna vez había soñado –materialmente hablando – y eso no había sido muy bueno para su compañía. Aunque su empresa continuaba creciendo, lo hacia a un ritmo mas desacelerado que cuando su padre vivía.

-Puedo imaginármelo

-¿Vienes?

-¿Esta bien que pase por la noche? – Bella no era de las personas que se invitaban a la casa de otros pero considero que por la cantidad de veces que Alice lo había hecho eso ni siquiera contaba.

-Claro, no hay problema. Estaba pensando en cocinar algo..

-NO!

-¿Por qué?

-¿No recuerdas la ultima vez que lo intentaste? – se hizo un silencio absoluto detrás de la línea – Los fideos terminaron hechos una pasta y se los diste al pobre gato de la señora Mary – la cocinera que ese día tomaba su día franco – y el animalito apareció muerto al otro día

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡El veterinario dijo que fue un paro cardiaco!

-¿Segura, Alice? – dijo Bella a punto de soltar una risita

-Llamare al delivery

-Buena elección.

-Nos vemos esta noche – Alice intento enfadarse con Bella, pero finalmente no lo logro.

-Bien, nos vemos.

Bella corto el teléfono y se sumergió, literalmente, en sus planes. Tomo un baño bien largo y aunque deseaba quedarse en casa, tomo un costoso taxi hasta el edificio de la universidad para tomar su clase de Literatura inglesa. Cuando entro al salón recordó que solo le quedaba una semana para terminar su informe sobre la retórica del siglo XVII y recién comenzaba a trabajar en ello. Se propuso intentar cancelar lo de Alice, aunque estaba segura que no lo conseguiría, para esa noche intentar avanzar con el trabajo. Aunque podía verse, en una semana, pasando la noche en vela para terminar su trabajo.

Las pocas horas que paso en la universidad se pasaron volando, ya que ese día tenia las materias que mas le gustaban de su carrera, aunque las paso pensando en el trabajo que tenia atrasado y en como convencer a su amiga que no era un buen momento para reunirse.

En cuanto llegó a casa, con la nariz congelada y los dientes castañeándole dolorosamente, intento convencer a Alice. Totalmente en vano. Así que hasta que le reloj de su celular dio las nueve se concentro en la pila de artículos que tenia que leer antes de poder comenzar a redactar su informe. No iba a ser nada fácil.

A las nueve, decidió que podía tomarse le lujo de llamar nuevamente a un taxi y se embarcó en camino a la casa de Alice.

El barrio en que vivía, no muy alejado de New York, era para Bella demasiado pomposo. Con sus mansiones de cinco pisos, autos de todos colores y estilos, céspedes perfectamente verdes y perfectamente cortados, perros dedicados mas al show que a la defensa de su hogar y un complicado sistema de seguridad para poder ingresar. Menos mal que el hombre de la puerta, del que Bella nunca podía recodar el nombre, la reconocía y la dejaba pasar sin preguntar a nadie, aunque el taxi tuvo que quedarse afuera.

Bella camino las dos cuadras desde la entrada del barrio hasta la casa de Alice por la calle que, gracias al perfecto servicio de limpieza, estaban libres de todo tipo de nieve.

A los pocos minutos, tenia las extremidades congeladas pero ya divisaba la hermosa casa de la familia APELLIDO DE JASPER. La casa tenia un tamaño medianamente normal, teniendo en cuenta el barrio donde se encontraba – mas propicio de Hollywood que de New York – y la fachada estaba compuesta por un armonioso diseño de madera y piedra gris. Todas las ventanas y puertas eran de estilo antiguo, de madera y con importantes rejas en color negro. Bella consideraba que era la mas hermosa de la zona, aunque no conocía todas las casas del barrio. Y le encantaba recordar las tardes que había pasado en el jardín del fondo de la casa, donde una majestuosa pileta representaba solo una pequeña porción del terreno libre.

Toco el timbre por que gracias al clima, no era un buen momento para observar detenidamente la casa.

Alice todavía no había empezado a decorar la casa para las fiestas pero seguramente no se tardaría. Siempre se encargaba de que su casa fuera la mas armoniosa y bella de la cuadra para el veinticinco de diciembre.

Toco el primer botón del sofisticado timbre de la entrada y antes de que pudiera anunciarse, la puerta ya estaba abierta y Alice se abalanzaba sobre su amiga.

-Bella! – dijo entusiasmada, para luego bajar la voz – Menos mal que viniste.

Bella solo asistió.

-¿Por qué no entramos?, me estoy congelando

-¡No me olvido que todavía no me has contado por que estas tan enojada con Cullen!

Bella recordó el episodio de esa mañana, que tan eficientemente había logrado olvidar y quiso matar a Alice.

-No quiero hablar de ello ahora mismo

-Como quieras, ya vas a contarme

-Lo se

-Vamos, vamos.. que ya no siento los pies – se quejo Alice

-Si eras tu.. No importa

Entraron a la casa, que como siempre estaba reluciente. La majestuosidad de esa casa le hacia imposible no compararla con su diminuto y poco cuidado departamento de alquiler.

-Dame tu abrigo.

-¿Dónde están? – Alice había logrado contagiarle algo de su entusiasmo. La hermana de Japer debía ser realmente una persona interesante.

-En el comedor, pero espera un segundo que meto esto en el armario – pidió su amiga mientras señalaba su abrigo. Alice como siempre lucia perfectamente despeinada y vestía una de las únicas prendas que repetía cada tanto. Una blusa amarilla que le quedaba hermosa y que era, precisamente, su favorita.

metió el abrigo en el armario, después de pelear un rato con la percha y aunque Bella no se dio cuenta, termino dejándolo a medio colgar, por lo que en cuanto cerro la puerta, el abrigo se cayo al suelo.

-Supongo que no intentaste cocinar

-Llame al delivery de comida china hace unos quince minutos, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que no veo la nube de humo negro y solo huelo el perfume que usas.

--Bella! Se cocinar, solo esa vez…

-Vamos, Ali, te conozco hace años, a mi no me mientes.

Alice transformo su sonrisa en un puchero y la acompaño hasta el comedor.

En la cabecera de la mesa estaba sentado Jasper, vestido de forma casual y hablando animadamente con su acompañante. En cuanto, Alice entro a la sala se acerco a su novio y se sentó a su lado.

-Bella!

-Hola, Jasper – le contesto Bella con una sonrisa.

-Te presento a mi hermana. – Bella observo por primera vez a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Una versión femenina del mismo Jasper que en cuanto advirtió su autoestima quedo al nivel del suelo.

Su cabellera rubia caía mas allá de sus hombros y brillaba a la luz de la araña del comedor encuadrando un rostro femenino de rasgos suaves y ojos tan cristalinos como los de su hermano. Y su cuerpo, aunque Bella no podía verla completamente, pudo imaginar, correctamente, sus piernas largas y rectilíneas y su cintura pequeña.

-Rosalie…

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Como estan? Yo, cansadisima. ¡EL VIERNES FUE MI CUMPLE! asi que tuve un fin de semana bastante ocupado (tmb tuve otro cumpleaños). Y encima, el lunes pasado empeze las clases. ¡MI ULTIMO AÑO, SEÑORES! :D**_

_**Bueno, por eso mismo, (y menos mal que tenia adelantado algo del capitulo) les traigo un cap mas corto. Y viendo cuan poco tiempo tengo ahora les aviso que **_

_**VOY A SUBIR CAPITULOS DOMINGO POR MEDIO. **_

_**Es decir, un domingo si, otro no, uno si otro no. ¿Se entiende?. Espero que no les moleste esperar tanto pero esta historia no va a tener muchos capitulos mas. Supongo que en el numero quince la historia va estar terminada. Si puedo, voy a subir capitulos mas seguidos, pero no les promento nada.**_

_**ESCRIBIR ME LLEVA MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO QUIERO QUE ESTO SE VUELVA UNA OBLIGACION, ES ALGO QUE ME GUSTA HACER POR QUE YO QUIERO NO POR QUE DEBO. SEPAN DISCULPAR LAS MOLESTIAS.**_

_**Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews:**_

_**twilighterteamcullen**_

_**Vampire Princesss**_

_**karin cullen**_

_**-Feather's soul-**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo**_

_**katlyn cullen**_

_**Jos WeasleyC**_

_**MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli**_

_**Muchas gracias, Y RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEW Y QUE VOY A SUBIR DOMINGO POR MEDIO. **_

_**Suerte**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA: PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE PASARON POR TIRAMISU Y QUIEREN VOTAR LA HISTORIA TIENEN QUE ENTRAR AL SIGUIENTE PERFIL DEL 28/03 (OSEA HOY PERO TODAVIA NO LO ACTUALIZARON) HASTA EL 2/03 (VIERNES) : **_www . fanfiction . net /u/ 2238320 /The _ Sadness _ Story _ Contest _**BORREN LOS ESPACIOS. TIRAMISU PERTENECE AL GRUPO 2. MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**

* * *

--  
**_

_**Capitulo diez**_

_**--  
**_

_**En terreno enemigo**_

-Rosalie Hale. – dijo levantándose con un movimiento grácil de su lugar para extender su mano hacia Bella que intentaba recordar donde había oído ese nombre antes.

La mujer dio unos pasos hacia Bella, viendo que esta no se acercaba a saludarla.

-Estoy encantada de conocerte, Isabella.. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti estos días. – Lo que finalmente llamo la atención de Bella.

-Bella, solo Bella – dijo y trato de suavizarlo con una sonrisa. Rosalie la devolvió mostrando una hilera su perfecta dentadura.

Cuando la hermana de Jasper se dio la vuelta para volver a su lugar, Bella fulmino con la mirada a su mejor amiga. Estaba segura que las cosas que Alice le había contado a la media hermana de Jasper no eran cosas que ella misma deseara contar a un desconocido. Alice sonrió angelicalmente y se sentó al lado de su novio.

Bella opto por sentarse al lado de Alice, de esa forma tendría mas acceso a sus pies si llegaba a decir algo inoportuno.

La comida, china y traída especialmente del mejor restaurante de la ciudad, paso demasiado lenta para Bella, que no veía la hora de llegar a su departamento y comenzar a trabajar en su informe. En el postre perdió el hilo de la conversación y se encontró pensando, cuando Alice le informo que ya tenia permiso para ir a su departamento, en las aventuras que había leído esa tarde.

Cuando, después de pasar una aventura intentando conseguir un taxi, Bella entró a su departamento corrió hasta el baño para ducharse con agua bien caliente. Afuera hacia varios grados bajo cero y le castañeaban los dientes dolorosamente. ¡Había tardado diez largos minutos hasta que pudo meter la llave en la cerradura, tenia los dedos tan congelados que temía que se le pusieran color morado y se le cayeran! Solo Alice podía conseguir que Bella saliera de su casa para hacer solamente sociales.

Cuando sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, Bella salió del baño y finalmente, pudo concentrarse en su informe.

Eran las dos de la mañana y no podía encontrar un buen comienzo para su trabajo. Cada oración que escribía cuando la releía no le parecía lo suficientemente buena y la borraba apresuradamente. La hoja del Word seguía en blanco, igual que cuando estaba en lo de Alice.

Cuando se aburrió de mirar la pantalla blanca de la computadora, decidió que abrir su correo electrónico no le iba a quitar mucho tiempo. Entre bostezo y bostezo, el viejo computador se conecto a Internet. Cerro un par de propagandas pero se detuvo en la ultima.

Era un aviso publicitario de una de las revistas mas conocidas de New York y para dar justo en el clavo, en la portada estaba el omnipresente Edward Cullen. ¿Es que estaba destinada a verlo hasta en figuritas?. En la portada anunciaba, que Edward estaba nominado para los premios Grammy y se preparaba para el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco. Como siempre, y aunque Bella no quisiera admitirlo, Edward lucia deslumbrante con un esmoquin negro algo desaliñado, el pelo cobrizo revuelto y el moño del traje desajustado.

Le subió la sangre a la cabeza y se puso furiosa de repente. Cerro apresuradamente la ventana. Pero en un ataque de locura, abrió una nueva ventana y tecleo el nombre de la revista en la web. El nuevo ejemplar, con Edward incluido, estaba a la venta pero, gracias a Dios ya que no era muy posible que Bella encontrara abierto un negocio a esas horas, se podía hojear la revista sin pagarla.

Así que Bella espero que el lento ordenador cargara la pagina…

_Edward Cullen, el nuevo galán de los Grammy.. _

-Idiota

_El cantante ingles mas reconocido de este año desmiente tener miedo al compromiso y afirma su postulación al Grammy como mejor cantante masculino. _

-¿Miedo al compromiso?

"_No estoy enamorado" afirma y agrega "pero eso no significa que no haya llevado relaciones duraderas en el pasado y que no piense tenerlas". Cuando se le pregunta por su agenda, se pasa distraídamente la mano por su cabello y clava sus ojos verdes sobre su acompañante. "Ella podrá decirles" dice haciendo referencia a su representante, Rosalie Hale_

_A su representante, Rosalie Hale_

_A su representante, Rosalie Hale._

-ROSALIE HALE. Tiene que ser una broma! ¿No puede ser? – Se levanto de su silla y siguiendo un impulso conocido, tomo el teléfono y marco a Alice antes de darse cuenta de que eran mas de las dos de la madrugada y su amiga seguramente estaría en el quinto sueño.

-Alice!

-B..e..l…l..a – Dijo con voz somnolienta - ¿QUÉ PASA? – Puedo imaginar como Alice saltaba de la cama. Aunque era realmente una sorpresa bastante desagradable que te llamen a esas horas de la noche, seguramente había pensado que era una emergencia.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien.

-¿QUE MIEDA, BELLA? Me hiciste pegar un susto que casi me caigo de la cama, espera un minuto que salgo del cuarto, Jasper va a matarme.

-Lo siento

-¿Qué es tan importante como para llamar a estas horas? ¡Las dos de la mañana! Mañana trabajo, Bella

-Escucha, ¿Cuánto le constaste de mí a Rosalie?

-¿Rosalie? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Dime que le has contado..

-Yo..

-Alice

-Bueno, le conté sobre tu madre y tu carrera! Pero lo juro yo no quise.. – Dijo rápidamente como si eso fuera a cambiar la relación con su amiga.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-Bella! ¿Por qué es tan importante, yo sé que te da vergüenza y ..

-Alice, ROSALIE ES LA REPRESENTANTE DE EDWARD

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste

-¿Rosalie es la representante de Cullen? – se cayo un segundo – CERDO IDIOTA, MAL NACIDO, ESTUPIDO

-Alice, tranquila… vas a despertar a medio barrio

-¡Oh, que casualidad, la media hermana de Jasper que nunca había visto aparece de repente y esta dispuesta a ser mi mejor amiga! MALDITA LADRONA.. Voy a matarlo, lo juro. Voy a matarlos.

-Alice, tranquila. Esto no cambia nada

-¿CÓMO QUE NO CAMBIA NADA, BELLA? ME MINTIO!

-Creo que seria buena idea que no digas nada.

-¿Estas loca? Voy a encararla ahora mismo.

-¡Alice, no! Mira si.. Si no es ella.

-Vamos, Bella. ¿Qué otra Rosalie Hale podría ser?

-Por que no lo hablas con Jasper primero.

-No lo se

-Creo que seria la mejor opción.

-¿Crees...

-Ve a dormir y mañana resolveremos todo

-No voy a poder dormir ahora

-Lo siento. Espera, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre en Literatura te iba de diez

-Por que me sentaba contigo Bella.

-No importa. Tengo que escribir el informe que te conté y no tengo un buen principio.

-¿Informe? A ver, déjame pensar en algo.. Literatura del siglo XVIII, eh?. Es pan comido.

Gracias a Alice, la mañana siguiente Bella tenia casi terminado su informe y a Rosalie le esperaba un gran sermón de su amiga en el desayuno. Bella se había negado rotundamente a ir y esperaba que todo se solucionara mágicamente.

Esa semana, todo parecía ir bien. Bella seguía siendo la de siempre y había logrado olvidar el pesado contrato que había firmado la semana anterior. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que la mañana del viernes, Bella bajo a recoger su correo como hacia siempre.

Encontró en su pequeño cubículo varios sobres. Los saco de un tirón y corrió escaleras arriba para descubrir la causa de que ese día su buzón estuviera tan lleno.

Impuestos, Impuestos, Impuestos..

Cuando abrió la de luz para ver cuanto debía pagar ese mes, un sobre pesado de color madera se resbaló y se le coló entre las piernas para terminar dando en el piso. Bella dejo la cuenta de luz y se tomo el paquete del piso. Sin mirar siquiera el remitente rompió la parte superior del sobre y saco un fajo de hojas impresas. Solo le hizo falta leer el encabezado para acordarse de Edward Cullen. Era el contrato que exactamente una semana antes había firmado junto con Marcus, el odioso señor Ashwoood y el arrogante, Cullen. Hojeo las primeras paginas pero lo termino dejando para concentrase en cosas más importantes como las cuentas de esa semana.

Cuando termino, coloco las facturas con un imán en la puerta del refrigerador y tomo los sobres de la mesa para hacerlos un bollo. Pero cuando tomo el sobre color madera descubrió que había algo mas dentro. Un papel de anotador amarillo se cayo al suelo cuando Bella dio vuelta el sobre.

"_Mañana a las nueve. Ponte algo elegante, por favor. Edward"_

¿MAÑANA A LAS NUEVE? ¿ALGO ELEGANTE POR FAVOR? ¿QUIÉN MIERDA SE CREIA ESTE TIPO?

-Alice

-Bella. Waw, hace años que no me llamas tan seguido, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Enojada?

-Furiosa. Es un idiota.

-No te preocupes por Rosalie, ya le puse todos los puntos.

-No es Rosalie, me envió una nota con el contrato

-Dime, dime, dime. ¡!!

Bella volvió a leer la nota amarilla con la elegante caligrafía de Edward Cullen. Y cerro el puño luego, dejando el papel echo un pequeñísimo bollito insignificante.

-Voy a ponerme un par de tenis y mi remera para dormir, esa llena de agujeros. Es un idiota. No lo soporto. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir con el durante cuatro meses? ¡Cuatro meses!

-Tranquila, Bella.. Todo controlado. Vas a vestirte elegante

-Ni loca

-Bella, tienes que demostrarle que tu eres demasiado para él. ¡Ya se, ya se.. ¡Tengo el vestido perfecto!

-¡¡¡No, Alice!!!

-¿A que hora dijo?

-A las nueve – la sangre de Bella volvió a subir de temperatura.

-Mas te vale estar bañada para las cinco.

-¿PARA LAS CINCO?

-Cinco y un minuto estoy en tu departamento, Bella. Mas te vale, haberte bañado

-Estas loca

-Gracias. ¡Nos vemos, Bella!

Bella corto el teléfono aun mas enojada. Le irritaba tanto que Alice siempre se pusiera en contra de sus planes. Aunque en verdad, nunca se hubiera animado a salir a la calle con su remera agujereada y su pantalón desgastado que usaba la mayoría de las noches para dormir. Pero su amiga era demasiado exagerada y a Bella no le gustaban nada las horas de salón de belleza ni los vestidos elegantes y pomposos. No iban con ella. La pesadilla recién había empezado. Además, ¿A dónde pensaba llevarla? ¿Tanto trabajo era escribir un par de líneas mas? O mínimo podría dignarse a llamarla por teléfono y tener una conversación como dos personas adultas que eran. Pero por cada acción de Edward, Bella se daba cuenta cuan inmaduro era.

-Bien, voy a ir. Y voy a mantener la calma.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana pero las cinco de la tarde llegaron demasiado rápido y cuando el timbre sonó, Bella estaba demasiado concentrada en el final de su informe.

-¡Bella! Espera, NO TE BAÑASTE

-Alice, tengo cosas que hacer.. Estudio y trabajo. ¡Trabajo! Hoy tengo que ir al club, ¿Cómo se supone que salga con Edward?

-Llámalo a Emmett, va entender.

-¿Qué seria mejor, decirle que voy a salir con un famoso por un extraño acuerdo o que estoy en cama todo el fin de semana?

-Bueno, no creo que lo del contrato se lo trague. Pero eres malísima mintiendo. – Reflexiono un segundo y se llevo un dedo a los labios. - ¡Yo llamo!

-¿Qué? Es mi jefe y casi no te conoce

-Vamos, Bella.. ¿Estas cuestionando mi poder de disuasión?

-Yo..

-Vamos, déjame intentarlo. Y ¡TU! – dijo señalándola con uno de sus dedos y simulando estar verdaderamente enfadada – AL BAÑO, AHORA MISMO.

Bella retraso lo mas que pudo la salida del baño. Se lavo el cabello dos veces, se enjabono cuidadosamente y se seco con lentitud teniendo en cuenta todos los lugares de su cuerpo. Cuando prendió el secador, Alice le grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya basta, Bella.. Estuviste ahí dentro desde las cinco. Afuera y déjame el secador a mi.

Bella refunfuñó un rato pero al final Alice consiguió que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, donde su amiga había desprendido todos sus artilugios, para las largas horas que tenían por delante.

En algún momento, Bella se quedo dormida.

-¡Bella, arriba!

-¿Qué, que, que?

-Vamos, falta solo el vestido. Va estar aquí en menos de quince minutos

-Oh

-Vamos, arriba.

Bella se levanto, trastabillo pero llego sana y salva su cuarto donde Alice había dejado un hermoso vestido azul sobre la cama. Bella recordó de pronto su ultima salida de compras con su amiga.

-¿Alice, por que azul?

-¿No te gusta?

-No es eso.. Es hermoso. Solo que la ultima vez que fuimos de compras

-Que fue hace demasiado tiempo – la interrumpió pero Bella siguió como si nada hubiese pasado.

-La mayoría de las cosas son de color azul.

-Ah, si. Lo notaste

-Claro, que lo note. No soy daltónica. ¿Hay alguna razón para ello?

-Bueno, cuando me contaste lo de Edward – a Bella se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca – decidí que era mi deber averiguar cosas.

-¿Cosas?

-¿Crees que te hubiera hecho aceptar sin antes averiguar algo sobre el tipo?

-¿Qué hiciste, Alice?

-Bueno, digamos que fui hasta el puesto de la esquina y le pedí al señor, por cierto era muy amable, que me mandara a casa todos los ejemplares que recibiera que nombraran a ya sabes.

-Debió costarte una fortuna

-Bueno, el chico sale en todos lados. Pero no importa

-¿Qué tiene que ver con la ropa?

Alice se puso repentinamente colorada, como si la hubieran pescado en algo importante.

-Leí por ahí, que el azul es su color favorito.

-¿Qué? Alice yo no voy a seducirlo.

-Vamos, Bella.. es guapo, rico y famoso

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se que el hombre no es de tu agrado.

-¿No es de mi agrado? Lo odio

-Bella, si lo odiaras no hubieras aceptado el trato

-Lo acepte.. Lo acepte por que.

-¿Por el dinero? Te conozco, Bells y lo hubieras conseguido sin todo esto. ¿Por el departamento? ¿Por tu trabajo?

-¿Qué quieres decir, Alice? Suficiente con los rodeos.

-Te gusta, Bella.

-¿QUE? DEFINITIVAMENTE TE VOLVISTE LOCA

-Te gusta, Bella… y tu inconsciente solo espera ver como Edward Cullen cambia y se convierte en tu príncipe azul. Por eso aceptaste el trato. Cuando te dije que podías hacer que el tipo cambiara se iluminaron tus ojos.

-Basta de idioteces, por favor.

-Por ahora. Metete en ese vestido.

El vestido azul termino calzando perfectamente en el cuerpo de Bella y su color oscuro, hacia que el blanco perlado de su piel resaltara sin hacerla lucir pálida. Además, Alice se había encargado de que lo único que Bella viera al espejo fueran sus ventajas. Había descubierto la forma de resaltar los rasgos mas importantes de Bella. Su cabello caoba ligeramente ondulado, sus ojos rasgados y su cintura pequeña. Bella se miro al espejo y le costo reconocerse al lado de su amiga.

-Wao

-No hay tiempo para eso. déjame ponerte esto.. – Alice saco una caja de terciopelo de su cartera y la abrió para mostrarle a Bella un exquisito collar de perlas y oro blanco.

-No, Alice, no puedes prestármelo. Es un regalo de Jasper.

-A Jazz no le importaría. Además, yo tengo varios. Siempre que prometas devolverlo, puedo prestártelo

-Esto no es una cartera, Alice..

-Lo se. Por eso te traje esta. Combina perfecto. – dijo entregándole un pequeñísimo bolso donde solo entraría su teléfono celular. El timbre sonó y Bella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. –Bien ponte los zapatos.

Alice saco un par de tacones altos de dentro de una caja oscura que había traído junto con los miles de cosméticos que había instalado en el escritorio de Bella. Su amiga abrió los ojos y..

-Nada de quejas. No hay tiempo. Póntelos y cuando vuelvas, llámame. No importa la hora.

-Pero.

-Me llamas. Que suerte que tengo una copia de las llaves. – Observo mientras comenzaba a recoger el millar de cosas que le pertenecían.

Bella se calzo los zapatos y en menos de dos minutos estaba bajando las escaleras con mucho cuidado.

Abrió la puerta del edificio de departamentos y se encontró con la viva imagen del hombre de la portada de la revista en la que había descubierto el secreto de Rosalie.. Solo que esta vez, el moño estaba perfectamente armado y el traje en su lugar. El cabello, estaba igual que siempre. Desordenado y condenadamente sexy. Aunque Bella solo reparo en sus ojos verdes recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Hola, Bella.

Bella inclino la cabeza hacia abajo y no le dirigió la palabra. Cada vez que lo veía, le hervía la sangre. ¿Cómo podía creer Alice que ese hombre podría llegar a gustarle alguna vez?

-Llegamos tarde, vamos.

Edward dio media vuelta y le abrió la puerta del copiloto para señalarle a Bella donde tenía que ir. Bella no pudo evitar pensar que ese hombre creía que era tan idiota que ni siquiera sabia por donde tenia que subir a su flamante Volvo plateado.

Camino hasta el auto y antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, Edward había dado la vuelta y estaba dentro del coche.

(N/A: Ya volverá nuestro caballero, señoritas. Paciencia).

Bella entro al Volvo y cerro de un portazo la puerta. No le importo la cara de enfado de Edward por que estaba segura de que ella estaba aun mas molesta que el.

Edward arranco el Volvo y el silencio reino dentro del auto. Un silencio incomodo..

-¿No piensas hablarme en toda la noche?

Bella simulo estar muy entretenida mirando el paisaje urbano de New York, que era casi un borrón gracias a la velocidad con la que conducía Edward.

-Bien. Hablare yo entonces.

Pero Edward mantuvo el silencio hasta que aparco con una sola maniobra.

-Bella no me importa lo que pienses ahora. Firmaste un contrato y tienes que cumplirlo.

Bella volvió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Edward. Café contra esmeralda.

-Lo se – dijo demasiado orgullosa como para quedarse callada.

-Nos conocimos en el hipódromo hace unas semanas y

-¿En el hipódromo? ¿No tienes una mejor idea?

-No soy escritor y tu no eres buena mentirosa.

-Bien, entonces no mintamos

-¿Qué?

-Seamos fieles a la historia, aunque sea en una parte. Diremos que nos conocimos en el bar, yo soy la camarera torpe que tira un trajo sobre el cliente… y comienza todo. No es tan difícil. Ahora, ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?

-Vamos a escuchar un concierto

-¿Un concierto?

Bella se bajo del auto y se encontró en la séptima avenida y la calle cincuenta y siente donde el imponente edificio del Carnegie Hall, famoso por su historia y su acústica, estaba ubicado. A tan solo dos manzanas del Central Park.

No era un lugar cotidiano. Conseguir una entrada era casi imposible para un ciudadano normal y Bella nunca había tenido la posibilidad de entrar, aunque sabia todo sobre el lugar.

-¿Te gusta la música clásica, Bella? –susurro una voz aterciopelada a su oído y Bella soltó un respigo al encontrarse con Edward a tan solo uno centímetros de su piel.

-Si

-Adelante – dijo tomándola por la cintura y conduciéndola hasta la puerta del edificio.

* * *

_**Hola!! ¿Como estan? Yo , bien bien.**_

_**SIENTO MUCHO POR LA ESPERA, ES ETERNA, VERDADERAMENTE JAJAJA. Pero espero ponerme pronto en ritmo (recien me estoy adaptando a los horarios del cole y todas las demas cosas que hago) y poder subir mas seguido.**_

_**LA SEMANA QUE VIENE TENGO LAS VACACIONES DE PASCUA, POR LO TANTO VOY A SUBIR UN CAPITULO. :D :D **_

_**Bueno, les informo que el fic mas o menos va a tener 15 capitulos (quedan solo cinco) y por eso, ya estoy pensando en cosas nuevitas. Pronto les traere alguna idea para que opinen al respecto. **_

_**Como siempre, muchisimas gracias a todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias, de agregarme a fav y/o alerts y claro a todas las que dajan su review muy especialmente:  
**_

_**Vampire Princesss: muchas gracias!! Siento mucho la espera pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer!. Si yo también estoy algo nerviosa por eso, me da... no se si miedo, mas pena dejar todo eso. Son demasiados años con las mismas personas. ¿Piensas seguir estudiando? ¿Ya sabes que? Saludos y muchas gracias nuevamente.**_

_**Karin cullen: un cumpleaños genial! Muchísimas gracias**_

_**Carlita16: me encanta que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo: jajaja.. muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ahora voy a tener cuidado de no retrazarme, no vaya a ser que termine machacada!!! Jajaj. Besos!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: muchísimas gracias, nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP: felicidades a tu mama! Muchas gracias por tu review y suerte!**_

_**Katlyn cullen: muchas gracias.. igual voy a hacer lo imposible por subir mas seguido. Suerte**_

_**Stella Rivas: muchas gracias. Besote :D**_

_**JosWeasleyC: bueno, algo asi. A lo que en realidad el titulo se refiere, es a Rosalie. Ella es la INFILTRADA de Edward. Si te quedo alguna preguntilla, no dudes en dejármela! Saludos**_

_**Twilighterteamcullen: SISISI. El titulo del fic es por esa canción precisamente. Eres la unica que se dio cuenta! Jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que sigas leyendo.**_

_**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo las semana que viene (SIN FALTA).**_

_**NO SE OLVIDEN DE APRETAR EL BOTONCITO VERDE DE MAS ABAJO.**_

_**Las quiere muchisimo,**_

_**Charlotte-1208**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA: PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE PASARON POR TIRAMISU Y QUIEREN VOTAR LA HISTORIA TIENEN QUE ENTRAR AL SIGUIENTE PERFIL DEL 28/03 (OSEA HOY PERO TODAVIA NO LO ACTUALIZARON) HASTA EL 2/03 (VIERNES) : **_www . fanfiction . net /u/ 2238320 /The _ Sadness _ Story _ Contest _**BORREN LOS ESPACIOS. TIRAMISU PERTENECE AL GRUPO 2. MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

_**

* * *

--  
**_

_**Capitulo once**_

_**--  
**_

_**Imprevisto**_

La quinta sinfonía de Beethoven sonaba majestuosa en el salón principal del Carnegie Hall. Bella se sentía incomoda sentada en uno de los palcos más cercanos al escenario con Edward a su lado, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo de forma despreocupada.

Estaba bastante aburrida. Le encantaba la música clásica, pero la versión que la orquesta tocaba esa noche no era de su agrado. Carecía de esa energía que el autor podía darle a su obra y que los músicos no habían captado, según Bella. Edward observaba atentamente el escenario y de vez en cuando, comentaba algo con el hombre a su lado, que había presentado a Bella como Cayo Vulturi.

Aburrida y sin más que hacer, Bella recorrió el hermoso salón donde se encontraban. Las paredes altas y inmaculadamente blancas. Su techo abovedado y sus grandes ventanales de colores la remontaban a la edad Media aunque la arquitectura en si no era de esa época.

Pero demasiado pronto se olvido de la estructura de la sala y reparo, por primera vez, en las distintivas fracciones de su compañero. Su mentón anguloso y tan varonil, sus labios llenos y sus largas pestañas. Todo este tiempo había estado tan concentrada en odiarlo que nunca se había fijado en las características de Edward.

Se concentró en su pelo cobrizo rebelde, en su piel blanca como la nieve que contrastaba con el negro de su esmoquin. Hasta quedarse paralizada en sus ojos esmeraldas que le devolvían la mirada atentamente. Edward enmarco una ceja y sonrió de lado. Bella se ruborizo y con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente en el pecho y la respiración acelerada, giró bruscamente la cabeza e hizo el intento de concentrarse en el escenario. Descubrió, entonces, que no era tan interesante como Edward.

El interregno llego dolorosamente lento, pero lo hizo. Edward se levanto de su asiento y condujo a Bella hacia el salón donde la gente charlaba de forma educada manteniendo sus copas siempre llenas en sus manos.

Las mujeres vestían trajes sumamente costos, con grandes collares de piedras y tacones altos a más no poder. Y aunque un segundo antes Bella se había sentido demasiado pomposa con el vestido y la joyeria de Alice, al entrar en el salón se sintió disminuida. No creía estar a la altura de esas señoras que parecían tan elegantes con su perfume francés.

Del brazo de Edward, quien la introducía como su novia a cada uno de los presentes, Bella comenzaba a conocer el verdadero mundo de su acompañante. Y se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Se movía entre la gente con cada vez mas torpeza, y cada conversación armada la ponía mas histérica. Creía que en cualquier momento la situación escaparía de sus manos y no creía que a Edward le fuera a gustar.

Antes de que la gente se volviera a acomodarse en sus lugares, Edward le presento a Marcus Vulturi. El hermano de Cayo, su acompañante de palco. Bella casi se desmaya cuando, con la cara roja de vergüenza, tuvo que contarle a su nuevo grupo de oyentes como se habían conocido, por enésima vez en la noche. El hombre de pelo blanco, idéntico a su hermano, escucho atentamente la historia mientras que observaba atentamente a Bella con sus ojos oscuros.

Su corazón atino a detenerse cuando Marcus paso a su lado y unos pocos segundos antes de que la orquesta comenzara a tocar, les susurro suavemente.

-Si no te conociera Edward diría que la chica es tu hermana - dijo antes de volver por el pasillo adelantarse a la pareja para sentarse bastante lejos de su hermano.

Edward no pareció preocupado ante el comentario de Marcus, es más, sonrió de lado cuando este lo observo a lo lejos. Bella, incomoda y aburrida, se puso nerviosa. ¿Y si Edward consideraba que estaba haciendo mal el papel y cancelaba todo? Después de todo, era una pésima actriz y lo reconocía.

Pero Edward, la condujo de regreso a su asiento y se sentó a su lado despreocupadamente. Bella trago saliva y se concentro en el baile de los cisnes que sonaba hacia pocos segundos. Cuando la pieza termino, algunas luces se encendieron y los músicos se acomodaron para comenzar una nueva canción. Y antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, los labios de Edward recorrían fervientemente los suyos.

Bella intento concentrarse, no dejarse llevar por la calidez de sus labios y el perfume varonil que la piel nivea de Edward desprendía. Debía mantener la cordura. Pero Edward, efectivamente, era muy bueno en lo que hacia. A los pocos segundos, se vio arrastrada hacia un beso lento y apasionado que lucia tan real como lo que sentían. Bella dejo de respirar y Edward se encontró explorando su boca, disfrutando de la dulce esencia de Bella. Cuando las luces se apagaron, se separaron bruscamente.

Sus respiraciones agitadas quedaron silenciadas por el suave sonido de un violín y Bella ya no intento concentrarse en la música. Era definitivamente, una actividad imposible cuando sentía las piernas como gelatina y el corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.

Al poco rato, Edward volvió a hablar entre susurros con su compañero. Bella, mientras tanto, repetía una y otra vez en su mente la sensación de los labios de Edward sobre los suyos. Nunca había sentido tantas cosas en un simple beso. Todavía le temblaban las piernas y sentía la energía que la recorría cada vez que él la tocaba en su cuerpo.

Edward no entendía aun por que deseaba inconscientemente volver a besarla. Volver a sentir su respiración tan cerca.

Mientras ella miraba el escenario, él sentía el instinto desconcertante de estirar la mano y recorrer con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla sonrosada, de acariciar suavemente la curva de su cuello. Pero en cuanto los ojos cafés de Bella se clavaron en los suyos, corrió la mirada rápidamente y se envolvió en una conversación vacía con Cayo. Era una suerte que tuviera alguien conocido tan cerca.

Después del beso que compartieron la noche paso fugas para ambos. Bella bajo del Volvo todavía confundida y con la sensación de la piel de Edward sobre la suya. Y en cuanto el auto desapareció, Bella se quito los zapatos, todavía en la vereda y camino rápido hasta la puerta del edificio de departamentos. Cuando entro a su departamento, cansada y con los pies abarrotados, fue dejando caer cada una de las prendas que llevaba camino a la cama y se metió entre las sabanas. Cerro los ojos y intento repasar todo lo que le había sucedido en el día. Todo la conducía a esa noche, nada era tan importante como ese beso.

Varias horas después, el teléfono sonaba intensamente contra los ronquidos sordos de Bella. Se removió en las sabanas, dejo escapar un leve gruñido y ni siquiera entreabrió los ojos esperando que el sonido pasara. Después escucho una voz, intensa y demandante pero la confundió con una de esos autos con grandes parlantes que pasan por las calles haciendo propaganda. Cerró más fuerte los ojos, se dio vuelta en la cama y enrollo su almohada alrededor de su cara para tapar el sonido.

En pocos segundos, estaba nuevamente inmersa en un sueño de pomposas nubes y un revoltijo de caras conocidas.

Pasaron un par de horas más hasta que su organismo decidió que era suficiente por ese día. Bella entreabrió los ojos y de forma inconsciente, se le volvieron a cerrar cuando descubrió que la persiana había quedado abierta y la luz del sol entraba por la gran ventana. Con los ojos aun cerrados, recostada en la cama, Bella no recordaba haberse levantado nunca con el sol dando tan directamente a su cuarto. El sol llegaba a esa posición precisamente... ¡a la tarde!

Se levanto de un salto, y después de haberse tropezado con uno de los zapatos altos que había usado en la noche, tomo el reloj entre las manos y casi se desmaya al descubrir que, nada mas y nada menos, eran mas de la cuatro de la tarde. ¡Había dormido doce horas... durante el día!

Alice se había encargado de dejarle varios mensajes en el contestador, varios de ellos eran amenazas de muerte por no atender, junto con su madre que hablaba preocupada por la economía de su hija desde Phoenix. (Por suerte Renee no se había enterado del nuevo compromiso que su hija había asumido).

Después de llamar a su madre y prometerle a Alice devolverle todo lo que le había prestado, más un plus de los más jugosos detalles, Bella volvió a la vida terrenal y se dedico a estudiar para sus finales. Este a**ñ**o iba retrasadísima. Las vacaciones de navidad, y por lo tanto sus exámenes, estaban peligrosamente cerca y Bella debía memorizar miles de fechas y datos antes del veinticinco.

Y Edward contribuía a que el tiempo de Bella se agotara. El siguiente día de su primer cita, el se encargo de hacerle llegar una tarjeta donde decía que ya nadie la esperaba en el bar y que a partir del lunes la caja de ahorros a su nombre tendría verdaderos fondos. Bella se enfureció y tuvo una nueva excusa para despotricar contra Edward. ¿Qué nadie la esperaba en el bar? Solo el idiota de Edward Cullen podía ponerla tan histeria. Ese mismo día, se prometió Bella, pasaría por el bar y aunque Emmett se pusiera en el medio cumpliría su horario. Pero luego lo pensó mejor, y sentada frente a todos los papeles que tenia que estudiar encontró que el desempleo le llegaba en un momento clave. Se prometió que en cuanto la pesadilla terminara pasaría por el bar para recuperar su único y preciado trabajo.

A los pocos días, Bella encontró en el buzón una nueva tarjeta que solo pudo asociar con Edward por su estilizada caligrafía, ya que no llevaba firma. Y además, ¿Quién mas la iba a "invitar" a una cena la noche del viernes? Bella refunfuñó de camino hacia su departamento. Había pospuesto todos sus compromisos de ese viernes para poder estudiar, y ahora tenia toda la noche (y por lo tanto parte de la mañana) ocupados por Edward Cullen. Su estrafalario trato iba dándole más dolores de cabeza que beneficios.

Seriamente, se estaba planteando la posibilidad que de que Edward tuviera algún problema en el habla. ¿Por qué nunca llamaba? ¿Ni casi le hablaba cuando están juntos? ¿No se supone que una pareja comparte cosas, vivencias?

Bella intentaba ver más objetivamente la pareja que formaban y decidió que siendo ella una espectadora de semejante historia nunca les creería. Pero quizás la gente no era tan brillante con las mentiras o simplemente en el mundo del espectáculo las parejas por conveniencia eran algo común ante los ojos de sus personajes.

De todas formas, Bella empezaba a desesperarse. No sabia nada sobre Edward, salvo los pequeños datos que Alice se había encargado de recopilar de las revistas de chimentos de todo el país. ¿Si alguien le preguntaba algo sobre él? ¿Si alguno de sus conocidos le preguntaba alguna cosa que Bella no sabia? ¡Ni siquiera sabia en que lugar había nacido! ¡Ni el nombre de sus padres!

El viernes llego demasiado pronto para Bella, como siempre que se busca detener el tiempo y esperar que una fecha nunca llegue... el tiempo pasa aun más veloz. Cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó, Bella cambiada con un par de jeans y ropa bien abrigada, dejo el libro sobre literatura que estaba leyendo y de un salto se levanto de la silla. Tomo las llaves y en medio minuto estaba abajo bastante estresada y súper nerviosa por que ahora estaba segura de que no llegaría a estudiar todo para el definitorio final, solo le quedaba una semana para prepararse. El jueves por la tarde debía dar el examen que la capacitaba para cursar la última materia de su carrera. EL último pasó para recibirse, finalmente.

Con mal humor y miles de datos en la cabeza, Bella se subió al volvió y suspiro un saludo que Edward ni se molesto en devolver. Pero cuando bajaron del auto, la fantasía volvió a comenzar y, tomados de la mano y con sonrisas falsas pintadas en sus labios, entraron un restaurante donde sin dejar de ser informal, podrías encontrarte con cualquier estrella de Hollywood pasando un buen momento.

En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del auto, miles de falsees deslumbraron a Bella y solo por instinto cerro los ojos y se dejo guiar por Edward. Se escucharon un par de gritos agudos y luego, el cambio repentino de la música electro.

Dentro del bar, el clima era muy diferente al de afuera. Estaba lleno de gente que esperaba su mesa en la barra. El ambiente era calido y Bella comenzó a sentir calor por el exceso de ropa que llevaba encima. Los camareros iban y venían llevando bandejas a varios metros de la barra donde la gente suertuda ya tenia mesa.

Pero a pesar de la larga lista de espera, en cuanto Edward y Bella llegaron tomados de la mano a la recepción, los hicieron pasar inmediatamente a una mesa.

Bella observo todo lo que tenia al alcance. La gente bien parecida, la ropa carísima, las cortinas largas y el estilo moderno del bar. Definitivamente no era el suyo. Ella prefería algo más íntimo y personal. Mas calido y no tan frío como el blanco de las paredes de ese lugar. Se sentaron en una mesa mas apartada del tumulto y esperaron. En silencio. Bella repasaba mentalmente lo que acaba de leer en el libro hasta que no soporto más la indiferencia de Edward, que la miraba sin mirar y en realidad tenía la vista clavada en la pared del fondo.

-Edward

Ni siquiera respondió. Bajo la mirada y finalmente observo a su compañera de mesa.

-Di algo.

-Algo - dijo con su expresión seria marcada definitivamente en el granito de su rostro.

-No seas idiota - Bella susurro y por fin, encontró un cambio en su rostro, un fuego en sus ojos. - ¡No se nada de ti! ¡Ni siquiera se el nombre de tus padres! ¡O...! No lo se. No me parece que lo estemos haciendo bien.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y como lo harías entonces? - dijo manteniendo el tono de su voz pero totalmente fuera de sus cabales. No podía creer que Bella cuestionara sus métodos.

-No me parece normal que dos personas que supuestamente se aman ni siquiera hablan entre si!.. Creo que,

-Mis padres viven en Inglaterra, en las afueras de Londres. Esme y Carlisle Cullen

Bella se quedo callada de la sorpresa. No esperaba que sus palabras hicieran efecto alguno en Edward.

-¿Tu?

-¿Qué?

-Tus padres, Bella

-Oh, bien.. Bien. Mi madre vive en Phoenix, esta casada con un jugador de béisbol.

-¿Lo conozco?

-No lo creo.

-¿Y tu padre?

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sus ojos se apagaron y sus labios formaron una mueca extravagante hacia un lado. Comenzó a morderse el labio antes de contestar

-Mi padre..

-No tienes por que hablar de ello si no quieres

-No, no. Tienes que saberlo, después de todo. Era.. Era policía. Charlie. - Bella bajo la mirada y se concentró en el dibujo de flores bordadas del mantel. Contuvo las lagrimas con toda la fuerza que tenia - Murió hace dos años. En un tiroteo.

-Lo siento. -Bella levanto la mirada y vio, por primera vez, algo mas que rabia en la expresión de Edward. El realmente lo sentía.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-No, ¿Tu?

-Tampoco.

-Bien.

Bella ya no sabia que decir. Pero Edward todavía tenía un par de ases en la manga.

-¿Tu color favorito?

-Verde - Bella soltó sin pensar mientras jugaba con el tenedor que estaba sobre la mesa. ¿Desde cuando el verde era su color favorito? Siempre había preferido el azul pero había encontrado un color más interesante... en los ojos de Edward. Se ruborizo suavemente y no levanto la mirada del mantel.

-¿No vas a preguntarme el mío?

-Ya lo se.

-¿Qué?

-Salio en una de las revistas.

-¿Lees las revistas? - Edward levanto levemente una ceja formando una expresión graciosa pero Bella no la vio, seguía concentrada en el mantel. Negó con la cabeza mientras trazaba con la yema de los dedos el diseño de flores finamente bordadas. No entendía como un mantel así encajaba con semejante decorado.

-Alice.. Alice me lo dijo.

-¿Alice?

-Mi mejor amiga.

Silencio otra vez.

-Azul.. El azul es tu color favorito.

El mesero llego entonces y les entrego la carta. Bella la abrió y se escondió detrás del pedazo de cartón bien decorado. Se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas mientras pasaba la mirada por los precios.

-¡Dios mío!- susurro

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me niego rotundamente a gastar un salario completo en comer un pedazo de carne en este lugar!

-Bella.

-¡Es una locura!

-Puedes salir detrás de esa cosa, por favor. Me pone nervioso no verte.

Bella se sonrojo violentamente y bajo la carta para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Y bien, que vas a pedir? - pregunto él cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado evidente.

-No tengo hambre, la lista de precios me ha cerrado el apetito.

-No seas tonta, quieres. Tienes que ordenar algo. - dijo mientras levantaba el brazo solo un poco llamando al mozo. Un hombre alto, de tez tan blanca como Edward pero con una mirada mucho más oscura. Se acerco a la mesa con un sonrisa picara,

-Pero..

-Buenos días, señor, señorita. - dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza y posando la mirada demasiado tiempo en el escote de Bella. Edward carraspeo sonoramente -¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Tráigame dos especiales de champiñones. Y un buen vino.

-Bien, en seguida. - Tomo la carta de Edward que descansaba a un lado de la servilleta y Bella le alcanzo el suyo, rozando levemente su piel suave sobre su mano.

Edward volvió a carraspear.

-Algo de agua antes del vino, señor?

-No, esta bien.

El mozo volvió a inclinar la cabeza y camino entre las mesas hasta lo que parecía la puerta de la cocina. Bella estaba molesta por que Edward ni siquiera le había preguntado si le gustaban las setas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No me gustan las setas.- Bella mintió.

Edward ni si inmuto.

-Puedo llamar al mozo y cambiar la orden si quieres.

-No esta bien.

Otra vez volvió a reinar el silencio.

-Cuéntame que estas estudiando.

-Ya lo debes saber

-Haz como que no lo se. Solo habla.

-Estudio Literatura. - recordó la pila de libros que la esperaban en casa - Si tu me dejas - susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Que solo me falta dar un final y cursar una materia.

-Oh. ¿Cuándo..

-El jueves antes de navidad.

-Bien.

-¿Bien?

-Pasaremos navidad en lo de mi madre.

-¿QUÉ?

-Mi madre estuvo leyendo revistas también y nos espera.

-¡Y CUANDO PENSABAS DECÍRMELO?!

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Como estan? MUY FELICES PASCUAS PARA TODOS. **_

_**Bueno, aqui les traigo un cap adelantado. SOLO HOY. Apartir de esta semana, nuevamente vuelvo a subir cada quince dias. Como les cuento mas abajo hago demasiadas cosas aparte del cole! **_

_**Muchisimas gracias a aquellas que se tomaron su tiempo y se acordaron de VOTAR TIRAMISU. Muchas gracias, los resultados estaran la semana que viene y prometo mantenerlas informadas. Y claro, muchas gracias a todas las que leen esta historia o cualquiera mis otras historias y dejan su review:**_

_**MSHelena: Felices pascuas, nos vemos mañana. Besos**_

_**Oly: bienvenida. Espero volver a leerte por aquí. Muchas gracias por tu review**_

_**Mapi2310: muchísimas gracias! Y a dormir jajaja**_

_**CullenOrange: emmett no va a aparecer mucho, perdón! muchísimas gracias**_

_**Vampire Princess: Si, te entiendo perfectamente. Voy a seguir estudiando, si. Ingeniería en alimentos.. No es muy conocida pero me encanta XD Muchas gracias!**_

_**Renesmee1510: perdón!! Es que estoy con el cole y muchos cursos aparte, hago turno tarde en el cole, ingles particular, italiano, coro y natación… así que no tengo mucho tiempo! Y no quiero que escribir se vuelva una obligación. Muchas gracias por tu review**_

_**Karin Cullen: muchas gracias! Igual es una aproximación… todo puede pasar cuando siga escribiendo, es que tmp quiero estirarla mucho. Saludos**_

_**Elenazgz: muchas gracias y otro beso igual de grande**_

_**Carlita: muchas gracias. Suerte!**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo: jajaja. Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Jos WeasleyC. Claro!! Pobre Alice. Muchas gracias y suerte**_

_**MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP: Oh! Espero q ya estés mejor! Estar enferma es tan… deprimente! Muchisisimas gracias y cuídate, no vaya a ser que te agarre de vuelta. Saludos**_

_**Katyln Cullen: Pase, pase. Me encanta. Estoy ahora mismo recorriendo todo jajaja. Cuenta conmigo. Tmb tengo una serie de libros buenísima que me encantaría recomendarte que estoy leyendo. Mantengámonos en contacto. Te juro que estaba pensando en abrir algo así, pero con todo lo q hago no tengo tiempo para tomar otra responsabilidad!!! No dudes en pedirme apoyo, me encanta (sobretodo la foto que elegiste de fondo XD). Muchas gracias y besos!!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: nuevamente, muchísimas gracias. Hasta la semana que viene.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo,las quiere muchisimo**_

_**Charlotte-1208**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo doce**_

_**Algo parecido al fuego**_

-¿Y CUANDO PENSABAS DECÍRMELO? - Le pregunto, ahora no solo molesta sino también indignada. ¿Tenia que cruzar todo el océano atlántico y ni siquiera tenia el tacto de avisarle con algo de tiempo? Para las navidades siempre viajaba a Phoenix y a su Reneé no le iba a gustar nada que la abandonara para conocer a la madre de un novio que nunca había visto y su hija nunca había nombrado.

Bella se arrepintió del tono de su contesta cuando toda la gente del bar giro la cabeza en su dirección, se sonrojo e incomoda de nuevo, volvió a concentrarse en el mantel con el corazón latiéndole a mil en el pecho.

-No grites así, Bella. - le contesto como si hablara con un niño pequeño que no sabe ubicarse. Bella estaba por explotar.

-No puedo ir - Tenia que ver a su madre... y cruzar el océano en avión le producía un miedo horrible.

-¿Qué?

-Le prometí a mi madre que iría esta navidad.

-Bella, no quiero recordártelo pero...

-No

-Bella hemos firm...

-No, no, no.

-Bella, ¿Estas segura de que tienes veintitrés?

-No voy a ir

-Vas a romperle el corazón a mi madre.

-Y tú, a mi madre

-Es solo un viaje, puedes pasar el resto de las navidades, acciones de gracias y pascuas con tu madre.

-No viajare

-Es solo un...

-No viajare en avión

-así que es eso...

-¿Qué?

-El avión. No quieres viajar en avión.

Bella se sonrojo y clavo la mirada en el mantel por enésima vez.

-No es eso. - susurro. - Tendrías que haberme avisado con mas tiempo... tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Solo queda una semana!

-No necesitas nada extraño.

-No importa. Yo...

-Bella, que cuando salgas de este local que te pise un auto es cien veces mas probable de que el avión en que viajemos sufra algún accidente.

Bella tembló levemente.

-No importa.

-Llamaras entonces tú a mi madre mañana por la mañana

-¿Qué?

-¿Te importaría pasar esta noche en mi departamento? - Bella sabía que lo preguntaba solo para no molestarla pero en realidad bajo su tono suave se escondía una orden... inquebrantable. Se puso nerviosa y le costo formular una respuesta. No se imaginaba que tan pronto debería dormir en su departamento. En realidad, cuando firmo el contrato ni siquiera imaginaba que tuviera que besarlo. Ni que besara tan bien... recordó el beso de la anterior cita y sintió piel de gallina.

Y tampoco podía evitar pensar si había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar ese estrafalario trato. Se perdió entre sus pensamientos imaginando que si le hubiesen contado algo parecido varios meses antes, sin lugar a dudas, Bella preguntaría si era una broma. Después de todo, en su vida terrenal nunca hubiera esperado cruzarse con ninguna estrella de la farándula.

-Bella – La voz de Edward, de ese dictador al que tanto le gustaba contradecir, aterciopelada y masculina la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

-Si, si claro - contesto molesta. Sus preguntas amables, su nueva estrategia, no era en realidad algo para nada nuevo.

-Bien

Bella sabía muy bien que el tema del viaje no había sido cerrado y que Edward no se olvidaría. Y también, sabía perfectamente que terminaría pasando las navidades en Londres en vez de Phoenix. Aunque iba a costarle bastante darle a su madre una buena excusa sobre su ausencia esa noche buena.

La comida llego entonces. Y parecía muy apetitoso a simple vista y hubiera sido muy sabroso para el paladar de Bella pero ella estaba demasiado molesta para disfrutarlo. Le indignaba esa pequeña monarquía que Edward había instaurado en su relación desde un principio; donde él era el delegado divino, el rey y dictador todo poderoso y ella, la cierva que siempre debía estar dispuesta y seguir todas sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

Volviendo a la comida, un pedazo minúsculo de lomo suave y una salsa de crema plagada de setas frescas fue colocado frente a Bella. El mozo, mientas dejaba los platos sobre la mesa, no perdió oportunidad de sonreírle a Bella y Edward, volvió a carraspear aun mas intensamente. Tomo un sorbo de vino y se concentro en el mozo hasta que este desapareció tras una puerta.

Una vez que paso el momento de sorpresa, Bella seguía indignada. ¿Por qué nunca le contaba sus planes? ¿Por qué no podían hablar como una pareja normal? Con una punzada de dolor, Bella recordó que en realidad no eran una pareja y se pregunto entonces por qué, aun que ella fuera una clase de empleada y él su jefe, no podía haber algo de democracia, de libre albedrío. La cólera volvió a cubrirle los sentidos.

Luego de las noticias de Edward, el clima se mantuvo tenso toda la cena. Bella seguía enojada y a Edward, o no le importaba o no lo había notado.

Bella se resistió al postre, Edward pago la cena y salieron juntos del calido ambiente del restaurante. A fuera corría un viento helado y había comenzado a nevar otra vez. Bella tembló ligeramente y apuro el paso hasta el Volvo.

Se enfureció aun mas cuando dentro del auto se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada con que cambiarse. Iba a tener que dormir con esa ropa y hasta irse de su departamento vestida de la misma manera... ¡Si solo él pesara en ella! ¡Si solo Edward pensara en alguien mas que en si mismo!

Ella no podía dejar de insultarlo mentalmente; él intentaba olvidarse de su fragancia florar inundalole los sentidos, del movimiento de sus labios en el concierto... cada vez que hablaba.

El Volvo aparco frente al edificio de Central Park donde Edward vivía. Bella tenía la cabeza muy ocupada en despotricar silenciosamente contra su compañero como para notar el lujo de su departamento. Movía sus labios hablándole sin sonido.

Cuando ambos subieron al ascensor, el ambiente se cortaba con cuchillo Y Bella sabia que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella? -Edward cerró con un movimiento rápido la puerta del ascensor y le hizo una seña a Bella para que presionara el botón del tercer nivel. Pero ella simplemente lo ignoro. Él clavo su mirada inquisidora en la de ella y la presiono sin volver a decir una palabra.

-¿Qué, que sucede? - Bella sintió como explotaba por dentro, era hora de que el hombre que la acompañara la escuchara. Tenía varias verdades que decirle. -¡Ni siquiera me hablas! ¡Me mandas entupidas notas para salir! ¡Me avisas horas antes! ¿Crees que yo no tengo una vida, señorito ocupado? ¡Estudio y... - Estuvo por decir trabajo pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca. Edward la observaba a pocos centímetros. Le maravillaba el color carmín que había obtenido todo su rostro y las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos rabiosos. -¡Tengo amigos! ¡Familia! ¿Acaso tu no? – Tomo una bocanada de aire y continúo, no quería dejar nada para después.. Ese era el momento - ¡Me avisas una semana antes de que tengo que subirme a un maldito avión para cruzar el maldito océano! ¡Para conocer a tu familia, de la que se poco y nada! ¿Edward como crees que tu madre va a creer que somos pareja? ¡NI YO PUEDO CREERLO! -Bella tomo aire nuevamente.

Le molestaba que él ni siquiera se imitara, ni dijera nada. Su rostro anguloso parecía cincelado en granito. Presiono el botón de un golpe y el ascensor comenzó a moverse.

- ¡Ag! - Soltó por ultimo frustrada.

En un instante se acerco a su rostro y soltó todo lo que tenia que decirle...

-Eres egoísta, Edward Cullen. Un ser asquerosamente egoísta.

Bella esperaba que él le gritara y se enojara con ella.. Hasta lo imagino echándola de su casa. Rompiendo el contrato frente a su cara y dejándola en banca rota con la misma cara de cincelada en granito que había mantenido toda la noche. Sin una pizca de dolor o furia. Totalmente limpia.

Pero Edward estaba concentrado en sus labios. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón, se sentía borracho y no había tomado ni una copa de vino.

Y casi ni escucho su insulto antes de pegar su boca a la de Bella en un beso desesperado y desenfrenado.

Sus alientos se mezclaron en un beso explorador. Bella estaba sorprendida y cargada de furia. Edward no podía entender lo que sentía por esa mujer desquiciada. La beso con fervor, recorrió sus labios dulces con la punta de su lengua. Bella seguía inmutada y él casi la obligo a profundizar el beso.

En el momento que sus alientos se fundieron en uno, Bella pareció despertar de un largo letargo para unirse al movimiento fervoroso e impetuzazo de sus labios. En un segundo descubrió cuan cerca estaba de la pared del ascensor, cuando la sintió en su espalda. Edward la encerraba entre sus brazos y no dejaba de besarla. Bella respiraba entrecortadamente entre beso y beso. Intentaba no perder el control pero sus piernas empezaban a fallar y su corazón se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión del beso…

Edward recorrió su cintura y lentamente, levanto su blusa para descubrir su piel nivea. Bella soltó un suspiro al sentir su tacto helado contra su abdomen pero pronto dejo de preocuparse por ello. Se sentía arder en todas partes. Donde Edward la tocaba sentía como su temperatura corporal comenzaba a subir varios grados.

No podía evitar suspirar pesadamente cada vez que Edward se separaba de sus labios. No cabía en su mente como la furia irracional que sentía segundos antes se hubiera convertido en esa pasión irracional. Esa pasión y locura que no podía negar. Que no podía evitar por más que quisiera.

Edward tomo sus labios entre sus dientes, su sabor, recién descubierto, era su perfecta droga. Deseaba tomar más y más. No dejarla ir nunca de sus brazos. Era un momento de pasión desenfrenada ¿Qué importaba luego? ¿Qué importaba que Bella le pareciera una histérica, que no fuera su tipo de mujer? ¿Qué importaba si en ese momento estaba dispuesta a poseerla ahí mismo, a hacerla suya en un elevador? Nada importaba.

Bella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Edward, igual de irracional que su compañero, y este se concentro en besar cada centímetro de su cuello. Bella gateaba y Edward construía un camino de besos mientras recorría su suave y perfumada piel. Sus mentes parecían haber quedado en la planta baja y ellos ya estaban en el tercer piso.

Bella había dejado caer su cartera mucho tiempo atrás y en ese momento, entre los pliegues de la tela se comenzó a escuchar un sonido alarmante. El celular de Bella chillaba y vibraba desde la cartera de cuero negra.

El sonido y la urgencia de Bella por atender, rompieron finalmente el clima pasional del elevador. Ella se separo de un movimiento brusco de Edward y tomo la cartera entre sus manos.

Pocos segundos después, lo acompañaba por el pasillo que terminaba en la puerta de su departamento, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y escuchando la recriminación de Alice.

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? ¡Estuve llamando toda la noche a tu departamento y nadie atendía!

-Estoy con..

-Aja! Lo sabía. Edward Cullen. Debiste avisarme.

-Yo..

-¿Dónde te llevo esta vez?

-Ese restaurante donde van todas las estrellas

-¡El m..

-Sh! No grites que no estoy sorda.

-¿Todavía no te llevo a tu departamento?

-Eh, bueno..

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Tengo que quedarme en el suyo

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-Si, lo se. Tampoco..

-¿Por qué estas tan agitada, Bells?

-_Mierda._

-¿Qué? Oh - Bella reparo en su respiración entrecortada, sus corazón martillando furiosamente en su pecho.. Y se detuvo un segundo buscando una excusa. No era buen momento para contarle a Alice lo que había sucedido segundos antes. ¡Podía imaginarse perfectamente el griterío que armaría su amiga si se hubiera atrevido a contarle!. Además, ni ella entendía lo que había sucedido dentro del elevador… había sido..

Edward, mientras, abría la puerta de su departamento y dejaba pasar a Bella que continuaba pensando.. Una gran habitación de colores claros y muebles oscuros se ilumino en cuanto Edward movió el interruptor.

-Solo me tropecé.

-Oh, bien. ¿Quieres... no lo se, quieres que me instale allí también?

-¿Qué? ¿Alice estas loca o que? - Bajo la voz - Creo que me mataría si llegas a hacer algo así. Mañana hablamos

-Prométeme que me llamaras.

-Te llamare

-Bien, bien. Adiós, Bella

-Chau, Alice

Bella cortó el teléfono y descubrió que su respiración ya no estaba tan agitada y podía manejar las piernas fácilmente. Su corazón frenético y sus mejillas coloradas eran otra cosa.

Edward desapareció tras una puerta y Bella recorrió el amplio comedor. El piano de cola de madera oscura ocupaba la mayoría del espacio. No había mesa. Camino por el piso de mármol claro hasta adentrarse en una cocina bastante espaciosa. Todo estaba decorado con un toque masculino pero también, perfecto. Bella recorrió con la punta de sus dedos la fría mesada.

Y dio un respigo al escuchar su voz aterciopelada.

-Dormiré en el sofá. Mi cuarto es la segunda puerta a la derecha. El baño aquella - dijo señalando la primer puerta blanca del pasillo. -¿Necesitas algo mas?

Su expresión, nuevamente, estaba cincelada en granito y eso volvió a molestarle. ¿Es que no se había percatado de lo que había pasado en el elevador? Bella no podía dejar de preguntarse hasta a donde hubieran llegado si el teléfono no hubiera sonado. Y lo maldijo por que podía sentir sus mejillas arder todavía y él parecía que controlaba perfectamente la situación.

Se mordió un labio y dio gracias a su amiga. ¡Se arrepentía tanto de haberse dejado llevar! Pero aun más que hubiese sido Edward la que la había vuelto tan irracional. Bella era una chica decente no andaba besándose con casi desconocidos en un ascensor. Se sonrojo violentamente y contesto con un susurro que no necesitaba nada.

-Buscare algo para que te cambies – Termino Edward mientras señalaba su ropa. Los jeans definitivamente no eran una buena prenda para dormir. Y volvió a dejarla sola en la cocina.

Bella quiso negarse. Quería explicarle que podía dormir en el sofá. Obviamente prefería la cama, que seguramente era muy cómoda, pero era algo de honor.. No podía volver a ceder ante Edward. Ni una vez más.

Cuando volvió, Edward solo traía una remera blanca y bastante holgada que le tendió a Bella. Ella, bastante irónica, se pregunto si en verdad el no guardaba ninguna prenda de alguna de sus conquistas. Podía imaginarse un desfile de mujeres bonitas y bien arregladas, tan diferentes a como ella se veía, caminando por ese pasillo camino a la cama de Edward. Tembló ligeramente al recordar que ella dormiría en esa cama.

-Es lo único que pude conseguirte. Creo que mis pantalones te quedarían demasiado grandes. Prueba con esto

Bella se adentro en el departamento, entro en el baño y cerro la puerta tras de si. En ese momento, que se encontraba calmada y sus mejillas habían dejado de arder, pudo apreciar el baño. Tenía una decoración exquisita. El estilo clásico que a Bella tanto le gustaba. Ni en sus sueños había imaginado un baño que le gustara tanto. Pero no podía imaginarse comentándoselo al dueño, le parecía una perdida definitiva del poco honor que le quedaba.

Se saco la ropa que llevaba puesta y se vistió con al remera de mangas cortas que Edward le había alcanzado. Seguramente no necesitaría nada mas por que dentro del departamento la temperatura era calida, pero extrañamente no le parecía sofocante. Cuando se miro al espejo, noto que la remera apenas le cubría la parte superior de sus piernas y le quedaba bastante holgada. Se sonrojo y pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente, junto suficiente valentía, y salio del baño.

Edward ya estaba acomodado en el sofá, con una manta ligera y se erigió un momento para observarla salir del baño.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle dado esa remera a Bella. Se castigo mentalmente mientras recorría sin miramientos el largo de sus piernas, que la remera olvidaba tapar, con la mirada. Le quedaba realmente holgada pero no dejaba de ser sexy. Y verla así, con su propia ropa...

-Buenas noches. - Susurro Bella y se mordió el labio mientras se sonrojaba ante la mirada esmeralda de Edward.

_-El labio, no._

_

* * *

_

_**Hola! ¿Como estan? Yo, cansadisisisisima. jajaj. ¡Demasiadas cosas que hacer! No tengo tiempo para nada.. PERO, pero, pero. SI PARA ESCRIBIR... encontre este pequeñito espacio de tiempo para escribir y subir un nuevo cap. (y las que escriben deben saber que lleva su tiempo todo esto jaja).**_

_**Siento mucho que sea tan cortito pero repito no tuve mucho tiempo, el martes fue el cumple de mi bisabuela (cumplio 107 aunque no puedan creerlo) y estuve un poquitin ocupada jajaj.**_

_**Como siempre, no tengo mas que agradecerle a toda esa gente bonita que lee mis locas ideas y claro, a todas las que dejan su opinion especialmente:**_

_**Joe WeasleyC: jajaja, si!. Siento lo mismo que Bella cada vez que una persona no responde a lo que dijo. Aunque sea malo, ¡Me gusta que muestren que aunque sea están enojadas! Me frustra demasiado. Pero Edward no va a soportárselo demasiado tiempo mas, lo prometo. Sino seria demasiado insoportable. Gracias por dejar review. Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Carlita16: Y celoso, y eso que no "tiene ningún derecho sobre Bella", ¡que será cuando si lo tenga! Jaja. Muchas gracias. Suerte**_

_**Oly: muchas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Yolabertay: jajaja. La verdad es que es un detalle del que acabo de recordar!! Y me hizo abrir mucho los ojos. Aunque lo de Bella y Edward todavía no termina.. Gracias por recordarme. Muchas gracias.**_

_**Tatianitap: jaja, claro. Muchas gracias!**_

_**MillaFreack: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario**_

_**Lvkv: gracias!**_

_**Vampire Princess: No soy super poderosa, ¡ESTOY LOCA! Jaja. No en serio, todo esto me esta pasando factura y la verdad es que NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA NADA y sobre todo para hacer lo que mas me gusta, ESCRIBIR. Y cada semana me cuesta mas subir un cap. Pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible, lo juro. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto pronto. Suerte!!**_

_**CullenOrange: jaja. A mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo, odio a la gente que actúa de esa manera. ¡ME SACA DE QUISIO! Jaja. Pero no va durar mucho mas, lo prometo. Muchas gracias.**_

_**Renesmee1510: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, pero la verdad, siento admitir, que no entendí eso de "exagerar" (A) Perdón! Seria muy bueno que me lo aclares. De nuevo, gracias y besos!**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo: el próximo cap ya es en Londres… Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Katlyn Cullen: perdimos como en la guerra! Jajaa. Una lastima lo de Sadness Story contest pero la verdad es que leí un par y la mía se quedaba bastante atrás. ¡Como llore con algunas! Necesite varios pañuelos extraabsorventes jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por tu voto en Tiramisú. Saludos!**_

_**MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP: Buenísimas noticias. No se por allá pero por acá el clima esta loco.. Así que cuidado! Jaja, ya parezco una mama de esas bien molestas (como la mía jajaj). Bueno, muchísima suerte y claro, gracias por tu review. Nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**Rosa House Wilson: buen cambio de nick, me encanta Wilson! Y no hace falta decir que amo al Dc House jaja. Muchísimas gracias**_

_**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo de aca a quince dias (lamentablemente, ESPERO VOLVER A SUBIR TODAS LAS SEMANAS PRONTO, PERO NO PROMETO NADA xd)**_

_**Muchisima suerte a todas, las quiere muchisisisimo**_

_**Charlotte-1208**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo trece**_

_**Bella no, no vayas!  
**_

Edward ya estaba acomodado en el sofá, con una manta ligera y se irgió un momento para observarla salir del baño.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle dado esa remera a Bella. Se castigo mentalmente mientras recorría sin miramientos el largo de sus piernas, que la remera olvidaba tapar, con la mirada. Le quedaba realmente holgada pero no dejaba de ser sexy. Y verla así, con su propia ropa...

-Buenas noches. - Susurro Bella y se mordió el labio mientras se sonrojaba ante la mirada esmeralda de Edward.

_-El labio, no._

-Buenas noches

_-Bésala, bésala... ¡Por Dios!_

Edward se mantuvo en el sillón tratando de absorber todo lo que pudiera de Bella. ¡Tendría que haberse negado a que atendiera esa llamada en el ascensor! ¡Esa maldita amiga que tenia, siempre interrumpía lo interesante! ¡Tendría que haberla tomado allí mismo, haberle sacado la remera blanca que llevaba!

Pero ella dio media vuelta y antes de el pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro de su cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

Edward sabía perfectamente que esa noche la pasaría en vela. Bella tampoco esperaba una buena noche. Ambos podían recordar de forma muy fresca todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. La furia del restaurante, la pasión del elevador, las miradas esmeraldas... Bella se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado hacia pocos minutos, ¡Si solo Alice no hubiera llamado! No sabía si agradecerle o matarla. Era extraño que con Alice siempre fuera de esa manera.

Bella se recostó en la cama y desde allí, cómoda y calentita, observo el cuarto a oscuras de Edward. El tono crema casi dorado de las paredes. El gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad y parte del Central Park. La suave alfombra de color oscuro.

Y le asombro la cantidad de cds que había perfectamente acomodados en una inmensa estantería empotrada en la pared. Tanto que se levanto de la cama calentita, prendió la luz y recorrió con un dedo una de las largas columnas de cds. Había de todo. Desde clásicos de Beethoven en diferentes ediciones hasta lo mas nuevo de Coldplay. Jazz, Rock, Pop… Bella descubrió miles de intérpretes y grupos que nunca había escuchado nombrar. Y varios estilos que nunca había conocido ni escuchado.

Fascinada con la cantidad de cajitas en perfecto estado no escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose ni los pasos sobre la suave alfombra.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? - Bella sintió la voz aterciopelada demasiado cerca de su oído y soltó un pequeño gritito de la sorpresa. El corazón le latía desenfrenado en el pecho y se había quedado sin oxigeno.

-¡Dios mío! No vuelvas a hacer eso. Vas a matarme!

Edward no dijo nada y solo la observo a ella que frenéticamente tomo el borde de la camiseta y la estiro intentando, y fallando, cubrir sus piernas.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? ¿Piensas dormir o vas a pasarte la madrugada mirando mis cds?

-Yo, yo.. No podía dormirme - Al segundo se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Había sonado tan infantil. Se sonrojo.

-Yo tampoco - Le sonó sobrenatural que Edward admitiera eso. Parecía demasiado terrenal para alguien como el. Edward el perfecto egocéntrico. A Bella le volvió a subir la sangre a la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía mantenerse cuerda a su lado? En un segundo pasaba de odiarlo a..

Bella negó suavemente con la cabeza y desecho ese pensamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no importa. No me parece justo que duermas en el sillón.

-¿Y que propones? No voy a dejarte dormir allí, seria poco caballeroso de mi parte - Bella estuvo por contestarle que el nunca era caballeroso en realidad pero se cayo. NO era un buen momento para empezar una pelea con el rostro de granito de Edward.

-Durmamos los dos allí. Es lo suficientemente grande

Edward estuvo a punto de negarse. Sabia que tendiéndola tan cerca le seria, ahora sin lugar a dudas, imposible dormir. Pero la fragancia de Bella lo tenía hipnotizado, drogado.. Y quería más.

-Pero

-Lo dijo en serio. Es gigante la cama y el sofá.. Parece muy cómodo pero es un sofá, no una cama. Encima es tu cama..

-Shhh. Esta bien, esta bien. - Dijo rápidamente al darse cuenta de que había puesto demasiada atención en sus labios.

Ambos se acostaron en los extremos de la cama y se dieron la espalda. Edward intentaba concentrarse en la habitación a oscuras y olvidar el perfume floral de Bella. Cada segundo era como una tortura. Dio media vuelta y contemplo su cuarto pero demasiado rápido se perdió imaginando la textura de la piel de Bella bajo la yema de sus dedos.

No tenia idea cuanto había pasado desde que se habían acostado pero Bella no se había vuelto a mover, él en cambio daba vueltas en la cama sin rumbo y no se animaba a levantarse para ver que hora de la madrugada era. Sabia que no servia de nada si en algún momento podía dormirse.

-Edward - La voz de Bella susurro su nombre pero él solo pensó que lo estaba imaginando, junto con sus fantasías donde Bella no había atendido la llamada de Alice en el elevador.

Se dio vuelta esperando encontrar la espalda de Bella pero en vez de eso encontró su rostro a solo milímetros del suyo. Pudo sentir su respiración contra su propia cara, su perfume florar impregnado en su nariz y su suave piel llamándolo.

-Edward

Se dio vuelta rápidamente moviendo toda la cama en el camino. Esta vez, era imposible que fuera su imaginación. Había sentido su aliento en el rostro cuando Bella había pronunciado su nombre, sus suaves labios moviéndose. Se pregunto si estaba perdiendo la razón. Y sin pensarlo, volvió a darse vuelta para encontrar a Bella profundamente dormida.

-Hablas dormida – susurro mientras recorría sus labios. Pero ahora que estaba seguro de que no había inventado nada no pudo evitarse preguntar por que Bella lo llamaba. Por que Bella soñaba con él. Y fue algo que definitivamente le quito el sueño.

Y varias horas después mientras el sol se asomaba sobre el horizonte seguía reflexionando sobre esa extraña mujer que no había dejado de llamarlo en toda la noche y ahora estaba recostada sobre su pecho mientras que él recorría con sus dedos su largo y enmarañado cabello caoba.

Como Bella pensaba el viaje a Londres fue inevitable. Y Edward no había esperado más que a la mañana siguiente para plantear, con una renovada expresión insípida, que ella estaba obligada a ir.. Obviamente que el lo hizo sonar mucho mas educado y menos autoritario pero Bella pudo captar el mensaje subliminal sin ningún problema.

Después de las tantas vueltas que le había dado a su relación esa noche , Bella había resignado a que las cosas cambiaran. Sabía que el autoritarismo era todo para Edward y que nunca llegaría a conocerlo verdaderamente. Y aunque le parecía incorrecto y bastante arriesgado viajar a Londres para conocer a su familia, debía aceptar su decisión. Después de todo, ella era su empleada. Nada más que eso. Aunque la noche anterior había descubierto que ella quería mas que eso.

Esa noche, de espaldas a Edward, compartiendo la misma cama, se dio cuenta de que en realidad siempre había esperado ansiosamente sus notas impersonales y sus salidas increíbles. Que a pesar de su belleza no terrenal y su cara de granito estaba empezando a tomarle cariño. Y a pesar de todos sus pronósticos y de sus propios deseos estaba empezando a enamorarse.

Y cuando lo pensó y finalmente lo asumió, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima. Por que sabía que no iba a funcionar. Que ese hombre que hoy compartía la cama con ella era sin dudas un ser frío y distante que nunca iba a fijarse en ella.

Presiono los labios fuertemente y se negó a si misma que estuviera enamorada de ese hombre, aunque se contradijese a los dos segundos.

Pocos días después, Bella estaba bastante histérica mientras terminaba de armar su valija para su viaje a Londres. No había tenido tiempo esa semana para nada, ya que había dado su último examen esa tarde y Edward llegaría en dos horas y ella ni siquiera se había bañado.

Caminaba frenéticamente por el departamento, tomando una y otra cosa del baño, la cocina y su cuarto y preguntándose que clase de cosas tendría que llevar. Y entre medio de esos pensamientos, no podía evitar reflexionar sobre el examen de esa tarde, maldiciendo al profesor y así misma por algunas cosas de las que estaba segura que se había equivocado.

Tomo las últimas cosas que le faltaban y cerro a presión la maleta. Mas tranquila y segura de que estaba a tiempo para hacer todo lo que le faltaba arreglar antes de irse al otro lado del océano Atlántico, se sentó sobre la valija y reflexiono sobre la semana que tenia por delante.

Y descubrió que estaba nerviosa, con miles de mariposas en su estomago, y curiosamente, no por el viaje en avión (que siempre le había aterrado) sino por conocer a la familia de Edward. Se encontró preguntándose que pensarían de ella el señor y la señora Cullen… y nuevas mariposas le llenaron el estomago.

Si ni ella misma podría creer que Edward y ella eran una pareja, ¡¿Cómo iban a serlo sus padres?! Básicamente, ella no sabía nada de nada sobre su único hijo y ¡ni siquiera había sonado convincente ante Marcus, el empresario del concierto!.

Y aunque no quería admitirlo, lo que mas le preocupaba era que pensarían de ella los Cullen. En el peor de los casos, podía imaginarse la cara de desagrado de un rico hombre setentón y su esposa llena de anillos de oro, al descubrir quien era la novia de su perfecto hijo.

Nuevas oleadas de pánico recorrieron su cuerpo. Y a pesar de eso, no podía evitar preguntarse, por que se preocupaba tanto por eso. Después de todo, Edward y toda su familia no eran nada para ella. Y en menos de dos meses, serian historia. Junto con Edward.

Su estomago dio un vuelco. No podía creer como había sido tan entupida.. ¡Como se había enamorado de ese hombre apático! Por que había desistido finalmente. Había descubierto que no lograba nada mintiéndose a si misma. Que ese hombre la atraía como ninguno otro lo había logrado… No tenia forma de explicar que hacia que cada vez que lo veía le temblaran las piernas, se sonrojara y todo un proceso químico se desatara en su cuerpo. No había ninguna razón que pudiera darse, como el amor no tenia ninguna razón.

El ruido del teléfono la saco de su ensoñación, se enjuago las láminas y corrió hasta el aparato.

-Hola

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?

-Alice. No pasa nada.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Estuviste llorando!

-¿Qué? No!

-Si es por el viaje, ya mismo me das la dirección de ese inútil. Te juro que lo mato!

-Alice!

-¡¿Qué!? Soy tu amiga y ese idiota cara de nada no va pararme

Bella contuvo una risotada al imaginarse a Alice intentando golpear a Edward. Y casi lloro de la risa mientras imaginaba a Edward sosteniendo a Alice de la cabeza e impidiéndole seguir acercándose a el.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Isabella?

-Nada, nada.. Yo solo me imaginaba lo que pasaría cuando intentaras golpearlo.

-¿Quién dijo que fuera yo? ¿Para que esta Jasper?

Ambas se rieron y..

-Vamos, Bella. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué te hizo?

-No me hizo nada, Alice. Solo que sabes cuanto miedo le tengo a los aviones. – Tomo aire – Y todo eso.

-¿No estarás preocupada por conocer a sus padres, no?

-¿Qué? Claro que no.

-Bella te conozco. Se que Edward significa algo mas para ti de lo que quieres admitir.

-¡No empieces!

-Bella te estas enamorando, lo se. Y también se, amiga mía, que esto no tiene futuro.

Bella respiro profundo e intento olvidarse del profundo agujero que había empezado a formarse en el centro de su pecho.

-Alice, en serio, ¿Nunca pensaste en dedicarte a la comedia?

-¡Isabella! Se que tengo razón y se que esta actitud tuya de atacarme es justo lo que haces cuando quieres evitar un tema. Cuando aceptes lo que sientes, vuelve a llamarme. Buen viaje. _Tu, tu, tú_

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esta loca! ¡Me corto! ¿Quién se cree que es.. – repetía indignada una y otra vez.

Diez minutos más tarde, luego de una ducha fugas, Bella marcaba desesperada el número de su amiga.

-Alice, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¡No..

-¡LO SABIA! BELLS ERES TAN PREDECIBLE.

-¡Alice!

-Lo sabia, si!. Jasper me debes veinte dólares –Una risa más grave se escucho de fondo

-¿Qué?

-Le aposte que no tardabas mas de una hora en volver a llamar.

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué? Es una buena forma de ocio. Y dime, ¿Has aceptado la idea?

-Bueno, yo.. – Se sonrojo y las palabras salieron demasiado rápido de sus labios – Yalosabiaantesdequemellamaras.

-¿Qué dijiste? Más despacio

-Que ya lo sabía antes de que me llamaras

-JM. ¡Y NO PENSABAS DECIRMELO!

-No grites. Yo, si. Bueno, iba a esperar a que volviera de Londres. Ya sabes,

-¡Dios Bella! Sabes que ese viaje es un suicidio, ¿No cierto?

Bella no supo que contestar.

-No vayas.

-¡No tengo otra opción! Esta en el contrato

-¡No puede ser! Tiene que haber una forma. No puedes irte una semana con el. Es suicidio, Bella. Ese hombre es un apático! No puedo creer como te has enamorado de ese pedazo de roca.

Bella se sonrojo.

-Lo se, LO SE!

-Bella, sabes que todo esto no tiene ni principio ni final. Que no va ir a ningún lado. Dime que lo sabes.

-Lo se, pero eso no cambia nada. Ese es el problema.

-Espera un minuto, tiene que haber algo que hacer. No puede obligarte… Espera un segundo que hablo con Jasper.

-¡No, no, no! Alice, Edward estará aquí en media hora..

-¿Media hora? Supongo que estarás cambiada y lista para salir no?. ¿O me equivoco?

-Yo..

-¡Seguro que estas envuelta en una toalla y ni siquiera pensaste que vas a ponerte!

-Yo..

-¡No tengo que dedicarme a la comedia, Bells! ¡Cualquier día de estos me uno al circo como la adivina!

-Muy gracioso

-Ve a cambiarte. Por más que a Edward le guste que lo recibas en toalla, va a tener que esperar mucho más…

-¡Alice!

-Bella, por dios. No tienes que ir

-Pero

-Lo se, lo se. Cuídate mucho. Y.. ¡Aléjate de el! Después de lo del ascensor puedo imaginarme – Si, un pequeño desliz de Bella. ¡Como se arrepentía de habérselo contado!.

-Me tengo que ir. Edward va llegar pronto..

-Promete que vas a llamarme si algo sale mal.

-Si, si. Y solo por si no sobrevivo a Londres, ¡Feliz navidad!

-No te hagas al graciosa, Isabella.

-Bien, bien. Chau

-Chau. ¡No te olvides de cerrar las puer..

Bella cortó el teléfono, ¡No se iba a olvidar de cerrar las puertas!

Aunque el timbre sonó demasiado pronto, cuando a Bella le faltaba calzarse un zapato, terminar de abotonarse la blusa y volver a cerrar la maleta de donde había tenido que sacar algo de ropa.

Termino saliendo de su departamento, con el saco colgando de un brazo, la maleta medio cerrada y con el lápiz de labio en la mano. Tomo el ascensor y antes de tocar tierra terminó de pintarse los labios, cerró la maleta como pudo y se calzo el último zapato. Tenia los nervios a flor de piel y la adrenalina le corría a toda maquina por el cuerpo. Bajo y arrastro la maleta, sin ruedas, fuera del ascensor. Y cuando se dio vuelta se topo con algo… con alguien que olía muy bien y se sentía muy bien.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo entraste?

El cuerpo de Bella en tan solo un segundo había reaccionado a la presencia de Edward y su corazón martillaba rápidamente en su pecho.

-El portero – dijo mientras señalaba al marido de Selia que barría la vereda y escuchaba sin disimulo su conversación.

-¡Oh, oh!

El silencio reino por un segundo. Bella estaba nerviosa y Edward tan indiferente como siempre. Aunque en su interior se desenvolvía una batalla campal entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer. Bajo su cara de granito las cosas no eran color de rosa.

-¿Vamos?

-Si, claro. – Bella volvió a tomar la valija y honrada como era comenzó a arrastrarla por el lobby tratando de no llamar la atención de Edward quien, en cuanto la vio sonrió de lado como hacia tiempo no lo hacia. Bella se quedo fascinada con su expresión. ¡Hacia tanto que no veía ninguna emoción en ese rostro perfecto!

Edward tomo la valija y camino por el lobby dejando a Bella atrás.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

* * *

_**Hola! Como estan? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.. Yo estoy muy muy bien.. con poco tiempo, pero bien. **_

_**Bueno, como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todas esas personitas maravillosas que leen mis locuras y especialmente, a las que comentan! (esta semana fueron.. WOW! un monton!):  
**_

_**Karin Cullen: muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Veremos que otras cosas tiene Edward bajo la manga.. muajaja. Besos!**_

_**pope . om: muchísimas gracias! Creo que yo estaría diez veces más histeria si fuera Bella. Saludos!**_

_**Chapis Cullen: esperemos que si.. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Tatianitap: Besos y gracias**_

_**Vampire Princesss: Muchas gracias! 107.. puff.. demasiado para mí. No? Bueno la verdad es q el tiempo se me pasa volando.. ojala los fines de semana fueran mas largos!!! Jaja. Seria un milagro. De nuevo, gracias como siempre. Y que tengas una buena semana.**_

_**Jos WeasleyC: tu comentario me hizo acordar de algo que comente con una amiga el viernes cuando volvíamos del gimnasio (medio muertas, por cierto). En realidad, nos preguntábamos más ¿Dónde están los hombres? Pero no estaría mal preguntarse donde conseguir uno como este, no? Jajaja muchísimas gracias**_

_**Carlita16: muchas gracias!**_

_**Arky00: Gracias!!!**_

_**MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP: Claro que si.. pero quería agregar palabrotas jajaja. Muchas gracias!!**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo: Muchisisimas gracias! Besitos de vuelta**_

_**Yolaverty: es un milagro! Waw! Jajaja. muchísimas gracias por tu comentario**_

_**MSHelena: volví a leer tu comentario para responderte.. Y MIER… se me volvió a pegar. Maldición!! (por q hay que decir malas palabras en lenguaje neutro, ojo) jajaja. muchísimas gracias…**_

_**CullenOrange: es de piedra el muy… ay! No encuentro adjetivo jaja. Muchísimas gracias**_

_**Tanibells Cullen: muchas gracias! Siento el retrazo.. ando con miles de millones de cosas besos**_

_**Twilighterteamcullen: muchísimas gracias!!!**_

_**Culdrak: muchas gracias y repito perdón por la espera.**_

_**Renesmee1510: Gracias por la aclaración… igual no era tan difícil! Ahora mismo no se me ocurre como decimos acá.. voy a pensarlo. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Rosa House Wilson: muchas gracias y saludos!**_

_**Ahora, otra cosita que me quedo en el tintero (como dice mi profe de lengua) como deben suponer, me equivoque en la estimacion que hice sobre la cantidad de caps. No creo que tenga solo 15.. pero nunca se sabe! todo depende de como siga esto. Ya estuve pensando nuevas cosas.. y tengo miles de ideas!! (obvio q las escribi por q sino no duran mucho). Pienso volver al estilo de Living in the shadows.. pero mas tirando a lo detestivesco que a la abogacia (la verdad que no es mi campo). Bueno, nos estamos leyendo en la semana. Desenme suerte, que el sabado que viene organizamos un desfile (yo no desfilo por q me muero de verguenza) para juntar fondos para el viaje de egresados!! Asi que esperamos que venga MUCHA gente. Mientras, estoy vendiendo entradas y esas cosas. **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, **_

_**Charlotte  
**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

* * *

_**Capítulo catorce**_

_**El viaje**_

-Sí, claro. – Bella volvió a tomar la valija y honrada como era, comenzó a arrastrarla por el lobby tratando de no llamar la atención de Edward quien, en cuanto la vio sonrió de lado como hacia tiempo no lo hacia. Bella se quedo fascinada con su expresión. ¡Hacia tanto que no veía ninguna emoción en ese rostro perfecto!

Edward tomo la valija y camino por el lobby dejando a Bella atrás.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-Voy – Bella se acomodó el zapato que le había quedado mal puesto y atajo la puerta de vidrio del edificio de departamentos antes de que se cerrara tras Edward. Caminaron por el camino de mosaicos hasta la puerta de calle y Bella revolvió en su cartera en busca de las llaves.

-Bella

-Sí, sí.. Ya va. Malditas llaves – se arrodillo y puso la cartera en el piso pero las llaves no aparecían.

-¿Seguro que las metiste ahí dentro?

-Sí.. No, espera. – Bella recordó los últimos dos segundos que vivió antes de dejar su departamento. –Quedaron sobre la mesa de entrada. Ya vengo

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada, Bella corría camino de vuelta a su departamento.

Cuando Bella volvió con las llaves en mano y la cara toda colorada de la vergüenza, Edward hablaba con el portero.. Y ¡Se sonreía!. Bella casi se cae redonda en el piso de granito negro de la entrada. Por primera vez, él a sus ojos era una persona normal. Aunque con ella no lo fuera nunca. Por un momento, se sintió absurda, ¡Tenia celos del portero!. Se rió de sí misma, negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Edward.

-Vamos?

-Sí, claro. Chau, Hector

-Adiós señor Cullen.. – dijo con una sonrisa dibujada entre las arrugas de su rostro maltratado pero amigable –Señorita Swan – se despidió mientras inclinaba la cabeza en su dirección.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el Volvo y más contando que cada paso de Edward equivalía a dos y medio de Bella que casi debía correr tras él para alcanzarlo. Coloco la maleta en el Volvo y antes de ubicarse en su lugar, y para la sorpresa de Bella, le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y luego de que ella se sentara en el asiento de copiloto, la cerro. Mientras daba la vuelta al coche, Bella dibujo una fugaz "o" con sus labios y que antes de que Edward estuviera dentro del Volvo ya había desaparecido.

-Bien, estamos con tiempo. Faltan dos horas para que el avión salga.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, había recordado que haberse enamorado de Edward no era el único problema que debía encarar esas vacaciones.. Recordó el avión y se le revolvió el estomago.

-Todo va estar bien, Bella.

Bella miraba al frente e intentaba olvidarse de todas las escenas clásicas de películas que se le venían a la mente. Y sorpresivamente, antes de que se diera cuenta, Edward sostenía una de sus manos entre la suya y la apretaba cariñosamente. Se le corto la respiración de pronto y sintió miles de sensaciones recorriéndole el cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado con Edward? Hacia menos de una semana era un patán consumado y ahora se mostraba cariñoso y comprensivo. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que ella creía conocer?

Pero esa pregunta no logro dispersar la imagen del avión que tenia en mente. Imagino como pasaban por una nube oscura y luego caían a la deriva sobre el océano Atlántico. Toda la sangre que había subido a su rostro por el contacto repentino de su acompañante, desapareció de repente.

-Bella estas pálida. Tranquila. Miles de personas viajan todos los días en avión y nunca pasa nada.

-Si que pasa.

-No te preocupes. No te pasara nada – Dijo seguro como si el fuera capaz de pilotear el avión en caso necesario y hasta defenderla de los tiburones cuando cayeran al fondo del océano. Acaricio suavemente la piel de Bella y ella tembló ligeramente.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al aeropuerto y para Bella pasaron solo unos segundos cuando ya estaban caminando hacia el avión. La azafata tomo sus pasajes, comprobó que todo estuviera bien y antes de devolverle los papeles a Edward le dedico una mirada explorativa.

-Esta todo correcto, señor Cullen. Ya pueden abordar – le autorizo la rubia despampanante, contenta por lo que había visto en Edward. Bella estaba demasiado concentrada en pronósticos desfavorables sobre el viaje para molestarse. – Espero que tengamos un buen viaje. – termino mientras Edward y Bella caminaban rumbo al avión.

Edward tomo la mano de Bella y entrelazo sus dedos mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo hasta el avión. Bella no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese maldito viaje que Edward le hacia hacer y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar la causa de que estuviera tan.. Cariñoso.

Tomaron asiento y Bella se acomodo junto a la ventana. La cerro de con un solo movimiento por que pensó que seguramente eso no la ayudaría a superar su miedo. Cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba a Edward guardar un par de cosas en los estantes superiores. Se sentó a su lado y Bella recibió el impacto de su colonia.

-Todo estará bien, Isabella – dijo a su oído y milagrosamente, dejo de pensar en el avión. Sentía su aliento en toda la extensión de su cuello y su perfume masculino la distraía como ninguna otra cosa.

Y esta vez fue ella quien, mientras el avión comenzaba a despejarse de tierra firme, tomó su mano entre la suya y escondió el rostro en su pecho. Descubrió muy pronto que no quería separarse de él y Edward tampoco presento ninguna queja. Ambos se mantuvieron en sus posiciones hasta que Bella cayo dormida demasiado cansada por todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas.

Cuando Bella se despertó el cielo comenzaba a aclararse y el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte. Abrió los ojos y en cuento se irguió un poco, sintió como su cuello se quejaba. Se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho de Edward y en esa posición se había quedado todo el tiempo. Movió el cuello hacia un lado y hacia el otro conteniendo un gritito de dolor.

Edward seguía durmiendo y parecía que el avión completo también lo estaba. Bella observó por primera vez el interior de la maquina que los llevaba demasiado lejos de New York. Bella trajo saliva y se concentro en el decorado. No se había dado cuenta de que estaban en la zona de primera clase ni que no había nadie a su alrededor.

A los pocos segundos se canso del tapizado azul y decidió que una miradita por la ventanilla no podía hacerle mal.

Levanto con cuidado la persiana y se encontró con el cielo de un color morado muy diferente al azul oscuro que se extendía hacia todos lados por debajo de ellos. Tragó saliva y intento concentrarse. No podía ser que aun le tuviera miedo a los viajes en avión cuando dos (y a veces más) veces al año viajaba a Phoenix para visitar a su madre. Pero lo que más le aterraba era el océano que se extendía bajo sus pies. Siempre que había viajado en avión, no había ido muy lejos y siempre abajo había tierra firme. Sabia que daba igual si había agua o tierra si el avión comenzaba a caer pero nadie dijo que el miedo fuera algo racional.

Cerro la persiana con un movimiento rápido y respiro profundamente.

-No creo que eso ayude – le susurro una voz aterciopelada a su oído.

-Lo se. – Su respiración volvió a acelerarse y esta vez no era por el viaje. – Puedes avisarme la próxima vez que te despiertes. Vas a matarme de un susto.

-Bien.

Puff era demasiado pedir que le pidiera perdón.

-_Un paso a la vez, un paso a la vez_

Se mordió el labio y Edward la vio.

-¿Qué quieres preguntar Bella?

-Nada, nada

-Vamos, no voy a decirte nada grosero.

-Eso si que es una novedad

Edward volvió a mirarla con esa expresión de granito que tanto odiaba y todo se vino abajo dentro de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Solo me preguntaba... – Reflexiono un segundo si convenía hacerle esa pregunta después de todo. Y entendió que ya no importaba, ya había metido la pata. - ¿Por qué el cambio?

-¿Qué cambio?

-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto. Ayer eras una roca insensible – Edward levanto una ceja. – Y digamos que hoy..

-¿Qué hoy que?

-No lo se. Estas raro. No es que sea malo, ni nada de eso – Se apresuro aclarar. – Pero.. No lo se, es extraño. –Bella se arrepintió automáticamente de haber abierto la boca.

-¿Necesitan algo, señor Cullen y..

-Swan.

-Claro – Bella reconoció a la rubia de la entrada y se dio cuenta de la mirada que le regalaba a Edward. Solo faltaba que recorriera sus labios con la lengua, la muy desgraciada. – ¿Necesita algo, señor Cullen?

-No esta bien. Estamos perfectamente.

-Muy bien. Cualquier cosa sabe donde encontrarme

-_No puedo creerlo! ¿Es que estoy pintada en la pared? Es una y.._

Desapareció por la cortina que separaba su zona del resto justo antes de que Bella corriera a arrancarle un par de mechas de su cabello perfectamente rubio y lacio.

Volvió a abrir la ventanilla, no le importaba que le diera miedo, lo único que quería era distraerse ahora por la rabia que sentía. ¿Por qué estaba tan celosa? ¿Por qué no podía sentirse como antes? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de ese hombre? Maldito, maldito, maldito.

-Bella, a veces no todo es lo que parece – le dijo al oído antes de desaparecer camino hacia el baño.

Edward no volvió en un largo rato y Bella ocupo ese tiempo pensando en lo que él le habría querido decir. Pero después de casi media hora de preguntas sin respuestas comenzó a preocuparse. Y sin que se diera cuenta, una imagen desagradable paso frente a sus ojos. Edward y la rubia encerrados hace rato en el minúsculo baño del avión.

Bella se quedo pálida un segundo. En su mente se repetían las imágenes morbosas de lo que podía estar pasando a tan solo unos metros de ella. Se sintió estúpida y dolida. Estaba segura de que Edward era capaz de hacerlo... tan solo unas horas antes de presentarla a sus padres como su novia. Se removió en el incomodo asiento y soltó una lagrima solitaria. Abrió de vuelta la ventanilla y observo el amanecer sobre el océano. ¿Que le importaba a ella si Edward era un patán?...

Escucho unos pasos y se concentro en el amanecer. No quería verlo.. No quería saber si lo que su imaginación había inventado era verdad, sabia perfectamente que a veces, la ignorancia significa felicidad. No quería comprobarlo, ver su pelo alborotado, el lápiz de labio en el cuello de la camisa, repitiendo casi como un calco lo sucedido en el ascensor un par de días atrás. Recordó sus mejillas acaloradas, su respiración acelerada y como unos minutos después, su expresión volvía a ser un perfecto trozo de mármol cuando ella, aun, intentaba controlar la forma errática en la que el corazón le martillaba el pecho.

No tardo mucho tiempo mas en quedarse dormida. Se despertó varias horas después cuando una voz aterciopelada la llamaba

-Bella.. Despierta. Vamos aterrizar

Bella se refregó los ojos y se rigió en su asiento. Recordó de pronto un documental que había visto donde aclaraban que las partes mas peligrosas del viaje en avión eran el despeje y el aterrizaje. Se puso nerviosa el cinturón y se estrujó con fuerza la tela del asiento. Con todas sus fuerzas, cerro los ojos y intento olvidar que Edward estaba a su lado, que con él extrañamente se sentía segura, para no tirarse a sus brazos nuevamente. Era una persona adulta y tenia que superarlo.

-Ya paso, Bella.. Y no fue tan malo, ¿cierto? –le dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras pisaban tierra firme después de mas de 16 horas en el aire. El sol ya estaba en el cenit y el estomago de Bella crujía después de varias horas sin comer nada.

Edward tenia razón, no había sido tan malo... pero su imaginación le había echo pasar un viaje peor de lo que esperaba. Sus sueños en los que Edward volvía a tratarla como un patán y la "amigable" azafata rubia le habían asegurado un viaje de placer y comodidad absoluta.

Bella se rió para si misma y tomo su bolso de mano con fuerza.

-¿Tus padres están aquí? – casi gritó Bella para que Edward la escuchase. El aeropuerto esta repleto de gente que cargaba valijas y hablaba descontroladamente. Familias completas discutiendo, hombres saludando a sus hijos, mujeres corriendo desesperadas hacia la terminal, niños llorando desoladamente. Con todo el murmullo que había era casi imposible escucharse.

-No – la voz aterciopelada y estridente de Edward resonó en su oído.

-¿Nos esperan en su casa?

-No

-¿Qué? – Bella enmarcó una ceja algo sorprendida y sintiéndose, nuevamente, fuera de los planes de Edward. ¿Por qué nunca hablaba con ella?

-En el taxi te explico.

-Bien – murmuro para si misma.

Entre el montón de gente, Bella logro rescatar su valija y Edward cargo con la suya y la de ella a lo largo del aeropuerto. Afuera, la nieve caía sin cesar y el frío era aun mas crudo que en Nueva York. Bella nuevamente se arrepentía de haber hecho ese viaje y solo podía ver todo en forma negativa.

Los taxistas tenían un día de ganancias puras, la gente esperaba desesperada un auto para resguardarse del frío invernal. Era casi una selva, el mas hábil, el mas grande, el mas decidido, conseguía un taxi para llegar a destino.

A Bella le parecía raro que Edward, perfeccionista como era, no hubiese previsto toda esa situación con anterioridad. Y claro, no se equivocaba. Un auto negro, perfectamente lustrado y con un par de copos blancos contrastando con la pintura, esperaba discreto en la esquina. El chofer camino a paso veloz hasta Edward, tomo las valijas y las deposito en el suelo mientras abría la cajuela del auto.

Edward, con su renovado caballerismo, le abrió la puerta a Bella y luego, se sentó a su lado en el amplio asiento trasero.

El chofer no tardo mucho tiempo más en entrar al auto y arrancar luego de saludar cordialmente al señor Cullen.

-A casa, Sam

-Si, señor.

El auto arranco y se detuvo pocos metros mas adelante por un semáforo en rojo. Edward mantenía los ojos en el camino como si el mismo manejara y contraía su rostro como si todo aquello le molestara en serio. Bella estaba impaciente por preguntarle que era lo que no le había explicado en el aeropuerto y claro, también curiosa, ¿Por qué esa expresión?

-Edward.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué te sucede a ti?

-Nada

-Claro. Si a ti no te pasa nada, yo me como este sweater.

-Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito

-Bien. Si no quieres decírmelo, tu problema. Pero dime que es lo que no me explicaste en el aeropuerto.

Edward arrugo el seño y clavo sus ojos esmeraldas en los de Bella.

-Me molesta esto. – dijo poniendo las manos en jarras – Todo el circo del chofer y eso... ¡Aj!

Bella bajo la mirada.

-No es para tanto – murmuro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada

Volvió a hacerse el silencio y el auto se detuvo en otro semáforo.

-¿Qué..

-Mis padres no saben que me acompañabas

-¿Qué?

-En realidad, mis padres ni siquiera saben quien eres.

-Pero... entonces, tu madre.. Lo de la decepción..

-Tenias que venir

-¿Por qué?

Edward desvió la mirada y tardo un segundo en responder. No quería admitir la verdadera razón por la que había casi obligado a Bella a viajar con él.. Cuando ninguna línea del contrato hablaba acerca de ello.

-Tienen que conocer a mi futura prometida.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Pensaba pedirte matrimonio en navidad.

-Oh. – Bella sintió como un globo enorme se llenaba de aire en su pecho en cuanto escucho sus palabras pero al recordar su contrato, unos segundos después, volvió a sentir un vacío en el pecho, como si alguien hubiera pinchado el globo con una aguja infalible.

Si el viaje comenzaba así, no quería ni imaginar como terminaría.

* * *

_**Hola! ¿como estan? yo, algo enfermita... tuve una semana de locos. Problemas familiares, un resfrio horrible y todas las pruebas que alguien puede tener en una sola semana. Pufff! Pero llego el finde y la pase genial.. fui al cine (para aquellos interesados, una pelicula argentina muy buena pero muy muy shockenate, caracho) y hoy estuve vendiendo ropa en una feria americana para recaudar fondos para mi viaje de egresados.. vamos que llegamos! jajja**_

_**Bueno, como siempre, muchisimas gracias a todas las personas hermosas que gastan su tiempo en leer mi historia y obviamente, en comentarla y aqui van:**_

_**pope . om: jaja, por favor, gracias a ti! que tengas una buena semana!**_

_**katlyn cullen: perdon, perdon, perdon! siempre reviso bien cuando contesto pero a veces se me chispotea alguno. perdon!. estuve un poco corta de tiempo estas dos semanas por eso no pase todavia por tu pag.. en cuanto tenga un minutillo paso. Muchas gracias por tu coementario! Besos**_

_**Tatianitap: Muchas gracias! en general, el relato no se centra en Edward.. sino mas en Bella. Pero me parece que si sabemos mucho de lo que piensan los dos, es absurdo.. ¡La historia se me termina en dos capitulos y sumamente aburridos! jaja. Saludos**_

_**carlita16: sisi, pero.. mmm.. mejor me lo guardo. le espera una semanita a Bella! Besos!**_

_**Vampire Princess: el desfile salio genial! (por q yo no desfile sino seguro que me caia de la pasarela y hacia todo un lio xD, soy peor que Bella para esas cosas). muchas gracias, definitivamente tu comentario nos dio suerte. pero todavia falta muchoooooooo si queremos ir a algun lado. hay q seguir juntando. Con respecto al prox fic, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar al respecto pero quiero escribir algo de suspenso o detectivesco.. algo mas acorde a lo q estoy acostumbrada a leer. En cuanto tenga una idea mas solida, te aviso y me decis que te parece. Muchisimas gracias como siempre, saludos!**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo: JAJAJA. Paso a paso.. como dijo Bella! Besitos**_

_**Renesmee1510: Muchisimas gracias! El problema no es la inspiracion, en este caso, ES EL TIEMPO. Y la verdad, es que estoy cortisisisisma. Besos!**_

_**yolabertay: oh! sisi, la vez pasada estuve un monton de tiempo subiendo el cap.. es frustrante!. Muchisimas gracias**_

_**MyM CIBER FRIENDSHIP`: UFF! que cambio! medicina, abogacia, poltica.. yo la verdad, estaba segura de lo que iba a ser. pero la semana pasada, se me cayeron todos los esquemas. Ahora dudo muchoooo jajaa. Pero bueno, ya veremos. todavia falta. Muchas gracias! y espero que encuentres pronto lo que verdaderamente te gusta.**_

_**Jos WeasleyC: No vale! yo tmb quiero el mio (A) jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Chapis Cullen: sisi, en eso estamos.. Vamos, Edward jaja. Muchisimas gracias. **_

_**karin cullen: como respondi antes, el desfile salio genial :) y definitivamente, tus deseos sirvieron. Y con respecto a los caps, y.. quedan varios mas. tengo todo en la cabeza pero no tengo tiempo para escribirlo. maldicion! Saludillos. **_

_**TheresaCherry: mmm.. Yo creo que todavia no esta enomarado. Saludos y graciasss!**_

_**Rosa House Wilson: Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Bueno, vuelvo a agradecerles a todas por dejar su comentario. La semana que viene voy a tener mas tiempo, en mi pais tenemos un super fin de semana! El 25 (el martes) se cumplen 200 años de la revolucion de mayo (el primer paso para nuestra independencia). Se decreto el 24 como feriado y en la localidad donde vivo tambien quieren decretar feriado el 21. Por lo tanto, tengo por lo menos 4 dias libres, lo que significa TIEMPO.  
**_

_**Muchas gracias y suerte,**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Capítulo quince_**

**_Mamá, papá, ella es Bella_**

El auto negro recorrió a toda velocidad las transitadas calles de Londres. Las veredas estaban desiertas y cubiertas de nieve. Los pocos peatones que había caminaban a toda prisa y con varias capas de ropa. Las calles estaban repletas de autos cuyos dueños tocaban la bocina sin parar, soltaban un que otro improperio, hacían rugir el motor.. todos salvo Sam.

Bella suponía bien por que. No por que Sam fuera un ingles respetable o por que ningún infractor pasara delante de sus ojos, podía imaginarse la expresión de Edward al escuchar a su chofer comportándose de manera inadecuada.

Bella se concentro en el paisaje. Sam apretó el acelerador una vez mas y los edificios se convirtieron en un borrón.

-¿Dónde viven tus padres?- Edward observaba el paisaje, también, por la otra ventanilla. Bella no volvió la mirada, no quería encontrarse con sus ojos esmeraldas. Sobretodo, no quería perderse una vez mas en ellos plagando su mente de sueños descabellados.

-En las afueras, en un pequeño pueblo a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Tirbury (N/A: realmente existe pero no tengo idea si es un pueblo o no.. XD).

-Oh. – Bella recordaba algo de la geografía que había estudiado en el Instituto pero sus conocimientos no llegaban a tanto. No tenía idea de donde estaban.

Pocos minutos después, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar. Los edificios eran cada vez más bajos y los lugares verdes cada vez más amplios. Sam apretó el acelerador y los semáforos, la ciudad y la gente comenzaron a desaparecer. Pero Bella se quedó dormida antes de darse cuenta del cambio de paisaje.

Edward se volvió y quito la vista de la ventanilla por primera vez en todo el viaje. Bella se revolvía suavemente pero en cuanto sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en su boca, Bella se despertó. Edward corrió la mirada instantáneamente.

Ella carraspeó suavemente.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Unos minutos.

Bella volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje. Lamentaba profundamente no tener con ella alguno de los libros que había traído y estaban en ese momento, en la cajuela del auto. Suspiro pesadamente en cuanto su imaginación comenzó a divagar sobre las vacaciones de navidad que le esperaban.

Intento, nuevamente y sin mucho éxito, hacerse una idea mental de lo que podían llegar a ser los padres de Edward. Se imagino un padre tan gruñón como su hijo y una suegra que la odiaría, ¡Qué hacia metida en semejante lío!

Entre algunas de las cosas que Bella había supuesto cuando firmo el contrato era que la familia de su contratista, como mínimo, sabría la verdad. Claro que junto a eso estaban los besos que nunca tendría que darle y.. miles de cosas más. Bella se arrepentía de no haberse planteado mejor que cosas estaba dispuesta a hacer por un año de Universidad pago y un departamento nuevo. De un segundo al otro, se sintió sucia. ¡¿Cómo había podido aceptar algo así?. Una lagrima solitaria escapo de sus ojos porque antes de que tuviera tiempo de llorar como quería Edward le aviso que ya habían llegado.

Sam paro el auto negro frente a un portón enorme, se bajo y se acercó a la casilla que estaba justo pegada al montón de hierro negro frente a sus ojos.

Un hombre de pelo canoso y sonrisa amable asomó su cabeza por la pequeña ventana de la casilla de seguridad.

-¡Señor Edward! – grito alegre. Salió de la casilla y abrazo efusivamente a Sam que lo esperaba afuera.

-Niño, tu cada vez más alto. ¿El medico no te ha dicho que las pastillas esas hacen mal? – dijo con una sonrisa picarona - ¡Terminaras hecho un gigante!

-Alfred, deja ya de decir tonterías que tenemos alguien nuevo por aquí

Alfred abrió sus ojos castaños atentamente y camino hasta el auto. Bella puedo ver como arrastraba una pierna..

-¡Señor Edward!. Bienvenido a casa. – dijo asomándose por la ventanilla. Bella recibió su perfume, como a madera y.. Algo de brandy. Y también puedo distinguir su acento irlandés. -¿Quién es la hermosa muchacha?

-Buenos días, Alfred. Ella es.. Isabella Swan.

-Bella. Dígame, Bella.

-Muy bien, Bella. Tu nombre es hermoso pero no tanto como tu – dijo guiñando un ojo.

Bella sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y al ver la expresión molesta de Edward, soltó una carcajada. Alfred no tardo en acompañarla.

-¡Sam! Vamos

-Seguro, señor.

Sam se subió al auto en menos de un segundo. El portón comenzó a moverse lentamente y el auto negro entró a la propiedad Cullen.

Un parque enorme plagado de árboles inmensos y flores silvestres se extendía hacia todos lados. El auto avanzaba lentamente por un camino de piedras y tierra que parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por la inmensidad del terreno. Ahora Bella no dudaba de la magnitud de la casa que podría llegar a existir en semejante espacio ni de la riqueza de la familia Cullen. ¿Quién podía darse el lujo de tener semejante parcela a tan pocos kilómetros de Londres?

Bella no se equivocaba. Sam aminoró la marcha y el camino se bifurco en dos. Al fondo del que tomaron comenzaba a verse, a lo lejos, una gran casona blanca. Cuando el auto frenó, Bella se bajó del auto y inconscientemente, abrió sus labios hasta formar una perfecta o.

La casa era literalmente un palacio. El estilo de casona española fue lo que realmente le llamo la atención con sus paredes blancas de superficie poco uniforme, sus columnas redondas y sus molduras distintivas. Conocía muchas cosas del estilo colonial, no solo por que le encantaba la arquitectura, sino por que había no mucho tiempo había comenzado a escribir una novela que se situaba en España. Sus personajes vivían una apasionada jornada en una casona parecida. Lastima que Bella nunca la había terminado.

Ya podía imaginarse el gran galería en la parte trasera y un enorme bacón.. En un segundo, con su mente descontrolada, se imagino junto a Edward bailando una balada española a la luz de las estrellas. Una de las tantas escenas que había escrito para su novela.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo, ¿Qué?, Nada.. nada

-Cierra la boca entonces que te va entrar un bicho.

Bella se puso colorada a mas no poder y cerro la boca de un golpe. Suspiro pesadamente y se dejo conducir por Edward hasta el pórtico.

-¿Esme esta en casa? – Le pregunto a Sam con su voz aterciopelada que volvió a sumergir a Bella en un la escena novelesca.

-Debe estar en la pileta a estas horas. Y Carlisle llega al mediodía.

-Bien.

Edward abrió la puerta de un tirón y entro a la casa. Bella se quedo todavía mas impresionada al ver el interior. No podía creer como su casona española ahora era completamente real. Cerro la boca de un movimiento rápido, Edward no volvería a sorprenderla. No volvería a avergonzarla, se juro. Aunque sabia que era imposible que eso sucediera. ¡Ella misma era una vergüenza potencial!.

-Bien, dejare que mi madre te muestre la casa. Sácate la campera y déjala por ahí – Edward señalo una de las puertas. El calor dentro de la casa era agradable. Bella recorrió la entrada de la casa y dejo el abrigo dentro del armario - ¿Por qué no subes y te refrescas un rato?.

-¿Pero.. Y tu madre? ¿Cuándo sabrá que estamos aquí?

-No sale de la pileta hasta las once y son las diez.

-¿Pileta? ¡¿Si esta nevando?

-Ay, Bella, hay una pileta climatizada en el fondo.

-Oh. – Bella volvió a sentirse tonta. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

El ingles sonrió de lado y se acerco a Bella. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir a toda maquina.

-Somos ingleses, Bella – le dijo al oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera completamente. Se alejo solo unos centímetros. –Vamos, Bella.. Seguro que estas cansada por el viaje. Sube, refréscate. Tomaremos el desayuno con mi madre y luego, podrás acostarte.

-Bien.

Edward se dio vuelta y camino por el pasillo. Bella carraspeo sonoramente.

-¿Dónde?

-Sube las escaleras, la primer puerta a la izquierda.. Adentro del cuarto hay un baño.- dijo mientras desaparecía por una gran puerta de madera que se cerro automáticamente.

Como en las películas antiguas, la gran escalera estaba frente de la casona y se bifurcaba en dos hacia las paredes que separaban la entrada del resto de la casa. Bella, insegura, eligió la mas cercana preguntándose cuantas puertas abría en esa casa y comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Se agarro del grueso barandal pero los escalones parecían no terminar nunca.

Cuando llego arriba la respiración le fallaba. Desde la escalera de la derecha hasta la escalera del lado izquierdo había cinco puertas. ¿Cuál era la que se refería Edward?. Tenia dos opciones. Tomo la que tenia mas cerca. Abrió la puerta y encontró un salón con las paredes forradas de estanterías llenas de libros. Y Bella siguió el impulso irracional de entrar a la habitación.

Desde que había aprendido a leer, los libros eran para ella algo esencial como el aire que respiraba. No había día del año que no llevara un libro en la cartera para leer cuando se aburría. No existían periodos de descanso en esa área. Bella amaba leer y nada podía cambiar eso.

Sus zapatos rozaron la alfombra oscura que tapizaba el piso y Bella recorrió con la yema de los dedos las grandes vitrinas que la separaban de los libros. Levanto la mirada y encontró que las estanterías se extendían hasta el techo, varios metros mas allá de su cabeza. Se asombro una vez mas por la casa de los Cullen y sonrió inconscientemente. Sin tocar nada, leyó los lomos de alguno de los libros. Había de todo tipo. Clásicos como a ella le gustaban, libros de aventuras pero sobre todo de medicina. Bella había olvidado preguntarle a Edward a que se dedicaba su padre pero viendo todos esos libros asumió que se relacionaba con la medicina. Y se pregunto si el señor Cullen había leído todos esos libros. ¿Cómo podía haber leído tanto? Ella ni siquiera habría leído la tercera parte de esa biblioteca y eso que leía todo el tiempo.

Escucho pasos en el pasillo y sus zapatos volvieron al piso de madera. Cerro la puerta de la biblioteca y se choco contra algo caliente.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Su expresión demostraba incomodidad y enojo.

-Yo, lo siento.. Me equivoque de cuarto y..

-¡Te estuve buscando quince minutos!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que esta casa sea tan grande!- ¿Quince minutos? ¿Tanto tiempo había perdido dentro de la biblioteca?.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! Casi me vuelvo loco.. pensé

Bella escucho el cambio en su voz.

-¿Qué pensaste? – murmuro

-Pensé que quizás te habías echo daño.

Bella se sonrojo y Edward la miro posesivamente. Un silencio incomodo inundo la casona y se extendió durante varios minutos.

-Mi madre esta por salir de la piscina. ¿Por qué no pasas, ahora si, al baño? Yo te guiare.

-Bien –Bella sonrió incomoda y camino tras Edward que avanzaba con un paso enérgico por el pasillo. Paso un par de puertas de madera oscura y finalmente abrió una. La dejo pasar a Bella y cerro la puerta.

Bella observo el cuarto de un color azul oscuro que no concordaba para nada con el resto de la casa. Una gran estantería con espacio para CDS pero totalmente vacía y un gran equipo de música con una capa de polvo. El resto del cuarto parecía casi brillar de la limpieza.

Una cama dorsel con un cabezal de metal de acolchado oscuro estaba en el medio de la habitación. Unas puertas de melanina negra se extendían sobre una pared como placares y sobre la otra un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño bacón. Mas allá había una puerta más.

-Este era mi cuarto

Bella dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz. Había creído que Edward, se había quedado fuera de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta.

- El baño.. Por aquí. – dijo señalando la puerta de madera y tomando el brazo desnudo de Bella. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo.

Edward abrió la puerta y un baño de estilo muy moderno se abrió ante sus ojos.

-¿Necesitas algo de tu equipaje? Sam lo subirá en unos minutos

-No, esta bien.

Edward se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y se quedo observándola.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, estaba pensando en.. Mi madre y tu. Creo que se llevaran bien.

-Bien – dijo Bella con una sonrisa fingida, paso al lado de Edward y se metió en el baño.

-Te espero a bajo. No tardes mucho, mi madre esta por salir. Además, de que la cocinera ya tiene listo el desayuno y no le gusta esperar.

-Bien.

Edward frunció el seño y Bella lo escucho irse mientras cerraba la puerta de madera suavemente.

Se limpio la cara con agua fresca y se apoyo con los codos en el lavatorio de granito claro. Todavía no podía entender que hacia en Londres ni el extraño paraíso que era esa casa llena de puertas y lugares fascinantes. Y sus dueños… Bella tembló ligeramente y reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo para volver a casa. Esta vez sus propios pies no la llevarían muy cerca de New York. ¡Habían pasado solo un par de horas y ya quería regresar a los Estados Unidos!.

Se miro al espejo y trato de sonreír. Ninguna de sus expresiones le parecían creíbles. No estaba contenta de estar en Londres y no tenía idea de cómo iba a simular estarlo todo el tiempo. ¡Cómo iba simular estar de novia con una persona que casi nunca le hablaba!. Seguro que su madre se daba cuenta.

Las piernas de Bella comenzaron a temblar. Bajo la cabeza y se cerro los ojos. Se concentro e intento tranquilizarse.

Diez minutos después caminaba por el pasillo de piso de madera rumbo a la escalera mucho mas tranquila. Bajo los escalones despacio y se encontró sola en la entrada de la casona. No tenía idea donde estaba la cocina.

Volvió a confiar en su suerte, que cada día parecía abandonarla últimamente, y entro por la puerta por la que había entrado Edward cuando llegaron a la casa.

Por pura casualidad, cuando empujo la puerta de madera se encontró con un hermoso comedor iluminado por la luz natural que entraba por un gran ventanal que cubría toda la pared y daba al jardín. Edward estaba sentado en una de las puntas mientas leía entretenido el diario. Un desayuno descomunal estaba sobre la mesa. El ambiente era cálido y cargado del aroma de la comida y de los millares de ramilletes de flores blancas y amarillas distribuidas por la sala.

-Bella.. Siéntate aquí – dijo señalando la silla a su lado, separando un segundo la vista del diario para clavarla en Bella que se sonrojo y tomo asiento. Las sillas eran de madera oscura, como el resto del mobiliario, y bastante cómodas. Las paredes eran de color crema.

Una mujer regordeta entro a la habitación cargando una fuente enorme y Bella contuvo la respiración un segundo, antes de darse cuenta de que era imposible que esa mujer fuera Esme. Su careta regordeta, sus labios inflados y su cabello oscuro simplemente no coordinaban con el hombre a su lado.

-Ella es Vilma, Isabella. Vilma, Isabella.

-Buenos días, señorita Isabella.

-Buenos días, Vilma. Pero llámame..

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡EDWARD!

Un borrón color claro paso frente la mirada de Bella y Edward se paro instantáneamente. Una mujer alta, hermosa y de tez clara abrazo a Edward mientras unas gruesas lagrimas de alegría caían lentamente por su rostro algo arrugado.

-¡¿Cómo no me avisaste que llegabas tan pronto? ¡¿Quieres matar de un susto a tu madre? Edward, Edward, cariño.

-Mama, ya. – dijo acariciando su espalda lentamente. Ambos se separaron.

-Y tu debes ser..

-Isabella.

-¡Edward no me ha querido decir tu nombre antes! – dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en el pecho. –Es un gusto conocerte, Isabella.- dijo abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Bella, Bella

-Es hermosa, Edward. Y muy inteligente. Has hecho una buena elección – dijo sonriendo de lado exactamente de la misma forma que su hijo lo hacia.

Bella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

Esme definitivamente no era la suegra odiosa y mandona que Bella esperaba.

Suspiro y dibujo una sonrisa mirando el mantel blanco de la mesa. Las cosas no iban tan mal después de todo. Solo faltaba Carlisle y le era muy difícil imaginar que fuera diferente de la agradable Esme. Una cosa menos por la que preocuparse.

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Como estan? Yo, cansadisima. Un fin de semana demasiado atareado para mi gusto. Pero igual aqui estoy. Espero que les guste el capitulo y tengo que pedirles perdon por que el finde pasado dije que iba a tener tiempo para escribir pero la verdad es que no me alcanzo el tiempo para nada y no llege a escribir. Apesar de eso ahora mismo me voy a poner a trabajar en unas ideas que tengo por ahi para el proximo fic. No quedan muchos capitulos de este. El proximo capitulo les agrego alguna de las ideas que hoy termine de dar forma.. asi eligen algo y me ayudan a decidir.. **_

_**Ahora, muchisisimas gracias a todas las personitas hemosas (A) que dejaron su review!  
**_

_**Solcullen23: me haces sonrojar! Muchisimas gracias. De todas formas, yo no creo que sea para tanto y ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR EN FANFICTION! Gracias nuevamente**_

_**Rochi: gracias por dejar un review! Tan esperado.. espero q tengas tiempo de leer XD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Besos y te quiero muchisimo.**_

_**MSHelena: Siento muchisimo que tus privilegios no hayan servido de mucho esta semana jajaa. Muchisimas gracias! Nos vemos mañana (Oh, dios.. escuela otra vez!)**_

_**Arixa: Perdon! Se que dije que tenia tiempo pero la verdad.. no llege hacer nada.. se me escapo de las manos como arena. Dios! Que impotencia. Muchisimas gracias y espero q este capitulo sacie un poco tu desesperación Besitos**_

_**Karin Cullen: muchisimas gracias por tu review, como siempre, mucha suerte!**_

_**Lupita-chan: gracias! ¿No les toca pronto a ustedes tambien? Creo q todos nos independizamos mas o menos en los mismos años, ¿o me quedo mal la leccion de historia? Jajja. Saludos**_

_**TheresaCherry: Muchas gracias! Saludos**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo: Cuando lei tu comentario me rei en serio jajaja. Es una muy buena idea, y les pido perdon otra vez por no haber tenido tiempo. Muchisimas gracias y no abandones tus ideas jaja.**_

_**Vampirass100: ya veremos. Saludos**_

_**MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP: waw, es una carrera genial. Te felicito!. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. xoxo**_

_**Vampire Princesss: Muchisimas gracias!. Ahora estoy mucho mejor! Gracias a Dios. Jaja. Saludillos.**_

_**Jos WeasleyC:¡Pobre Esme! Se debe sentir re culpable jajaja.. Muchisimas gracias.**_

_**Chapis Cullen: Es la imaginación de Bella.. (yo tengo una muy parecida) ¿Por qué sera que siempre nos hacemos la cabeza con estupideces? Jaja. Muchas gracias**_

_**Yolabetay: Muchas gracias. Nos vamos a San Martin de los Andes. No se si sabes algo de ese lugar… yo no se mucho jaja. Bueno, algo si. ¡Esperemos que nieve! Por que el año pasado fuimos de campamento cerca y no cayo nada de nada y el día que llegamos a Buenos Aires (es casi un día de viaje) nevo alla. ¡Me queria morir!. Muchisimas gracias.**_

_**Katyln Cullen: en realidad si estaba. Bella, por el contrato, tiene que ser su prometida. Ahora, dar en si.. eso no esta en el contrato. Pero no te preocupes.. ya va a llegar. Jajaja. Muchisimas gracias**_

_**Rosa House Wilson: Muchisimas gracias! y perdon por el error (aunque no creo q vuelvas a leer este mensaje XD)  
**_

_**Carlita16: Muchisimas gracias.. ¿Qué habra echo? Muajajaja.. que mala que soy. Besos**_

_**Como siempre, nos leemos en quince dias (siento muchisisimo que no pueda ser antes)**_

_**Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor y las quiere muchisimo,**_

_**Charlotte  
**_


	17. NOTA, PERDON!

_**HOLA!**_

_**Antes que nada, PERDON. PERDON, PERDON. NO es un capitulo. Esta vez mi excusa es muy pobre pero en realidad, es la pura verdad. No tengo idea de que me pasa pero hace semanas que no puedo escribir algo que realmente me guste. Escribo, leo y borro. Se que es horrible recibir la alerta de actualizacion y ver, dsp de dos semanas, que no es un capitulo. PERDON. pero prefiero no subir nada antes que dsp me arrepienta o suba algo que no me gusta. **_**_ESTO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE VAYA A DEJAR EL FIC.. DE NINGUNA MANERA. Solo por hoy. Les prometo , y esta vez sin falta, que el domingo que viene voy a subir un capitulo. LO PROMETO.. salga como salga. Y tambien, espero que antes de que termine el mes esta fic este completo. _**

**_Muchisimas gracias a todas y perdon nuevamente,_**

**_Charlotte  
_**


	18. Chapter 16

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo dieciséis**_

_**No todo es color de rosas, como si Bella no lo supiera bien **_

-Bella, mi hijo es algo... –Esme dudo un momento – Algo duro y frió a veces. Pero en el fondo es un hombre amable. – Bella la observaba atentamente mientras recorrían con paso lento el enorme jardín de la mansión inglesa. Dos perros del tamaño de un pony, acompañaban a la ama de casa a lo largo del camino. Eran Saha y Tomy, dos gran daneses pura raza, uno de color café oscuro y el otro, de un increíble color chocolate. -¡Que te estoy diciendo a ti, Bella! ¡Dios sabe lo que habrás hecho para llegar a su corazón! – dijo riéndose.

Bella se sonrojo y dibujo una sonrisa falsa. Últimamente, se le venían dando bien. Últimamente, en verdad, se sentía sucia, marcada por la mentira que Edward la estaba forzando a continuar. Cada hora en esa estancia, en los últimos días, habían convencido a Bella de que Esme no se merecía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. En realidad, lo supo en un tan solo unas horas. Esme era una mujer servicial y desinteresada, (aunque viendo su casa quizás dudarías de ello). Trabajaba, siempre se mantenía al tanto de todo y siempre estaba al pie del cañón para cualquier obra de caridad. Aunque una tarde en el spa le había confesado a Bella, con sus ojos colmados de lagrimas de orgullo, que su mayor logro, era su hijo. Su único hijo.

Bella y Esme lograron entablar, en los cinco días que llevaban en Inglaterra, una excelente relación. Esme era tan maternal que Bella no puedo evitar compararla con su madre, aunque luego se arrepintió profundamente.

-Le he comentado a Edward que – dudo nuevamente, mientras sus zapatillas blancas inmaculadas rozaban el pasto recién cortado – No importa.

Carlisle, para asombro por una parte y alivio por la otra para Bella, no había llegado aun porque su viaje de negocios a no se que lugar de Asia se había extendido mas de lo debido. Aunque en un primer momento Bella se había imaginado un hombre amable y cariñoso como la propia Esme, no podía sacarse ahora la imagen de un Edward adulto que no solo la detestaría sino que también, dudaría de la veracidad de su relato.

-¿Qué sucede? Puedes decírmelo...

Esme se acomodo en uno de los bancos del jardín y los dos perros se sentaron frente a ella. Los acaricio un momento y luego lanzo el frisby y ambos perros desaparecieron antes de que Bella pestañara. Se acomodo a su lado y observo a los perros correr alrededor de los gigantes álamos que formaban el bosque.

-Yo... emm... cariño, yo se que Edward es un témpano de hielo, pero

-¿Si? – _que suerte que su madre lo admita_

-No los he visto... besarse ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera cuando volvimos del día en spa.

Bella se congelo y luego de un segundo, la sangre le subió a las mejillas. ¡Sabia que se daría cuenta! – Sino fuera por que duermen en la misma habitación, creería que ni siquiera se tocan!

-_Si supieras. _

Edward y ella nunca habían dormido en la misma cama luego de la noche que habían pasado en su departamento. Edward siempre dormía en el sofá, por más que Bella se negara. Aunque por las noches, se revolvía en su cama y aspiraba profundamente su perfume impregnado en las almohadas. Y sentía su corazón partirse en un nuevo fragmento.

En realidad, Bella y Edward estaban interpretando un papel mucho menos creíble que el de New York. Por lo menos, en los Estados Unidos se habían besado en público varias veces, caminaban de la mano, cenaban juntos. En Inglaterra, Edward parecía haberse olvidado de interpretarlo. Y Bella no pensaba remarcárselo, aunque lo que Esme le decía la hacia temblar. No quería ni imaginar lo que Edward podría llegar a hacer si a ella se le escapara algo o si su papel se cayera a pedazos, algo más allá de lo que el contrato decía. Podía imaginarse, toda colorada, humillada delante de todos por el hombre más frío e insensible que había conocido. Por el hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-No te aflijas, cariño. Solo que lo tendría en cuenta. Esas cosas resienten una relación. – Esme giro en el banco y se sentó en forma de indio (algo nada convencional para la edad y la posición social que ostentaba) y clavo sus ojos claros en los de Bella. – No dudo que lo amas, Isabella, lo veo en tus ojos. No puedes mentirme. Y conozco a mi hijo, se que aunque no quiere admitirlo, te ama. – Bella cerró los ojos. Sintió como un nuevo fragmento de su corazón se quebraba dolorosamente en su pecho, y luego caía hasta tocar la nieve para revotar suavemente en este y quedar totalmente hecho añicos en el suelo dejando una profunda grieta en lo poco que quedaba en el pecho de Bella.

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

Esme se estiro suavemente y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-No llores mi vida, todo saldrá bien. Ya hablare YO con Edward. Se las vera conmigo por hacerte sufrir así, cariño.

Esme se separo lentamente y Bella se sintió tan sola, lejos de su casa, de Alice. Era increíble como extrañaba su cama, su baño, sus cosas, las llamadas de su amiga a las dos de la mañana, la facultad. Extrañaba New York. Con su ruido, sus días soleados y su nieve, por que extrañamente, para Bella, la nieve de Inglaterra no era la misma nieve que la estadounidense. Esta la sentía más fría, mas aburrida, más… más Inglaterra. Más fría, más aburrida, como los ingleses.. Como un ingles.

-Me estoy congelando. Suficiente por hoy, entremos.

Esme se levanto rápidamente y cruzo el jardín seguida por Bella, Saha y Tomy, aunque solo los humanos entraron a la casa.

-Tengo que salir, Bella. Unos papeles importantes en la oficina, ni en las vacaciones puedo librarme del trabajo. – Esme rodó los ojos y desapareció por la gran escalera.

Bella se escondió en la cocina, con Vilma, el único lugar donde sabia que Edward no la buscaría. Sabia que el estaba en la casa y estaba segura de que pronto se enteraría de lo sucedido en el jardín, seguramente antes de que se fuera Esme. Y luego.. Y luego, no la tendría a Esme para defenderla. Edward se estaba convirtiendo en un ogro malvado para Bella en el correr de los días. Aunque no era del todo una equivocación, Edward era cada vez más osco con Bella y el cambio que ella había notado en el avión había desaparecido instantáneamente.

Edward estaba en el piso superior, en la biblioteca de su padre, donde un gran piano de madera oscura descansaba sobre una tarima, aunque Bella no lo había notado en su primer visita. Pasaba varias horas del día frente al piano, tocando suaves melodías cargadas de un sentimiento de duda y desconcierto profundo. Bella no tenia idea, Bela no sabia nada. Bella no podía saber que mientras ella dormía, Edward luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de ella, para resistir la inesperada ola de tentación que lo recorría ante cada uno de sus suspiros y sus llamadas. Bella no podía saber que por las noches lo llamaba. Y él se resistía con todas sus fuerzas y aun ni siquiera sabía por que.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella salto y casi resbalo del banco donde estaba sentada, frente a la isla de la cocina, mirando la nada. La voz aterciopelada la saco de su ensoñación y despertó a su cuerpo con miles de descargas eléctricas a lo largo de su columna.

-Nada – susurro.

-Esme ha hablado contigo

-Ya lo sabes.

-Algo así.

-Bien

-Tiene razón. No estamos bien

-No lo hacemos bien, Edward.

-Lo se.

Bella se sonrojo, cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-Tienes que tocarme. – Bajo la mirada aunque tenia los parpados sellados – Tienes que hablarme… Tienes que besarme. – Suspiro pesadamente y sintió una respiración extraña a su lado, un perfume embriagador, unos labios dulces sobre los suyos.

En unos pocos segundos, la respiración de Bella se acelero. Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho, tan fuerte que estaba segura de que Edward podía sentirlo en el contacto entre su pecho y el suyo.

Sintió su mano acunar su mejilla, recorrer suavemente el contorno de su rostro y luego, abarcando su cuello. Tembló ligeramente. Bella sentía en su piel, la respiración de Edward, lenta y profunda, su tibio halito y su perfume irresistible.

Bella estaba totalmente paralizada. Era tan distinto a ningún beso que hubieran compartido antes. Este era diferente. Lento, suave, tierno. Tan diferente a la escena del ascensor.

Bella sentía vibrar cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. La sensualidad de su boca contra la suya la hacia olvidar todo. En un segundo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo que en realidad los unía, lo que significaba todo ello escapo de su mente. Quedo completamente en blanco.

Edward volvió a presionar su boca sobre la de Bella reanudando un juego sincronizado que fluyo entre sus labios suavemente, con tanta naturalidad como el amanecer de cada mañana.

Bella recupero la sensibilidad en su cuerpo y rodeo su cuello, entonces algo cambio. La conexión que había existido entre ellos se esfumó, desapareció instantáneamente.

Edward se separó lentamente y la mano que acariciaba el cuello de Bella volvió a su costado.

Los dos se percataron de sus respiraciones aceleradas, los dos se percataron de la extraña falta que ahora sentía, del sonrojo que inundaba las mejillas de Bella.

-Le pediré a Vilma que haga lasaña para nosotros esta noche. Esme no vuelve. ¿Me acompañarías a cenar?

-Si, si.. Claro – murmuro suavemente cuando encontró sus labios.

-Bien.

Eran recién las cinco así que Bella supuso que tendría tiempo para tomarse un buen baño y prepararse para la cena que compartiría con Edward. Sobretodo lo que necesitaba era tiempo para pensar y para hablar con Alice. Esme le perdonaría con toda seguridad una llamada a larga a distancia.

Pero volvió a perderse entre sus pensamientos antes de seguir planificando nada. ¿Qué.. Que había sido ese beso? Bella recordó todo lo que había sucedido en los minutos anteriores. Aun podía sentir su perfume en la punta de la nariz, sus labios sobre los suyos. Recorrió con el pulgar sus labios suavemente, como los suyos lo habían hecho. Bella no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido y cada vez, lo entendía menos a él. Pero no importaba, solo sabia que deseaba besarlo nuevamente. Eternamente. Nunca había imaginado que entre las muchas y variadas cualidades de Edward encontraría que era un excelente besador. Revivió el beso en su mente y se castigo a si misma por a verse movido. ¡Si se hubiera quedado como estatua quizás podría haber logrado una explicación!. Dudo un momento, nunca lograría que Edward le explicara lo que pasaba por su mente. Y ella ya había perdido toda esperanza de entender lo que le pasaba. Bajo su demanda y sostuvo que por lo menos, podría haber logrado que el beso durara unos segundos mas. Unos preciados segundos más. Cuantas cosas daría por esos segundos.

-¿Señorita Isabella?

-Vilma..

-¿Me parece a mi o usted estaba en las nubes? En la quinta nube

-¿Qué?

Vilma sonrío mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-Mi amiga y yo hablábamos así de los chicos que nos gustaban. Cuando tenia tu edad, como hace un siglo. –Soltó una risita cariñosa – La inicial del chico marca el número de nube. Tú sabes, si fuera Antonio seria la primer nube. La quinta, corresponde a..

(N/A: Es una jerga tonta que inventamos con la mia migiore amica Yesica. Yo estoy en la.. Sexta nube, ella sabe por que. Y yesi en la cuarta nube. Con Bella armamos escalera jajaja.)

-Bien, ya entendí – Ahora Bella sonreía.

-Me dijo Edward que hiciera lasaña

-Es mi favorita

-Me lo dijo. También me dijo que te sugería que te pusieras algo elegante.

-¿Elegante?

-Si y el resto.. Me lo guardo para mí.

-¿A si?

-No hay libertad de prensa en esta casa – se burlo

-Deberías hacer paro. Si quieres te consigo un bombo.

Vilma soltó una sonora carcajada y luego, la saco a Bella de la cocina.

-La lasaña no se hace sola, Bellita.

-Bien, bien.

-Ve a ponerte linda.

Bella subió las escaleras y por primera vez, tomo el camino correcto en ese laberinto de puertas y la primera que abrió, fue efectivamente la del cuarto que compartía con Edward.

Revolvió en su maleta buscando el único vestido elegante que había traído, que en realidad era el único que tenia, y que pensaba reservar para navidad. Lo estiro sobre la cama y lamento no tener una plancha para sacarle las múltiples arrugas que había dejado los días que había pasado en la maleta.

Y antes de meterse en el baño, cogió el teléfono de la mesa de luz y marco el numero de Alice.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?

-Chao, chi parla?

-Bella! No reconocí el numero, ¿Estas llamando desde la mansión Cullen?

-Alice. Si, he tomando el teléfono en secreto

-¿Qué paso? ¿No podías usar INTERNET, BELLA? LLEVO CINCO DIAS MANDANDOTE MAILS, A VER. ¿SABES QUE EXITE ALGO LLAMADO ORDENADOR?

-Shhh, tranquila. No.. –Se sonrojo – No me había dado cuenta.

-No importa ahora eso. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llamas?

-Me beso

-¿Otra vez?

-No, no. No había besado desde que salimos de New York. Y esta vez…

-¿Esta vez que? Me mata la curio..

-Esta vez, fue distinto.

-¿Cómo distinto?

Bella comenzó entonces el relato minucioso del beso de esa tarde y una llamada a larga distancia que pensaba terminar en diez minutos sobrepaso la media hora.

-Bella, no me gusta nada.

-¿Qué?

-Ese hombre esta enamorado de ti y o no lo sabe, o es un idiota. Y si alguna de las opciones es correctas, terminara lastimándote. Terminara lastimándote, Bella.

-Lo sé- Susurró suavemente y los pocos trozos de su corazón que habían vuelto a su lugar volvieron a caer hasta la alfombra.

-¿Entonces que estas haciendo?

-No lo se.

-No vayas. No bajes

-Tengo que ir

-No tienes. Quieres. Y sé que nada de lo que te diga va a hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces ve arreglarte y ¡Come mucha lasaña!

-Feliz navidad, Alice. Prometo usar la computadora estos días.

-¡Va a ser un milagro!. Cuídate, Bells.

-Tu también.

Apoyo el tubo sobre el teléfono y se quedo mirando las paredes azules. No había duda de que bajaría y cenaría con Edward. No era una opción quedarse en su cuarto, sobre todo por que era el mismo cuarto que el de él.

Resignada se metió en la bañadera y la lleno hasta el tope. Tomo unas sales de baño y las repartió a lo largo de la bañera. No pode ser tan grave, se repetía una y otra vez. No esta enamorado de ti. No esta enamorado de ti.

Un par de horas después, bajaba las escaleras con el único par de zapatos altos que no había logrado confiscar antes de que Alice metiera en la valija. Llevaba el vestido negro que remarcaba su pequeña cintura y su piel nivea. Su pelo caoba caía libremente por su espalda y se había maquillado ligeramente.

El hall de entrada estaba como siempre. Camino através y sus tacos resonaron contra el piso rojizo. Atravesó la puerta del comedor y observo todo lo que Vilma había preparado para ellos.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo había un par de velas que iluminaban la sala. La gran mesa de madera estaba preparada para dos personas y los jarrones tenían rosas rojas y blancas recién cortadas. Bella olisqueo el aire y suspiro pesadamente.

-Estas hermosa.

* * *

_**HOLA! Dsp de tanto tiempo! CRISIS SUPERADA, increible y aliviada. BIEN! jaja. Muchisismas gracias a todas las que dejaron su review aunque no habia capitulo y nuevamente, les pido disculpas por no haber subido la semana pasada... PERDON! **_

_**Bueno, ESTOY FELIZ POR SUS REVIEWS.. CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 :). Muchisimas gracias a todas, las que leen, agregan y dejan review:  
**_

_**Rochi: te acabo de mandar un mensaje, desaparecida! Tengo news jajja. Mañana viene "yasabesquien" jajja. Mándame un mensaje y te cuento así dsp no decís que no te cuento nada. Besitos! Para el msn, anda al avg, pasalo (click derecho, analizar todo el equipo). Si tenes un virus y no lo puede borrar te va a decir cuando termine de pasar. Entonces seleccionas todos los virucitos y pones "mover a la bóveda". Fíjate si anda el msn y sino vas a tener que volverlo a bajar. Si no funca, ya no se que mas hacer. Besos otra vez**_

_**Tatianitap: muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión y por tu comentario! Besos!**_

_**Chica Inmortal: muchas gracias por tus correcciones, lo voy a tener en cuenta lo que pasa es que escribo bastante apurada generalmente y no tengo mucho tiempo para releer los capítulos y corregir los errores. Lo del nombre, lo aclare, no tengo idea de que es ese pueblo/ciudad pero como es ficción todo vale, no? Jaja. Nuevamente, muchas gracias!**_

_**Aili Mansilla: Perdón! No pude agregarte por que el mail desaparece en fanfiction. La solución, muy fácil: agrega puntos o separados entre varias de las palabras del mail y listo! muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Larosadelasrosas: Muchas gracias! La verdad es que nunca me había pasado y estaba algo asustada jaja. Pero superado. Fiu. Abrazos. Para que sepas bien, subo semana por medio, los domingos. Espero volverte a leer.**_

_**Deniziithaw: Soy totalmente culpable! Espero que no te haya afectado mucho mi pecaminoso fic jajajjajaa. muchísimas gracias**_

_**pope . om: gracias a ti por leer!**_

_**Karin Cullen: Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Recibo todas las semanas el mail con las actualizaciones pero no tuve tiempo para entrar a la pagina, que vergüenza, siempre dijo lo mismo. Jaja. muchísimas gracias por seguir siempre. Besos!**_

_**Carlita16: muchas gracias, perdón por la espera!**_

_**Luigy: Y preparados, en sus marcas, listos.. YA! Empezó el romance. muchísimas gracias**_

_**Jos Weasley C: muchísimas gracias! Vamos de a poco..**_

_**Vampire Princesss: muchas gracias, como siempre. Perdón por la espera.. fue una semana desastrosa.**_

_**TheresaCherry: Esme siempre es un amor. No podía ser diferente. Muchas gracias! Besos**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo: Va haber que hacerle un monumento a Esme, definitivamente. Lo de la flema inglesa casi me mata de la risa jajjaa. muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Chapis Cullen: como conteste anteriormente, vamos a tener que hacerle un monumento a Esme, ¿Quién mas va a poder darle un empujoncito a Edward? Besos!**_

_**MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP: muchas gracias xoxo**_

_**Yolabertay: gracias! Nos estamos leyendo**_

_**Rosa House Wilson: perdón por el error! En cuanto lei el comentario lo cambie. muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y de nuevo, perdón.. son muchos nombres y a veces, pasa. Saludos!**_

_**Solcullen23: me haces sonrojar! La verdad, es que me encanta fanfiction y no creo que sea para tanto lo que dices jaja. Escribo… normal hay muchas chicas de por aquí que lo hacen mucho mejor. Muchisimo mejor. Muchas gracias igualmente! Saludoss**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todas, se termino la espera..**_

_**nos leemos prontito y feliz dia del padre para todos sus papis (ayer, domingo, fue el dia del padre aca en arg, no tengo idea si en algun lugar mas se festejo)**_

_**Charlotte  
**_


	19. Chapter 17

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo diecisiete**_

_**El señor Cullen **_

Atravesó la puerta del comedor y observo todo lo que Vilma había preparado para ellos.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo había un par de velas que iluminaban la sala. La gran mesa de madera estaba preparada para dos personas y los jarrones tenían rosas rojas y blancas recién cortadas. Bella olisqueo el aire y suspiro pesadamente.

-Estas hermosa – Bella dio un respigo y se concentro en sentir las descargas eléctricas que el halito de Edward provocaba en su piel. Solo podía repetirse en su mente que todo era para reconstruir su mentira, lo único que los unía.

-Gracias – susurró.

Entonces, la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a la voluminosa cocinera llevando una gran bandeja de lasaña. Bella olisqueo el aire y se le hizo agua la boca. Edward tomó su mano y la acompañó hasta su lugar. Corrió la silla y antes de acomodarla en su lugar, besó su frente. Bella no podía sentirse mas desconcertada y sorprendida, se había desacostumbrado a esa familiaridad que habían aparentado en New York.

Edward se acomodó en su lugar, junto a Bella, en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Vilma se concentró en servir los pasos pero Bella sabia que no se perdía nada. También, intuía que en menos de dos minutos todo el personal de la casona se enteraría de lo sucedido. Suspiro y se llevó el tenedor a la boca. La lasaña estaba exquisita pero Bella no tenia apetito. Las miradas de su acompañante y lo incomoda que se sentó en cuento Vilma desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina, le cerraban la garganta. Tomó un sorbo de vino.

-¿Has hablado con Alice?

Bella se sonrojó, se veía venir una reprimenda.

-Si – admitió

-¿Todo bien en New York? Escuche que están esperando una tormenta de nieve importante.

-No me ha comentado nada.

El silencio reino la sala, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos.

-¿Y tu madre? – Bella noto que Edward parecía realmente interesado en entablar una conversación normal con ella.

-No he hablado con ella todavía. Pensaba llamarla para navidad.

-¿Dónde vivía tu padre?

Bella se atraganto con la lasaña y tomo otro sorbo de vino.

-No quieres hablar de ello, lo siento.

-No, no es eso. Solo que – sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en su mirada chocolate. – No hay nadie aquí y es algo extraño que te intereses tanto por mí. – Bella observo la expresión de Edward y antes de que pudiera decir algo agregó – No te lo tomes a mal, por favor.

Él prefirió no contestar. Sabia que lo que Bella estaba diciendo era razonable pero luego del beso que habían compartido horas atrás tenia la inesperada necesidad de saber más sobre ella.

-Vivía en Forks, en un pueblo cerca de Washington. Era un hombre genial. Era policía, pero creo que eso ya te lo había dicho. Se había divorciado de mi madre cuando solo tenia un año y yo me fui a vivir con ella hasta la preparatoria. Entonces, me mude a Forks. Es un lugar extraño, siempre encapotado, todo verde.

Edward se sorprendió de la familiaridad de Bella.

-¿Y tu?

-Siempre viví aquí. Mis padres compraron esta casa pocos años después de casarse. Nací aquí y conozco todo el pueblo.

-¿Es muy grande?

-No, pero puedo llevarte a conocerlo. – dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Seria genial

Cuando Edward terminó su plato y se hizo evidente que Bella no hacia mas que jugar con la comida, Vilma apareció nuevamente en el comedor para servir el postre.

Mientras acomodaba las copas de helado sobre la mesa, Bella comenzó a sentirse incomoda con el vestido y los tacones. Tenia ganas de acostarse y dejar de preguntarse que era lo que ese hombre quería de ella.

Esta vez, ni el estomago revuelto ni las miradas de Edward sirvieron para quitarle el apetito.

-Me alegra que si comieras el helado

-Yo... – Bella se sonrojó y Edward se inclino sobre la mesa para acariciar suavemente su mejilla derecha. Su pulso se aceleró en segundo.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-No sé

-No es tan difícil Bella. Si o no

-No, no.. No sé bailar. –Su cercanía le revolvía los pensamientos y hacia que su cerebro se plagara de una nube espesa.

-No importa. Yo te guió.

Se levanto con un movimiento y tomó un control remoto que descansaba en una encimera. Una música suave inundó el salón. Edward volvió acercarse a la mesa y tomo su mano. Bella se paró y se acomodó a su lado.

Edward tomo sus manos y las colocó tras su cuello y llevo sus propios brazos alrededor de la figura de Bella. Y comenzó a moverse al compás de la música guiándola porque cada dos por tres lo pisaba, se sonrojaba y se disculpaba.

Lentamente, el espacio entre ellos se fue acortando hasta que sus pechos se rozaban. La música acababa y Edward se acercó suavemente hasta sus labios. Bella lograba hipnotizarlo hasta volverlo loco. En los últimos días, se sentía atado a ella, como si una fuerza invisible lo hiciera voltear la cabeza cada vez que entraba a una habitación, estar atento a cada movimiento que hacia y palabra que escapaba de sus labios.

Entonces se desvió de sus labios y se acerco a su oreja.

-¿Qué me has hecho, Bella?

Ella ya no podía controlar su respiración y mucho menos hablar. Su corazón latía estrepitosamente, sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Edward no se retiraba y luego de suspirar suavemente comenzó un largo camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello. Bella temblaba ligeramente pero Edward no se detuvo.

Su boca seguía deslizándose entregando suaves roces en su rostro… acercándose lento y suave, un beso tras otro…y cada vez mas cerca hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios que besó con ternura.

Sus respiraciones acompasadas se guiaban por el ritmo de una nueva canción que empezaba a sonar en la sala. Bella, en un momento de lucidez, enterró sus manos en su alocado cabellera cobrizo. El beso que compartían pronto se volvió apasionado. Edward acunaba con su mano izquierda la mejilla de Bella y su derecha, inmóvil y aun lado, comenzó a moverse hasta enredarse en el cabello caoba de ella.. Bella entreabrió los labios permitiendo que Edward explorara su boca sin miramientos. Él tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes con dulzura y delicadeza antes de entrar en su boca. Ladeó su rostro y suspiró pesadamente.

La electricidad volvía a circular entre ellos y el ambiente se volvía más cargado a cada segundo. La tensión entre los dos era casi palpable.

Bella se sintió volar, le importaba un comino que ese hombre estuviera loco. Que no hubiera mas que un contrato frío y calculador entre ellos. Que Edward fuera frío y calculador. Lo que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido antes, ni siquiera en el ascensor.

Entonces, Edward tamben perdió el control. Sus manos abandonaron el cabello oscuro de Bella y recorrieron suavemente el contorno de su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones se volvían más erráticas cada segundo que pasaba.

-Edward. Edward – Bella encontró su voz y decidió usarla. Sabia que si no se detenía ahora ya nada la detendría. – Edward, detente – dijo separándolo de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Bella, claramente molesto..

-Espera. Estamos en el medio del comedor. No,

-Vamos arriba

-Pero.. – Bella sabia que si dejaba que esto continuara ya no existiría ninguna salida para ella. Sabia que si subía las escaleras con él y se perdía dentro de su cama no podría sacarlo de su corazón nunca mas – No, Edward.

Él pudo leer la determinación en sus ojos, junto con el miedo.

-¿Qué sucede?

Bella se sentía vulnerable pero a la vez fuerte y no pensaba dejar que Edward ganara.

-No quiero

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon avanzar por el camino.

-Bésame

-¿Qué? Bella yo

-Viene alguien. Bésame y terminemos con las dudas, debe ser tu madre.

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar y ambos volvieron a perderse en el halito del otro.

-Edward

Un hombre vestido de traje, seguramente hecho a medida, esperaba impaciente en el umbral que separaba el comedor de la entrada de la casona. A simple vista, Carlisle no se parecía nada a su hijo. Pero cuando su mirada esmeralda se concentro en la de Bella, encontró su parecido. Ambos podían intimidarla como nadie lo hacia.

Edward se separo suavemente de ella y rodeo su cintura mientras los giraba a ambos.

-¡Papa! Ella es.

-Isabella, tu madre me ha contado. – Carlisle recorrió su figura inquisitoriamente y se acerco cauteloso. Bella se sentía como una cuadro expuesto. -¿Cómo estas, Isabella? – pregunto de un modo seco.

-Muy bien, señor Cullen.

-Edward quiero hablar contigo un segundo

Bella sintió como la comodidad que sentía se evaporaba y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Había supuesto que Carlisle era como Esme. Pero parecía que no todos en la familia Cullen tenían los brazos abiertos para ella.

-Yo me voy a acostar, buenas noches – dijo saludando a los dos hombres con la cabeza. Desapareció por las escaleras y cuando entró al cuarto se dejo caer sobre las sabanas. Se quedó dormida al instante ni siquiera se enteró cuando Edward volvió de su charla con Carlisle y menos aun cuando se acostó a su lado.

-Arriba, Bellita – Vilma abría las cortinas rápidamente. Bella abrió solo un poco los párpados y quedo deslumbrada por la luz que venia de afuera. El sol había aparecido luego de días de nieve y más nieve. Esa mañana, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el hielo que cubría el pasto y era casi imposible ver sin tornar los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde esta Edward

-En el estudio, como siempre. Son las seis

-¿Las seis?

-Quería hablar contigo antes de preparar el desayuno.

Entonces, Bella notó que Vilma todavía llevaba sus pijamas y tenia unas grandes ojeras azuladas alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi niña tan inocente. Ayer escuche como Edward hablaba con su padre – sus ojos oscuros se desviaron de la mirada de Bella. Ella solo se preguntaba que podía ser tan grave para que la amable cocinera se acercara a su cuarto a esas horas de la mañana vestida en un pijama de ridículos cuadros verdes.

-Llegó cuando terminamos de cenar. Veo que volvió de Asia

-Su viaje se adelantó. La tormenta que se esperaba nunca apareció.

-Creo que no le he caído bien.

-Mi niña, no le agradabas al señor Cullen desde que escucho tu nombre de boca de la señora Esme.

-Pero.

-Tu no hiciste nada. Cree que

Hizo un silencio que carcomió la cabeza de Bella. Era demasiado temprano.

-¿Cree que.. me estoy empezando a desesperar

-Cree que eres una caza fortunas que anda tras su hijo.

-¡Pero eso es mentira!

-Ya lo sé. Por eso vine a verte. Yo sé que no lo eres.

_Si supiera lo que soy en realidad... _

-Escuche anoche como le contaba a Edward lo que había averiguado. Contrato un par de detectives en New York para que averiguaran "todo sobre ti" – dijo haciendo una excelente imitación del vozarrón del padre de Edward. Bella no podía contener la rabia que sentía. Su boca se desfiguró hasta formar una gran o.

-Sabe que eras camarera y que vives en un pequeño apartamento. El resto solo tuvo que suponerlo.

-¿Qué.. Que más dijo?

-No pude escuchar mucho más.. Salvo que aseguró que iba a hacer lo imposible por descubrí que buscabas. Lo advirtió y le pregunto que era lo que sentía por ti – Vilma respiró después de hablar a toda velocidad y agregó – Contesto que te ama y no pensaba dejarte ir.

Un silencio pétreo lleno la habitación.

-Gracias por avisarme

-No es nada mi vida. Eres adorable, no se como el señor Cullen no lo ve. ¿Tienes idea de que vas a hacer?

-No, ni la mas mínima.

* * *

**_Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Yo, bien. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les vuelvo a pedir perdon por no poder actualizar mas seguido.. en su lugar, me moriria de ansiedad_**

**_Bueno, estoy super feliz por que el fic supero los 200 reviews, muchísimas gracias! :_**

**_Karin cullen: muchas gracias, por suerte crisis superada! Saludos_**

**_Aleja96: bueno, si quieres dejar uno anónimo (por las dudas) apretas el mismo boton que usaste para dejar el review anterior y en ves de poner SIGN IN pones un nombre culquiera y dejas tu review. Saludos_**

**_Valen14: muchisisimas gracias!_**

**_Vampire princess: gracias! Si por suerte, me recupere rapido J saludos_**

**_Chica inmortal: ok, voy a tenerlo en cuenta aunque la idea es justamente esa.. que no sepamos bien sobre Edward, lo que mantiene el "misterio". Gracias por tu comentario_**

**_Skyara: muchas gracias!_**

**_Alianna09: gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias._**

**_Luigy: muchas gracias por tu aliento! Me encanta escribir pero siempre tengo q dejarlo de lado para cumplir con otras obligaciones.. como a todo el mundo le pasa. Muchísimas gracias!_**

**_Iris: genial! Nos estamos leyendo, saludos y gracias!_**

**_Yolabertay: gracias! Siento mucho no poder actualizar mas seguido!_**

**_Tatianitap: muchas gracias! Besos_**

**_MillaaFreack: Edward es.. raro XD jaja Besos!_**

**_: muchas gracias a ti por comentar!_**

**_Larosadelasrosas: muchísimas gracias!_**

**_BETANIA: gracias!_**

**_E. Cullen Vigo: Bueno, todo puede ser :D Besitos tmb!_**

**_Rosa House Wilson: muchisimas gracias! No estamos leyendo_**

**_Jos WeasleyC: Si, si.. es verdad. Pero Edward es obvio q esta confundido y Alice solo intenta ayudar a Bella. Muchísimas gracias!_**

**_Carlita16: jajaja. ES VERDAD! Muchas gracias_**

**_Katlyn cullen: saludos entonces (muy, muy, pero muy atrasados) para los padres de panama J Muchas gracias y siento estar atrazada otra vez con tu blog. Besos!_**

**_Chapis Cullen: muchas gracias!_**

**_Bueno, esta historia se esta volviendo algo larga pero no quiero terminarla todavia. Avisenme si les parece que es hora de ir terminadola XD _**

**_Como siempre, espero que tengan unas dos semanas geniales (para la proxima vez que actualize creo q voy a estar de vacaciones de invierno :D)_**

**_Besos_**

**_Charlotte  
_**


	20. Chapter 18

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

* * *

_**Capítulo dieciocho**_

_**Navidad**_

-Bella, mi vida, ¿Cómo estas? Tienes unas ojeras horribles – Esme había vuelto esa mañana y mientras desayunaban en la gran mesa del comedor escudriñaba a Bella con la mirada. Ella no había podido pegar un ojo después de la visita de Vilma y bostezaba constantemente. –Vilma me comentó algo sobre anoche. Siento mucho que Carlisle haya llegado justo en ese momento… nunca tuvo mucho tacto para esas cosas – dijo con un destello de amor en los ojos.

Bella se sonrojó y volvió a sus cereales.

-Sólo falta un día para navidad y aun no he hecho las compras. Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme, querida.

Bella tardo algo en contestar. Seguía perdida entre sus pensamientos.

-Si, claro.

No tenia idea de cómo iba a hacer para convencer al padre de Edward de que no era una cazafortunas, aunque dependiendo de cómo se lo mire, podría llegar a ser catalogada como una. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Lo se, es algo tedioso. ¿Tienes muchos parientes, Bella? – Ella se negó suavemente y Esme continuo – Nosotros si. Además de amigos y compromisos. Va a ser una larga mañana.

Bella no tenia mucho lugar en su cabeza para pensar en eso pero tampoco tenia idea de que iba a regalarle a Edward, ni a su padre... lo que era mas complicado aun. Quizás con la ayuda de Esme no fuera tan grave. De todas formas, no contaba con mucho dinero propio y no pensaba usar la tarjeta que Edward le había dado para los regalos de navidad.

Después de que Esme pasara su tiempo en la pileta climatizada del fondo, como lo hacia todas las mañanas, ella y Bella se encaminaron a Londres en busca de los regalos de navidad.

El pueblo donde los Cullen vivían quedaba a menos de una hora de la ciudad de Londres. Esme, sonreía maternalmente, mientras Bella observaba alucinada los grandes edificios y el estilo único del que Londres es característica. Las construcciones antiguas de ladrillos frente a grandes torres de ultima generación. Bella sonrió cuando vio uno de esos grandes autobuses color rojo. Y señaló instantáneamente las cabinas telefónicas, pintadas de rojo estridente. Cuando Esme se dio cuenta Bella se sonrojó y se sintió como una turista salida de la Antártida.

-Bien, Bella, estamos en el centro de Londres. – Dijo mientras bajaban del auto – Estamos en la calle Bringe, si quieres puedes levantar la mirada.

-¡Es el Big Beng! Lastima que no traje la cámara

-No te preocupes, tendrás millares de oportunidades de venir hasta aquí.

Bella se sintió cohibida un segundo pero intentó no concentrarse en lo que pasaría en un futuro. Pensaba disfrutar de todo esto y aprovechar lo que el contrato con Edward le estaba dando.

-A ver. Me encantaría pasar por esa tienda... mmm.

Recorrieron lo que para Bella fueron miles de cuadras. La nieve volvía a caer y todos los negocios tenían en sus escaparates grandes árboles de navidad, lo que confería al paisaje un aire de "película navideña de los ochenta". Bella resoplo, Renee tenia la costumbre de pasar una de esas películas cada navidad.

-¿Y tu madre, Bella? No me has contado nada de ella

-Emm... Su nombre es Reneé. Es maestra y vive en Phoenix.

-Oh. ¿Qué ha dicho que te he hecho cruzar el océano para las navidades?

-Bueno, no le gusto mucho – Bella sonrió al recordar esa llamada telefónica y como su madre casi imploraba del otro lado del teléfono para finalmente enojarse por preferir a la madre de un novio que nunca había escuchado hablar (Bella había tenido la precaución de no contarle quien era en realidad ese "novio" y por suerte, Renee odiaba las revistas de chimentos). – Pero sobrevivirá.

Esme sonrío y empujó la puerta del ultimo negocio de la cuadra. Eran pasadas las doce, Esme iba cargada de bolsas y Bella no había comprado nada aun.

-Esme – Dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas - ¿Qué puedo comprar para Edward? No...

-Creo que mi hijo estaría feliz con cualquier cosa que le dieras. He notado como te mira... como si fueras lo único que existe en el mundo. Me recuerdan tanto a Carlisle y a mi. – Bella volvió a sonrojarse.

-Primero pensé en comprarle un... ¡Pero es que ya tiene todo!

-Regálale algo que no tenga valor monetario. Algo que solo tu puedes darle.

Mientras recorrían la tienda, Esme buscaba un regalo para su esposo y Bella se decidía por un reloj para Carlisle, Bella se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabia de ningún interés de Edward.

-Esme...

-Si, cariño.

-¿Qué es lo que mas le gusta a Edward, luego de la música, claro?

-No es tan fácil esa pregunta. ¡Y mira que tu eres su novia! Siempre se interesó por la música, siempre fue su pasatiempo. Amaba lo que hacia, componiendo y tocando por ahí, hasta... – La sonrisa maternal de Esme desaparecio – Hasta que conocio a esa Rosalie.

-¿Rosalie?

-Su representante, le dijo a Edward que la mejor forma de conseguir éxito era volverse cantante romántico. Lo que por cierto odia.

-¿Edward odia la música que toca?

-Claro, mi vida. Y creo que si se entera de que te lo conté, es capaz de matarme.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Dijo, tiene dinero, es talentoso y...

-Se a lo que te refieres. Y no se responderte.

-Entonces, ¿Qué música le gusta?

-Clásica. Siempre, clásica.

-Bien. ¿Te importa si...

-No, cariño. Yo me quedó aquí. Nos encontramos en el café de la esquina.

-Gracias, Esme

Bella salió del calor del negocio y sintió como la nieve y el viento helado le recorrían el rostro sin ninguna barrera.

En realidad, todavía no tenia idea de que era lo que iba a regalarle. Aunque Esme le hubiera contado sobre su verdadero interés, suponía que Edward tenia todos los CDS del mundo y que ninguno que ella encontrara serviría pero decidió darse una vuelta por la tienda de CDs para inspirarse.

Caminó rápidamente por la acera hasta el local con grandes letras amarillas en el frente. Abrió la puerta y suspiró aliviada una vez dentro. En el local, un chico de cara granulosa se acercó rápidamente. Llevaba una ridícula camiseta amarillo patito que hacia lucir su cara amarillenta como si tuviera algún problema renal.

-Buenos días, puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Mmm. Tengo un amigo. –Dijo dudando de las intensiones del chico que la miraba sin disimulo – Que ama la música clásica pero creo que tiene todos los CDS que existen.

-En M&B tenemos lo ultimo de lo ultimo.

-¿En música clásica? ¿Es una broma?

-Claro que no. Se descubren nuevas piezas con el pasar de los años. Y nuevas sinfónicas, directores y solistas se hacen conocidos.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta ante el chico que no paraba de hablar sobre.. ¿Violinistas del ultimo siglo?.

-Bien, bien. Etendi. Mmm – Bella observó la placa blanca que colgaba de su remera – Stan. Puedes mostrármelo.

-Por aquí. –Dijo señalando el camino como si condujera hacia la entrada de un famoso teatro o..

-Tenemos el nuevo recopilado de Bath

-No. No. Escucha. El hombre del que hablo tiene mas dinero que… Supongamos que es el presidente de Estados Unidos. Y que ama la música clásica. Y que tiene suficiente dinero como para revivir a Bath si quiere.

-Señorita.. – dijo riéndose.

-Bien?

-Puede ser.. Tiene mucha suerte a decir verdad. Además de conocer al presidente de los Estados Unidos, hoy por la mañana nos llegó algo nuevo. – dijo inclinándose sobre una de las góndolas. Tomo uno de los CDs, de caja totalmente negra y lo puso en las manos de Bella

-¿Y esto que es?

Y ahí nomás empezó la perorata. Bella nunca había escuchado tantas veces la palabra Sinfónica de Berlín. Al final dejo de escucharlo, total.

-Bien, Stan. Listo. Escucha: más te vale que esto sea nuevo. Sino voy a mandar al presidente en persona para que te patee.. Ya sabes donde – Bella se sentía algo.. Corajuda y le encantaba ese chico Stan. Parecía tan… tonto.

-No hay problema. Puedo soportarlo, creo.

-Mas te vale que..

-Seguro que no lo tiene. Es nuevo. Recién salido del horno.

-Bien, me lo llevo.

-Son cuarenta dólares.

-¿Qué?

-Cuarenta.

-Dios mío. ¿El cd tiene algún porcentaje en oro?

-Muy graciosa, señorita..

-Isabella, pero mejor, Bella

-Bien, Bella. Aquí tienes. Espero volver a verte. – Dijo guiñándole el ojo y Bella desapareció por la entrada carcajeándose.

Cuando caminaba hacia el café de la esquina se dio cuenta de que todavía le faltaban unos regalos. Dio la vuelta y volvió a una de las tantas tiendas que había recorrido con Esme.

Adentro encontró un gran delantal de cocina con grandes letras al frente que rezaban: Esta es mi cocina. Alto. Lo hizo envolver en un gracioso papel de ositos y escribió la tarjeta para Vilma. Solo faltaba Esme. Sonrío y se enojo con los pocos dólares que le quedaban en el bolsillo. Sino fuera por el cd de Edward…

Decidió recorrer una pequeña feria que había visto al pasar por la plaza. Esperaba encontrar algo bonito y barato. Después de recorrer los pequeños puestos uno a uno como mínimos dos veces se decidió por un álbum de fotos que estaba hecho artesanalmente con hojas, flores y frutos secos. Solo rezaba por que le gustara a Esme. Aunque estaba segura de que tendría suficientes fotos de su familia como para llenar varios de albumes.

Finalmente se encontró con Esme en el café.

-Veo que encontraste lo que buscabas. – dijo con los ojos brillosos. – Me he tomado la libertar de ordenar por ti cariño. Pensaba tomar algo ligero para almorzar en casa. Todavía tengo que hablar con Vilma sobre la comida y enviar a Sam con algunos de estos regalos.

-No hay problema. – Bella le dio un sorbo al café

-Mi vida, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. – Esme estiro la mano por sobre la mesa y tomo la de Bella – No tienes idea lo que significa para mi que estés aquí. – Sus ojos color caramelo se clavaron en los de Bella. Y pudo ver como se llenaban de lagrimas en un segundo – Bella, eres todo lo que esperaba para Edward. Eres hermosa, buena y.. Sobre todo puedo ver en tus ojos como lo amas. Y como el te ama a ti – Bella se sonrojo violentamente y comenzó a sentir como su estomago se revolvía. Dejó el café en la mesa y tragó de un tirón lo que le quedaba en la boca. En momentos como ese, donde la mentira que mantenía con Edward volvía a su mente se sentía … como basura. – No puedo esperar a que te pida casamiento. – Una lagrima escapo de los ojos de Bella. – Mi vida, no llores

_Si supieras _– pensó mientras las tripas le hacían ruido.

-Para mi eres parte de la familia. Siempre quise tener una hija. Nunca hubiera imaginado una tan buena como tu, Bella. – dijo mientras se paraba y abrazaba a Bella con toda la ternura que la caracterizaba.

Bella no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar mientras que en su cabeza no dejaban de repetirse las palabras de Esme. Una gran grieta se abrió en su pecho. Miles de recuerdos y pensamientos se llenaron su cabeza en un segundo. Necesitaba estar sola. Ahora.

-¿Podemos ir?

No tenia idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir al camino a la casa de los Cullen.

-Claro, mi vida. Toma tus bolsas. Vamos al coche.

El viaje pasó como una larga tortura para Bella. Mientras intentaba evitar empezar a llorar otra vez, ponía todas sus fuerzas en mantener una conversación con Esme. Por suerte, logró mantener el mar a raya pero Esme se dio cuenta. Y agradeció a Dios cuando llegaron a la casona cubierta de nieve, estaba segura no soportaría ni un minuto más.

Corrió escaleras arriba con la excusa de revisar los regalos y se encerró en su cuarto. Por suerte Edward no estaba, por un problema que había surgido con su ultimo trabajo por lo que tuvo que tomar un vuelo a no se donde después de prometerle a su madre que estaría de vuelta para esa misma noche. Bella sonrío, entre lagrimas, al recordar la cara que debía haber puesto al enterarse que los Cullen tenían su propio yet privado.

Se recostó en la cama dorsel y respiró profundamente. Sentía un gran peso en el pecho. Sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo terrible. En realidad, lo estaba haciendo. Estaba engañando a la mujer mas maternal y cariñosa de la tierra (Tuvo que concederle a Renee el segundo puesto) por culpa de su hijo.. De su adorado e único hijo que no podía ver que su madre, aunque sea su madre, merecía saber la verdad. ¿Por qué era tan necesario mentirle también a su familia? ¿Por qué no se conformaba con salir en las revistas con ella y nada más? ¿Por qué debía ser tan perfeccionista?.

Bella se durmió entre lagrimas mientras se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza que era una porquería, una basura, una mentirosa.. Y miles de cosas más. No escuchó cuando Edward se acostó a su lado pero se despertó a las dos de la mañana, después de dormir mas de doce horas.

Le ardían los ojos y sentía la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Observó un rato el rostro de Edward. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, seguía amándolo. Pero no podía continuar con todo esto. Todo ese circo era demasiado para ella. Desde un principio había sabido que eso no era para ella. Era demasiado correcta, demasiado buena para su propio beneficio. No aguantaba engañar ni siquiera a Alice cuando le decía que estaba enferma para no ir de compras. Sabia desde un principio que todo eso no iba a funcionar, lo que no sabia era que en mitad de camino se iba a enamorar de ese hombre que creía odiar y que, además, le tomaría tanto cariño a Esme.

Se sintió mejor cuando tomó una decisión. Pero de todas formas, se sentía horrible. No deseaba ver la sonrisa de Esme desapareciendo de su rostro, ni la decepción de Vilma, ni la expresión de "yo lo sabia" que podía imaginar en la cara de Carlisle. Pero sobre todo, le dolía el saber que nunca volvería a ver esos ojos esmeraldas. Sabia que después de todo Edward no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que cumpliría todo lo que decía el contrato. Chau departamento y facultad y trabajo.. Bella volvió a llorar. Como extrañaría esos ojos esmeraldas.

Se levantó de la cama sigilosamente y bajo las escaleras con los regalos en las manos. Esperaría a esa noche para irse. Todavía tenia algo de tiempo para pensar como.

Dejo los regalos bajo el árbol y caminó hasta la cocina. Se preparó un té y sentada en la mesada escuchó el silencio de la casona. El reloj de pared sonaba de fondo y marcaba las tres de la mañana. La nieve volvía a caer. Había olvidado que ya era navidad. Pensó en Alice, en su madre.. Del otro lado del océano. Pensó en lo que estaría pasando si no habría aceptado ese ridículo trato. Seguramente estaría en casa de Alice, calentita en la cama esperando por los regalos en la mañana. En cambio, en la realidad, tenia los pies congelados y ni siquiera había prestado atención a los paquetes bajo el árbol.

Se contuvo. No iba a llorar.

Terminó el te y volvió a la cama. No pudo volver a dormir ni se dio vuelta en la cama. Se concentró en la pared blanca y no volvió la mirada hacia Edward. Todo estaba terminado. No volvería a besar sus labios. No volvería a estar entre sus brazos como esa noche…

-Bella

-Mmm

-¿Estas despierta?

-Si

-¿Por qué no te giras?

-Mmm

-¿Quieres bajar?

-Hay voy.

Sintió como Edward se levantaba de la cama, se cambiaba y desaparecía tras la puerta.

Bella se levantó de un salto y corrió al baño. Se peinó, se maquilló levemente y se puso algo presentable. En menos de diez minutos, armo el equipaje y lo dejó listo al lado de la puerta del dormitorio.

No esperaba quedarse mucho tiempo y si Edward veía su valija lista, tenia la esperanza de que no tuviera que decir nada…

-Bella, cariño, te estamos esperando para abrir los regalos.

Bella se pasó una mano por sus cabellos caoba y bajo mirando los escalones.

Edward se acercó y rodeó su cintura. La besó con ternura y acuno su mejillas mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Feliz navidad, Bella

Tomo su mano mientras la llevaba al comedor donde las luces del gran árbol estaban prendidas. Bajo el árbol, se destacaban miles de variedades de papel de envoltura. Reconoció los suyos a la izquierda.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar por la invitada.

-Bella toma un regalo.

-Espera – la voz de Edward llamó la atención de todos. Carlisle clavo la mirada en su hijo, como alertándolo. – Bella.

Soltó su mano y con un rápido movimiento los hizo enfrentarse. Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, Edward estaba arrodillado a sus pies y sostenía una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

-Bella, en este poco tiempo que hemos compartido, me he dado cuenta de que eres todo lo que necesito. Te amo, Bella. Y desde el momento que lo supe te has convertido en mi vida. Cásate conmigo, Isabella.

Bella dejó de respirar, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Sintió como el ultimo pedazo que quedaba de su corazón terminaba de caer sobre el piso de caoba. Ya no había nada que hacer. Era el momento perfecto para no romper otro corazón más.

-Edward.. – Un silencio premonitorio se extendía en el salón de los Cullen. Esme lagrimeaba de felicidad. No tenia idea.

-Edward. Yo.. No puedo casarme contigo.

* * *

_**Hola! Siento muchiiisisimo la tardanza. Estuve enferma desde el sabado y la verdad… es que siguo medio mal :S una gripe horrible. Toda la semana hizo un frio terrible por aca, por Buenos Aires, y me agarro mal. Jaja.**_

_**Bueno, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Siento comunicarles que**_

_**ESTE FIC ESTA POR TERMINAR.**_

_**Que significa esto: escribo sobre la marcha y no tenia idea de que en este capitulo iba a llegar a esta parte de la historia. No falta mucho así que NO SE SORPRENDAN SI EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE O EL OTRO TERMINA LA HISTORIA. La verdad es que no creo que se extienda mas de dos capitulos.**_

_**Les comento que tengo varias ideas para el proximo fic y si el siguiente capitulo no es el ultimo, voy a subir para que opinen cual les parece mejor.**_

_**Bueno, como siempre tengo que agradecer a todas las hermosas lectoras que dejan su comentario (como son muchas esta vez voy a nombrarlas nada mas, son las dos y media de la mañana y ya no puedo mas, amigas) y agregar un**_

_**FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO! (Aquí en Argentina hoy se festeja XD no se donde mas)**_

_**Flor Valguarnera**_

_**DaniStrangerCullen**_

_**Tanianitap**_

_**Rochi X100000000000**_

_**Fefitha25**_

_**Sabi07**_

_**Belaya**_

_**Delfina**_

_**Belen**_

_**MillaPattzn**_

_**Luigy**_

_**Jane 000**_

_**Carlita 16**_

_**Skyara**_

_**Theresa Cherry**_

_**Larosadelasrosas**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo**_

_**Alianna09**_

_**Jos WeasleyC**_

_**VampirePrincesss**_

_**Twilighterteamcullen**_

_**Chapis Cullen**_

_**Yolabertay**_

_**Katlyn Cullen**_

_**Rosa House Wilson**_

_**FUUUU! Suspirooooo jaja ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUE SEAN TANTAS NO TIENEN IDEA JAJA. PERDON POR ADELANTADO SI ME OLVIDE DE ALGUIEN!  
**_

_**Bueno, no tengo mas que agradecerles por estar siempre ahí. Saben que a pesar de que no nos conozcamos, considero a muchas de ustedes mis amigas.. siempre presentes al pie del cañon para leer mis locurillas aunque prometa cosas y no las cumpla (tengo que pedirle disculpas a todas las que le prometi pasar por alguna de sus producciones, recien esta semana tuve vacaciones y como ya dije, estuve enferma… maldita gripe).**_

_**Las quiero muchisimo,**_

_**Charlotte**_


	21. Chapter 19

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo diecinueve**_

_**Aquí tienes tus verdades, Cullen**_

Era el momento perfecto para no romper otro corazón más.

-Edward.. – Un silencio premonitorio se extendía en el salón de los Cullen. Esme lagrimeaba de felicidad. No tenía idea.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a decir. Bella se dejó llevar un momento. Si no cumpliera la decisión que había tomando la noche anterior, si dejara todo eso de lado... No pudo evitar pensar en ese escenario. Edward feliz, poniendo el anillo en su dedo. Esme llorando de felicidad y pidiendo nietos. Carlisle.. Bueno, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaria. Y ella, feliz...

"Feliz por una mentira" pensó y entonces esa imagen de felicidad ficticia desapareció de su mente.

Edward seguía arrodillado a sus pies esperando una respuesta. Ansioso. Creyéndose conocedor de la respuesta. Era tan obvio para él.

-Edward. Yo.. No puedo casarme contigo.

Bella sentía su cabeza latir y como el silencio sepulcral de la sala presionaba sobre sus oídos, amenazando con estallar sus tímpanos. No pudo levantar la vista cuando Edward se irguió a su lado. No vio su rostro pero pudo imaginar sus ojos esmeraldas destellando de furia, la rabia crispando sus perfectas facciones, su piel blanca sonrosada y sus manos en puño. Podía imaginárselo tomándose el puente de la nariz en ese momento.

Bella no encontraba las piernas. Quería huir. Subir las escaleras, tomar la maleta y desaparecer en un abrir de ojos, antes de que el silencio la matara. ¡¿Por qué nadie decía nada?

Hasta Esme, que un momento atrás, lloraba de felicidad se había quedado muda. Carlisle no despegaba la mirada de su hijo. Su cara, todo un poema.

Los segundos corrían y para Bella lo hacían terriblemente lento.

En esos momentos, solo deseaba que alguien rompiera ese silencio. Hubiera preferido que alguien le gritara.. Solo para no sentir como esa monotonía la llenaba de culpa y le rompía el corazón nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces puede llegar a romperse un corazón?...

Cuando los nervios paralizantes dejaron lugar a la adrenalina y Bella sintió su cuerpo nuevamente, se preguntó que estaba haciendo.

En menos de un segundo, corría escaleras arriba. El repentino ataque de adrenalina había hecho desaparecer la pastosa neblina que habitaba su cerebro. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, los músculos preparados, la respiración totalmente descontrolada. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y tomó la valija. Se apoyó contra la puerta para serenarse solo un momento. El corazón le martillaba el pecho frenéticamente.

Tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire y decidió escabullirse por la puerta del servicio. En los días que había pasado en la casona de los Cullen, sola y triste, había recorrido todos los recovecos descubriendo todo tipo de cosas. Una guardilla cuyas paredes estaban forradas de fotografías en blanco y negro. Una habitación de servicio con una gran mancha negra de humo. Y el abandonado pasillo que llevaba a la escalera de servicio. Se felicitó mentalmente por ese descubrimiento.

Corrió hasta el escritorio y escribió en un pequeño post-it. "Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo porque.." Escribió con su letra desprolija. Quería escribirle algo.. Decirle por que se iba. No solo por su madre, sino por él.

Pero se arrepintió, tachó la ultima palabra. Puso el papelito verde fosforescente sobre la cama desecha, sobre su almohada, y salió del cuarto, con los sentidos totalmente alerta.

No pensaba encontrarse con Edward. Nunca más. De ahora en más se acostumbraría a las cartas a documento y los abogados de traje negro que él, con toda seguridad, mandaría desde el siguiente día.

"Genial, que navidades". Se dijo a sí misma mientras arrastraba la maleta, lo más silenciosamente posible, por la escalera de servicio. Los escalones de madera vieja crujían bajo sus zapatillas deportivas.

Mientras que bajaba la escalera rezaba por no ser encontrada. O peor, caerse estrepitosamente por la escalera y que nadie la encontrara. Cuando puso los pies sobre el suelo se sintió mucho mejor.

Tomo una larga bocanada de aire, abrió la puerta que estaba dura como ella sola, y salió a la cocina. La puerta crujió y Bella se sintió aterrorizada... la cocina no quedaba muy lejos del salón. Solo la separaba un muro de Esme, Carlisle y de Edward. Tembló levemente cuando ese nombre pasó por su mente. No quería verlo. Sentía pánico por la rabia que él debía tener y por verlo y arrepentirse. Como deseaba que todo eso fuera un sueño y al despertarse encontrara a Edward junto a ella. Como esa noche... Ya ni siquiera soñaba con ser correspondida.. Había descubierto que esos pensamientos solo la lastimaban.

La cruzó la cocina y abrió la puerta de servicio. El aire le arremolinó un mechón del cabello caoba que caía sobre sus ojos. Pero no se sentía libre. Todavía tenía que lograr salir de Londres.

-Ja

De todas maneras se sentía poderosa.. Con toda esa carga de adrenalina en las venas. Llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco y bajó el escalón para pisar el césped.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? – (N/A: mierda!)

La voz aterciopelada de Edward en vez de acabar con la adrenalina que sentía en su cuerpo, la incentivó aun más dejando de lado ese miedo irracional que le producía estar cerca suyo... con su gran aura de poder.

No. Bella se sentía diferente. Poderosa. Fuerte. Y ni el perfume de Edward, ni su voz, ni nada podían detenerla en su escape.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Quién crees que eres para dejarme en ridículo delante de mis padres, Isabella? – Dijo con una voz ronca, profundamente cargada de ira.

Bella sintió coraje.. Por primera vez, ante sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Mira, Edward. Tu no tienes idea. No pienso seguir con esto. – Bella sentía como la rabia creía - ¿Qué necesidad había de mentirle a tu madre? Ella es una mujer GENIAL. – El tono de Bella iba aumentando. Sentía la garganta rasposa pero no le importó. – ERES UN IDIOTA! TU, SÍ TU! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE HABLANDO CONTIGO. MEJOR DICHO, QUE ME DEJES HABLAR!

-Cálmate, Bella.

-No puedo calmarme! Tendría..

-¿Tendrías que qué, Isabella? – La voz de Edward estaba totalmente cargada de rabia y frustración. Solo podía pensar en Bella diciéndole que no podía casarse con él. Su perfecto plan a la basura. Pero claramente no era eso lo que le molestaba. Su plan.. Su queridísimo plan estaba echo añicos, pero lo que más le importaba era Bella. ¿Bella?, ¿Y desde cuando había dejado de importarle el plan?

-QUE CONTARTE UN PAR DE VERDADES, CAPULLO! – (N/A: Necesitaba por eso jajja. Siempre quise que mis personajes insultaran como españoles!) – Primero que nada – Bella bajó el volumen de su voz pero se acercó amenazadora a Edward, por las dudas de que no entendiera.

La carga de adrenalina había dejado salir a una mujer nueva, cargada de coraje y valentía. Y solo quería demostrarle a Cullen que él no podría aplacarla. Que nunca más volvería a pasar sobre ella, ni sobre sus sentimientos.

Lo amaba pero sabia que era momento de dejar de soñar y concentrarse en la realidad. Nunca funcionaria algo con Edward, por mas que él la correspondiera. Nunca podrían ser felices. Ella nunca podría ser feliz al lado de un hombre así... petulante y frío como hielo.

Ella necesitaba algo más. Y dudaba que el Edward que salía muy de vez en cuando pudiera hacerla feliz algún día. Ni siquiera creía ya en que existiera. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Edward fue amable con ella... recordó la cena de hacia unos días pero sintió como si hubieran sido años. Además, esa cena no había sido nada.. Nada de nada.

Tomó aire y volvió a la carga. Edward necesitaba que le dijeran un par de cosas..

– Esme es la mujer más tierna y maternal que he conocido y no entiendo por que coño(N/A: o mierda como prefieran) te empecinas en mentirle. TE AMA! ERES SU UNICO HIJO.

-TU NO SABES NADA DE ELLA – Bien Edward estaba fuera de sus casillas. – ES MI MADRE, ES MI VIDA Y YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO... PARA ESO

-NO HE TERMINADO. – Bella tragó en seco – Nunca te has interesado por nada. Ni siquiera has hecho bien "tu papel" – dijo dibujando unas comillas con sus dedos. Bella estaba irreconocible. Sus mejillas estaban rojas a estallar. Su mirada, diabólica.

-¿Y tu que crees, mujer? ¿Tú lo has hecho bien?

Bella siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Edward necesitaba urgentemente que alguien lo bajara del pedestal, que alguien le demostrara que no era un niño rico superpodereso y que, en realidad, no tenía poder sobre ella ni sobre nadie. Inútilmente, desde que lo había conocido, había evitado enfrentar esa situación. Siempre acaba convenciéndose de que no era su tarea. De que alguien más debía hacerlo. Pero ya estaba harta y no pensaba irse sin decirle todo.. No pensaba cargar con nada cuando se fuera de Londres.

– No me hablas. No preguntas. Pero, de un día para el otro decides que SERIA BUENO BESARME UN RATO. ¿NO PIENSAS QUE YO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS? QUE NO SOY COMO TU, MALDITO TEMPANO DE HIELO – No quería mirarlo. Sabia que si miraba sus ojos esmeraldas perdería todo lo que quería decirle.– NO PUEDO CASARME CONTIGO. – tomó aire – porque.. – su voz se debilito hasta trasformarse en un susurro – _**por me he enamorado de ti.**_

Cerró los ojos y la última dosis de adrenalina terminó de consumirse. Y en menos de un segundo, se sintió totalmente desdichada. Había perdido al hombre que amaba. Para siempre. Y, además de eso, le había confesado al señor "témpano de hielo" que estaba enamorada de él.

-_Maldito freezer _

Y entonces, Edward se acercó a ella como un rayo. Juntó sus cuerpos de forma violenta y tomándola de las muñecas la encerró contra la pared. Bella, aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió la pared sobre su espalda. Sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos que a través de la ropa, sentía su corazón latiendo. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas. Bella se sonrojo. Sus ojos estaban barridos por una llama de fuego que la hicieron sentir pequeña.

-¿Qué haces?

-Repite lo que has dicho

-NO

-Repítelo - Edward se acercó a su oído y le susurró suavemente.

-No

Edward se acercó aún mas a ella, apretó los dientes y metió su pierna entre las de ella de un golpe. Bella pensó que su corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca. Lo podía sentir en cada centímetro de su piel, que quemaba. No podía moverse, no podía pensar. Y menos hablar.

-Dilo

Bella negó erráticamente. Aquí estaba de nuevo el hombre controlador. Ahogó un sollozo al darse cuenta de que todo lo había salido de su boca segundos antes no había producido nada en Edward.. Ni una pizca de remordimiento. Nada.

Entonces, perdió totalmente el control cuando enterró sus largos dedos su cintura y capturó su labio inferior entre los dientes. Bella ahogó un gemido.

No podía dejarlo continuar.. No podía. Se iba a odiar por toda la vida.

Edward estaba cegado por la rabia pero en cuanto escuchó el susurro de Bella sobre sus sentimientos la rabia desapareció y le dejó la cabeza plagada de confusión. Solo quería oírla repetir lo que había dicho. Necesitaba saber que era verdad. Pero a esas alturas había perdido el control de su cuerpo. Se encontró totalmente perdido en la piel de Bella, en sus leves suspiros, en su perfume a fresas. No comprendía nada y todavía estaba enojada con ella pero que ella le dijera que lo amaba había hecho crecer algo en su pecho. Algo que tenía idea que era.. Solo deseaba hacerla suya.

Pero Bella no tenía las mismas ideas.

-No, Edward. Detente. Por favor

Bella sintió que iba a explotar. Todas las emociones que había sentido en menos de quince minutos la habían destrozado. Solo quería estar sola. Lejos de Edward. Una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos.

Y los ojos esmeraldas a su lado perdieron toda la vida que tenían. Edward se alejó de Bella.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Nuestro trato termina aquí. – dijo, ahora incapaz de creer lo que Bella había dicho. Si era verdad, ¿Qué problema tendría en decírselo nuevamente?. – Niñita caprichosa - murmuró

Bella levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Observó la decepción en su rostro pero no supo entenderla. Lo que Bella no sabia era que Edward también había sufrido un día traumático. ¿Freezer? ¿Témpano de hielo? Como quisiera. Cerró los ojos y se tomo el puente de la nariz con la mano izquierda.

Bella seguía inmóvil. Podía ver dolor en su expresión y miles de preguntas recorrían su cabeza. No había planeado todo esto. Nunca tendría que haber dicho nada. Tan solo tenía que largarse, ¡Es que nada podía salirle bien!

-Edward..

-No, Bella. Esta bien.

-Pero

-Vete

-Lo siento.. no quise

-¡VETE!

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Siento mucho el retraso es que esta semana empece el cole otra vez y el domingo cuando entre a fanfiction eran mas de la una y todavía no habia subido! Y el lunes, jaja, me quede dormida a las 7 pm, muerta.**_

_**Bueno, espero que ustedes hayan pasado una buena semana y tmb que les haya gustado el cap!. **_

_**Como siempre mis agradecimientos a:**_

_**Emma Isabella de Cullen**_

_**DaniStrangerCullen**_

_**Belaya**_

_**Chapis Cullen**_

_**Pope . om **_

_**Luigy**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo**_

_**Panicxlife**_

_**VampirePrincesss**_

_**Carlita16**_

_**Twilighterteamcullen**_

_**Lani'sworld**_

_**Maggice**_

_**JosWeasleyC**_

_**Karincullen**_

_**MillaPattzn**_

_**TheresaCherry**_

_**Flor Valguarnera**_

_**Katlyn cullen**_

_**Cintygise**_

_**Larosadelasrosas**_

_**Rosa House Wilson**_

_**PERDON POR NO RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS, PERO COMO SON TANTOS (OJO, ME ENCANTA **__** ) TARDO DEMASIADO PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LEO TODOS TODOS TODOS Y QUE ESTOY MUY FELIZ. Les agradezco a todas por sus cariños, sus deseos de que me mejore pronto (estoy segura que influyeron muchísimo), y claro, por su respuesta al feliz dia del amigo. **_

_**Las quiero muchísimo,**_

_**Charlotte**_


	22. Chapter 20

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

_**

* * *

**__**Capitulo veinte**_

_**Dias grises, amaneceres solitarios**_

-Pero...

-Vete – murmuró y apretó el puente de su nariz más fuerte. Bella podia ver sus nudillos blancos de la presion.

-Lo siento.. no quise - ¿Por qué se sentia culpable? ¡El deberia pedirle perdón!

-¡VETE!

La voz de Edward terminó de asustarla y salió corriendo de alli, arrastrando por el pasto la maleta. Corrió, trastabilló, resvaló, cayó y se volvió a levantar pero no paró hasta estar del otro lado del porton negro. Solo deseaba estar fuera del alcance de Edward. No sabia a que le temia más.. si aun nuevo arranque de furia o a un nuevo arranque de pasión desvordante. Ambos lograban paralizarla.

Gadeó, tomó su celular y llamó un taxi no antes de que Alfred le tirara una sarta de preguntas con su aliento a jerez.

-Señorita Isabella, ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Me estoy llendo, Alfred. Fue un gusto concocerte. – Bella tomaba aire y respiraba dificultosamente, no solo por la corrida sino tambien por las lagrimas que amenzaban por escapar de sus ojos.

-¿Se va, tan pronto? Oh, ya lo veo – dijo señalándola y poniendo cara de tristeza – Se peleo con el señor Edward. – Bella ni siquiera contestó. Solo esperaba que el taxi llegara pronto. – Yo soy especialista en esas cosas, mi vida. Edward es algo asi.. ¿No le diras, no? – Bella negó, ni siquiera pensaba que iba a volver a verlo – Es un poco cabeza dura.

Bella bufó, ¿Solo un poco? Estuvo a punto de replicar. Pero Alfred ya habia dejado el tema,

-Pero estoy seguro que la quiere.. Es algo complicado nomás. Vuelva y hable con él. Todo se arregla y la mejor parte es la reconciliación – dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Esto no se arregla – dijo Bella y observó como el característico auto antiguo de los taxis londinenses doblaba la esquina y se acercaba, a una velocidad prudente, hasta la casa Cullen.

-Adios, Alfred.

Sentia haber sido ruda con Alfred, pero toda esa situacion estaba empezando a superarla. Bella subió al auto y le indicó al chofer que se encaminara al aeropuerto de Londres. El hombre de tez oscura la miro con clara molestia.

-Pagaré el viaje. Lo prometo.

-Tardaremos algo en llegar. Deberia haber avisado que iba hasta tan lejos.

-Lo siento. Si se apura, le pagaré el doble. – Tenía sus ahorros en la cartera y le parecia una muy buena inversión gastarlos en largarse de alli lo antes posible. Antes de que Edward se desidiera a seguirla para matarla o algo..

Bella tomó el celular y marcó a Alice. Solo rezaba por que Jasper pudiera mover un par de contactos y conseguirle un lugar en el viaje a New York en el primer avion que se dirigiera a USA.

Rebuscó en su cartera y encontró el pasaporte.

"Menos mal". No se imaginaba volviendo a la masion Cullen y llamando al portero automatico para decir con lagrimas en la cara que se si, amablemente, podian alcanzarle sus papeles para largarse de alli cuanto antes.

Sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a Esme.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me voy. Necesito que me consigas un pasaje

-Pero, ¿Qué paso? ¿Edward te hizo algo?

-Alice, necesito ese pasaje

-¿Te hizo algo, Bella? Por que te juro que salgo ya mismo para alla y le corto su amiguito y me armo un llavero...

-AHORA, ALICE

-Lo siento, dame dos minutos y te llamo.

-Gracias.. y lo siento

-Esta bien, Bells... todo va estar bien.

Y cortó, el sonido de la linea cortada fue el detonante para que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir sin control. Bella observó como el hombre que conducia el taxi le echaba miraditas por el espejo retrovisor pero no le importó.

El telefono volvio a sonar y Bella no pudo evitar pensar en que fuera Edward.

No volveria a escuchar su aterciopelada voz. Y volvio a llorar.

-Alice – dijo entre lagrimas

-Bella, ya consegui tu pasaje. Sale en una hora y media.. ¿Estaras en el aeropuerto para ese momento?

-Si, si.

-Bien. Ya esta todo resuelto. Vienes a casa. Ahora cuentamelo todo

-Alice, me pidio matrimonio

-¿Cómo? ¿De veritas o..

-¿Cómo crees Alice? Todo era parte.. ya sabes – Bella vió al hombre de tez oscura por el espejito del costado.. claramente interesado en su conversación. Le hecho una mirada y el hombre volvio la vista a la carretera.

-Y..

-Dije que no

-¡Bella! Pero..

-No puedo hablar ahora, Alice.. no estoy sola.

-Oh... Prometeme que no lloraras y en cuanto lleges al aeropuerto me llamaras. No lo llames. Y si te llama no atiendas. ¡No se merece nada de ti ese idiota consumado!

-Gracias.. No se que haria sin ti.

-Nada, Bells, nada. – bromeó y Bella contuvo un solloso. – Lo prometiste.

Pero encuanto Bella colgó, la promesa con Alice fue insostenible. Lloró, esta vez, lentamente. Intentando no llamar la atención del chofer, aunque en realidad queria llorar, patalear y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – el taxista se giró y le tendió un pañuelo a Bella. Ella lo tomó en sus manos y se limpio los ojos. El pañuelo olia a jabon y suavisante de bebé. Y por primera vez levanto la mirada para ver la pequeña foto de varios niños corriendo en un parque que se sostenía de la solapa de uno de los parasoles del automóvil -He tenido dias mejores.. – dijo conteniendo un solloso y tratando de formar una sonrisa con sus labios.. aunque fallo estrepitosamente. Ya no queria pensar y en realidad, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema. Solo queria tomar ese maldito avion para llegar a su casa y tirarse en su cama con mucho helado de chocolate a ahogar sus penas. – Gracias

El hombre volvió a la conducción y agregó

-En diez minutos estaremos en Londres.

Bella solo asistió moviendo la cabeza.

Aunque el viaje fue para Bella interminable, llegaron antes de lo que el conductor habria creido posible. Cuando se detuvo, ella controló sus lagrimas como pudo, se arregló la cara y sin mirarse al espejo retrovisor por miedo a ver su estado, salió del auto.

-Aquí tiene. Muchas gracias – dijo entregandole el dinero al chofer.

-Prometame que llamara a su amiga. Estara bien pronto. – dijo compadeciendose de ella. Bella se sintio pequeña ante la mirada del hombre. Este se bajó del auto y sacó la valija del maletero.

-Lo siento, ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

-Soy Joseph

-Bella. Gracias

-Adios, Bella. Espero volver a verla algun dia

Bella sonrió sabiendo que eso nunca pasaria aunque le agradaba de sobre manera Joseph.

Cuando entró al aeropuerto y Joseph quedó fuera de la vista, volvio a sentir esas ganas violentas de volver a casa. Deseaba con toda su alma su cama, sus cosas. Suspiró y se concentró en mantenerse lucida. Necesitaba abordar y todo eso.

No pudo dormir en todo el viaje. Estaba agotada. Sentia el cuerpo entumecido por la posicion que mantuvo todo el viaje y los parpados le pesaban como plomo. Y no podia dormirse. Por suerte no le habia tocado ningun hombre que roncara. Suspiró, no pudo evitar pensar sarcasticamente, "como si eso pudiese iluminarme el día".

Por que se conocia y sabia que, los dias que seguian iban a ser una gran noche oscura. No tenía trabajo. Todavia faltaba una semana para volver a la universidad y no tenía idea de lo que pasaria ahora en más. No quiso ni imaginar lo que Edward era capaz de hacer. Edward.. cada vez que su nombre y su rostro pasaban ante sus ojos sentía unas terribles ganas de romper algo y tambien, de llorar a lagrima suelta.

A pesar de las horas de agonia, Bella llegó a Estados Unidos cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. No nevaba pero encuanto el cielo se volvio negro, ni una sola estrella podia verse. Estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes grises.

Bella olisqueo el aire al bajar del avion. Y cuando puso los pies en el suelo no pudo evitar sentirse en casa.. aunque todavia no llegara a su pequeño departamento en las afueras de NY. Intentó sonreir pero solo una mueca obtuvo como resultado.

Recogió las maletas y encuanto abrio la puerta de su departamento, suspiró pesadamente. No tenía idea de lo que habia esperado de ese viaje pero estaba segura de que no era eso.

Cerró la puerta y se recostó contra la madera fria.

¿Qué habia esperado realmente del viaje a Londres? Se recordó a si misma armando las maletas, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Sabia lo que esperaba en ese momento.

Esperaba todo. Esperaba el amor de Edward. Un amor que no solo no habia recibido, sino al que ella misma habia decidido cortar de raiz. Entre Edward y ella nunca sucederia nada. No estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Ella necesitaba otras cosas de un hombre y era obvio que él de una mujer. Ambos eran polos opuestos, que se atraian pero que no podian convivir juntos. Estaban destinados a tener quimica pero nada más.

Bella sintió sus labios sobre su cuello. Tembló. Recordaba cada detalle de él. Podia sentir la textura de su piel en sus dedos.

Un espasmo recorrio su cuerpo y se estiró sobre el piso frio.

Estaba en casa. Podia llorar tranquila.

-Bella, se que estas en casa. Contesta el telefono o tendre que ir para alla. – Piip

-Bella, mi vida... se que esto que estas pasando es horrible. Pero necesitas hablar. – Piip

-Bella, estoy empezando a desesperarme. Llama, por favor – Piip

-Bella, ya esta bien. Ese hombre no te merece en lo mas minimo. Fue un canalla todo este tiempo y no se como pudiste enamorarte de él. Bella pon los pies en la tierra, es un niño mimando que no tiene idea de lo que sientes o eres. No eres para él. Y no es para ti – Pii

El telefono seguia sonando pero Bella seguia dejando atender al contestador. Era el cuarto mensaje de Alice, sin sumar las llamadas perdidas a su celular. Desde la bañera repleta de agua caliente, escuchaba el ultimo mensaje. Y no pudo evitar contestarle a su amiga entre gritos y llorosos que lo sabia pero que no podia evitar amarlo.

Se sumergió en el agua y a los pocos segundos, salio en busca de oxigeno. Se enrollo en una toalla y escucho como el telefono volvia a sonar.

-Bella, estoy llendo. Abre la puerta o tendre que llamar a Jazz para que la saque de en medio. Y se cuanto te gusta esa puerta. – Piip.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba en un estado catatonico. Las imágenes de esa mañana se repetian en su mente una y otra vez. Y entonces recordó que era navidad y que estaba arruinando las fiestas de su amiga.

Tomo el telefono y marcó de memoria.

-Alice

-Dios mio, Bella! Dios mio. Casi me muero. Pense que..

-Ya se. No hace falta que vengas. Quedate festejando con tu familia. Yo puedo sola.

-¿Estas loca? Estoy a dos cuadras y no pienso dejarte sola ni un minuto más. ¿Has visto la tele?

-¿Qué? No.

-Bien. Estoy a media cuadra. No la prendas.

-Esta bien – lo que menos queria era contradecirla. Le picaban los ojos nuevamente.

Alice cortó la comunicación y Bella escuchó el ronroneo del porshe en el silencio de la noche. Todo el mundo debia estar reunido, festejando navidades, no llorando silenciosamente sobre el enrredon de su cama.

-Bella. Abre la puerta.

-Tienes llave.

Alice logró que Bella se sintiera mejor. Le trajo algo de helado y juntas miraron peliculas en el viejo ordenador de Bella. Todas comedias. Nada de romance. Alice habia tenido la precausion cuando paró a alquilarlas. Bella se preguntaba como podia hacer tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Sabia que se resumia a manejar como una condenada.

Alice se rió y Bella la acompañó.. aunque su risa sonaba mucho mas amarga se sintió mejor.

Angela se paso varias tardes junto a Bella, riéndose de las locuras de Ben.

La siguiente semana no seria una de las mejores para Bella. Pero por lo menos no habia recibido noticias de Edward pero tampoco se habia animado a preder el televisor.

Las clases en la universidad comenzaban al siguiente dia.. asi que tenía la seguridad de que eso la sacaria de la cama.

Alice se habia quedado las primeras noches pero luego, Bella insistio en que la dejara sola. Lo necesitaba. Se prohibio mentalmente pensar en Edward y se concentró en recuperarse.

Se pinto las uñas, se puso cremas de todos colores, se baño cuidadosamente, paso horas peinando su cabello enmarañado. Descubrió que se sentia mas mujer. Se enorgullecio de su misma al recordarse discutiendo con Edward, aunque las lagrimas la atacaran.

Y entonces, el lunes por la mañana sono el tiembre.

-Isabella – Era Selia, la esposa del portero. Y traia una carta en la mano. Bella trago sonoramente al ver que se parecia a una carta a documento.

-Gracias, Selia – dijo cerrando la puerta en sus narices y desgarrando el papel con desesperacion.

Tan solo era una citacion. Nada el otro mundo. Ni siquiera hacia falta abogado. No pensaba llamarlo tampoco. Leyó la fecha y se asombró al descubrir que era el dia siguiente. ¿El martes? Se acercó la carta a los ojos. Lo que podian hacer varios miles de billetes. Suspiró. Sabia que Edward no estaria ahí y por eso, se sentia mas valiente.

Volvió a la universidad esa tarde, le dejó un mensaje a Alice y se concentró en los estudios. La gente pasaba a su lado y se sentia de nuevo en casa, como si todo lo que habia pasado esas vacaciones se hubiera quedado lejos, en Londres.

Respiró el aire invernal y cuando salió de la universidad, recorrió un par de locales y dejó su curriculm en ellos. Todas las dependientas, sonriendo, le aseguraban que la llamarian. Bella se sentia optimista. Era la unica opcion que le quedaba.

Y entonces al doblar la esquina, paso al lado de un gran kiosco de revistas y su cara llorosa en una de las tapas le atrago la atención. No podia ser. Tenía que haber un error.

Tomo la revista del mostrador, bajo la mirada reprovatoria del empleado y se la acercó a los ojos. Era ella. Efectivamente. Estaba frente al porton negro de la mansión Cullen, conteniendo las lagrimas, con la cara sonrosada y tratando de quitarse de encima a Alfred.

Los titulares resaban con letras grandes rojas que la pareja se habia separado por que ella, Bella Swan, "una insípida estudiante de Letras americana" lo habia engañado con el chofer personal del "apuesto ingles que quedó con el corazon roto".

Bella sintió ganas de gritar. Veia todo rojo. Deseaba saber donde estaba Edward para romperle la nariz. O mejor, pegarle en sus partes bajas. El tenía la culpa de todo. ¡La habia dejado como una zorra delante de.. todo el mundo!.

Esa noche, no durmió. Se acostó en la cama con su ejemplar de la revista y la leyó mil veces. Recordaba cada palabra del articulo que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Por qué era tan masoquista?

Cuando amaneció, intentó en vano arreglarse. Tenía unas ojeras grandes y violaceas. Se maquilló, aunque no consiguió nada nuevo. Se vistió con el unico conjunto formal que tenía y salio del edificio con unos peligrosos tacos que Alice habia insistido que llevara, "para dejar en claro que eres una mujer, Isabella".

Esperaba encontrarse con el mismo abogado con el que habian firmado el contrato. Pero definitivamente no esperaba econtrarse con él.

-¿Edward?

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Siento el restraso, hoy fue feriado aquí en la argentina (por San Martín) y aproveche para escribir. Adelante algo y puse algunas ideas mas abajo para que voten. DEJEN SU VOTO EN SU REVIEW y por favor, NO ROBEN ESTAS IDEAS. **_

_**Gracias por todos los reviews, WAW 300 **__** GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS**_

_**ValeCCC**_

_**MariaL**_

_**Mariana**_

_**Solcullen**_

_**Tamysango**_

_**Payco**_

_**Vampire Princesss**_

_**IvanaCullen**_

_**Karin cullen**_

_**Diane Cullen**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo**_

_**MillaPattzn**_

_**Belaya**_

_**Larosadelasrosas**_

_**BETANIA**_

_**Yolabertay**_

_**Chapis Cullen**_

_**Carlita16**_

_**Indra97**_

_**Tatianitap**_

_**Alianna09**_

_**Belen**_

_**Emma Isabella de Cullen**_

_**Cintygise**_

_**Lani'sworld**_

_**Pope . om**_

_**Jos WeasleyC**_

_**Flor McCarty O' Shea**_

_**Katlyn cullen**_

_**Rosa House Wilson **_

_**(perdon si me equivoque alguno.. son tantos! **__** gracias a dios! Ajaja. Por lo mismo, perdon por no contestar cada uno.. pero esten seguras de que los leo cada unoo... entro casi todos los dias para ver si alguien firmooo)**_

_**Besos y mas abajo estan las ideas,**_

_**Las quiere, **_

_**Charlotte**_

_**

* * *

****IDEAS PARA EL PROXIMO FIC (por favor, no plagien estas ideas. Dejen su voto por medio de un review, es mas facil que una poll)**_

_**OPCION A: Sin titulo todavía**_

_**Summary: **_El recuerdo de su novio muerto acecha a Bella, la culpa por su supuesto suicidio y su desastrosa vida amorosa. Pero algo, varios años después, llevara a Bella a sospechar que no se trato de un suicidio, lastima que el recién ascendido inspector Cullen no comparta sus teorías.

_**OPCION B: The dream's house**_

Summary: Bella recibe como herencia una vieja y magica casa que decide remodelar para utilizar como salon de fiestas. La casa de los sueños, poco tiempo después, atrae a todo tipo de parejas en busca del lugar perfecto para su matrimonio. Lo que Bella nunca hubiese imaginado era enamorarse del novio.

_**GRACIAS Y NO OLVIDEN VOTAR!**_


	23. Chapter 21

_**itulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo veintiuno**_

_**Por que a veces el amor no es suficiente**_

-Edward?

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo – su voz no era la de siempre, pero tampoco estaba cargada de la ira que esperaba escuchar de su boca. Todo lo contrario, parecía cansado y triste.

-Edward, yo no tengo nada mas que decirte. Pensé que esto era algo legal. Quiero terminar con esto definitivamente. Dime lo que te debo y así podré irme.

Edward iba vestido informalmente, se sentó en la mesa del estudio de abogados y le señalo la silla a su lado. Bella prefirió sentarse enfrente. Lo más lejos posible de Edward sin parecer maleducada.

"¿Qué importa si parezco mal educada?"

No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, la expresión exhausta de su rostro la confundida y sus ojos esmeraldas la invitaban a pensar cosas que se había prohibido pensar.

No pudo evitar sentirse igual de enamorada de él a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Y, es mas, luego de no verlo por una larga semana, Bella recibía esos sentimientos de nuevo que le pegaban en el pecho en forma de fuertes olas que le devolvían todo lo que había tratado olvidar.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza. También recordaba todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y la necesidad imperiosa de salir de ahí cuanto antes le nubló la vista.

-Dime lo que te debo – dijo fría. Intentando sonar indiferente. Quería demostrarle a Edward que lo que habían vivido había quedado en el pasado. Aunque no era verdad para nada.

-Bella, estos días que estuvimos separados.. – comenzó pero Bella necesitaba salir de esa habitación. Aunque se había sentado lejos de Edward, su perfume varonil estaba empezando a llegar a sus fosas nasales y sabia perfectamente el efecto que ese hombre tenia sobre ella. Tenia que salir de ahí antes de convertirse en esa Bella que había sido hasta una semana atrás.

-Edward, nunca estuvimos juntos – dijo con la voz ronca. Intentaba respirar por la boca pero su inconsciente la traicionaba. Cuando aspiro su fragancia, su corazón se achico en su pecho. Y el instinto de supervivencia comenzó a desaparecer.

-Te equivocas. No tienes idea de lo que significó para mí lo que dijiste en Navidad. En casa de mis padres.

Bella sabia que toda esta conversación no iba a ningún lado. Estaba enfadada pero en cuanto levantó la mirada y unos ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en su mirada suspiró pesadamente. Volvía a hacerle daño, solo estar a su lado y saber que nunca volvería a tenerlo. Aunque ella sabia que no funcionaría.

-No fue por ti. No podía seguir esa farsa. Entiéndeme, por favor. No sirvo para mentir. Nunca lo había hecho antes y no volveré a hacerlo

-No te lo volveré a pedir. Solo quiero que me escuches.

-Edward..

-Déjame hablar, por favor

-Dime – Bella se compadeció.

-Bella cuando rechazaste mi anillo esa mañana, sentí que me habías rechazado a mí. No al estúpido acuerdo que hicimos. A mí – dijo abriendo sus ojos esmeraldas. – No pude verlo todo este tiempo. Y cuanto tu susurraste que me querías y que por eso te ibas, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Bella, escribo canciones de amor pero nunca creí en él. Tienes que entender lo que te dijo.

Bella no dijo nada. Las palabras de Edward llegaban a su cerebro pero no podían hilarse correctamente.

-Bella me he enamorado de ti

Bella seguía escuchando las palabras salir de su boca pero no quería entenderlas. Porque más que reconfortarla, las palabras de Edward le dolían.

-No, Edward

-Sí

-No

-No tienes idea de lo que siento.

-No sirve

-¿Qué no sirve?

-Nosotros. Nunca vamos a funcionar aunque me quieras

-¿Qué? Te quiero y tu me quieres, ¿Qué problema hay en eso?

-A veces el amor no es suficiente.

-¿Qué mas necesitas? – la mirada de Edward era profunda y sus ojos llameaban en busca de respuestas. No entendía que era lo que Bella quería de él. Le estaba dando lo que ella quería. Lo que ambos querían. ¿Por qué no funcionarían juntos?

-Respeto, confianza, humildad. Edward – Bella sollozó, quería que él solo supiera que era lo que ella le estaba pidiendo desde que él había corrido la silla en el bar. Necesitaba que él le pidiera perdón.

Edward era una droga para ella. Algo adictivo, tentador, amado pero que solo causa dolor, angustia, desesperación, dependencia. Era algo mágico y atractivo pero a la vez enfermizo. Su amor era enfermizo.

-Puedo darte todo lo que quieras

-No.

-Lo siento, Bella

Bella sollozó.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Siento haber sido así contigo. Debí darme cuenta antes de perderte, que valías mucho más. Solo..

Bella dejó escapar una lagrima. Él estiró la mano y acaricio su mejilla.

-Lo siento.

-Dilo de nuevo

-Lo siento.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Edward.. No funcionará.

-Dame una oportunidad, Bella.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Edward, tú eres todo lo opuesto a lo que yo soy. Te quiero – El rostro de Edward se ilumino – pero me haces mal.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te hace mal, Bella? – Se acercó a ella y limpió el par de lagrimas que caían por su rostro. Bella no supo reconocerlo. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre con quien estaba acostumbrada a pelearse?

Edward sabia perfectamente lo que sentía por Bella. Estaba seguro y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Sabia que tenia que convencerla de que le diera una nueva oportunidad para conocer al hombre en realidad era. No al idiota, cabeza dura que se había convertido al verla por primera vez.

La noche posterior a la discusión que había tenido con Bella se acostó en la cama de doncel que compartían y hasta que el sol iluminó la habitación, miró el techo perdido entre sus pensamientos. A pesar de lo que su madre le había dicho, se había negado a ir a buscar a Bella al aeropuerto. Estaba enojado por todas las cosas que se había atrevido decirle y se negaba a aceptar cualquiera de las cosas que le había dicho, por mas que sabia que eran verdad.

Esa noche se revolvió en la cama y no pudo conciliar el sueño. Lo único que veía cuando cerraba los ojos era Bella susurrando que lo quería y que por eso tenia que irse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no había corrido tras ella y la había detenido?

-¡Tenia razón, carajo!

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, junto un par de cosas en una maleta y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera había hecho tiempo para tomar una taza de café cuando su madre apareció en la cocina.

-¿Dónde vas, Edward?

-Voy a buscar a Bella

Esme negó con la cabeza, suavemente.

-Dale algo de tiempo, Edward

-¿Qué? ¡Ayer me dijiste que... – le recriminó subiendo el tono de voz. Esme cerro los ojos y se sentó a su lado en una de las banquetas altas de la cocina.

-Sé lo que dije, pero, creo que ahora que llego a su casa va a necesitar algún tiempo para.. Acomodarse. Esta enamorada de ti y tu solo te apuraste un poquito. Quizás se asustó y necesita pensar las cosas bien. Estoy segura de que no quiso terminar su relación, solo quiere esperar para casarse. Te ama y si hasta ahora estuvo contigo, se quedara contigo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mama.. – Edward trago en seco. Esme no tenía idea de cómo eran las cosas. – Las cosas no eran como parecían.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡¿CÓMO QUE UN CONTRATO? Y NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE CONTARLE A TU MADRE.. VIENES AQUÍ CON BELLA Y.. ERES UN MENTIROSO, IGUAL QUE ELLA.. TENIA RAZON TU PADRE – Esme estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

-Mama, escucha por favor..

Esme daba vueltas en la cocina y tenia unas ganas horribles de agarrar una de las sartenes que colgaban de uno de los estantes de la cocina para dársela, con toda la fuerza que tenia, en la cabeza a su hijo.

-Como pudiste, como pudiste – repetía una y otra vez.

-Mama, Rosalie me dijo que..

-¡ROSALIE! ESA MUY..

-Mama, yo acepte así que también es mi culpa. Y me pareció una buena idea. Me gustaba Bella y ella no soportaba estar ni un segundo conmigo así que busqué una excusa para estar a su lado. La amanece con que perdería su trabajo si no aceptaba. – Edward se paso las manos por la cara – Fui un terrible canalla. Le dije que si no se hacia pasar por mi novia y después por mi prometida, hablaría con su jefe y le quitaría el trabajo... y perdería su departamento y no podría pagar la universidad.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la cocina de los Cullen. Vilma debía seguir durmiendo.

-Ahora entiendo. – dijo apenada su madre. Edward levanto la mirada, preguntándole a su madre que era lo que entendía. ¿Qué era un idiota y encima una basura controladora? – Bella es una chica demasiado inocente para idear algo así. Tenia que venir de Rosalie. Y de ti, hijo, dios.. ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado!. Esa mujer te ha convertido en una maquina de vender CD pero ha escondido a mi verdadero hijo.

-No fue culpa de ella.

-¿Entonces..

No quería contarle lo que había pasado con Emmett, su viejo amigo, pero solo salió de su boca.

-No soy la persona que crees que soy, mama.

-Edward... todos cometemos errores, lo importante es saber disculparse.

-¿Qué..

-Ve con Bella y discúlpate. Y encuentra a Emmett, y aunque no te perdone, discúlpate de todos modos. Te sentirás mejor. Mírame – Edward levanto la cabeza que mantenía apoyada en la fría mesada de mármol – Nadie es perfecto, tu no eres perfecto. Y si lo que sucedió con Emmett te convirtió en lo que eras, necesitas cerrar ese episodio de una buena vez, por que sino vas a malgastar tu vida.. Edward. – Los ojos color caramelo de Esme, transmitían una paz maternal infinita.

-Dale a Bella algo de tiempo para perdonarte. Emmett ya tuvo suficiente. ¿Tienes idea de donde esta?

-La ultima vez que hable con su madre me dijo que estaba en los Estados Unidos pero no quiso decirme mas nada. No volví a dar con el nunca mas, así que supongo que sigue allí.

-¿No pensaba abrir un bar en New York? ¿O en Washington?

-Si, creo que si.

-Entonces no hay problema. Buscaremos y lo encontraremos. Llama por teléfono al aeropuerto y consigue un boleto de avión cuanto antes.

Casi le dio un infarto cuando Esme le contó con una sonrisa en el rostro que el bar de Emmett era el mismo donde había conocido a Bella (N/A: quería poner que casi se cae de culo pero no quedaba bien jajajaa). Y que era precisamente el jefe que había tenido, con el que supuestamente tendría que haber hablado para que Bella perdiera su trabajo. Que ironía. No pudo evitar preguntarse que hubiera sucedido si Bella no hubiera aceptado el trato. ¿La hubiera vuelto a ver? ¿Habría hablado con Emmett?.

Un par de días después, embarcaba rumbo a los Estados Unidos con un plan de acción totalmente preparado en su cabeza. Tenia la falsa carta a documento para Bella en un bolsillo, un taxi lo estaría esperando en la puerta del aeropuerto para llevarlo a su departamento y por la noche, con las palabras exactas que tenia en mente, iría a disculparse con Emmett. Y estaba decidido a tragarse todo lo que dijera, y aguantarse un par de golpes si era necesario. Su madre tenia razón, tenia que cerrar esa etapa de su vida para recuperarse, para volver a ser el mismo de antes.

Ya había hablado con Rosalie, no era muy sencillo, pero estaba decidido a dejar el mundo de la música romántica para siempre. Su agente puso el grito en el cielo pero Edward le explico que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Canceló la salida del CD y le pidió que concertara un par de entrevistas con dos revistas para aclarar lo sucedido. Volvería a la música clásica que siempre había amado.

Cuando bajo del avión y puso un pie en USA se arrepintió momentáneamente y tuvo una leve crisis. Las manos le sudaban y se había olvidado de todo. Quería postergar lo de Emmett y correr a los brazos de Bella, por mas que estaba seguro de que le cerraría la puerta de su departamento en la nariz.

Pero tomo valor y luego de acomodarse en su departamento, camino a pie hasta el bar. Todavía no habían abierto pero se veía el movimiento en el interior. El sol comenzaba a caer y en un par de horas el lugar estaría lleno. Se alegró de que Emmett tuviera tanto éxito y rezó por que estuviera en el local por que no se creía capaz de volver a juntar valor suficiente para encararlo. Se sintió cobarde y con ese gusto amargo en la boca toco la puerta de empleados que estaba en una de las paredes laterales del local.

Una camarera regordeta, de cara redonda, y facciones suaves le abrió la puerta. Abrió mucho sus ojos claros al reconocerlo y su respiración se agito..

-Esta.. Cerrado.. a.. Aun.

-Lo se. Quiero hablar con el dueño – dijo abusando de los nervios de la chica. Que sin dudar le respondió que lo llamaría en ese instante para avisarle que alguien lo buscaba.

-Edward Cullen.

La mujer daba pequeños saltitos al confirmar lo que ya sabia. Cerro la puerta y corrió dentro del local. Volvió a salir unos minutos después. Las manos de Edward sudaban.

-No puede atenderlo hoy.

-¿Mañana?

-Tampoco.

-¿Cuándo..

-No podrá atenderlo nunca – dijo bajando la mirada.

Edward lo entendió pero no iba a darse por vencido. Tomo una de las manos regordetas de la chica y clavo su mirada esmeralda en la de ella.

-¿Podrías dejarme pasar?

-Yo.. No..

-No pasa nada. Te aseguro que no va a saber que eras tu. Y si te despide, te conseguiré trabajo en cualquier lugar que digas.

Los ojos celestes de la chica se iluminaron.

-No va a ser necesario. Pase, por aquí.. Camine hasta el fondo, la ultima puerta – dijo señalando un pasillo.

-Gracias – dijo besándola en una mejilla. La chica se puso colorada. -¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Lily

-Gracias, Lily.

La chica bajo la mirada y volvió a su trabajo. Edward respiro profundo y se adentro en el local. No le costo mucho encontrar la oficina de Emmett, lo conocía tan bien, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, que pudo reconocer la puerta pintada de rojo chillón.

Toco la puerta y la voz ronca pero suave a la vez de su antiguo amigo lo invitó a pasar

-Adelante

Edward abrió la puerta. Emmett tenia la vista clavada en un montón de papeles que estaban distribuidos sobre el escritorio. Tecleaba unas cosas en la computadora y el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Cuando levanto la mirada y vio a Edward, la expresión infantil de su rostro se transformó completamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo serio e indiferente.

Edward decidió que no era tiempo para dar vueltas.

-Vine a pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso.

-Edward, sabes, han pasado un par de años...

-Lo sé. Me he tardado demasiado. Sé que lo que hice esta mal y no debería haber.. – Estaba por decir, acostado con tu novia, pero se arrepintió – echo lo que hice pero no puedo volver atrás. He arruinado nuestra amistad por un polvo y desde que lo hice me lamento cada minuto. Eras.. Como un hermano para mí.

-Lo sé, Edward. Siéntate. – Edward avanzo por la oficina y se sentó en una de las sillas giratorias que había frente a este. – Han cambiado un par de cosas desde que dejamos de vernos. He cambiado de país, de trabajo, y.. Bueno, no volví a ver a la chica. Desde entonces he tenido varias novias y actualmente, vivo con una chica adorable. Que no pienso presentarte por cierto..

Edward volvió a sentirse culpable.

-He escuchado que has tenido éxito, hombre. Y que te estas por casar.

-Bueno, no es del todo cierto.

-Ya veo.. ¿Demasiado complicado, eh?

-Si, algo así.

-Es bonita. Trabajaba aquí, sabes.

-La conocí aquí.

-¿En serio? ¿Bella, mi camarera? ¿Cómo esta?

-Bueno...

-La has cagado otra vez

-¡NO! Bueno... Nos peleamos pero vine a buscarla.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Y a disculparme.

-Lo sé.

El silencio volvió a dominar la oficina

-Edward, no dijo que olvide lo que sucedió ni nada de eso pero fue pasado. Y se que en ese momento eras un tremendo guilipollas. Era una mujer nada mas.. Nuestra amistad valía mucho mas que eso. He echado de menos lo que teníamos. Pero, ojo, esto no quiere decir nada. No confió en ti, Edward.

-Lo se. Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

-Bien. Mira, siento esto, pero tengo una semana complicadísima.. La gente no para de venir, (no me quejo) pero es un desastre nunca fui bueno para las cuentas.

-No hay problema. Aquí tienes mi teléfono, hazme saber si... ya sabes

-Bien. – Tomo la tarjeta que Edward le ofrecía y la guardo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. – Nos vemos, Edward

-Nos vemos..

Y después de todo eso, estaba frente a Bella, enfrentando la parte mas difícil de todas.

-No te entiendo, Edward.. ¿Quién eres en verdad?

-Dame una oportunidad, Bella.. Para demostrarte quien soy en verdad

* * *

.

_**Holis! ¿Cómo estan? Yo, muy bien.. hoy no tuve clases, por eso actualizo el lunes.. solo por hoy. Perdon si ayer estuvieron esperando el cap, tuve gente en casa y no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir, entre que prepare la cena y todo lo demas. **_

_**Bueno, como ya ven, esta llegando al final. Y todavía tengo mis dudas acerca de cómo va a terminar.. ¿Quién sabe? Todo depende de lo que venga a mi mente ese momento... este capitulo no parece muy alentador, pero bueno, veremos. **_

_**Como siempre MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS a todas las chicas (y si hay algun chico, que no creo) que leyeron todo esto y dejeron su review con su voto. (MAS ABAJO LOS RESULTADOS.. **__**WIII)**_

_**Paloma**_

_**Kash-Leah**_

_**Larosadelasrosas**_

_**Msteppa**_

_**Hermione Cullen02**_

_**Pope . om**_

_**E. Cullen Vigo**_

_**Belen**_

_**Karin cullen**_

_**Vampire Princesss**_

_**IvanaCullen**_

_**Alejita69**_

_**Tamysango**_

_**Indra97**_

_**BETANIA**_

_**Belaya**_

_**Carlita16**_

_**Jos WeasleyC**_

_**Yolabertay**_

_**Chapis Cullen**_

_**Amyel1806**_

_**Karla**_

_**VAMPIRIC-OBSETION **_

_**Katlyn cullen**_

_**Rosa House Wilson**_

_**Flor McCarty O'Shea**_

_**WAW SON UN MONTON **_

_**Bueno, los resultados son claros.. LA MAYORIA VOTO POR LA OPCION B (es decir, The dream's house). PERO, NO PIERDAN LAS ESPERANZAS AQUELLAS QUE VOTARON POR LA A. Hay muchas que todavía no emitieron opinión, ESPERO QUE ESTE REVIEW LO HAGAN!**_

_**Como siempre, nos estamos leyendo el domingo que viene, no, el otro..**_

_**Las quiero muchisisisimo,**_

_**Charlotte-1208**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR, LAS OPCIONES ESTAN EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**_


	24. Nota de autor PERDON

Hola! Perdon, perdon, perdon.. ¡PROBLEMAS TECNOLÓGICOS!

Siento mucho que este no sea un capitulo pero la maquina donde guarde el capitulo (revisado y listo para publicar) es demasiado antigua (jaja.. es prehistorica) y no puedo sacar las cosas. Mi papa esta en eso pero no conseguimos nada y la verdad es que necesito algo de tiempo para transcribir de una compu a la otra.

Les prometo que en cuanto tenga el capitulo lo subo. Perdon, nuevamente.

Ademas, queria avisarles que me voy de viaje el 24 de septiembre y hasta esa fecha estoy llena de pruebas y deberes para entregar, por eso, no se cuando voy a poner volver a actualizar pero les prometo que este cap lo voy a subir.. como sea.

Muchas gracias y perdon

Charlotte


	25. Chapter 22

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial S****tephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Capitulo veintidós_**

**_Tu e Io…_**

Y después de todo eso, estaba frente a Bella, enfrentando la parte más difícil de todas.

-No entiendo, Edward… ¿Quién eres en verdad?

-Dame una oportunidad, Bella... para demostrarte quien soy en realidad

Bella sintió como se le contraía el corazón. No sabia que responder. Se sentía demasiado dolida para dejarse ganar otra vez. Estaba cansada de ser siempre ella la que perdiera y ahora, que lo tenía a sus pies, sentía el deseo irracional de hacerle pagar por lo que él le había hecho. Aunque a la vez, le mataba verlo sufrir.

Bella negó suavemente y cerró los ojos para no encontrase con el poder de los suyos.

-Necesito algo de tiempo, Edward. No sé lo que quiero y creo que tú tampoco lo tienes claro. Imagínate a nosotros como una pareja, no...

-Inténtalo, Bella, por que te quiero y no pienso dejarte ir.

-Tengo que irme. Empiezo la facultad en media hora

-Bien... ¿Cómo

-Yo te llamo

Bella salió de la oficina sin mirarlo siquiera. Tenía miedo de que si lo miraba nuevamente, con su rostro anguloso contraído por la tristeza, su piel blanca y sus ojos esmeraldas suplicantes, ya no volvería a salir de allí en una pieza. Necesitaba realmente tiempo para decidir que hacia con Edward. había estado tan segura antes de entrar a la oficina que ahora lo odiaba por haberse puesto en contacto… por no haber dejado las cosas como estaban, donde ella no tenía que pensar ni volver a tomar una decisión que cambiaría, quizás, el rumbo de sus vidas.

El teléfono de Bella comenzó a vibrar incansablemente en la cartera mientas descendía por el elevador. Revolvió y atendió justo antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

-Bella, cuéntamelo. Necesitas un abogado, yo te lo dije, ¿Por qué no me escuchas nunca?

-Alice, no necesito un abogado

-¿Qué..

-Era Edward

-¿Qué? ¿¡ESTA AQUÍ, EN NY?

-Si

-LO VOY A..

-Alice!

-¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Podemos hablarlo en persona?. Sabes que no me gusta el teléfono..

-¿Paso algo importante? No voy a poder aguantar hasta que me lo cuentes..

-Nada, Alice. Tranquila. Nos vemos esta tarde.

-Decile que no, Bella

-Necesitas darle una oportunidad al pobre hombre

-Jazzz, cállate, quieres. – replicó Alice, con voz aguda, dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

-Déjalo hablar, Alice

-Gracias, Bella. Mi punto es: Edward se ha comportado como un idiota todo este tiempo, es verdad. – dijo clavando sus ojos celestes en Alice que miraba hacia otro lado, claramente ofendida. – Pero, quizás y solo quizás, eh.. Bueno..

-Ya suéltalo

-Los hombres nos volvemos algo idiotas cuando estamos enamorados- lo que acompaño a un adorable rubor en sus mejillas. Alice resopló.

-Ningún hombre, por más que este enamorado, te trata de esa manera. Déjalo que vuelva a su país de nunca jamás y búscate un verdadero novio.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad, nunca se pierde nada con probar.

Bella sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, y eso que todavía no había llegado Ángela con Ben. Se arrepentía tanto de haber invitado a Alice y a Jasper… ¡Lo único que hacían era pelearse entre ellos!. Le retumbaba el cerebro contra las paredes del cráneo y sentía un pitido incomodo en los oídos.

-¡Ya basta!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me duele la cabeza, y no me están ayudando en nada

-¿Analgésico?

-Si, por favor

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Bells? – Jasper y Ben estaba en la cocina llamando para pedir algo de comida, Ángela estaba a su lado despatarrada en el sofá y Alice, hablando. Alice tomó su mano y la acarició suavemente.

-No tengo idea – su amiga resopló y se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Ángela se irguió y tomo el control de la tele. Y se quedaron en silencio. Se escuchaba de fondo el ruido de la tele, a la que nadie prestaba atención, y la conversación de los chicos en la cocina que básicamente se centraba en coches.

La pizza que ordenó Jasper llegó un rato después, con todas las aceitunas a un lado y el queso al otro, pero rica. Comieron mientras charlaban sobre tonterías mientras Bella intentaba concentrarse en la conversación y alejar de sus pensamientos a Edward.

Su cerebro parecía tener una gran etiqueta al frente que rezaba: fuera de servicio. Pero dentro todo estaba a mil por hora. Todo iba tan rápido que en vez de darle claridad, la mariaba aun más. Las imágenes pasaban por su mente y desaparecían en menos de un segundo.

-Pienso ponerme la blusa que me compre la semana pasada, ya sabes, la amarilla.

-Mmm… ¿No es demasiado llamativa, Alice?

-No, claro que no. Ang tienes que soltarte un poco. ¿No, Bella? ¡BELLA!

-Oh, si, si – Ángela la fulminó con la mirada pero Bella volvía a estar en otro mundo. ¿Qué sucedería si le dijera que no era capaz de seguir en contacto con él? ¿La respetaría? ¿Se presentaría frente a su puerta todos los días con un regalo distinto? ¿O simplemente la olvidaría? sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies y los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. Pero quizás era la mejor opción.

Y, ¿si seguía la idea de Jasper? ¿Si le daba una oportunidad? Estaba segura de que no resultaría, aunque en el fondo deseaba que así lo fuera. Le encantaba esa nueva faceta de Edward, que había visto esa mañana. Pero de igual manera que le gustaba, la asustaba. ¿Y si se cansaba y volvía a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Y si.. y si… y si…?

-Bella, ¡BELLA!

Bella removio la cabeza y volvió a la sala de su departamento..

-Creo que necesitas dormir, voy a traerte algo de leche caliente. Ya nos vamos- Ella solo asintió y volvió a sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo, hacia su cuarto.

Alice volvió al rato cuando Bella miraba el techo, sin mirarlo.

-Intenta dormir, Bella. Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para decidir. Y sabes que aceptaremos lo que elijas. Hasta mañana –Dijo besándola en la frente y a los pocos segundos desapareció tras las puerta del dormitorio.

-Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo.. – Susurró y en un momento de claridad, decidió que efectivamente se tomaría su tiempo. ¿Quién la apuraba?.. Ya decidiría mas tarde que hacia. Tenía otras cosas más de las que ocuparse.

Pensó en buscar un trabajo la mañana siguiente, estudiar algunas cosas y planeo releer alguno de sus favoritos. Tomo la leche que Alice le había dejado sobre la mesa de luz y leyendo se quedo dormida.

El viernes el despertador sonó a las ocho en punto, como el resto de la semana. Bella saltó de la cama y se metió en el baño. El despertador emitía un ruido tan molesto que era inevitable que, después de unos pocos segundos, Bella saltara de la cama para apagarlo y hasta a veces, para darle un par de patadas… aunque no se rompía. Era el único que había sobrevivido a las mañanas de Bella, una mas que odiaba levantarse temprano. (N/A: COMO ODIO LEVANTARME TEMPRANO. ¡Y MAÑANA ES LUNES!).

El teléfono sonó mientras se bañaba y dejo atender al contestador. Seguro que era Alice. Pero la voz aterciopelada que escucho, amplificada por el contestador, la dejo helada a pesar del agua caliente que corría por su cuerpo.

-Bella, se que me has dicho que me llamarías tu.. pero necesito verte. Te he dejado algo con Marcus, espero que te guste. Bueno, este ya lo sabes.. –Podía imaginárselo pasándose la mano por sus cabellos, indeciso, nervioso. Tomándose el punte de la nariz con la mano izquierda. – Te quiero, Bella.

El mensaje quedó gravado en el contestador y Bella salió del baño para repetirlo una y otra vez. Cuando volvía de su estupor, se cambió a toda velocidad y bajó preguntándose que podía tener Marcus para ella y por que l portero no había subido con su "regalo". Bajó tan rápido que casi se meta en las escaleras, por suerte, llegó sana a la planta baja. Tocó el timbre del primer departamento varias veces hasta que Selia, la esposa del portero, abrió la puerta con cara de perros.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Las arrugas de su rostro se intensificaron y luego, al verla a Bella, relajo los músculos suavemente – Isabella, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, cariño?

Bella sonrío apenas, sabia por que la trataba tan bien después de tanto tiempo. había pagado la renta con algo de dinero que le había quedado de una compra con Edward, no quiera usarlo pero no tenía otra opción.. no era buen momento para quedarse en la calle. Después vería como se lo devolvía.

-Me avisaron que me dejaron un paquete – dijo agitada.

-Si, si.. Marcus dijo algo pero esta afuera, baldeando… ve a preguntarle.

-¡Gracias! – grito mientras corría por el pasillo. Mala idea. Marcus estaba baldeando, por lo tanto, el piso estaba mojado y resbaladizo.

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?

-Creo que si – La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como le latía cada lugar donde se había golpeado. La cabeza, la espalda, la cola.. puff. –Marcus, ¿Me han dejado algo?

El portero sonrió mostrando los pocos dientes que le quedaban.

-Así que por eso corrías, niña. Si, tengo algo para ti. Pero primero- dijo tendiéndole una mano – Arriba

Bella se paro sobre sus pies y con la ansiedad inundando su cerebro a borbotones espero a que Marcus sacara un ramo de tulipanes naranjas de debajo del escritorio. Era sencillo, con pocas flores, pero hermoso y justo como le gustaba. Bella suspiro cuando tomo las flores.

-Hay mi niña, estas enamorada..

-Lo se

-En mi época no éramos tan complicados… ¿Por qué no se juntan y ya?

-Ojala fuera tan fácil.

-Es así de fácil

-Alice?

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa? No, no.. ponlo más al costado. Lo siento, he contratado un nuevo empleado y – bajo la voz – entre nosotras, estoy arrepintiéndome. No se por que no quieres trabajar en mi tienda.

Bella sabía muy bien por que. Aunque la quería como una hermana, Alice la abrumaba.

-Edward me envío flores.

-No me digas que tulipanes

-Exacto

-Dios, Bella no te dejes…

-Ya lo se. No te dejes engañar. Pero..

-¿Pero…

-Creo que ya me ha engañado.

-Necesitas un refrescon – Alice movía la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro mientras le recordaba a Bella todas las ocasiones en las que Edward se había comportado como un canalla con ella. –Y en el aeropuerto y luego,

-Ya se, ya se. – Pero a pesar de ello las flores no dejaban de ser bonitas – Me tomare algo mas de tiempo.

-¿Lleva tarjeta?

-Oh, espera.

-¿NO TE HAS FIJADO, MUJER? Oh, Dios, si que eres despistada.

Bella dio vuelta el ramo en sus manos y encontró un pequeño sobre con solo una palabra.

-Tu

-¿Tu que Bella?

-¡TU!

-Tutu, que graciosa.

-¡Que dice, tu, Alice! La nota dice: tu

-¿Tu? ¿Tu que?

-Ni idea

-Es un idiota.. solo dice tu… pedazo de infel

-Alice, el mensaje continua. ¡Solo es la primera palabra!

-Bien, bien.. ya conozco este truco es para decirte que esperes mas regalos.. nada original.

-De todas formas, me da curiosidad. Tu, yo que?

-Bien. Lo siento, Bella, pero tengo que trabajar. Pero no te preocupes, si lo encuentro en la calle, lo mato.

-Gracias, Alice.. creo que seria la mejor solución – dijo sarcásticamente.

-Claro que si. No entiendo por que lo dudas. – dijo mientras soltaba una risita y cortaba la comunicación.

Bella se paso el resto del día pensando en la pequeña tarjeta de las flores. ¿Qué era lo que Edward quería decirle? ¿Por qué era tan impaciente? ¿Por qué no la dejaba decidir sola? Bien, bien.. paciencia.

Pero cuando llegó el siguiente regalo, Bella lo había esperado impacientemente todo el día. Se levanto la siguiente semana justo para ver alejarse al Volvo por la calle desierta. Maldijo en voz alta y se puso unos pantalones que se termino de abotonar mientras bajaba las escaleras. Marcus la intercepto a medio camino con una pequeña caja roja.

-¡MARCUS!

-Bella, me vas a matar de un infarto.. más cuidado, niña-

-Lo siento.. ¿Es.. – dijo señalando la cajita roja.

-Si, calor. Pero vas a tener que prometerme que lo llamaras. Sino, creo que a Selma le gustara.

Bella se sonrojo y cruzo los dedos tras la espalda.

-Lo haré.. puede

-Ya se que me estas mintiendo, pero toma. Le prometí que iba a dártelo personalmente.

-¡Gracias! – Marcus llego a oírlo pero Bella ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Entro a su departamento y dejo la cajita sobre la mesa y antes de abrirlo toma la tarjeta. Le intrigaba mucho más la tarjeta que el regalo, odiaba que alguien hubiera gastado dinero en ella y más aun, Edward

- e io

-¿Qué? – La voz de Alice resonaba del otro lado del teléfono.

-Una e y…

-¡Bella es italiano!

-Oh, ¿Cómo no me di.. ¿Cómo sabe que sé italiano?

-¿Importa?

-No

-Bien. El mensaje, tampoco.

-¡Alice!

-Lo siento, Bella. ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ODIARLO! Te hace daño y lo sabes..

-Si… Le he prometido a Marcus que lo llamaría.

-Hazlo

-¿Qué?

-Termina con toda esta payasada de una buena vez. Dile lo que quieras. Ahora o nunca.

-Lo siento.

-No seas tonta! No tienes que pedirme perdón por anda, soy tu amiga y para eso estoy. Te lo dijo por tu bien. Decide ahora o vas a terminar volviéndote loca… y a mi también.

-Bien.. bien

-¿y? – Hay esta la curiosidad insaciable de Alice.

-Déjame pensarlo!

-Bien, bien… llámame antes que a él. No vas a llamarlo, no?

-¿Qué acabo de decirte?

-Te conozco, Bella.

Bella cortó pero todavía no estaba lista para llamarlo. decidió tomarse un baño antes y.. tampoco, luego, llamo. A las once, partió hacia la Universidad prometiéndose que lo haría en cuanto pusiera un pie en su departamento.

A la ocho y cuarto, Bella abría la destartalada puerta de departamento. Entro y la puerta se cerró con un crujido. La oscuridad era total, varias ventanas habían quedado abiertas y corría una brisa agradable. El invierno se estaba yendo y los días más lindos comenzaban a llegar. Bella dejo las llaves sobre la mesita y sin prender las luces, se acerco a la ventana. Afuera, NY seguía en marcha. Ella estaba agradecida de haber llegado a casa. La luz del contestador automático repiqueteaba.

La sirena de bomberos la despertó de sus pensamientos y tiritando se alejo de la ventana. La cerró y vio la luz del contestador. Apretó el pequeño botón de play. La puerta se abrió suavemente.

-¡Bella! ¡Me he mandado una grande! ¡E

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Yo, ANSIOSA. Jaja**_

_**Perdon por no haber subido la semana pasada pero tuve que volver a escribir este capitulo por que finalmente la otra computadora murio. (NO TIENEN IDEA DE CÓMO PUTIE). Pero bueno, como siempre, gracias a todas por dejar sus comentarios y seguir leyendo**_

_**EL 24 DE SEPTIEMBRE ME VOY DE VIAJE DE EGRESADOS Y VUELVO RECIEN EL 3 DE OCTUBRE (DOMINGO A LA NOCHE). Por lo que, NO VOY A ACTUALIZAR HASTA EL DOMINGO 10.**_

_**LES PROMETO QUE ESE DÍA TENDRAN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y UNO NUEVO DE LA OPCION GANADORA (The dream's house).**_

_**Gracias a todas las que dejaron su review!**_

_**Jolicullen**_

_**Alejacipagauta**_

_**Amyel1806**_

_**Vampire Princessss**_

_**Lauris princesss**_

_**Chapis Cullen**_

_**Cullen Vigo**_

_**Valen14**_

_**Katlyn Cullen**_

_**Carlita16**_

_**Lani'sworld**_

_**Chikanime**_

_**Alejita96**_

_**Tamisango**_

_**MillaPattzn**_

_**Msteppa**_

_**Larosadelasrosas**_

_**Yolabertay**_

_**Jos WeasleyC**_

_**Indra97**_

_**Belen**_

_**Pope . om**_

_**Karin Cullen**_

_**Flor McCarty O'Shea**_

_**Rosa House Wilson**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y RECUERDE, NO ACTUALIZO HASTA EL 1O DE OCTUBRE.**_

_**Las quiero muchisimo, las voy a extrañar a todas (voy a tratar de levantar sus reviews en cuanto pueda, tengo una amiga con Internet en el cel )**_

_**Besos y abrazos enormes,**_

_**Charlotte**_


	26. Epílogo

_**Titulo: They say all's fair in love and war**_

_**Summary: Edward es un cantante despreocupado que lleva una vida de lujos y romances esporádicos. Su vida transita de fiesta en fiesta, ¿Pero que sucederá cuando conozca Bella, una camarera que lo detesta? Desde que la vio en ese pequeño bar de New York solo tiene un objetivo, conquistarla. TH**_

_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la genial Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

_**Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo **_

**Epilogo**

**All's fair in love and war**

La sirena de los bomberos la despertó de sus pensamientos y tiritando se alejó de la ventana. La cerró y vio la luz de la maquina contestadora. Apretó el pequeño botón de play. Escuchó el suave ruru que hacia la vieja cinta al correr. Aunque había cerrado la ventana, el departamento estaba helado. Todavía no hacia el suficiente calor para dejar abiertas las ventanas por la noche. La puerta se abrió suavemente y Bella recordó que solo la había tornado al entrar. La contestadora comenzó con el primer mensaje.

-¡Bella! – La voz aguda de Alice sonaba especialmente aguda y... agitada. - ¡Me he mandando una grande!

Una sombra se proyectó contra la pared del departamento. Bella lo reconoció por el brillo de sus ojos.

-¡Edward! – gritó al mismo momento que la grabación de la voz de Alice - ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Edward en un ataque de ira la acorralo contra la pared. Su corazón saltó en su pecho, la respiración de ambos se volvió errática. Bella no podía distinguir mas que sus ojos en la oscuridad total del departamento. La luna estaba cubierta de nubes.

-Esto no puede seguir así, Bella

Su tibio halito le acariciaba el cuello, sentía sus labios junto a su oreja izquierda. Sus brazos la acorralaban contra la pared dejándola sin escapatoria posible. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar contra el suyo. Sus piernas se rozaban suavemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hable con Alice – dijo mientras recorría, al amparo de la oscuridad, las suaves facciones de Bella con la yema de sus dedos. Acaricio suavemente sus mejillas, recorrió sus labios y bajo lentamente hasta el comienzo del escote de su camisa – Me alegró saber que mis regalos te gustaron – Bella distinguió en la oscuridad su sonrisa torcida. Y suspiró cuando las yemas de sus dedos fueron reemplazadas por sus labios.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces? No..

-Niégalo, Bella. Niega que quieres darme una oportunidad – Sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los de Bella que sintió como el corazón le latía en el pecho a punto de estallar.

-No.. lo.. sé

Él se irguió y capturó sus labios entre los suyos apasionadamente dejando a Bella congelada. Demasiado pronto, sus labios se movían en sincronía y Bella comenzaba a sentir como sus piernas temblaban y dejaban de sostenerla.

Edward recorrió su espalda con sus grandes manos y descendió provocativamente hasta sus muslos. Bella gimió suavemente y enrosco su pierna alrededor de su cintura. De un solo movimiento, Edward la dejo sobre el sofá del living del pequeño apartamento y se colocó sobre ella.

Sin despegar sus labios, le susurró.

-Niégalo, Bella

-No puedo..

-Te quiero – dijo mientras recorría la cintura de Bella con parsimonia, gravando en su mente cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Yo.. yo también

-Tomo eso como un sí..

Edward se acerco a sus labios y el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

La película había terminado hacia rato. Edward, sentado en el sofá, sostenía la cabeza de Bella entre sus piernas. Los créditos pasaban lentamente por la pantalla del viejo televisor.

-Voy a regalarte un televisor mejor

-¿Qué tiene mi televisor? – contraatacó Bella, molesta, desde su lugar. Habían decidido ver una película antes de que la escena del sofá pasara a mayores.

-¡Y todavía preguntas!

-No pienso dejarte

-Sigues igual de cabezota que siempre

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte

-¿Qué te dijo Alice? – Obviamente, la llamada que había interrumpido era de Alice.

-Mmm. Nada.

-¿Estas enojada con ella?

-No

-Bien Edward se reclinó suavemente y dejo un casto beso sobre sus labios

-Mmm

-Creo que es hora de que vayas a acostarte

-Espera – dijo tomándolo de la camisa - ¿Qué decía el mensaje?... – Al ver su cara de desconcierto, agregó – El de los regalos

-Oh, vas a enfadarte

-Dímelo

-Oh, la mia bella ragazza. Il messaggio ha detto: tu e io in Paris (Traducción al castellano: Oh, mi bella "niña, chica". El mensaje decia: tu y yo en Paris). ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Bella intentó poner la mejor cara de póquer que pudo pero no pudo contener una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – contesto molesto

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué se italiano o que te proponga ir a Paris?

-Las dos cosas, ¿Cómo..

-¿Cómo sabia que sabias italiano?

Bella asintió.

-Bien, mas de una vez has dejado escapar algo en italiano, il mio cuore – Bella se puso colorada - ¿Qué piensas? – se paso la mano por el pelo, estaba nervioso y ella ya se habia dado cuenta – Ya sabes, lo de Paris..

Bella se levantó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Los creditos de la película habian terminado y la pantalla del televisor mostraba rayas de colores.

-Edward, - dijo suavemente – no creo que sea el mejor momento para ir a Parias –al ver que él iba a replicar, lo calló con la mirada y continuó – Creo que esta vez deberíamos hacer las cosas bien... esta vez

-Como tu digas – dijo rendido – Pero me la debes

Bella ya podia imaginarse en la Torre Eiffel, espiando por encima del hombro de Edward, totalmente aterrada por la altura. Podia imaginarse recorriendo la hermosa Paris de la mano del hombre del que se habia enamorado cuando menos lo esperaba.

Pero todavía, no. Todavía habia que devolverle a Edward un par de sus jugadas... Se irigio y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó apasionadamente.

-Para ser compositor, no eres nada original – dijo sonriendo picaramente..

Porque en el amor y en la guerra, todo se vale.

Hola, hola, hola. ¡Tanto tiempo! Las extrañe un monton y perdon por no haber podido subir antes. Como deje en mi profile, me fui de viaje con mi familia (viaje del que me entere de su existencia dos dias antes de salir) y no tenia nada listo para subir antes de irme y volvi el lunes a eso de las once, asi q... pufff.

**Y bueno que decirles, TERMINO **** Como voy a extrañar esta historia. Igualmente, The dream's house ya tiene su primer capitulo listo para que lo lean (mas abajo pondre el link o sino entren a mi profile).**

**Muchisisisimas gracias a todas las personas que me acompañaron a lo largo de este fic que significo muchísimo para mi, tanto como el resto. Para mi, cerrar una historia es algo importantísimo, algo que tomo con mucha seriedad. Amo escribir y me cuesta muchísimo desprenderme de una historia aunque sea para comenzar otra.**

**No tengo mas que palabras de agradecimiento para todas, saben que las adoro **

**Sweet Blood Cullen Masen**

**Alejita96**

**Carlita16**

**MillaPattzn **

**Lauris Princess**

**Lexa0619**

**Karin cullen**

**Pope . om**

**Tatianitap**

**Lani'sworld**

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMYU**

**Larosadelasrosas**

**Cullen Vigo**

**Jos WeasleyC**

**Vampire Princesss**

**Yolabertay**

**Amyel1806**

**Amys cullen**

**Rosa House Wilson**

**Joli cullen**

**Alejacipaguata**

**Y a todas las que dejaron reviews, favoritos, alertas o simplemente leyeron a lo largo de estos casi 11 meses**

**Las amooo!**

**Charlotte**

**LINK PARA THE DREAM'S HOUSE: **www . fanfiction . net / s / 6406793 / 1 / The _ dreams_ house (borren los espacios)


End file.
